If you don't Fight, you don't Survive
by Hellbreaker
Summary: AU X-over. In a world within the mirrors, twelve people fight for their own reasons. Danny Fenton is one of those people. With the Dragredder deck in his hands, he fights for one reason. Will it be enough in this world where enemies are all around?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We all know how it is with fanfics you write a story based on an existing fiction so point blank I don't own either Danny Phantom or Kamen Rider Ryuki or the American adaptation Kamen Rider Dragon Knight.

Clockwork, the ghost of time, jailer of Dan Phantom, and ghostly guardian of Danny Fenton. He watches the timeline to make sure that nothing will disrupt the flow of time. What no one knows is that Clockwork also watches over alternate timelines as well. He knew that everyone can make choices that have an affect on time. He also knows that in another time his charge would face a challenge that will affect no only him, but several others.

'It seems that I will have to let this one ride out,' thought the ghost of time as he looked at the vision of an alternate time.

_In the alternate timeline and reality_

It was another normal day for Danny Fenton. Well about as normal as being stuffed into your own locker, getting detention for something that was someone else's fault, and being made the butt of every popular kid's jokes. Pretty normal for Danny as he left his school with his best friend Tucker Foley. The two of them have been friends since kindergarten, and still are. Right now the two of them were leaving their school, Casper High and heading off to their favorite hangout spot the Nasty Burger.

"So Danny, any plan for the day?" asked Tucker while playing with his PDA as they walked.

"No, just the usual," replied Danny as he looked ahead not really listening.

"Dude I know it's hard to believe, but come on Sam wouldn't want you to be mooting over her like that," said Tucker taking his off his PDA and pocketing it.

"Tuck, she has pancreatic cancer remember. How can I just ignore that?" asked Danny getting depressed.

"You don't, but listen she's getting the best treatment possible. She'll be fine, you just need to believe in her," explained Tucker trying to help his friend. "It's not like someone can make it all vanish?" he added.

What Tucker didn't know was that Danny was thinking about what he just said and is remembering an encounter about a week ago.

_One week ago_

_Danny was in a hospital room with his friend Sam Manson who was in the hospital bed. The two had been friends since middle school along with Tucker, and the three of them were nearly impossible to separate. The only times when all three are not together are when they're at their respective homes and if either Danny or Sam were in the hospital, due to Tucker's fear of all things medical._

"_Hey Sam, so any news on getting out anytime soon?" asked Danny._

"_Not yet, but I doubt I'll be hear forever," answered Sam._

"_Yeah, chances are you'll be out within a week just to getaway from the doctors trying to force feed you some meat," joked Danny which got Sam to laugh._

_As the two continue to joke around Sam's doctor came in. Danny and Sam stopped laughing and Danny started to excuse himself, but paused when he took a glance at the clipboard the doctor had. He couldn't understand most of what was on it, but he read the words five years. Soon enough Danny was walking down the hall until he heard two gossiping nurses._

"_Did hear about the Manson girl? I heard she's got pancreatic cancer," said the first nurse._

"_What? Pancreatic cancer? At such a young age?" asked the second nurse._

"_Yes, the doctor had run tests and they keep coming out saying the same thing," answered the first._

"_Poor girl, do her parents know about it?" asked the second._

"_Not yet, but to have to such a deadly form of cancer at the age of fourteen. She would only have up to five years to live," replied the first._

'_Five years to live? It can't be. Not Sam,' thought Danny as he looked at the floor after hearing what the two nurses were talking about. As Danny was going through his thoughts about his friends fate he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. Danny turned his head and saw a doctor with blonde hair and glasses._

"_Mr. Fenton, I've heard about your friend and I'm sorry that this had to happen to her," said the doctor._

"_Doctor is their something that you can do to help her?" asked Danny with worry in his voice._

"_I'm sorry, but there is nothing that can be done without performing surgery and we don't have the consent of her parents yet. Even if we did there is still no guarantee that she will survive," explained the doctor. Danny looked more depressed after hearing the answer. "However, there is a way to save her," added the doctor._

"_Really?" asked Danny trying to contain his growing amount of hope._

"_Yes, follow me please. This is something that should be discussed in private," answered the doctor as he led Danny to an empty room. The doctor walked towards a mirror and turned to face Danny._

"_Mr. Fenton, what I'm about to tell you is that I can get rid of Ms. Manson cancer without surgery and it won't cost you anything," stated the doctor._

"_You can? Really?" asked Danny in shock._

"_Yes, but the real question is are you willing to risk everything for her?" declared the doctor._

"_What? Of course, Sam's my best friend. I would do anything for her," replied Danny._

"_Are you sure? I've asked many people who are in you situation and many of them have turned it down. What I offer is a chance in a lifetime and all I ask is for you to do one thing," said the doctor, who seems to be getting agitated as he pulled out a black rectangular case. "Hold this," he said._

_Danny grabs the case and saw a golden dragon emblem on the center. The case started to glow and Danny jumped a little. He looked at the doctor, but saw a silver spider creature in the mirror behind the doctor._

"_Did you just see…?" started Danny._

"_Yes Mr. Fenton you did not imagine that. There is another world that exist within the mirrors and what I'm offering you is the tool to save your friend. You see in that world there is an event. A competition if you will, you and eleven other people will go into that world and fight," explained the doctor._

"_Fight? Fight that thing?" asked Danny._

"_If they are in your way? Yes, but your main obstacles are the other eleven. You see if you are the last one standing I will save your friends life. However if you refuse, your friend may die within five years. Pancreatic cancer, compared to the other types of cancer is the most serious case," continued the doctor._

"_Do I have a choice?" asked Danny in fear and anger._

"_You always have a choice," answered the doctor. "But the question you should be asking yourself. Is she worth it?" said the doctor as he watches Danny._

Danny broke out of his thoughts as he and Tucker got to the Nasty Burger. They ordered their food and sat at their usual table. Danny was barely eating while Tucker ate to his heart's content.

"Hey dude, are you gonna eat or what?" asked Tucker pointing at Danny's barely eaten food.

"What? Oh sorry Tuck. No you can have it," answered Danny as he gave his food to Tucker. After he gave his food away Danny saw something out of the corner of his right eye. It was a humanoid looking zebra with blades on its forearms inside the glass windows of a nearby building. It was stalking a young woman who was walking down the sidewalk adjacent from it. "Hey Tuck, I'm gonna head on home. I'll see ya tomorrow," said Danny as he left.

"Alright, later dude," replied Tucker as he continued to eat.

Danny followed the young woman and the zebra monster as he kept his distance. Just as the woman was about to turn to her left the zebra monster jump out of the window and grabbed the woman. She screamed in fear as she was being dragged back into the window. Danny ran to stop the beast, but he was too late. He looked to his left and then his right to make sure no one was looking before reaching into his pocket and pulled out the case he was given. He pointed it towards the window as a silver belt appeared around his waist. It had a slot on the center large enough to fit the case.

"Dragon Knight" said Danny as he slid the case into the slot. Two reflected armored suits appeared beside and then they overlapped his body.

Danny was now covered in a red body suit with a silver and black chest armored vest on. He had black forearm guards with large silver bolts near his elbows. On his shoulder were similar black guards with the same bolts. He also has black grieves on his boots that go up to his shin and large bolts on his knees. A black helmet with a silver grilled faceplate that kind of resembles a Japanese dragon's head, as well as a silver dragon emblem on top of the helmet. Behind the grilled faceplate were two large red compound eye lenses. On his left forearm is red gauntlet with silver trimmings that was shaped like a dragon's head.

"Alright," said Danny as he clenched his right hand as he brought it to his face and jumped into the window. He went through it leaving a ripple effect and then it stopped.

Once inside the mirror world Danny saw the zebra monster biting into the woman's throat as she was dissolving. Danny ran towards the beast as it fed, but he was too late. The woman was fully dissolved and her life was taken by the monster. Danny slid the top of his dragon gauntlet toward his fist and then pulled out a card out of his case. He placed it into the slot that was underneath the gauntlet. He then slid the gauntlet back to its original position and it made a click.

**SWORD VENT**

Over Danny's head a large red metallic Japanese dragon flew above him and the bladed tip of its tail fell off and headed towards Danny. Danny caught the blade that looked like a Chinese Dao sword. The zebra beast saw Danny and readied its blades and charged at Danny. It swung its right arm blade at its foe, but Danny blocked it with his sword and ducked down to sweep the monster's legs with his left leg. The creature fell to the ground and rolled away from Danny. The zebra monster got back up and lunged at Danny, thrusting its left blade at him. Danny blocked it with his sword again, but was caught off guard by the right blade which hit his armored chest and sent him stumbling back as he dropped his sword. The zebra monster charged at its armored foe again, blades aimed at his foe's neck. However, Danny dodged to his right and back kicked his enemy away. Danny slid his gauntlet again and pulled another card out of his case and placed it in. He turned around and slid the gauntlet back in place as he faced his foe.

**FINAL VENT**

The large red metal dragon appeared again and started to circle around Danny. As the dragon did so, Danny moved his arms forward and then placed his left arm over his chest and his right arm placed away from his head while with his legs apart. The dragon was behind Danny and let out a mechanical roar at its master's foe. Then Danny jumped into the air and his dragon followed, encircling its master as he flipped forward and delivered at a flying side kick. Danny's dragon shot fire at his master's back, giving him more fire power into his kick. The zebra monster stared at his opponent in fear as it met a fiery death as its head came in contact with Danny's foot. The monster was engulfed in flames as it exploded.

After the explosion an glowing light appeared and floated into the air. Suddenly the red dragon flew towards the light and swallowed it whole.

"Eat up Dragredder. You've earned it," said Danny to his dragon as he headed back towards the window he entered from.

Danny appeared back into his world in his normal self. Nobody was nearby so he headed home. He pulled out his case and looked at it once again. His fingers traced the golden dragon emblem as he thought about his decision.

'Yes, Sam is worth it,' thought Danny Fenton, the Masked Rider Dragon Knight.

**Author's Note: **Well that's the first chapter of If you don't Fight, you don't Survive. Hope it wasn't too bad or too short. It's been a while since I've written anything so I'm trying to get back into I was gonna make a Kamen Rider Agito crossover AU with Danny Phantom, but I started looking into Ryuki and I found out that it can crossover much more easily with any series. All you need is thirteen characters, different reasons for them to fight, and a simple plot. I also will be using names from both Ryuki and Dragon Knight, since some names sound better while other wouldn't make a lot of sense to be used in America. Another thing that I'm doing that I wouldn't usually do is allow people to choose who will be some of the Riders.

I already know Danny will be Ryuki/Dragon Knight, but I'm not sure of who will be the other Riders. So I'm gonna do something I usually would never do. I'm letting the reader decide who the other Riders will be. Well eleven out of the other twelve, because Ryuga/Onyx is a spare deck right now. I'm also a little iffy on letting an original character be Ouja/Strike since I liked Ouja's character in the original Ryuki, but I'm flexible on that. **The only Danny Phantom character who won't be a Rider is Sam**, since I gave her pancreatic cancer as motivation for Danny to fight. Plus she's in a hospital with security cameras. Not exactly the ideal location for a Rider to be in. Also to make the character roster larger for potential Riders, any ghost chosen to be a Rider will be human. Want to keep it fair for the everyone when they fight.

So tell me who you think should be which Rider and why. For those who don't know anything about Kamen Rider Ryuki just go to kamenrider wikia and type in Kamen Rider Ryuki and look at the Rider list. Also keep in mind there is only one female Rider, so the girl with the most votes will be that Rider. As for the guys they're fair game on who will be who. Hope you've enjoyed this writing project.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny arrived at his home, Fenton Works just in time for dinner. Well hopefully a normal dinner without the food trying to eat him instead of the other way around. He opened the front door and entered his house. He saw his sister Jazz on the couch reading a book on teen psychology.

"Hey Jazz, how far are ya in your book?" greeted Danny.

"First it's 'how far are you in your book?' and second I just got into Post Traumatic Stress Disorder in young adolescences. You should really try looking into this kind of stuff," answered Jazz.

"I'll take a rain check on that. Anyway, where are mom and dad?" asked Danny as he headed towards the kitchen.

"In the basement working on that ridiculous ghost portal," answered the red head.

"That old project again? You would think they would give up on that thing," commented Danny as he grabbed a soda and a bottle of water. He tossed the water to his sister

"I wish, and then they can finally get real jobs. It's amazing how we managed to have enough money to keep the house," complained Jazz as she closed her book and caught the water bottle. "Thanks,"

"No problem, anyway how do mom and dad get the money for the bills?" asked Danny as he drank his soda.

"You know, that's a good question. They never told us," replied Jazz.

As the Fenton siblings drink their beverages they heard a loud explosion coming from the basement. They both jump at the sound and ran into the basement to see the problem. They saw their parents standing in front of a large hole with a metallic outline. Their father Jack saw his kids.

"Jazzy-pants, Danny-boy, great you both came down to see it," called out Jack as he went to his kids and dragged them to the hole.

"Dad, did you just blow a hole through our basement before you and mom installed the portal?" asked Danny.

"Of course son. Why wouldn't we?" answered Jack as if it made all the sense in the world.

"Aside from possibility destroying our home? I can't think of a reason," commented Jazz sarcastically.

"Don't worry kids. The house is built to withstand any type of blast," replied Jack as he walked towards his wife.

"Funny, last I remember the house couldn't handle that angry mob that tried to plow through with that bulldozer to get to dad for mistaking the Mayor for a possessed garden gnome," whispered Danny as Jazz laughed at that memory.

"Well I may have made a slight mistake on that one," muttered Jack.

"Your father is right sweetie. Besides that was a long time ago," agreed Maddie.

"Mom, that was two days ago," countered Jazz.

"Can we just get this over with? I'd like to eat some time tonight," complained Danny.

"Your history homework can wait Danny. Because we are gonna bust open a portal into the ghost dimension tonight," stated Jack as he grabbed two extension cords.

"Does dad ever listen to anyone or is there a little wind-up toy in his head," commented Danny to his sister.

"Honestly, I'm hoping we were adopted. There is no way we could be related to them," whispered Jazz.

As it is Jack and Maddie were now standing in front of their newly installed Fenton Portal. Jack has the extension cords in his hands. Maddie stands by her husband with confidence in their work. The Fenton siblings were standing next to a table. Jazz was sitting on a chair and Danny was leaning on the table.

"BONZAI!" the Fenton sibling heard their father. Jack plugged the two cords together. The two hazmat wearing (questionable) scientists expected a grand flash of light and possibly a swirling vertical pool of ectoplasm to appear. Instead, they barely got a fizzle or spark. Heartbroken the two scientists walked towards the stairs and headed towards the kitchen, leaving their children behind.

"Well, that was epic," said Danny while chuckling.

"Yeah an epic waste," added Jazz as she walked upstairs. "Order pizza?" she asked.

"Order pizza," answered Danny as he started to follow his sister, but he stopped for a moment.

"You coming Danny," asked his sister from the kitchen.

"In a minute Jazz, I'm gonna unplug the stupid thing. Don't want the electric bill to rise up," answered Danny knowing that even unplugged his parents' experiments seem to always pull something off.

As he unplugged the portal Danny saw his Contract Monster, Dragredder flying in the reflections in the lab. Dragredder flew into the tunnel and Danny followed wondering what his partner was up to. He saw Dragredder stop at the middle of the tunnel and he saw why. Inside the tunnel were a green and red button, the green one saying on and the red one saying off. Danny started to laugh at the sight of them.

"Thanks Dragredder, that made my day," commented Danny as he headed back up stairs to get ready for dinner. Dragredder flew off while giving off a short low roars that sound suspiciously like laughter.

The next day, Danny and Tucker were heading to school. Inside Danny right pocket is the deck, the Dragredder deck. Ever since he was given the deck, Danny has never been anywhere without it. The deck became his security blanket, his lifeline in fact. He spent more time studying it, than studying text books.

_Last Night _

_Inside Danny's room, Danny was sitting on his bed looking at the cards that came with his deck. The Advent Cards of Dragredder._

"_Sword Vent AP 2000, Strike Vent AP 2000, Guard Vent AP 2000, Attack Vent AP 5000, and Final Vent AP 6000. I would guess AP would mean either attack power or attack points. I hope its attack power otherwise I would feel really dumb for using them. Still, it looks like Attack Vent and Final Vent are my strongest ones. However, Dragredder only stayed after I beat that monster and ate the glowing light. I wonder why?" Danny thought out loud as he flipped through the cards._

"_That how the contract works," said a familiar voice._

_Danny looked up from his cards and saw the person who gave him the deck inside his window's reflection. Danny already figured that this man was not normal after he was given his deck._

"_Rider, Remember that there are eleven other Riders and only one must stand. Defeat them and I will save your friend," said the man in the window._

"_Defeat them, how?" asked Danny._

"_Final Vent," was all the man said before he vanished._

"Hey Danny, you okay dude?" asked Tucker as they arrived to their first class.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine Tuck," answered Danny as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"You sure man? Because we need to get ready," said Tucker as he took his seat.

"Ready for what?" asked Danny as he too took his seat.

"For the upcoming dance remember," answered Tucker all excited.

"Isn't that next week?" asked Danny not really interested. Tucker looked at his best friend in shock.

"Of course, but we need to get started on asking girls to go with us," replied Tucker with a daydream expression on his face.

"Who will all say no before you even ask," countered Danny with such sarcasm that Sam would be proud of.

"Are you joking? Who could resist my good looks, charm, and charisma?" challenged Tucker.

"Let's see, Ashley, Nicole, Amanda, Rachael, Holly, Hannah, Angela, Jillian, Brooke, the volley ball team, the girls basketball team, the cheerleaders, and let's not forget the Big Three," Danny listed. "Seriously, how's are those 'good looks, charm, and charisma' working for you?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"Okay so maybe I have high standards," admitted Tucker.

"Amanda and Brooke are from the school band," mentioned Danny.

"Okay, what about you wise guy?" asked Tucker after being humbled for a moment.

"What about me?" questioned Danny.

"What do you have that I don't have to impress the ladies?" explained Tucker.

"I've got nothing. You know that Tuck," answered Danny. 'Aside from a red dragon flying around in a parallel world,' he mentally added.

"Oh come on Danny. You know that's not true," complained Tucker.

"Tucker, my parents are ghost hunting morons who are viewed as public menaces. Remember how my dad accused the mayor? I still dream of pitchforks and bulldozers," started Danny slightly gaining attention from other students since their teacher isn't in yet.

"Well, it wasn't that bad," muttered Tucker.

"They show me one of their crazy half-ass inventions to on a daily basis and I always come out with some sort of injury," added Danny.

"Not always…." Tucker tried to interrupt know where this is going, but was cut off.

"They show me their Fenton Foamer. I stuck to a section of the living room wall. They show me the Fenton Grappler. I get caught in it and attached to a car. They show me the Fenton Crammer. I get shrunk down to the size of a roach and maul by a rat. They show Jazz and me the Fenton Stockade. We get shoved and locked in," Danny listed as he ranted.

"You and Jazz got locked in a stockade?" asked Tucker in awe.

"It was more like a freaking Iron Maiden," ranted Danny ignoring the stares he was getting.

"Dude are your parents nuts or what?" asked Tucker.

"Not a day goes by that I don't ask myself that same question," answered Danny as the teacher, Mr. Lancer came in to start class.

As Mr. Lancer lectures on about some random book that Danny didn't bother to listen to as he was more interested in drawing in his notebook. The picture was of his contract monster, Dragredder circling around a stone pillar. Smoke was coming out of the red dragon's mouth. Ever since taking the Dragon Knight deck, Danny felt a connection to Dragredder. The connection was an instant one, but it was slowly getting stronger. To Danny, the red dragon was strength, and in a way a part of him. This dragon was not only powerful, but was proud. Something Danny was never able to be when compared to others. As Danny continued to draw he heard a strange sound. It was like a ping but high in pitch almost like a dog whistle or a bell. He looked up, but saw nothing and yet he still heard it. Without a second thought Danny raised his right hand and caught Mr. Lancer's attention.

"Yes Mr. Fenton?" asked the out of shape teacher.

"May I use the restroom?" Danny asked.

"Alright, but make it quick," answered Lancer.

With that Danny left and headed out into the hall and walked towards the bathroom. As he walked there he saw one of the janitors get grabbed by a brown gazelle humanoid monster. The creature was followed by two other gazelle like monsters. They dragged the poor old man into a nearby window and jumped in.

"Damn it," cursed Danny in a low voice. He ran towards the nearby bathroom and saw no one in. He pulled out his deck in front of the mirror and the silver buckle appeared around his waist again. "Dragon Knight," he said as his armor's two reflections appeared again and overlapped onto him turning him into Dragon Knight. "Alright," he said clenching his right fist close to his face as he dived into the mirror.

Danny exited the mirror world's Casper High bathroom and saw the three gazelle monsters feeding on the janitor. Once again Danny was too late to save another innocent person.

'I know I'm only fighting to save Sam's life, but I really should at least consider the lives of others,' thought Danny as he slid his dragon gauntlet down and pulled out a card. He placed it in and slid the dragon gauntlet back in place.

**SWORD VENT**

Dragredder flew right through the mirror school's second floor and disconnected it tail blade. The sword fell towards the ground and Danny caught it. The entire event caught the gazelle monsters' attention as they looked at Danny. One had a small spear that had two blades set up like a moon crescent. It charged towards Danny with the spear raised high. Danny saw it charge and ran towards it. Just as soon as the two combatants reached each other, Danny ran on the lockers and evaded his foe. Danny landed behind the beast, turned around and swung his sword down its back.

The gazelle monster stumbled forward as it shrieked in agony. It turned around and glared at Danny. The other gazelle monsters lunged at Danny who was focused on the one he hit. The two gazelle monsters flipped over him as their antlers hit his back. Danny lost grip of his sword and was kicked by the two attackers. He was flung backwards and landed on the floor and rolled backwards to get some distance from the three monsters.

"Crap," muttered Danny as he recovered. He glared at his foes and slid his gauntlet down again. Danny pulled out another card as he slowly got up. The two gazelle beasts that hit him started to charge him. "Shit!" Danny cursed as he put the card in and slid the gauntlet back in place.

**GUARD VENT**

Two shields shaped like Dragredder's underside with his legs appeared on Danny's arms as he raised them up to block the two attacking monsters. They collided with the shields and started pushing Danny back. The one with the weapon stalked towards its partners and got its spear ready to plunge into Danny as the other two pried the shields away from Danny. Just as it was going to rush him, another monster appeared and tackled it. The other two stopped and looked at their leader and saw the new beast.

It was humanoid rhinoceros and is slightly shorter than Danny's dad. It has silver armor covering its body. The parts not covered in armor were the dark brown in color and were obviously muscles. The main horn was golden and designed like a drill. On its hands were golden claws. It has light glowing eyes as it stared down the leader gazelle monster.

"Great just what I needed. A new playmate," muttered Danny as he tried to get some distance from the monsters to grab a new card. As he did, Danny stopped and saw another figure appear. This one really surprise him as it entered the battle hall.

This new being was defiantly a human male, because he was wearing a black bodysuit similar to Danny's. The main difference is that the forearm guards were silver as well as the grieves. He also has silver side skirt armor on both sides of his hips attached to the silver bolts. The chest was covered by a silver chest plate based on the rhinoceros monster. His left shoulder pad was silver, round on the side, while flat at the front with a dark gray cover on it. There was large red horn on the top end of it. The right shoulder pad was similar to the left only without the horn. The helmet had a grill like faceplate like Dragon Knight's, but in the center was a big silver horn like a rhinoceros. At the center of the belt was a black deck like Danny's only with the head of a rhinoceros. Danny knew exactly what he is just as soon as he saw him.

"Another Rider," whispered Danny as he pulled out his card and put it in his gauntlet's slot.

**STRIKE VENT**

Danny heard the sound, but it wasn't his gauntlet's. It was the other Rider's as he had pulled a card out, slid it into the slot on his left shoulder, and shut the gray covering. Soon enough a silver gauntlet shaped like the rhino monster's head appeared on the Rider's right arm. He swung the horned gauntlet at one of the gazelle beasts and impaled it with the golden horn on it.

As that happened the rhino monster was fighting the leader gazelle monster. The two beast brawled with reckless raw power. As for the other gazelle monster, it tried to flee. However, it stopped when it heard another sound.

**STRIKE VENT**

Over Danny's right forearm was a red gauntlet that looks exactly like Dragredder's head. Danny pulled his fist back and Dragredder appeared behind him. The red Rider threw his right arm out and the red dragon lunged and shot a fireball at the stunned gazelle monster. Danny lowered his arm and saw the other Rider pull out another card as the rhino monster threw the leader gazelle down the hall. The Rider stepped in front of the beast and placed his card into his slot.

**FINAL VENT**

The rhino themed Rider jumped up and his monster started to charge forwards as its master's feet landed on its shoulders. He was perfectly horizontal as the beast charged at the staggering gazelle. The Rider had his gauntlet pushed out in front making a spear. The two moving as such blinding speed the gazelle didn't have time to move. Soon enough the Final Vent was complete and the monster was impaled and trampled on. The beast soon exploded into light as well as its companions. Dragredder and the rhino monster moved in to feed on the lights. The two ate one each and were ready to fight each other for the third.

"Metalgelas. Stop right now," ordered the rhino themed Rider. The rhino monster turned to look at it master in confusion. "You already had your share so don't be greedy," explained the Rider. The Metalgelas seemed upset with the explanation. "Don't hand me that jazz," his master commanded.

"Dragredder let that one go," ordered Danny. Dragredder didn't seem happy either, but complied after watching its meal float away. "I know you're mad, but I hate looking selfish after getting help," Danny explained to his partner who took the explanation well and left along with Metalgelas. "So who are you anyway?" he asked looking at his possible enemy.

"Me? Why I'm the Masked Rider Thrust," answered the Rider. "Who are you, fellow Rider?" asked Thrust.

"Call me Dragon Knight and leave it at that," answered Danny as he charged at Thrust to throw a right punch at him. The other Rider dodged the attack.

"Whoa Wait!" yelled Thrust as he backed away from the Dragon Knight. "What's with you!" demanded Thrust as he blocked a left roundhouse kick to his head.

"Nothing personal, but we're Riders. So we have to fight each other," answered Danny as he threw another punch with his left hand.

Author's Note: There's chapter two and now a new Rider has appeared. So far only two have been revealed and Ant Crown has chosen the person to be Thrust. You can guess who he is, but I still need other potential candidates for the others. The only Rider or Riders not up for grabs is Onyx/Ryuga and maybe Ouja, but I'm flexible with Ouja. Onyx/Ryuga on the other hand, he's off limits because he is my spare Rider that will be used when I see fit. Also everyone doesn't have to pick a character that seems to be similar to the original Rider from Ryuki or the Dragon Knight adaptation. Just pick someone you think would look like a good fit with the costumes. For example I picked Danny to be Dragon Knight, because Danny from the series is more or less a balance fighter. Ryuki/Dragon Knight is a balance Rider so the two just seem to mesh well together.

I'm also aware Danny may seem out of character, but keep in mind this Danny is different from the canon Danny, because he is making a choice that he believes will save Sam. The only way to accomplish it is to fight the other Riders. All the Riders will have a reason to fight. They can be for good causes or selfish causes. I'm also thinking of making Jack and Maddie more or less a comic relief duo with there ghost portal. Mainly never figuring out how to turn it on.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nothing personal, but we're Riders. So we have to fight each other," answered Danny as he threw another punch with his left hand.

Thrust was hit by the left cross and stumbled back. He tried to get himself away from the red Rider, but was met with a right roundhouse kick to his head. Danny grabbed another card and placed it into his gauntlet's slot. Thrust did the same as Danny and placed his card in his slot.

**SWORD VENT**

The Dragredder Dao flew towards Danny as he reached to grab it.

**CONFINED VENT**

Just as that was announced, the sword vanished. Danny was caught off guard on that as Thrust shoved his red rival out of the way and turned to face him. Then to both Riders' shock, their armors started to dissolve.

"What the Hell?" cursed Danny as he looked in fear.

"We've been here too long. We got to get out of here or we'll end up that poor janitor," said Thrust as he left the hallway and vanished from Danny's sight.

"Great, now I have to head back into the bathroom and hope no one is around," muttered Danny as he ran towards the bathroom he had entered. He was out of his armor and luckily, no one was in the bathroom. "Nice no one's around," he added as he left the bathroom.

As he exited the bathroom, Tucker saw him at sped up to him. Danny waited for his friend to reach him. He saw that Tucker had his books with him.

"Dude, where were you?" asked Tucker as he jogged up to Danny. "Lancer was really upset with you not coming back to class," he added.

"Sorry Tuck, I got a little held up," lied Danny as he grabbed his books from Tucker.

"By what?" questioned Tucker as he raised an eyebrow.

"By two Rhino," joked Danny as he looked at a nearby clock. 'School out already? I must have in there longer than I thought,' thought Danny as he headed for the double doors with Tucker behind him. They both made it through the double doors with any of the teacher finding Danny and left the campus.

As Danny and Tucker leave the school, in another area of the school another young man walked out of a different bathroom. He has a very scrawny built, dark combed over hair, thick-rimmed glasses, a blue T-shirt with a pocket holding a pen, a bow tie, checkered pants, and old styled shoes. He was walking towards his locker, locker number 724. He opens his locker to grab his book, only to be shoved into said locker and the door slammed shut by Casper High star quarterback Dash Baxter. Quite sad how this young man is a senior while Dash is a freshmen.

"Why me?" muttered the young man as laments on his plight. This poor nerd is Sydney Poindexter, Casper High's most bullied student. Apparently picking on him became a graduation requirement.

Meanwhile, back with Danny and Tucker who are at the mall. The latter of the two decides to 'put on his charm for the ladies' while Danny watches from the sidelines. He had a notepad and pen with him as he watched his best friend 'offer' himself to the ladies.

"Hi there I'm Tucker and I was wondering if you would….." started Tucker.

"No," interrupted the girl he asked. As she walks by another girl follows.

"Hi, I'm Tucker and…." he tries again.

"No," interrupts this one. Once again, another girl walks by.

"Hi, I'm….." yet again he tries.

"No," and again he is rejected. Now yet another girl walks by and.

"No," she says as she leaves.

"I didn't even ask you yet!" complained Tucker as he walks back to Danny who was marking on his notepad.

"Let's see, that one hundred forty-two no's for asking and four hundred sixty-seven no's before you even asked," mentioned Danny as he looked at his best male friend.

"You tallied all of that?" asked Tucker in shock.

"Well one of us has to. Besides, you are kind of coming on too strong. Try a softer approach," advised Danny.

"And you would know this how?" challenged Tucker glaring at Danny.

"You've asked out my sister forty-eight times and she told me you were trying too hard," deadpanned Danny.

"I asked Jazz out forty-eight times and you didn't even tell me?" muttered Tucker.

"You had your eyes closed every time you asked a girl. Most of them thought you were a creepy robot prop," answered Danny. "Of course I was also having a hard time breathing," he added.

"Why?" asked the techno-geek.

"I couldn't stop laughing," chuckled Danny.

"Whatever dude, this time I'll get one for sure," declared Tucker. He turned around and saw a female figure coming towards them. "Watch me work my magic," added Tucker as he turned around towards his 'prey.' Danny on the other hand got a more detailed look, dropped his notepad and pen.

"Tucker! Wait! That's a….." started Danny.

"Hi, I'm Tucker and I was wondering…" started Tucker.

"So you're a kid harassing some the customers," interrupted a female mall cop as she glared at Tucker. Tucker stopped and was now being dragged away. He drew attention as all the people within the area watched. A few of the girls Tucker 'flirted' with looked towards Danny.

"I don't know him," lied Danny, but luckily, they all turned away and went along their way.

After calling Tucker's parents about their son being a little late getting home, Danny headed towards the hospital to see another friend.

"Hey Sam, how's it going?" greeted Danny as he entered Sam's hospital room.

"All things considered, great," answered Sam dryly. "So how are things at school?" she asked.

"More or less the same. Lancer drones on about whichever class he is conveniently teaching. Dash and the jock squad picking on anyone whose body mass is equal to their brains. Tucker getting turned down by every girl in the school and within a ten mile radius," listed Danny.

"Wow I'm surprised," replied Sam.

"With our daily lives?" questioned Danny knowing what comes next.

"No, that you knew what conveniently means. As well as radius and the concept of relativity in math," answered Sam in dry humor.

"Who do you think I got them from?" asked Danny as he smiled.

"I doubt you got it from you parents, since they're geniuses. So either Jazz or me," answered Sam. "So which is it?" she asked.

"Well, with my parents. I would say insane rather than genius. Jazz on the other hand is more into analyzing me than helping. So that just leaves you," explained Danny. "Do I get a prize?" taunted Danny.

"Depends, have you been a good boy?" joked Sam. After that, they both started laughing. The two of them tend to flirt with each other for laughs. Many of the students at Casper High view them as 'lovebirds' and the two deny it all the time. Soon enough Sam saw something sticking out of Danny's pocket. "Hey, what's that?" she asked.

Danny reaches into his pocket and pulls out his drawing of Dragredder. He was surprised that he remembered having it with him. He showed it to Sam as he handed it to her.

"This is really good. I didn't know you were into dragons," said Sam as she examined Dragredder's picture.

"Yeah, well he was something that just came to me," replied Danny while scratching the back of his neck. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's awesome," answered Sam as she gave it back to Danny, but he stopped her.

"Keep it," said Danny.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"Think of it him as a get well gift," answered Danny.

"Him?" questioned Sam as she raises an eyebrow.

Before Danny can say anything, a nurse came into the room looking a little sad.

"I'm sorry sir, but Ms. Manson's parents have told us that you are not authorized to see their daughter," said the nurse.

"What? Why would they do that?" asked Danny in shock and anger. He always knew that Sam's parents hated him, but he did not think they would go this far.

"They said something about your family being a bad influence and wanted to protect their daughter," answered the nurse. "I'm sorry, but if it helps. I do not agree with them at all. You've been by her side more than they have," she added as she led Danny back to the entrance.

'I can't believe this. No wait, on second thought, yes I can!" thought Danny as he walked off. He stopped and looked at the hospital windows. He saw Sam staring at him and sadly waved at him. He waved back sadly as well. Both of them felt horrible and angry with Sam's parents for keeping them apart. Soon enough they both stopped and Danny left. 'Sam, I know you wouldn't like what I have to do, but I promise that I will get rid of your cancer. I'll win the Rider war.' swore Danny as he headed home.

The next day, Danny was out at Amity Park with Tucker. Once again, Tucker tries to 'woo' the ladies of Casper High at a 'romantic' setting. This time Danny is not tallying all of Tucker's rejections, but watching in boredom. He was about to leave, but he saw Tucker go for one of Casper High's Big Three. Valerie Grey, who last Danny checked was currently going out it Kwan Sie, freshmen football player and Dash's right hand man.

"This should be good," whispered Danny as he watched.

Turns out Danny was right it was good. Not only did Valerie refused, she also flipped Tucker over her shoulder and he went flying into the park's fountain. He landed headfirst and amazingly survived. Danny doubled over laughing at see his friend's impersonation of a flying squirrel shot out of a cannon. As it is, Danny was not alone laughing either. Behind him was the other two of the Big Three. The Queen Bee of Casper High, Paulina Canals and her satellite, Star Strong.

Like most if not all boys of Casper High, Danny had a thing for Paulina. Luckily, he grew out of it after she made fun of Sam being hospitalized. Nowadays Danny was tempted to feed her to Dragredder. As for the satellite, Danny can only slightly tolerate her.

"Looks like your loser friend is all washed up," insulted Paulina.

"Can't be helped. Told he comes on too strong," muttered Danny as he sat up. "Still I can't blame him for trying," he added as he got up.

"Won't help him one bit," said Star smirking.

"Well, we all can't be part of the 'in crowd' now can we?" taunted Danny.

"Watch it geek. I can easily get you and your dorky friend banned from the dance like that," warned Paulina while snapping her fingers.

"Wow if I even wanted to go I would be shaking in my knees," Danny sarcastically replied as he walked off.

As Danny continued to walk off, he thought he heard the sound from the mirror world again. He stopped to look around and did not see anything that looks like a mirror monster. He shrugged his shoulders and continued towards Tucker. He extended his hand out to help Tucker out.

"Thanks dude," thanked Tucker as he dried his beret. "So think I should try again with Valerie?" he asked clearly not giving up.

"I don't know. If she kills you, do I get your computer?" joked Danny as he picked up and handed Tucker his PDA. "So far this hasn't turned you down," added Danny.

"Yeah, Carmen has always been faithful to me," replied Tucker as he hugged _Carmen_.

"Carmen? I thought you named it Victoria?" questioned Danny.

"That was last week dude," answered Tucker.

"That answer one question, yet raises so many more," deadpanned Danny as he and Tucker both walked off. 'Maybe I was just imagining the mirror world's sound,' he thought.

Turns out Danny was not imagining the sound. The mirror world's sound was there behind the Amity Park television broadcast station. An innocent man was caught in by a red humanoid salamander creature with a large shuriken on its back. The man was about to be thrown into the nearby window, however he was saved by Sydney Poindexter. The senior nerd pushed the monster, which let go of its prey. The man looked at the monster and the boy.

"RUN!" yelled Sydney and the man ran. The monster jumped into the window and escaped. "Oh no you don't Bub," threatened Sydney as he pulled out a deck with a golden rhino's head emblem. "Thrust," he called out as two reflection of Masked Rider Thrust's armor appeared and overlapped onto him. After donning his armor, Sydney jumped into the window.

The red monster grabbed the shuriken off its back and swung it like a axe at Thrust. Sydney jumped back to avoid the weapon. He pulled a card out of his deck and put it in his shoulder's slot. He closed it to activate his weapon for this battle.

**STRIKE VENT**

The Metalgelas gauntlet appeared and flew onto his right forearm. Sydney pulled his arm back and charged at the newt creature. His adversary back-flipped away from him as he swung his gauntlet at it. Sydney back swung his weapon trying to hit his nimble foe. The mirror monster ducked down and swept the rhino themed Riders feet off the ground. He landed with a grunt as he tried to roll away from his opponent forgetting that his armor's built makes it hard to roll. The monster pulled its shuriken out again and plans to on swinging it into Sydney's armor. The creature kept on hammering him with its weapon. Sydney tried to use his gauntlet, but it was knock off his forearm. Instead, he pulled out another card and placed it into his slot.

**ADVENT**

At that command, Metalgelas came charging towards them. The humanoid rhino leapt towards its master's tormentor. Metalgelas tackled the monster and pinned it down. Sydney used this to his advantage and climbed back up to his feet. He saw Metalgelas throw his foe to a nearby wall so his master can prepare to finish it off. Taking his partner's hint, Sydney pulled out one more card and threw it into his slot.

**FINAL VENT**

Once again, the gauntlet appeared on Sydney's right forearm and Metalgelas moved behind his master. Sydney jumped into Metalgelas's shoulders as he charged at the red monster. The monster stumbled up and saw its death come charging at it in blinding speed. It tried to move away, but was caught and impaled and trampled. The mirror monster was destroyed and exploded into light. At the sight of it, Metalgelas jumped and caught it. It looked towards its master who nodded for him to feed. As Metalgelas ate, Sydney left the mirror world and headed back to his own.

As for Danny and Tucker, the two of them arrived at Fenton Works to hang out. Jazz was upstairs studying, while Jack and Maddie were busy trying to find the problem with the ghost portal. They never noticed the on/off switch that was inside said portal.

"So Danny who are you going to the dance with?" asked Tucker as he sat on the couch.

"Not going," answered Danny.

"What!" shouted Tucker as he stood up abruptly. "Why not?" he asked.

"Well I was going to spend that time hanging with Sam, but her pompous asshole parents banned me. So now, I don't want to do anything," replied Danny.

"Come on dude, Sam would want you to go," Tucker tried to reason.

"Doubt it, she was just as pissed if not more so after hearing what her parents did," countered Danny. "Still, if you want to got Tuck. I can ask Jazz to go with you," suggested Danny.

"What really? You won't be upset?" asked Tucker.

"Of course I won't. If you're going as friends then it still works out. Plus, Dash has been gunning for Jazz, I figure why not get under skin by letting you go with the girl he wants to go with," explained Danny.

"Thanks dude, you're the greatest friend a guy could ever ask for," complimented Tucker. "Hey I'm thirsty, mind if I get a drink?" he asked.

"Sure go ahead," answered Danny as Tucker walked to the kitchen. "Just don't open the fridge. I haven't…." he started to warn.

"AH!" yelled Tucker as he was being mauled by ectoplasm powered hot dogs. The ecto-dogs piled on Tucker and started to gnaw on his clothes. "HELP ME!" he yelled in pain and fear.

"I know I should help, but I'm enjoying this way too much to do anything," laughed Danny as he watched his parents rush out of the basement. His mom grabbed a spatula and started whacking the living franks. Jack grabbed the frying pan from off the stove and wailed on one the was biting Tucker's belt. Sadly it moved out of the way and Jack's aim was a little too low. It didn't help that the frying pan was still hot.

Throughout Amity Park everyone heard a very high pitched womanly scream emitted from Fenton Works.

Author's note: That ends Chapter three and sadly only one review and only one suggestion on Riders. Oh well, I'll still write the story anyway since I want to see how it goes and for reasons unknown even to me I moved this story from the crossover section. I realized that I made Danny a bit of a smartass, but I'll just chalk that up to merging his witty bantering and adding a bit of Sam's sarcasm, since now the two will have a hard time seeing each other.

As for the Riders, well if I don't get any suggestions. I'll just have to look for potential Riders and have them as vacancy fillers.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days and a visit to the Emergency Room later

The weekend came and went, so now Danny and Tucker were heading to their first period. The latter had a funny walk going on, due to his _accident _thanks to Danny's dad.

"Danny, how can your dad be so cruel?" whimpered Tucker as everyone looked at him.

"Tuck, my dad didn't mean it. So he grabbed a hot frying pan and almost sterilized you. Could have been worse," reasoned Danny.

"How?" countered Tucker.

"Hell if I know, but trust me it could have been worse," replied Danny as the two made it into Mr. Lancer's class. "Just be glad that Jazz agreed to go with you after I asked her for you," he added as he took his seat.

"Thanks dude, but what made her agree?" asked Tucker as he slowly moved himself into his seat. Once again other students looked at Tucker as he moved. He was starting to feel uncomfortable with the others watching. "Why is everyone looking at me?" he asked feeling nervous.

"You don't want to know," answered Danny.

Before Tucker could ask again he was interrupted by none other than Dash Baxter who slammed his fist onto Tucker's desk.

"Foley! Who said you could ask out Jazz to the dance!" demanded Dash.

"Technically, I'm the one who asked my sister to go out with Tucker, Dash," defended Danny.

"And what makes you think he should go with her Fenturd," sneered Dash.

"Don't you know that the best way to get a girl to like you? You have to please her family and friends. I **am** Jazz's little brother, Tucker's one of my best friends, so his chances with my sister are a lot better than yours," countered Danny.

"Well then, I'll just have to wail on you and Foley so he won't be going with her," threatened Dash.

"And that will get Jazz to go out with you how?" questioned Danny.

Before Dash could fulfill his threat Mr. Lancer appeared from the doorway. The class took their seats as class began. Once again, the out of shape teacher began his lesson with all the enthusiasm of a sprinting snail. (How that metaphor works is anybody's guess.) It's no surprise that his students were basically ignoring him once again. Dash was glaring at Tucker for going to the dance with Jazz. Tucker was trying to make himself comfortable in his seat without causing pain to himself. Kwan was daydreaming, Valerie was passing notes with Star, and Paulina was filing her nails. Danny was slightly paying attention, while also drawing another picture.

This time the drawing was of a red ogre-like creature. Most of its body was dark red with red armor with dark red lines that vaguely look like flames. It had a red belt with a dull gray peach for a buckle. It had short white spikes on its shoulder pads. Its face was red with two red horns on the front of its forehead, a red horn on each side of its jawbone; it had red fangs on its face over its white teeth. Its eyes were black with no pupils or any sign of normal eye structure. It was posed with it stance wide with the left foot in front and the right foot back. The left arm was pointed forward with an open hand face towards the front. The right arm was placed towards the back also open handed. The face was looking straight at forward with a look of determination.

After Danny finished his drawing the class ended and the students started to file out. Danny was about to place his drawing into his notebook and head out with Tucker. Unfortunately, Dash _accidentally_ slid Tucker's textbook onto Tucker's lap.

Another womanly scream of pain was heard throughout the school. Danny is now literally dragging a frightened whimpering Tucker towards the nurse's office. A lot of the students looked at the two. Most students were snickering at poor Tucker's expense. Finally, Danny reached the nurse's office and let go of Tucker.

"Please Danny, reconsider," begged Tucker who was still on the ground. "Please don't bring me into that office of horror," he continued to beg gaining the attention of more students.

"Tucker, cut it out man. You're embarrassing yourself more than usual," said Danny as he started to go into the office, but was stopped by Tucker grabbing his left leg. "Okay, now you're just being ridiculous. Tucker you're not going in. I am going in to get you an ice pack, so just stay here," he ordered as he entered the nurse's office. "Just don't go to a corner and cry like your dad did after he was insulted by Grandpa Fenton," he added as well.

"Hey Danny," greeted the nurse, who was a fairly attractive young woman with shoulder length dark hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Mrs. Baldwin, or is it Ms. Phillips today?" greeted Danny which caused the nurse to smile.

"Danny, you know I have no problem with you calling me by my first name," replied the nurse who apparently has a marriage issue.

"That may be true, but you how this school is about me Ms. Katrina," counter Danny who was laughing with Katrina.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about it Danny. Besides we both know there is nothing going on between us," said Katrina.

"Of course not, I only talk to you whenever I need advice or help with my friends," said Danny. "Which reminds me, do have any ice packs left?" he asked.

"Sure I do whose it for? Tucker?" asked the friendly nurse as she went to grab the ice pack.

"Yep, apparently Dash decided that my sister is his property and wanted to show Tucker who was in charge," answered Danny.

"That Dash, I wish that boy would stop harassing the other students," complained Katrina as she handed Danny the ice pack.

"Can't be helped since nearly all the teachers let him getaway with everything," replied Danny bitterly.

"Don't worry Danny, I'm sure he'll get what he deserves," commented Katrina. "By the way, how's Sam doing?" she asked.

"She was doing fine before her parents banned me from seeing her," complained Danny.

"They did? I can't believe how they can hate you so much. You're such a great kid Danny. A whole lot better than my husband Johnny," replied Katrina in shock. "Well I'm sure it'll work out. Besides Sam reminds me of myself, so I'm sure she'll find some way for you to see her again," she added to comfort Danny.

"I hope so, thanks for the ice pack. Also good luck trying to get your husband to straighten up," said Danny as he started to leave the office.

"Thanks Danny, and please invite me to your wedding with Sam when it happens," teased Katrina as she saw Danny blush.

Danny got out of Nurse Katrina's office and found Tucker in a corner cowering in fear. Danny looked at his friend and sighed at the poor sight for him to see.

"You know, you're doing a great job making yourself look even more pathetic than usual," Danny mentioned as he handed Tucker the ice pack.

"What do you expect? You know I can't stand being around anything that has needles," whined Tucker as he placed the ice pack on his _area_.

"Tucker, Mrs. Katrina isn't so bad," argued Danny as he and his buddy headed towards their next class, gym.

"She's a nurse Danny, that more than enough for me to know," deadpanned Tucker as they entered the locker room.

After a brief change of clothing

Danny and Tucker entered the gym for their daily torture from the gym teacher, the freakishly built Ms. Teslaff.

"Fenton, Foley!" yelled the bulky woman. The two boys headed towards her. "What was taking you two so long?" she demanded.

"Well….. Uh…." mumbled Tucker as he tried to explain himself.

"It's my fault Ms. Teslaff. I went to get Tucker an ice pack from the nurse's office, but I took to long," covered Danny.

"And why would Foley need an ice pack?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"He had a little freak accident thanks to my dad during the weekend," explained Danny.

"What freak accident?" she questioned.

"I'm pretty sure Tucker wouldn't feel comfortable with me telling," commented Danny as he looked at Tucker who was giving the 'please don't tell' look.

"Fine then, Foley you're to jog ten laps and Fenton I expect twenty fully run laps out of you," ordered the gym teacher.

"Yes ma'am," said both boys as they started to head for the track.

Both boys ran along with the rest of their classmates. Well, Tucker had to jog because of his condition. Sadly, he was still having a hard time moving himself. Of course in his defense, he was still recovering from the pain thanks to Jack Fenton. The other nerds and weaker kids were doing slightly better than Tucker, but still having a hard time. The jocks and other popular kids had no problem running or got lucky to skip out. Then we have Danny who is actually surprising Ms. Teslaff by actually doing better than what he used to do. Danny was actually running at a steady pace and wasn't gasping for breath. After the laps were completed, the students filed in and headed towards the locker rooms. As they left just outside the school limits someone was watching.

"Hm….. Judging from his built, the boy seems to be very weak. However, he does carry the Dragon deck," stated the man watching Danny as he headed towards his black Mustang.

The rest of the school day was uneventful for Danny and Tucker. Well, for Danny it was uneventful anyway. Tucker on the other hand, he was grabbed by Dash and stuffed into his locker. So now Danny was in front of Tucker's locker trying to open said locker.

"Seriously Tucker, how can you forget your own locker combination?" asked Danny as he turned the dial.

"If it's not technologically advanced, I'm not interested," answered Tucker.

"That would explain a lot about you, but it still keeps you trapped in this locker Tuck," explained Danny was he turned the dial right twice.

"Hey Danny," said Tucker.

"Yeah, Tuck," replied Danny.

"How come you weren't exhausted during gym today? You were never able to run like that without being chased," asked Tucker.

"Who knows? Maybe I'm going through a growth spurt or something?" joked Danny.

"I doubt it dude," muttered Tucker.

Before Danny could say anything the sound of the mirror world reached Danny's ears. Danny looked around and saw nobody else in the hallway. Taking a few steps back, he took a deep breath and leapt forward with a jump front kick at the locker door. Amazingly the door popped open and Tucker fell out and landed on his side.

"A little warning next time Jet Li," complained Tucker as he got up.

"Sorry about that Tuck," apologized Danny as he looked around again. "Hey Tuck, can you just head on home without me? I got take care of something," he asked he headed towards the nearest reflective glass.

"Why dude? I can help you out," questioned Tucker as he watched Danny.

"Sorry Tuck, but this is something I've got do alone," said Danny as he left Tucker behind.

"What's that all about? Maybe he just wanted to go see Sam again?" asked Tucker to himself as he picked up his stuff and started to leave the school.

As for Danny, he headed towards a nearby window and looked around. He saw nobody near the area and then pulled out his deck. The silver belt appeared around his waist once again.

"Dragon Knight," said Danny as he slid his deck into its slot and his Dragon Knight armor appeared on him yet again. He said his usual battle cry and leapt into the window. This time, he was in a hallway of mirrors. He looked at the new area of the mirror world and saw a strange looking motorcycle.

It was long and mostly silver with a canopy top with two glass windows on top. Inside the motorcycle was a red seat with two silver metal placement bars on the sides. The back of the seat hid the back wheel as it was covered with black and silver metal covering. In front of the seat were the handle bars with a base set above should height. Behind the base were foot pegs and in front of those was the front wheel that was covered with silver metal coverings. The canopy opened up from the front and move back upwards.

"Well this is new, but if it can get me out of here whose complaining," said Danny as he got on the motorcycle. The placement bars locked onto Danny belt after he sat down and the canopy closed. "Well now, that explains the weird buckles on this belt," he commented as the bike sped off.

The bike drove pass all the mirrors and all Danny saw was reflective blurs as the bike took him to wherever it was heading. After a few minutes of riding the bike stopped at the front of the Amity Park mall. Danny saw what looks like a giant orange spider creature with a human like torso with a head composed of a hexagonal compound face. Danny disembarked from the bike after the canopy opened and the placement bars unplugged themselves.

"That is one ugly spider," commented Danny as he walked towards it while sliding his gauntlet down. He pulled out a card from his deck and placed it into his gauntlet. "I think I'll go introduce myself," he added as he slid the gauntlet back in place.

**STRIKE VENT**

The command came and Dragredder flew over head and the Strike Vent gauntlet flew into Danny's right hand. Danny got into his position and pulled his Dragon covered fist back as Dragredder flew around him. He threw his punch and Dragredder shot out a fireball at the spider beast. The spider creature turned and saw the attack and amazingly jumped over the fireball. It landed on the ground hard as the road cracked underneath it.

"Wow, that was impressive," commented Danny as he saw the beast charged towards him. Danny flipped to the left to avoid the attack and got another card out. He placed it into the slot and shut it.

**SWORD VENT**

Dragredder's tail blade flew into Danny's hand as he caught it. The monstrous spider swiped at Danny with its first right spike like leg. Danny swung his sword at the leg, but the force of the swinging leg knocked Danny backwards and he hit the ground hard. The spider monster stalked towards Danny as he tried to get back up. Before the beast could deal a killing blow, it was hit by a burst of bullets. The giant spider stumbled a bit which allowed Danny to roll away from it. Danny got up and looked at where the shots came from and saw a green figure.

It was another Rider, and he was holding what looks like a green submachine gun. He had a blockish grill on his faceplate with gears and small chain looped over them. He had a small V-antenna on top of the center of the grilled faceplate. His chest armor was kind of blockish as well and his shoulder pads were blocks with flaps on the ends. The armor was silver in color to stand out from the green body suit. On the center of the belt was a green Rider deck with a golden emblem of an ox.

"Great just what I need, another Rider," muttered Danny as he saw the green Rider pull the barrel of his gun.

The magazine clip section of the gun slid down to reveal a slot. Then he pulled out a card of his deck and placed it in the slot. He pushed the slot back in place and it clicked shut.

**SHOOT VENT**

Suddenly two large green and black blocks that look like legs of a robot with white cannons with orange trims appeared over the green Rider's shoulders.

"Oh crap," cursed Danny as he gawked at the cannons aimed at him.

"You might want to move whelp," warned the green Rider as he fired his cannons.

The cannons fired two large explosive shells and they flew towards Danny and the giant spider. Danny dodged the rounds, but the spider took the hits and was blasted back. The beast hit the ground and was stunned from the attack. Danny looked at the spider monster and then turned to the green Rider. The Green one pulled the barrel of his gun and took out another card. He placed it into the slot and shut it.

**FINAL VENT**

Suddenly a large green and silver robot appeared from under the ground. The body looked like the Ox emblem that its master has on his deck. The head had huge orange ox like horns and a short orange barrel on its forehead. The face looked like a giant anime robot with a green square chin. It had dark green shoulder pads that connect to its arms. The right arm was a long white barrel with a green base as it forearm. The left arm was mostly a green forearm base with a silver top and a pincer like claw. The body had a large silver chest that looks like a hatch. The legs were the shoulder cannons that the green Rider used. Said Rider walked behind the large beast and pushed his gun into the small of it back, just above the part that connects the body to the legs.

"This is my favorite part," said the Rider as he pulled the trigger.

At that unspoken command which was the trigger, the green beast moved its arms towards its prey. Its chest opened up to reveal missiles and the cannons in its legs folded out of it and pointed at the spider. Now the Ox robot fired large cannon shells, missiles, and lasers from all over its body. All of Ox robot's projectiles hit the giant spider and the area around it. The large spider had no chance of survival from the onslaught and exploded into a flash of light. The ball of light that was the spider creature floated away, but was snatched up by the Ox robots claw and was absorbed. Danny surveyed the destruction and was shocked to see the after effect of such a beast.

"Whoa, and I thought my dad was dangerous with guns," commented Danny as he watched the green Rider who was walking towards him. "I'm guessing this is where we either introduce ourselves or fight?" he asked as he started to slide his gauntlet.

"Don't strain yourself whelp. I'm just wanted to know the name of the Rider in front of me," said the green Rider.

"Fine, I'm Dragon Knight, though I'm sure Thrust would rather say Masked Rider Dragon Knight," introduced Danny as he kept his hand on his gauntlet, still wary of his possible attacker. "How about you?" he asked.

"I'm the Masked Rider Zolda," introduced Zolda as he placed his gun onto the right side of his belt. "Right I believe it's best that we leave this world on the Ride Shooters before we start to dissolved," he stated as he turned around and headed towards one the Ride Shooters.

Danny looked at his hands and saw that Zolda was right and headed towards the other Ride Shooter.

"Any reason why you're not trying to kill me?" asked Danny as he got into the Ride Shooter.

"What kind of a Rider Hunter would I be if I didn't let my prey have a sporting chance to fight back?" replied Zolda as he headed off.

"A smart one," muttered Danny as he too headed off.

Danny returned to his world and luckily no one was around to see. With no reason to say, Danny walked back to his house as if nothing had happened. He arrived home with no detours caused by the mirror monsters. He opened his front door to see his parents expecting him.

"Danny, where were you young man?" interrogated his mom.

"Well after I got Tucker out of his locker, I wanted to walk around town. Why?" answered Danny.

"Danny don't you know about the disappearances that have been going on?" asked Maddie.

"Mom, there's nothing to worry about," started Danny as he moved his arms away from his body. "See, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," he added.

"Danny, you know I can't help but worry. After all for all we know you could have been taken away from us by ghosts," reasoned Maddie as she hugged her son.

"Did someone say ghosts?" yelled Jack as he appeared from the kitchen with a small metal stick. "Where is it? I can't wait to tear it apart molecule by molecule," he ranted as he looked around the house for ghost.

"Jack there is no ghost around, only Danny and me," said Maddie as she tried to calm her overly excited husband.

"Oh….," groaned Jack as he looked downcast.

"Oh don't mind me dad. I'm perfectly fine," commented Danny in a very sarcastic tone as he walked upstairs heading for his room.

Meanwhile back in the mirror world, another Rider was surrounded by four zebra monsters. This Rider had a black body suit on with purple boots and forearm guards with silver socket bolts. His purple armored shoulder pads were round with silver socket bolts. His chest armor was similar to Dragon Knight's but was modeled after the hood of a cobra. It was purple with silver outlining the shoulders and a silver grill design on the stomach area. It also has faint golden lines between the silver outline and silver collar area. The helmet looks like a cobra's head with a face mask designed like a knights with hints of cobra fangs designed into the mask. He also has the silver belt with a purple deck with a golden cobra emblem. He also held a purple scepter with the head of a cobra on it.

"So all four of you want to play huh?" taunted the Rider as he rolled his head around. He pushed on the top of his scepter. The top of the cobra head slid up to reveal that it was a slot. He pulled a card out of his deck and placed it into the slot and shut it.

**SWORD VENT**

Suddenly a strange sword flew into his left hand. The sword had a black handle with a silver socket bolt at the bottom. There was a purple guard in front of the handle that connected to the bolt and the blade of the sword. The blade itself was the strangest part of the sword. It was a large thick curved spiral blade that looked more like a drill than an actual sword.

"You're all so damn vexing!" declared the Rider as he charged at the zebra monster in front of him and swung his sword at it.

Author's note: Four chapters and still only one review. How sad is that? Oh well I don't really care, I just want to get this story written. I've also found out that my spelling and grammar check lets a few of my mistakes slip by. I've also introduced two new Riders into the story now. If anyone actually cares, guess who they are.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came as quickly to Amity Park as most nights do. Danny woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He grabbed it, threw it out his window, and got up. As he walked towards his door, Danny paused and looked at his room carefully. Soon enough he found what was out of place. He walked towards it and moved it onto his bed. After making sure it would not go anywhere he when to take a shower.

After his shower, Danny got dressed, grabbed the thing and headed downstairs for breakfast. He saw his parents tinkering with another ghost related invention. Jazz was finishing her cereal and putting the bowl in the sink. He walked towards the cabinet holding the dishes and grabbed the cereal box on the table. He got his breakfast set up and grabbed a glass and a carton of orange juice.

"So Danny how was your day?" asked Jack while fiddling with his invention. Well he was watching Maddie fiddle with it.

"Don't know Dad, the day is just starting," answered Danny as he ate his breakfast.

"Well I'm sure it will work out for you son," replied Jack completely missing that big detail that Danny mentioned.

"Why do I even bother?" muttered Danny as he finished his breakfast, put his dishes in the sink and left for school.

As Danny was heading to school, he heard the sound of the mirror world.

"Here now?" whispered Danny as he looked for an empty area with a reflective surface. He saw an ally with an abandoned mirror. "Convenient," he said as he headed for it. However, the mirror started to ripple and a red newt type monster appeared. "Great, a playmate," he complained.

Danny sped towards the monster and delivered a jump sidekick at it. The newt monster was knocked back into the mirror. He pulled out his Rider deck and thrust his hand holding the deck towards the mirror.

"Can't have you roaming around now, Dragon Knight," said Danny as he donned his Rider armor. "Alright," he said his usual battle cry and jumped into the mirror.

Danny entered the mirror world and saw at least a dozen newt monsters. They were all jumping around, eager to head into the human world. Danny looked at all of them and slid his gauntlet down. He reached for a card from his deck and placed it into its slot.

"This is gonna take a while," muttered Danny as he slid his gauntlet back into place.

**SWORD VENT**

His sword flew towards him, but it was intercepted by a giant shuriken from one of the newt monsters.

"Great, looks like I'm gonna have try a new approach," commented Danny as he charged towards the monstrous newts.

Danny jumped into the air and delivered a flying sidekick into the first newt monster he was heading towards at alarming speed. The impact of the kick knocked the beast back into three other newts as they topple onto the ground. Soon enough two more newts jumped over the four fallen ones. They flipped in the air and performed axe kicks on Danny's shoulders while he tried to block them. They hit their marks and Danny was stumbling forward so the two newts can give him a double uppercut.

Danny went flying back out of the mirror that he entered. Amazingly, his armor stayed on much to Danny's surprise. He got back up and jumped back into the mirror. When he got back in he jumped into the air and did a spinning crescent kick with his right leg at the head of a newt that was charging towards him. His foe spun towards its right and hit the ground hard while another newt monster was thrown on top of it. After that, one landed, yet another jumped into the air and tackled Danny. They both rolled backwards and Danny used the momentum to throw the humanoid newt away from him. He jumped back onto his feet just in time for another newt to attack. It threw a left cross and Danny countered with a right straight punch. The two fists collided and the newt stumbled a bit and Danny swung a right leg to do an outside crescent kick.

As his foe hit the ground, the red Rider backed up to set himself up to use another card.

**STRIKE VENT**

He caught the gauntlet and Dragredder flew behind him. Danny got himself into his stance and prepared for his attack, while Dragredder was circling his master so the newts wouldn't attack first. Then the two of them unleashed their attack at the twelve newt monsters. The fireball was massive compared to the normal ones they used before. The newts were all killed in the intense blast and turned into light. Dragredder flew towards the lights and begin to feast on his reward.

As Dragredder ate, Danny headed back towards the mirror and exited out. He returned to his world as his armor left from his body. Danny took a look at his watch and saw that it was 9:56.

"Oh crap, I'm late for school," cursed Danny as he ran towards school. As he got half way to Casper High, he heard the mirror world sound again. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered as he looked for another reflective object. He found a window at a nearby building and ran towards it. He pulled out his deck and placed it in front of the window. "Dragon Knight," he muttered bitterly as his armor placed itself on him again. "This better be the last time for today," he declared as he entered the window.

**Four battles later**

After defeating another dozen newt monsters Danny left the mirror world from the boy's locker room in Casper High. He did manage to get to the school and come up with a plausible excuse for why he was late. Sadly, he kept skipping classes to stop the mirror monsters from attacking and feeding on anyone. Luckily, they were just the newts and not any new monsters. The monsters seem to be eager for something, but Danny did not know what. As it also stands, Danny had only met two other Riders and it seems like only one of them knew what this Rider War was all about.

'Let's see, the guy who calls himself Thrust seems like someone who thinks he's a superhero or something like that. Still he must have some sort of an advantage, but what?' thought Danny as he headed for his locker. He grabbed his books and headed towards detention. As he walked, he met up with Tucker who also got detention. The crime, he found the school's 'hidden' supply of meat in the basement area.

"So tell me again how you manage to find a year's worth of meat under our school," said Danny as he and Tucker reached the door.

"What can I say? My sense of smell is heightened by my love of meat," replied Tucker.

"So basically you let your demonic meat lust lead you into trouble?" questioned Danny. Well, it was more like a statement rather than a question.

"Well, I wouldn't say demonic Danny," retorted Tucker.

"Not to sound like Sam, but Tuck you seriously need to cut off the meat man. Eating at least seven times your own body weight in meat can't be good for you," stated Danny as they went to the nearest available desks in the classroom.

"Nonsense Danny, my senses are so heightened. They're like a jungle cat's senses," bragged Tucker only to be hit by a paper football right in his open mouth. He started gagging and fidgeting. Danny smacked the back of Tucker's head so he can cough the paper football out.

"Yeah, an obese jungle cat from the zoo," joked Danny as he sat down and got ready for his next hour of Hell. I mean detention not Hell, but it is close enough to be Hell.

After an hour of detention, Danny and Tucker exited the school and headed towards Tucker's house. The reason, Tucker could not figure out what to wear at the school dance that is now approaching in the next day. Tucker was holding a gray tuxedo in one hand and a blue one in the other.

"Hey Danny, which do you think? The gray one or the blue one?" asked Tucker.

"First Tuck, since when do tuxedos come in blue and second, why are you asking me?" answered Danny while flipping through a magazine that is about oddly enough swords and other bladed weapons.

"Dude I have to look perfect for my date with Jazz remember," argued Tucker.

"You're only going out with my sister as a friend," reinforced Danny as he looked at a picture of a katana with a dragon hilt. The blade of the sword was serrated giving it an appearance of dragon teeth. He flipped to the next page and saw a gauntlet with two large knives protruding over the hand and two smaller knives on the sides of the hand. It also has a few other knives beside the larger blades as throwing weapons. 'The Arm Shark looks cool, but it's got nothing on my Strike Vent. Still looks cool, maybe I can get that for Sam as a birthday gift,' he thought as he flipped through the pages again.

"I know I'm going as a friend, but still man. It first time I've ever gone to a dance with a girl who isn't with someone else," complained Tucker.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Danny with a raised eyebrow.

"Well the last time I went to a dance was with you and Sam. I felt like a third wheel since I was with you two," answered Tucker as he looked at his feet for a moment.

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Danny as he closed the magazine.

"Well, it's just that you two always seem to…." continued Tucker.

"Tucker, what goes on between Sam and me, that's something she and I will decide when the time is right. Right now, the two of us are just friends," replied Danny.

"But you are thinking about wanting to be more than just that right?" questioned Tucker as he looked at Danny in the eye.

Danny started stuttering and blushing at what Tucker said. Even though Danny would like to go further in his relationship with Sam. He will not because he like most teens in his situation is scared of what could happen if he is rejected or it wouldn't work out.

"Look Tuck, let's just drop the subject and move on to your dance already?" offered Danny.

"Sure, but you still have to answer my question sometime later. Deal?" bargained Tucker as he held out his right hand.

"Deal," confirmed Danny as they shook on it.

"Now, which do you think? Blue or gray?" asked Tucker now getting back on track.

"Go with the gray one Tuck. I got to head home now," answered Danny as he headed for the door.

"Alright, see ya man," replied Tucker as he looked at the gray tuxedo.

As Danny was about to enter his house he saw a car that he did not recognize right in front of his door. Not thinking to deep into it he entered his home and saw his parents talking to another couple that he did not recognize. The male was average height with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a generic business suit, which to Danny was stupid considering this man is talking to his parents. The woman was a little on the short side who also had blonde hair, but she had teal eyes. She wore a red T-shirt, blue shorts, and black heels. She was more or less the only one that looked vaguely normal depending on the situation. Danny closed the front door, which got the four adult's attention.

"I'm home, and apparently we have guess," said Danny as he headed for the stairs.

"Danny, sweetie," called his mother. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Strong and they wanted to ask you to do something for them," she explained.

"Okay," replied Danny as he raised an eyebrow. "Strong, why does that sound familiar?" he asked as he looked at the couple again.

"Well young man. We have a daughter who's in your grade and we were wondering if you would…." began the wife.

"Wait a minute. You're Star's parents?" interrupted Danny. He got a nod from the wife. "About my height, large blonde hair, blue eyes?" he listed and got nods again. "Attractive looking, looks like a cheerleader, but for some odd reason she isn't, has a stupid flower hair clip?" he continued.

"Yes that's our daughter and I would appreciate it if stay on track," answered Mr. Strong.

"Sorry about that, but your daughter and I aren't exactly on friendly terms," apologized Danny.

"Yes, well we were wondering if you would be as so kind as to…" started Mrs. Strong.

"Teach your daughter how to hunt ghost!" shouted Jack.

"Go out with your daughter!" also shouted Maddie.

"What?" replied both of Star's parents in confusion.

"Ignore them, please," begged Danny as he hit his forehead with his right palm.

"Actually we were wondering if you could help tutor our daughter in….." Mr. Strong tried to explain again only to be interrupted again.

"Tutor your daughter in hunting ghost!" yelled Jack once again.

"Dad, isn't it time for your fudge snacking?" asked Danny.

"That time already?" asked Jack as he looked at the clock. "Yep, it is," said Jack as he ran towards the kitchen to satisfy his fudge craving.

"Oh yeah mom, don't you have an invention that you need to work on?" asked Danny while hiding a smirk.

"Oh you're right sweetie. I'll be right back," answered Maddie as she dashed into the basement.

"Well, now that Dad is busy with his demonic fudge lust. Mom is now working on something that would either be useless or likely explode. What you were you trying to say?" explained Danny as he was hoping to get this over with.

"Yes, well we wanted to know if you would be okay with tutoring our daughter in biology for awhile?" offered Mr. Strong.

"Biology?" asked Danny.

"Yes," answered Mr. Strong.

"Me?" asked Danny again.

"Yes, you," answered Mrs. Strong.

"With Star?" muttered Danny.

"Yes, our daughter Star," replied both parents.

"And neither of you asked my sister why?" questioned Danny.

"She was busy tutoring Dash Baxter," replied Mr. Strong.

"A task that is completely impossible," deadpanned Danny.

"Well regardless, will you do it Daniel?" asked Mrs. Strong.

"Just call me Danny and I'll think about it," answered Danny.

"Well we don't have all the time in the world for an answer," mentioned Mr. Strong.

"Give me until the end of the school dance and I'll give you the answer," explained Danny.

"The school dance?" wondered Mr. Strong.

"If I say yes now, your daughter will spend ungodly hours complaining and will be too upset to go to the dance and will somehow take it out on me. Personally, I'm not exactly in the mood to put up with that," elaborated Danny.

"Well then, I guess we'll wait until after the dance then?" replied Mr. Strong as he and his wife headed towards the door. "Thank you for your time Danny," he added as they left FentonWorks.

Friday night, about an hour and thirty minutes before the dance.

Danny was sitting on the couch listening to his ipod. His head was bobbing slightly to the beat of the song he was listening to. His parents were in the kitchen with Maddie adjusting Jack's tie. Despite this being a dance for the students, Jack somehow got roped into being a chaperone.

Danny managed to convince his parents to chaperone by saying that there were rumors about a minor ghost problem at the school. Naturally, Jack agreed to 'protect' the students from any ghostly activity. The real reason, Mr. Lancer made a deal with Danny that if he could get two more chaperones for the school dance. His last two tardy marks will be wiped clean. Danny didn't believe Mr. Lancer, but he was willing to do it just to get the house to himself.

About five minutes later there was a knock at the door. Danny got up to get the door; it was Tucker who was wearing the gray tuxedo that Danny suggested.

"Hey Tuck, how's it going?" greeted Danny with one headphone hanging out so he could hear Tucker.

"Pretty good, what about you? Still not going I see," replied Tucker sounding a little disappointed.

"Of course I'm not going. I'm positive that we already went over this," commented Danny as he led Tucker towards the living room.

"Oh come on man! This is the most impor….." started Tucker only to stop to see his 'date' walk down the stairs.

Jazz was wearing a simple red dress that to Tucker showed her nicely. To Danny it was his sister in a red dress, pure and simple. To Jack and Maddie they were watching their little Jazzy-pants looking like a princess get ready to go to a ball.

"Why Jazz, that sapphire dress looks lovely on you," commented Jack.

"Sapphire is blue dad," deadpanned Danny.

"Really? Could have sworn it was red," muttered Jack as he pondered on this.

"You're thinking of ruby Jack," explained Maddie.

"If this how a genius is? I'm glad to be called an idiot," whispered Danny as he went to the couch.

"Well we better get going," announced Maddie as she led everyone minus Danny to the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle (GAV). "You sure you'll be fine on your own sweetie?" she asked.

"I'm sure mom. All I plan on doing is eat dinner, watch some TV, and then go to bed," replied Danny as he waved them off.

Danny watched as the GAV pulled out, ran over the neighbor's car, and sped off towards the school. No doubt in Danny's mind breaking all traffic laws and nearly all laws of physics. Danny closed the door and headed towards the kitchen to grab some food that isn't undead.

After eating some left over pizza, Danny heard the sound of the mirror world. He got up from the couch and headed towards the bathroom. He pulled out his deck and showed pointed it in front of the mirror.

"Dragon Knight," he called out as he placed the deck into its slot on the belt buckle. His armor donned itself onto his body. "Alright," he said as he entered the mirror.

Now, Danny was on one of the Ride Shooters. It traveled at a fast pace as it headed towards its destination. Danny's Ride Shooter stopped in front of three other Ride Shooters. He dismounted from the bike and saw the location. It was ironically enough his school and the school gym was crawling with the newt monsters.

"Great, the one place I didn't want to be at," complained Danny as he ran towards the gym.

As soon as he entered, he saw five newts piling on top of Thrust. He was giving everything he had to knock them off of him. The red Rider turned to see Zolda taking pot shots at some newts charging towards him. In the far back Danny saw another Rider he's never seen before. This one was purple and his armor was based on a cobra. The purple Rider was wielding a drill like sword and was laughing as he attacked the newts.

"Well, I don't want to feel left out now do I?" commented Danny as he rushed in and leapt into the air.

The Dragon Knight threw his right fist into a newt's head. The newt hit the floor hard as Danny rushed towards more of the monsters. The newts were scattered as they fought all of the Riders. As the fighting continued Danny found himself in the middle with Thrust, Zolda and the purple Rider. All four of them had their backs towards each other as they were circled around.

"So anyone wants to tell me what's going on here?" asked Danny as he block one newt's attack.

"It would seem that the Gelnewts have discovered a gathering happening at this school," answered Zolda as he fired a round at a Gelnewt.

"Gelnewts?" questioned Thrust who kicked a Gelnewt that was too close for comfort.

"These vexing red ninja lizards kid," replied the purple Rider after he slashed at two Gelnewts with his sword.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen you before. You would be?" commented Danny as he dodge a right hook.

"Call me Ouja and don't forget it. For it may be the last thing you'll ever hear," threatened Ouja.

"I'll keep that in mind," muttered Danny as blocked another attack and back-fisted the attacking Gelnewt.

"Nice move whelp," complimented Zolda as he set his gun up and grabbed a card.

**SHOOT VENT**

"Hope you don't mind if I borrow that?" taunted Ouja as he pulled a purple cobra scepter out of seemingly nowhere. He put a card in the slot of it that was a part of the cobra's hood and shut it.

**STEAL VENT**

Before Zolda knew what had happened Ouja was now carrying the double cannons that Zolda summoned. Ouja laughed as he turned towards five of the Gelnewts and fired the cannons at them. The first three were hit by the cannons and blew up and the other caught in the blast.

"You bastard," cursed Zolda as he grabbed another card from his deck.

**SHOOT VENT**

This time he caught a new weapon. It was combination of his monster's arms in the form of a long barrel cannon. He pointed it at a large group of Gelnewts and got into a wide stance. He fired the cannon and slid back due to the recoil. The shell fired hit one of the Gelnewts and it exploded. He fired again and slid back as the next round took out another Gelnewt.

As for Danny, he was with Thrust fighting the Gelnewts who were running towards on bathrooms to enter the human world. Thrust rushed towards the group that was closest to him. Suddenly he stopped and threw one of the Gelnewts away from its group. Danny ran up to him after roundhouse kicking another Gelnewt into the wall.

"Why did you stop?" demanded Danny.

"They're heading towards the girls bathroom," answered Thrust.

"So?" questioned Danny.

"A guy just can go into the girls bathroom, it's not right!" yelled Thrust.

"We happened to be in a mirror world filled with monsters that want to eat the people of the human world and you're worried about going into the girls' bathroom," muttered Danny. "Fine, you deal with the ones in the guy bathroom. I deal with this," he ordered.

Before Thrust could argue, Danny dashed into the bathroom and started fighting four Gelnewts. He grabbed one of them and threw it at another. They both collided into an open toilet and were struggling to get out from the confined area. Danny turned and was met with a clawed fist into the face. Thankfully Danny had his armor on and by that extension his helmet to take the hit. He stumbled back a bit, and then he delivered a strong sidekick that sent the Gelnewt into the wall behind it. It slid down and was down for a while. The forth Gelnewt jumped into the mirror before Danny could stop it. Danny took a chance and jumped in after it.

The Gelnewt landed in the human world and rushed out of the bathroom. Just as it exited out, it was standing at the entrance to the bathroom and saw so many humans. Two girls had their backs towards it without noticing their doom was literally right behind them. The Gelnewt let out a roar and grabbed its shuriken and prepared to kill the girls.

Everyone stopped and saw the Gelnewt and reacted to the creature in fear. The girls that were in front of the Gelnewt turned out to be Paulina and Star. They screamed in terror and tried to run. Paulina, being who she is pushed Star out of the way so that she could save her own skin. Star looked up in fear as the Gelnewt was about to drive his shuriken into her head. Luckily, for her the beast was hit in the back by what to Star was a knight in red and black armor.

The Gelnewt turned to see Dragon Knight and rushed him. The red Rider sidestepped the beast and threw a sidekick to its back again. It crashed into the punch table causing kids to run to the walls. Some of the kids ran out of the gym to get away from the Gelnewt. Tucker and Jazz were at the opposite side of the gym with Jack and Maddie who were looking ready to jump in as the pulled out silver fishing pool?

"Hold it right there Spook!" yelled Jack as he and Maddie ran towards the Gelnewt.

"Please tell me they're kidding?" begged Danny as he was about to run towards the Gelnewt, but he was stopped by a voice.

"Who are you?" asked a still frightened Star as she tried to get up.

"No one important," replied Danny as he ran towards the Gelnewt. He tackled the Gelnewt and they both phased into a puddle of punch leaving the human world.

"Damn they got away," cursed Maddie.

"Don't worry sweetie they just found out that they don't mess with the Great Jack Fenton and his Awesome wife, Maddie Fenton," commented Jack earning his wife's smile.

Meanwhile, back in the mirror world the fighting was starting to lessen as numbers of Gelnewts were killed by Ouja, Thrust, and Zolda. Danny and the Gelnewt rolled back into the gym of this world. They separated as Danny joined the other Riders. All four Riders opened their respective slots and pulled out cards from their decks.

"Time to finish this hunt," commented Zolda as he put his card into his gun's slot. The other Riders followed his example and did the same.

**FINAL VENT**

For Zolda his contract monster, Magnagiga appeared from the ground awaiting his master's next command. Zolda placed his gun into the back of Magnagiga and opened all of Magnagiga's weapons. He pulled the trigger and all the weapons fired and laid waste to several Gelnewts. Afterwards only five survived from the attack.

**FINAL VENT**

For Thrust his companion, Metalgelas came charging into the gym and stopped right behind his master. Thrust had his Strike Vent out and jump into the air and landed onto Metalgelas's shoulders. The humanoid Rhino charged towards one of the surviving Gelnewts and Thrust impaled it with his Strike Vent.

**FINAL VENT**

Dragredder flew into the gym and circled around his partner. Danny jumped into the air and Dragredder followed, blowing a large hole in the ceiling to make room for his attack. Danny flipped in the air and performed a flying sidekick and dove towards another Gelnewt with Dragredder blasting his master with his fire to give Danny extra power for his kick. The Gelnewt was hit and engulf in flames as it exploded.

**FINAL VENT**

As for Ouja a giant purple cobra with golden spike on the edge of its hood and a golden drill, much like Ouja's sword crashed into the gym. Ouja ran towards the remaining three Gelnewts with his arms stretched out and the cobra following him. Suddenly, he back flipped in the air and his monster raised its head up opened mouth. Ouja's feet touched the cobra's mouth and he flipped forward as the cobra sprayed out acid like venom. Ouja performed a rapid bicycle kick at the last three Gelnewts.

All the Gelnewts exploded into light and the monster went to feed on their meals. The four Riders turned to face each other. Zolda had his gun pointed at Ouja, who was rolling his head crack his neck as he did so. Danny got into a battle ready stance while Thrust was getting into a guard stance. Before any of the Riders could attack, their armors were starting to dissolve.

"Looks like we won't be fighting for a while," commented Zolda as he headed towards the door.

"Looks like it," agreed Thrust as he ran towards the door.

"How vexing," complained Ouja as he followed as well.

Danny didn't say anything as he followed the other Riders and left for home on the Ride Shooter. Luckily for Danny he arrived home before his family and Tucker. He exited his bathroom and headed to the kitchen. Before he could get to it, the front door was opened by his father with a loud bang.

"DANNY! We're home!" shouted Jack as he and Maddie rushed towards their lab.

"I can see that," commented Danny as Jazz and Tucker entered.

"Dude you won't believe what just happened," started Tucker.

"You and Jazz agreed to become a couple? You're right I don't believe it," guessed Danny as a joke.

"Yes…. I mean no. The dance was attacked by some sort of monster and this red dude in armor showed up and fought it," explained Tucker.

"Hold on for a minute," said Danny as he grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen. He came back and sipped his drink. "Okay, keep talking," he added.

"As weird as it may seem, Danny. We saw some strange creature and an armored thing fighting in the dance," explained Jazz.

"Sounds like one Hell of a dance. Too bad I missed," commented Danny.

"Be glad you did. Who knows who could have hurt if they kept fighting," mentioned Jazz.

"Yeah I guess so," agreed Danny as he looked at his glass. "Well I'm going to bed see ya Tucker," he added as he went up the stairs. "_Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite…._" sang Danny as he headed towards his room to get some well deserved sleep.

As Tucker was heading home he was wondering about that armored warrior. He was so deep in thought he did notice the person behind until he grabbed Tucker's shoulder. Tucker jumped a bit from the touch thinking it was a monster. He relaxed after seeing a tall blonde man standing behind him.

"Tucker Foley?" asked the man.

"Yes?" replied the boy.

"I have a proposition for you," he said as he pulled out a small rectangular object out of his pocket.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mild Disclaimer: Along with no owning Danny Phantom and the Kamen Rider franchise, I also do not own the song Journey Through the Decade. Gackt who sing it owns that.**

It was a fine Saturday afternoon and Danny was walking in the park by himself. A few people were around and peaceful compared to Friday night's big battle in mirror world Casper High's gym. Danny was listening to his ipod as he walked, since not a lot of people were around he was lightly singing to the lyrics of the song he was listening. He was singing the same song last night.

_Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite_

_Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend_

Danny continued as he raised his volume as got into the beat of the song. He found a nice tree to relax under as he sang.

_Oorora (aurora) yurameku jikuu koete_

_Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world_

He laid himself under the tree, put his hands behind his head, and looked up the tree branches.

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu_

_Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame_

_Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers_

_Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru_

_Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte_

_Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou_

_Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

Danny found himself really enjoying the song more than he did last night as he continued to sing.

_Renzu (lens) koshi ni kiritotta keshiki o mitsumete mo_

_Shinjitsu to wa kokoro no me no naka ni utsuru mono sa_

Much to Danny's surprise a couple of birds landed next to him and chirped as he sang. Danny stopped for a bit then continued after seeing that the birds liked his sing.

_Dokoka de tatakai no maku ga aki_

_Boku to iu genjitsu sarau Halation_

_On the road tabi ni deru riyuu wa_

_Sekai ga horobiru mirai kaeru tame_

_Motto tsuyoku yume o idake We're all dreamers_

_Boku no unmei wa kanarazu_

_Juu-dome ni tachiagatta sono toki ni_

_Atarashii kaze toorinukeru michi ga hiraku no darou_

_Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

The birds managed to follow Danny's sing as if they wanted to be his background singers or music as he sang. He didn't mind at all since they figured he wouldn't do any harm to them.

_Jibun ga shunkan goto ni_

_Ketsudan suru sono subete de_

_Mirai wa risou ni mo zetsubou ni mo_

_Kawatte yuku dakara kitto_

_Shinjita michi hashire_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu_

_Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame_

_Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers_

_Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru_

_Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte_

_Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou_

_Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade _

Danny finished the song and got up. He waved goodbye to the birds as they flew off. He continued to listen to his ipod as he headed out of the park.

As Danny was heading home, his cell phone was ringing. He looked at the name and saw that it was from the Mansons. He found it strange since Sam's parents hate him and his family. Hesitantly he answered the called.

"Hello," greeted Danny.

"Yes, is this Danny?" asked the voice; it sounded like an old woman.

"Yes, this is Danny. Who is this?" answered Danny as he tried to think of someone who would be calling him who isn't Sam.

"It's me, Sam's Grandmother," replied the Grandmother.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. How are you Mrs. Manson?" asked Danny.

"I'm doing fine since I managed to talk some sense into my son to lift that ban on you for seeing my Granddaughter," replied the Manson Matriarch.

"What….? F-f-for real?" stuttered Danny in disbelief.

"Yes for real, you two will be able to see each other starting Monday afternoon," answered Sam's Grandmother.

"No strings attached?" questioned Danny since he trusted Sam's dad as far as he can throw one of those spider monster in the mirror world.

"Oh I made sure there wouldn't be any catch," confirmed the Grandmother of Sam.

"Sweet thanks Mrs. Manson. You've really made my day," replied Danny as he smiled.

"It's no problem Daniel. I always felt that the two of you couldn't stand being apart from each other. Goodbye," said Sam's Grandmother.

"Bye Mrs. Manson," said Danny as he hung up. He closed his phone and smiled again. "Yes!" he cheered causing people to look at him. Danny looked at everyone and glared. "Yes, I was shouting towards the sky. What about it?" shouted Danny which got everyone to go about their daily lives as Danny headed home.

As he arrived at his house, he saw the Strong family's car parked in front of his house again and a cop car. He entered his home and saw Mr. and Mrs. Strong along with their daughter Star sitting on the couch and an African-American cop talking to his mother.

"I'm home, and so would the Strong family and Officer Stone," commented Danny. "Is he here to arrest Dad again?" he asked.

"Again?" echoed Mr. Strong in surprise.

"Not yet, Danny," said Officer Stone. He was big guy who seems to know Danny's family pretty well. "Has your father being driving around recently?" he asked.

"Just last night to chaperone for my school's dance," answered Danny. "Whose property did he destroy this time?" he asked.

"The usual amount of ten cars, seven bicycles, twelve mail boxes, and nearly hitting four pedestrians," replied the police officer in such a calm voice as if it was normal. This earned shocked looks from the Strong family.

'And yet no one has ever thought about revoking my dad's license," thought Danny as he closed the front door.

He turned to look at the Strong family who were coming out of their slight stupor. He knew that Mr. and Mrs. Strong wanted his answer. He looked at Star and can tell she is going to be mad if he said yes. He also knows that his parents will be upset with him if he said no. As Danny weighted his opinions Star's father decided to speak up.

"So Danny, have you made your decision?" asked Mr. Strong much to his daughter's confusion.

"Sure," answered Danny as he headed towards the kitchen ignoring the questioning looks from everyone.

He opened the pantry and grabbed a box of spaghetti noodles, tomato sauce, and tomato paste. He placed the item on the table and headed to the refrigerator. He opened it and heard the deranged barking from the ecto-powered franks that were still in the refrigerator.

"The ground beef guys," said Danny with his hand place out. The possessed hot dogs obeyed Danny and gave him the desired meat product. "Thanks," he replied as he closed the door.

He placed the meat on the table and went to grab the saucepan and cooking pot for the spaghetti. He put the saucepan on the stove and turned it on. He grabbed the cooking pot and filled it with water about half full and placed it on top of the stove as well. He did not turn the section of the stove for the cooking pot yet. He turned towards the table, grabbed the ground beef, and opened it. He took the meat and put it into the saucepan. As Danny continue to cook spaghetti, Maddie, Officer Stone, and the Strongs watched from the living room.

"Your son cooks ma'am?" asked Officer Stone quite surprised.

"Well yes, he's actually very good. He learned from me. He was always such a little helper," boasted Maddie in pride.

"Cough*bullshit*Cough" coughed Danny as he stirred the ground beef.

"Honey, maybe we should ask him to also give Star cooking lessons too?" suggested Mrs. Strong.

"What!" screamed Star in disbelief.

"Hey I agreed on tutoring her on biology. You're on your own on that department," called out Danny as he poured the liquidize fat out of the saucepan.

"Tutoring!" screamed Star in disbelief again.

"Why are you screaming? I'm the one doing this for free," commented Danny as he put the spaghetti noodle into the cooking pot that he heated up a few minutes ago.

**Meanwhile, with Tucker at his house.**

Tucker was in his room looking at an object in his hand. It wasn't his PDA for once; instead, it was a black rectangular deck with a golden emblem based off a bat. He was skeptical about how this deck can do what he was told last night.

'Mirror monsters? Masked Riders? Parallel world behind the mirror? Yeah right,' thought Tucker as he stared at his deck. He took a glance at the blank computer screen that slightly reflected his face. 'Still, if what he says is true then who knows what I can do?' questioned Tucker as he stood in front of his computer screen.

"Still if it doesn't work I can at least get a good laugh," he said as he thrust the deck in front of his computer. To his shock, a silver belt with a slot for his deck appeared around his waist. "What the!" freaked Tucker as he accidentally flung the deck away from him.

"Is everything alright Tucker?" asked Tucker's mom from the kitchen.

"Everything's fine mom!" called out Tucker. He turned to look for his deck and found it on top of his bed. He picked it up and looked at the belt around his waist. "Maybe I should try again," he figured. However, his stomach decided on more important matters. "Can't solve this on an empty stomach," he said as he headed out of his room to eat dinner.

The rest of the weekend came and went with luckily no attacks from the mirror monsters. However, due to the attack at Casper High during the school dance last Friday night rumors were flying around from the students. Most of the rumors are revolving on the mysterious "Red Knight" that fought the "Ninja Ghost" before disappearing into the floor. Danny found this out quite easily since everyone was talking about him without actually knowing.

"I think he's some sort of robot," said one student.

"I heard that the Red Knight is a part of some cult," whispered one cheerleader to another.

'Great one night of fighting monsters in the gym and everyone is spreading rumors about it. Amazing how the cops haven't come up with an excuse to cover it up yet,' thought Danny as he grabbed some books out of his locker.

Danny headed towards his math class and sat down in his desk. The class was run by Mr. Palooka, a short man with glasses. His teacher much like Lancer taught his students with the energy of a dead battery. Droning on and on about equations that none of his students are in any way listening to him about. At the moment, Danny has his mind on a completely different subject.

'I wonder if I should get something for Sam?' thought Danny as he looked out the window.

He gazed into the window and saw a slight reflection of the class. To his surprise, Dragredder was flying around in the mirrored version of the classroom. It seems that Dragredder was thinking as well. Suddenly, Dragredder floated towards his master and opened his mouth to show Danny a flower.

'A desert flower? But they don't grow around here,' thought Danny as he looked at the flower in Dragredder's mouth. It was strange because it was a yellow desert flower. Danny had no idea how Dragredder got it, but at the same time he's grateful that his partner got it. He smiled at his partner and watched Dragredder fly off and turned his head back to his tiny teacher.

As math class, ended Danny headed out and went towards his locker. He opened it and saw the flower that Dragredder had in his mouth. He smiled and carefully placed his books in it and grabbed another pair of books for his next classes. After that, he headed towards his next class, Biology with Mr. Technus. However, he was stopped by the self-proclaimed 'King of Casper High' who pinned him to the lockers.

"I was looking for you Fen-turd," sneered Dash.

"And?" muttered Danny.

"Well I just happen to have an F in my History Test. Guess what that means?" explained Dash.

"That you're a failure in History," deadpanned Danny. "Dash if you plan of beating me. Just get it over with and stop bothering me about your personal life. I really don't give a damn," he added in a bored tone.

"Oh I will," sneered the jock as he pulled his right fist back getting ready for attack.

**WHAM and CLANG**

Those two sounds were heard throughout the hallway. Several students stopped walking and saw Danny on his feet and Dash clutching his sore and swollen right hand. Danny can hear whimpering coming from the 'King' as he turned to look at the locker Dash hit when Danny move his head to his right side. It was a decent size dent, shaped just like Dash's hand.

"Well that was fun," commented Danny as he went to his next class not even looking at Dash at all. Danny almost made it to class only to be cut off by Mr. Lancer who only did not seem happy with Danny. Nothing new there.

"Mr. Fenton, I would like to speak with you," said the out of shape teacher.

"Okay, about what?" asked Danny.

"Well I just had a talk with Mr. Baxter and he has told me how you hurt his hand," answered Lancer.

"And you believed him?" questioned Danny with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, he has scored five touchdowns during the last game. So I believe he has some merit in his claim," explained Lancer with such great compassion for his student.

"Didn't we still lose that game?" smirked Danny knowing how 'skilled' the school's football team is.

"Be that as it may I still like to see you in after school during detention," commented Lancer.

"Detention? For what? Dodging a punch?" questioned Danny.

"Why does this not surprise me at all Ronald?" asked a new voice.

Danny and Lancer looked at who was walking towards them. He is a fairly tall man with a lab coat over his buttoned up white shirt and blue dress pants. He has a gray mullet that is reached between his shoulder blades. He also wears small square shaped glasses. It was Mr. Technus, Danny's science teacher who like Ms. Katrina Phillips/Baldwin treats Danny kindly.

"I fail to see why you would decide to as the kids these days say…." started Lancer before he pulled a book titled _Being Hip for Dummies_. "Be a hater," he finished sounding very uncertain.

Danny and Technus looked at Lancer then looked at each other.

"I don't know what he's talking about," said Danny as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I figured, Danny you head to class. I'll get this straighten out," replied Technus.

"Thanks Mr. Technus," said Danny as he headed to class.

"Chicken Soup for the Soul. How is that you can get him to listen to you and he ignores me Nicolai?" asked Lancer.

"It's easy Ronald, unlike you I don't try to use street talk after Tucker explained how kids refuse to acknowledge adults who try to mimic them," explained Nicolai.

As for Danny, he got into his class before the bell. He took his seat next to Tucker's who was ready to talk to him.

"Dude how did you manage to get Dash to hurt himself?" asked Tucker.

"Step one tilt head towards my right. That was the first annoying obstacle," answered Danny as he opened his Biology book.

"Yeah, but…." started Tucker, but stopped once Mr. Technus arrived to lecture the class.

As Mr. Technus began his lecture for class, one student had her mind on other things.

'I can't believe this!' mentally shouted Star as she glared at Danny. 'Him, as my tutor!' she continued as her glare grew more intense. 'And has the nerve to act like I'm not important! I'll make him pay!' she mentally declared.

A few hours later it was time for lunch as Danny and Tucker headed towards the cafeteria. Tucker was looking a little nervous for some reason or another. Danny took a glance at his best friend and felt worried.

"Tuck is something up man?" asked Danny snapping Tucker out of his nervous trance.

"What? Oh nothing Danny," responded Tucker as he headed towards the lunch aisle to grab his food. If the stuff they have can count as food.

'What eating him?' wondered Danny as he followed to grab some 'food' from the lunch aisle as well.

The two grabbed their questionable food and headed towards their usual table, the same one they used to share with Sam before she was admitted into the hospital. After they sat down they had an unexpected guess.

"Fenton!" yelled the guess.

Tucker looked up and gawked at what he sees as a high school angel. Appearance wise anyway, personality on the other hand is more of raging bull.

"You don't have to shout Star. I'm right here only a table away from you," commented Danny.

"Whatever loser, I'm only here to tell you how things are gonna be," declared Star.

"This should be interesting," remarked Danny as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey what's going on dude? Are two going out or something?" asked Tucker.

"What? With him? I would rather die than go out with him!" yelled Star.

"No, it worse than that Tuck," answered Danny. He looked at Star with a look that says get on with it. "So how do want this to go?" he asked

"Easy, you do my homework and never come near except to give me my homework," she answered. "Got it?" she added.

"I won't do it," stated Danny evenly as he went on to eating his meal.

"What? What did you just say?" growled Star who was getting a lot of attention from the A-list members and everyone else.

"I said I won't do it," repeated Danny ignoring her completely. Tucker looked at Danny in shock.

"Dude what is up with you?" asked Tucker who is quite shocked at Danny's boldness.

"I'm not gonna do her homework for her," replied Danny. "I refuse to be used as someone's little tool just you can go off and do whatever the Hell you want. So either you sit through the tutor sessions or you fail biology," he expanded.

"Oh really?" Star tried to counter.

"I'll be honest with you start. I don't give a damn if you pass or fail. I'm not getting or loosing anything out of this. You on the other hand will have to explain to your parents why your grade in biology wouldn't improve even if I did help," reasoned Danny as he got up from his table and left. Tucker got up and followed his best friend.

"Dude, you do know that you are gonna get it from the rest of the A-list right?" asked Tucker.

"Wouldn't surprise me really Tuck," answered Danny as they headed towards their next class.

After the second half of school ended, Danny and Tucker were heading out and were ready to leave. Danny was carrying the desert flower he was gonna give to Sam in his hands. The two were talking about one of their assignments in Biology before exiting the school. As they continue to talk Danny was leading them to the hospital. It took Tucker about two seconds to come to this conclusion. He stopped himself, turned around and waved goodbye to Danny as he ran off.

"A few more feet and he would have made his first step in here since a month," commented Danny as he entered.

Sam was staring at the wall ceiling above her with no real interest. She was still mad at her parents for keeping her and Danny away from each other. She still finds it hard to believe how her parents claim that Danny is the real reason she's in this condition. Not only that, but the two of them only visit when it's convenient for them. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door.

"Mom, dad, stay the Hell away from that door!" yelled Sam.

"Funny, I didn't know Jews believed in Hell," joked a voice she hasn't heard in a while.

"Danny?" asked Sam with hope in her voice.

The door opened and right there at her left side was indeed Danny. He had a goofy smile on his face and in his left hand was the desert flower.

"Hey how's it going?" he asked as he walked towards Sam. As soon as he got to her side, she lunged and wrapped her arms around him.

"Danny, I thought I wouldn't see you again," whispered Sam as she held her best friend tight.

"I thought so too, but your grandmother managed to convince you parents to let me back," explained Danny.

"Grandma did?" wondered Sam as she loosens her grip.

"Yeah, she called me last Saturday and told me that I can visit again," replied Danny as he set the flower on a nearby table. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I found this flower and thought you would like it," he added.

Sam looked at the flower and was surprised to see it. A desert flower is defiantly not common around Amity Park.

"It's nice Danny, where did you get it?" she asked.

"That's the thing I found it at a flower shop and the owner just gave it to me. I guess he thought I was giving it to my girlfriend," Danny lied.

"Girlfriend?" wondered Sam who felt a little jealous.

"Don't worry Sam I'm still single. I promise that I won't be with any girl you don't approve of," joked Danny.

The two laughed a little at his joke. The finally stopped laughing and were quiet. Sam move herself a little bit to make room for Danny. She looked at him pleadingly and Danny took the hint surprisingly fast. He wrapped his right arm around her right shoulder as she leaned to his body.

"I miss you Danny," whispered Sam as she started lean closer and slowly close her eyes.

"I miss you too Sam," Danny whispered back as he rested his head on top of hers. The two stayed that way for the rest of Danny's visit.

Meanwhile, in an apartment room of Elmerton a mirror was starting to ripple. As it continued to ripple a humanoid figure appeared walking out of it. It was another Rider who had just entered the room. He was wearing a black body suit with the same silver bolts, grieves, and arm guards as the other Riders.

The armor was a golden bronze color designed after a crab. The chest armor looked like the shell of a crab with two long parts that stretch out like legs of said crab going past his shoulders slightly. The shoulder pads look more like three crab legs bunched together. On his left hand was a gauntlet that looked like a very thin pincer claw. The helmet was more crab like than anything else. The top was designed like a crab's shell with two antennae with green marks to mimic the eyes of a crab. The face place was silver with a few black lines and golden bronze parts that resemble crab claws with black lens inside the claws to show where his eyes are. His looked like the bottom half of a crab shell.

On his belt was a black deck with the golden emblem of a crab. The Rider armor started to separate from the Rider and disappeared from the human world.

"So that was what being a Masked Rider is like huh?" commented the mysterious Rider. "Well then, if it helps me get back my fame. I'll do whatever it takes to win," he declared.

Author's Note: Wow I'm surprised how this chapter came out. To be honest I didn't think this was how I wanted the chapter be end up as, but I actually like it this way. I was hoping to include a fight in here, but as I looked at it I felt no need for one. Also thank you Kamen Rider Ebon for not only reviewing, but for putting my story on your favorites, story alert, as well as putting me in your favorite author and author alert. I still find it ironic that most people who read this favorite it, but never review it.


	7. Chapter 7

In an alleyway in the mirror world, a giant purple cobra slithered at high speeds towards a large green robotic ox. The ox was firing missile from its chest at the purple serpent. However, the giant snake dodged the missile and rammed itself at it foe. The ox tried to bat its opponent away with its cannon arm. As the two beasts battled their master are also going at it.

Zolda was hurled towards the wall of a nearby building. The collision was both painful and powerful as the wall crack and crumbled on top of him. He struggled to pick himself up from the rubble. As he does his best to free himself, Ouja walks towards him with his sword in his left hand. The sword was resting over his shoulder and behind his head. In his right hand was his cobra scepter. He started cracking his neck as he came closer to Zolda.

Zolda got himself free and started firing at Ouja with his gun. Ouja saw this and moved out of the way as fast as he could. However, he was hit by a few stray shots that hit his back. Ouja managed to find cover behind a corner of a building. He growled in anger as his contract monster Venosnaker retreated from Magnagiga.

**FINAL VENT**

Hearing this, Ouja looked to see Zolda get behind Magnagiga to prepare for his Final Vent. The thing that shocked Ouja the most was that they angled themselves well enough to hit him and destroy the build he was hiding. The barrage from Magnagiga came at him fast, but Ouja saw a window and leapt into it at the last second, narrowly avoiding death from the green Rider.

"He got away again, damn him!" cursed Zolda as he surveyed the area. "He's really one tough son of a bitch," he cursed again as he headed towards a Ride Shooter, that was a couple of blocks away from the battle zone.

Meanwhile at FentonWorks, Danny and Star are going over their biology homework. Correction, Danny has his head placed on his left hand with his elbow propped on the table with an aggravated expression on his face while Star is chatting on her cell phone. His left eye twitched every now and then as Star kept talking about who knows what is coming out of her mouth. He glanced at his sister and Dash who were going over a math lesson. A math lesson Dash is not paying any amount of attention on. Instead, he is gazing at Jazz as she tries and fails at tutoring the very empty-headed jock. Getting even more annoyed Danny got up and left the kitchen while Star continues to talk. Seeing this Jazz got up to follow her brother, much to Dash's dismay.

"Danny, what's wrong?" asked Jazz.

"What's wrong? Well let me think about that," replied Danny. "I'm starting to think I must have been high off of something to even agree to help tutor a blonde bimbo who is more into wasting my time by talking on her damn cell phone," he started while glaring at the oblivious blonde.

"I don't think it's that bad," commented Jazz trying to calm her brother.

"How are you doing with Dash then?" asked Danny in a dry tone.

"He's doing better," muttered Jazz as her brother looks at her with a pointed look. "Okay, he's horrible alright. All he does is stare at me and proves my theory wrong about no one being incapable of learning. Happy now?" she confessed.

"Slightly, but how are we going to get them to actually study?" asked Danny.

"I don't know, but I'm sure I can find a way to get them to focus," claimed Jazz with a smile.

"Is blackmail an option?" he asked this time.

"Why would that be an option?" replied his sister.

"Because I'm seeing two dumb blondes making out on our kitchen table," answered Danny with annoyance in his voice.

"That's crazy Danny, why would those two be… HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" yelled Jazz as she saw Dash on top of Star with her arms wrapped around Dash's neck, making out in her house. Danny was surprised that his sister, 'Straight as an Arrow' Jazz could curse.

The two hormonal teens stopped for a second and looked at the Fenton siblings.

"What I wanted to have some fun. You're welcome to join in gorgeous," flirted Dash as he winked at her. He soon saw Danny and scowled. "What the Hell are you doing here loser?" he demanded.

"I happen to live here dumbass," replied Danny. "Also I think this study session is over so please be as kind as to GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" shouted Danny.

"Whose gonna make me huh?" challenged Dash. He got his answer in the form of a green beam flying past his head. He and Star turned to look at the scorch mark on the kitchen wall. They then looked at Danny who was holding a silver gun that had smoke coming out of the barrel.

"Want to try again Dash? I'm actually pretty good with a gun compared to my Dad," commented Danny as he moved the gun towards Dash's head.

The two blonde-haired people ran out of the house in a flash, one of them screaming like a frightened little girl and it wasn't Star. The Fenton siblings watched them speed off to their homes. Jazz looked at Danny in the usual big sister is not happy with little brother look on her face.

"What? You know Mom and Dad would never build any weapon that can hurt a human," whined Danny in a childish tone.

"You do realize that we're gonna get in trouble for this right?" asked Jazz in a very dry tone.

"Yes, but we have proof that they weren't studying," replied Danny as he set the gun down. "Besides, at least Dad will know that the ecto-gun actually works," he added.

The next day, Danny was in the hospital telling Sam what happened at his house.

"You actually shot at Dash and Star with one of your Dad's weapons?" questioned Sam. Danny nodded his head as the two of them laughed. "You do realize that you're gonna be in a lot of trouble for doing that right?" she asked as her laughter died down.

"I figured I would later on, but hey he was hitting on Jazz so what could I do?" replied Danny.

"You could have just told them that you had security cameras set up all over your house and can make sexual harassment charges," answered Sam.

"True, but that was more fun," commented Danny while smiling at his best friend. She in turn smiled back and rolled her eyes at him.

"No doubt it was," agreed Sam. "I guess I'm rubbing off on ya huh?" she asked.

"Well, maybe a little bit," answered Danny. "But, I have to put my own spin on it. After all no one can be just like you Sam," he added.

"Yeah, I guess so. Still, I wish you and Tucker would stop eating meat. You know that meat used to be alive Danny," commented Sam.

"Sam, what have we talked about trying to conform Tucker and me?" teased Danny knowing how that was a touchy subject.

"You're never gonna let that go are you?" she asked annoyed at her best friend.

"Nope," smirked Danny as he wrapped his arm around Sam's waist. "I don't like anyone trying to copy you. Not even Tucker and me," he added.

"Have I ever told you how much I'm glad that you talked me out of trying to do that?" Sam asked as she leaned into her best friend's one-armed hug.

"Only as much as I've told you that it's no problem," replied Danny.

"So I take it Star's parents fired you after your little stunt," mentioned Sam.

"I wish they were angrier with her for not applying herself to her studies after seeing the tape. They threatened to return all of her most recently purchased clothes back to the mall. They actually thanked me for bringing up the fact that their daughter isn't as sweet as they thought," whined Danny.

"So you still have to tutor her?" questioned Sam in disappointment.

"Worse, I have to tutor her in Biology and teach her how to cook. Something about how a proper young woman needs to know how to cook," answered Danny.

"Cook? You?" questioned Sam in disbelief.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," defended Danny. Sam did not look convinced in the slightest. "Hey, at least when I cook the food, it stays dead and edible," added Danny.

"True, out of everyone in your family you are the better cook," confessed Sam. Danny looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, you're the best compared to your family, Tucker and me," admitted Sam with a huff. "Happy?" she asked.

"Nope," muttered Danny.

"Why?" wondered Sam.

"You're still here," answered Danny.

"Danny…," whispered Sam. "I'll get better I promise," she said trying to comfort her best friend. 'I will get better and then I'll tell you how I feel,' she mentally declared.

"I know," whispered Danny. 'I'll do everything I can to make sure you'll get better. I won't let anyone stand in my way,' thought Danny as he held Sam closer to his body.

Elsewhere, we find Tucker at his house staring at his deck. His parents were out and Danny was at the hospital visiting Sam. His day at school was mostly the same as always, the only difference was that Dash was nervous around Danny. It was only after lunch that Danny told him what happened. To say Tucker was shock would be an understatement, he was close to blowing a fuse after mentally picturing Jazz and Star making out with one guy. Of course, he daydreamed that the guy was him, but he will not tell Danny that.

Still, Tucker was also curious about his deck that he was given. After trying it out the first time and seeing that belt appear around his waist, he really wants to see the other side. With that thought, Tucker headed towards his bathroom and faced the mirror. He pushed his deck towards the mirror and the belt appeared on his waist.

"Alright, suit up!" yelled Tucker as he placed the Deck into its slot.

Nothing.

"What? Come on I put the deck in. What did I do wrong?" complained Tucker as he pulls the deck out. He placed the deck in front of him again and tried again. "Change," he commanded.

Still nothing.

"Armor me baby!" Tucker tried again and still got nothing. "Replace. Equip. Fight Mode!" he tried again.

After several failed and ridiculous commands, Tucker walked out of his bathroom in disappointment.

"Why won't you work?" cried Tucker as he shakes his deck.

Unknown to Tucker the man who gave him his deck was watching from within the mirror world.

"Maybe I made a mistake when I gave him the deck," muttered the mysterious man. "Oh well, I still have six more to find before I have all players ready to really start my little game," he added as he watched Tucker whine and curse out the deck.

The next day, we find Danny and Tucker in school. However, due to what happened at the Fenton home Danny has become the target of many hate-filled glares from well everyone. The raven haired boy took a look towards his right and saw a few of the jocks throw him heated glares promising him a lot of pain. The school day was uneventful for Danny and Tucker, all that happened were mainly glares and being shoved into lockers mercilessly.

Just as Danny headed towards his locker, he heard the sound of the mirror world. He looked around to find nobody around. Wasting no time he headed towards the nearest men's bathroom. He took a look around and saw nobody inside. He pulled his deck out of his pocket and thrust it towards the mirror.

"Dragon Knight," he called out as his armor applied itself to his body once again. "Alright," he said as he jumped into the mirror.

Danny entered the mirror world and exited the bathroom and left the mirrored school. He found a Ride Shooter waiting for him. He got on and it took him to the park where he saw Thrust fighting a blue humanoid robot like monster with a boar's head as its main body. Danny disembarked and rushed in to fight.

A minute earlier, Tucker also heard the sound of the mirror world. Being new to this he had no idea what it was. He followed the sound and it led him to the same men's bathroom. He was about to open it when he heard a voice.

"Dragon Knight," said the voice.

"What the?" wondered Tucker as he opened the door slightly to see the Red Knight standing in front of the mirror.

He watched as he clenched his right hand and leapt into the mirror. Tucker was amazed as he entered to look at the mirror. All he saw was his reflection, normally he would be making a comment about his appearance, but he was more interested in what he saw before hand.

"How did he do it?" he asked himself as he pulled out his deck. He looked at it for a second and decided what he will do. "Alright I'll give it one more try," he said as he thrust the deck towards the mirror. Once again the belt appeared around his waist. With a determined look on his face that looked so unnatural because of his joking nature he took a deep breathe. "Armor mode," he called out as he placed it into the slot.

Once again he got nothing for his attempt. He looked at his reflection and was upset again. He pulled it out and was ready to try again.

"Okay let's try again. Now what did the red guy say before he jumped in? Oh yeah he said Dragon Knight, so maybe mines has Knight in its name," reasoned Tucker as he got himself positioned to try again. "Bat Knight," he called out and place the deck in his slot again.

Still nothing and once again he pulled it out.

"Okay again," he said as he tried again this time he looked at the bat design hoping for a clue. "Wing Knight," he called out. Once again nothing happened as he pulled it out. "Okay how about just Knight?" wondered Tucker as he slid the deck in.

This time it worked as two silver reflections appeared and overlapped his body. Now Tucker was covered in a dark blue body suit with black arm and leg guards and silver bolts on the parts of his body that are commonly placed on all the other Riders. His chest armor was silver with blue highlights designed to look like the body of a bat. His shoulders had silver pads placed on his biceps and designed to look slightly like shields with bolts on the center. His helmet looked like a mix of an actual Knight's mask based on bat wings, but were styled after Batman's Bat Symbol. On the left side of his belt was a silver thin sword with a Black Hand guard with a flat part facing outward also shaped like a bat's body with golden markings design much like a bat.

Tucker looked himself over in shock and excitement. He couldn't believe it he became a Masked Rider after so many failed attempts.

"Yes! I did it!" cheered Tucker as he jumped into the mirror.

Meanwhile back with Dragon Knight and Thrust, the two were facing the boar monster and weren't doing so well. Thrust charged it with his Strike Vent pulled back for a punch. The boar monster used its chest as a shield and braced itself. The Strike Vent hit the shield, but Thrust was pushed back from the impact. He hit the ground and Danny pulled him back up.

"Thanks Dragon Knight," said the rhino themed Rider.

"Yeah, well what now smart guy?" questioned the Dragon Rider as he slid his gauntlet down and pulled a card out.

"Maybe we should try a fake out move," suggested Thrust.

"A what?" asked Danny as he place the card in the slot.

"You know one of us attacks from one side and the other attacks from the other side," explained the other Rider.

"You mean a pincer attack?" summed up Danny as he shut his gauntlet.

**STRIKE VENT**

At that command, Dragredder flew above them and drop Danny's weapon the Drag Claw that he attached to his right arm.

Soon enough the two Riders charged at the blue boar. In return the boar charged at them with its shield drawn forward. However, Danny jumped on top of Thrust and flipped over the monster as Thrust continued his charge. The rhino based Rider collided his Strike Vent with the boar's shield. As the two were in a stand still, the Dragon Knight and his beast prepared for their fire attack.

"If you don't want to be roasted you better get out of the way Thrust!" yelled Danny as he and Dragredder unleashed the fire attack.

Luckily for Thrust he heard Danny and jumped away from the boar. The boar was confused as to why his opponent would back away. It never came to the conclusion of a trap as it was engulfed in flames. The beast was destroyed and its life force turned into light and floated away. However, Dragredder flew towards it and swallowed the light and left the area. The two Riders faced each other, Thrust appeared to slowly back away from Dragon Knight. The red Rider on the other hand charged at him and leapt into the air to deliver a flying side kick.

"Hey wait a minute!" yelled Thrust as he dodged the attack.

Danny landed on the ground and did a spinning roundhouse with his left leg. The kick connected with Thrust's head and spun towards the ground face first. He tried to get back up but Danny stomped on his back. He slid his gauntlet down and pulled a card out. Suddenly he took his foot off of Thrust and kicked him over. Thrust rolled out of the way and got himself back up. Just as Thrust pulled a card out of his deck both Riders heard the sound of a Ride Shooter coming towards them. The hatch of the Ride Shooter opened up and a new Rider appeared and ran towards them. They barely caught a glimpse of the Rider who jumped right in front of them.

"Have no fear ladies for the Star has arrived!" declared the new Rider with his arms up in the air.

The other two Riders looked at him and then each other. The new Rider's armor was based on a bat mix with an actual knight. However, his personality was anything but like a knight.

"This is gonna be a long afternoon," muttered Dragon Knight as he slid his gauntlet up.

**SWORD VENT**

Once again, Dragredder appeared overhead to deliver Danny his broadsword. The new Rider freaked out a little after hearing Dragredder roar as he flew by.

"I deal with him later, right now I'll take care of you Thrust," said Danny. However, Thrust used the distraction escape. The red Rider looked to see Thrust enter another Ride Shooter and leave. "What the….? Damn it!" cursed Danny.

"Looks like that other guy doesn't want to stay around," mentioned the new Rider. "Anyway, I'm the new Masked Rider, but call me Knight," he introduced himself. "It's the only name this deck seems to accept. Weird huh?" he explained.

The only response he got was Dragon Knight swinging his sword at him. Knight backed away in time and stumbled back.

"Dude what's your problem!" yelled Knight as he got back up grabbing his sword on his hip.

"I was so close to taking Thrust down and you had to get in the way," Dragon Knight muttered darkly. "Now I'm gonna take my frustration out on you!" he yelled as he swung his sword in an arch aiming for Knight's head.

Knight raised his sword to block the attack. Dragon Knight pulled back and did a spinning back slash at his foe. He hit his mark and Knight was flung back with sparks erupting from his chest armor. Knight landed on his back and rolled himself back onto his feet. He looked to see the red Rider charge at him with his sword low to the ground. Knight reacted by backing away before jumping to the left as Dragon Knight performed an upward slash that missed its target. To retaliate Knight swung his sword like it was a golf club and try to aim for Dragon Knight's head. However, the red Rider blocked the sword with his gauntlet, the Drag Visor. Suddenly, Dragon Knight pulled back and got slid his Drag Visor down and pull out another card.

"What are you doing?" asked Knight in wonder.

**ADVENT**

With that said Dragredder appeared above Knight and snatched him up in his jaws. Knight screamed as Dragredder thrashed about with him in his mouth. The red dragon flung his master's foe back to the ground and flew behind him. Dragon Knight was about the pull out another card, but he stopped when he saw that his armor was dissolving.

"Great, I've been here to long," he muttered as he and Dragredder started to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Knight, surprised to still be standing.

"We can't stay in the mirror world for to long. If you do then the armor will vanish and you'll dissolve," explain Dragon Knight as he headed towards a Ride Shooter.

"Wait dissolve? No one told me about that!" panicked Knight as he followed Dragon Knight. Clearly forgetting the beating he got.

"Then how did you get that deck?" asked the red Rider as he got in the Ride Shooter.

"Some guy just gave it to me after telling me about this Rider thing," answered Knight.

"Figures, so why do you fight?" asked Dragon Knight.

"What? I don't know, because I was curious," replied Knight as he got into his Ride Shooter.

"Then find a reason and learn how to fight if you plan on staying. If not then stay away from any other Riders," said Dragon Knight as he rode off with Knight following behind.

Author's note: Well that another chapter down. I know it was a bit of a one sided fight, but keep in mind Tucker is a new Rider so of course he won't be doing so well. Don't worry though he will get better and he will be a match for Danny later on. He just needs to do a whole lot of catching up.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The song that is being sung in this chapter I do not own. Gackt owns the song and we all know I do not own Danny Phantom or Kamen Rider Ryuki/ Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. Now on with the story.

Amity Park at night has always been different from how it is during the day. This night there was a large group of people over at one of the highways that lead away from Amity Park. The group consisted of biker racers, biker girls, and outcast race fans. One such racer was man with a dark gray trench coat, a white T-shirt, black biker pants, black fingerless gloves, and black boots. He had greasy dirty blond hair with green eyes glaring at all the other bikers.

'I lost all my racing fame, but I'll get it all back. I know I will because I got the ultimate back up to win,' thought the man as he revved up his bike.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Johnny Baldwin or should I say Johnny 13?" taunted a biker. "I thought you gave up on racing after your girl left you?" continued that biker.

"Kitty didn't leave me! She just has other things on her mind," counter Johnny.

"Yeah, like ditching you and getting with a real man. Maybe I can show what that's like," taunted the other biker.

Before Johnny could do anything else all the racers got to the starting line. Just a few yards in front of the racers, a biker girl was standing with her left arm raised up. She looked at the racer and winked. Then, she threw her arm down signaling the race has started.

The racers sped off and were heading towards one Amity Park's more dangerous parts, the docks. The racer Johnny was fighting with was gaining on him. Johnny noticed and headed towards a warehouse with the other guy following. Johnny passed by a large reflective wall that started to ripple. The other racer was about to pass it when he was knocked off his bike. The racer got up to see a large monster standing over him. The man was shaking in fear when it grabbed him with its claws and dragged him off towards the wall it came from. The man screamed for help, but no one came to his rescue as he vanished into the wall.

Morning came to Amity Park and Danny was getting ready for the school day. He saw his sister watching the news with slight interest. Danny caught a bit of the news as he headed downstairs.

_In recent news, the mysterious abductions continue to plague Amity Park with an estimated 76 missing people. Police are baffled, as there seems to be no pattern or reason for these abductions. Police have advised all parents to keep all children under the age of 18 indoors during the night. Now here is Lance Thunder with the weather._

"Sounds like another case for Mom and Dad to try to pin these abductions on ghosts again huh?" commented Danny as he headed for the kitchen.

"They already went to the police station to stake their claim of ghost involvement. I'm guessing they won't be home for a while," replied Jazz as she headed to the kitchen too.

"Or until we have to bail them out of jail again," joked Danny as he grabbed some cereal.

"Danny, don't joke about that. Remember last time you made that kind of joke," commented Jazz as she got a glass of water.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that Mom and Dad were really that messed up to actually get arrested?" defended Danny.

The two siblings playfully argued as they ate their breakfast. The two were lucky that it was the weekend, so they didn't have anything important to due. After they had breakfast, Jazz got her car keys and headed to the door.

"Danny, I'll be out at the library for a couple of hours," called out Jazz as she closed the door.

A couple of hours later Danny was with Tucker at the Nasty Burger. Tucker ate and joked around for a bit. However, Danny noticed that Tucker was kind of forcing himself to make jokes.

"Hey Tucker, you okay man?" asked Danny.

"Huh? Of course, dude. Why would think I'm not?" answered Tucker as he took a bite out of his burger.

"Well, you seem kind of distracted," replied Danny as he notice Tucker flinch slightly. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked concerned for his friend. Tucker sighed and looked at his food.

"Danny, if you were asked by someone 'Why are you here?' how do you answer them?" asked Tucker sounding depressed.

"I wouldn't know Tuck. That's something you have answer yourself," answered Danny. "Why? Did something happen?" he asked worried that Tucker might be in trouble.

"No reason, I was just curious," explained Tucker as he waved his arms out trying to calm Danny down. "I was just thinking that I should try out something new, but I'm worried that I might not be good at it," he added feeling down again.

"Well you won't know unless you try Tuck," replied Danny. "Seriously Tuck, everyone is good at something. I mean you're a master at hacking into any computer system and can easily find a problem with any electronic device just by looking at it," he continued trying to cheer his friend up.

"Yeah, but you know that's why everyone calls me a Techno-geek. How's that gonna help me in life?" Tucker asked. "Take a look at you man," he started.

"What about me?" asked Danny quite confused at this sudden change.

"Dude, you can cook great food without even looking at a recipe. Hell, even my Mom likes to ask you for some advice. Plus you're really good at singing dude," elaborated Tucker.

"Me? Singing?" questioned Danny in shock.

"Yeah dude, I remember how four months ago Sam and I were heading into your room and heard you sing some song we didn't know," explained Tucker.

Danny blinked twice in surprise after hearing Tucker say this. "You guys heard that?" he asked.

"Yeah dude, you were really great. In fact I think Sam had a dazed star-struck look in her eyes," answer Tucker in all seriousness.

"She did? That doesn't sound like Sam," wondered Danny.

"Dude when it comes to you, even she can act like other girls," mentioned Tucker. Danny blushed after hearing that. "What was that song anyway?" he asked.

"The song? I don't remember. What did it sound like?" asked Danny as he thought about what he sang four months ago.

"I think it was slow beat with a piano and drums in the background," answered Tucker.

"Drums in the background? Oh, now I remember. Actually, it was a guitar not a piano. Yeah that was a good song," replied Danny as his memory came back to him.

"It was, so who sung it?" asked Tucker.

"Gackt," answered Danny.

"Not in front of me dude," complained Tucker as he moved slight to his right.

"What no, I mean that is the artist. Gackt Camui, generally known as Gackt," explained Danny.

"Oh, weird name," commented Tucker.

"So says the guy whose first name is Chris Tucker's last name," joked Danny.

"Low blow dude," muttered Tucker.

"No it's not," counter Danny.

"True," admitted Tucker as he continued to eat a bit. "Still man, you're really good at two things," he added.

"Yeah two things that my parents don't really care about," muttered Danny.

"What do you mean?" asked Tucker.

"All Mom and Dad care about is getting Jazz and me into hunting ghosts," answered Danny.

"What?" replied Tucker in surprise.

"Yeah, they wanted us to continue the family business. They think that Jazz will grow out of her dream of becoming a psychologist and will love ghost hunting," explained Danny.

"And you dude?" he asked.

"Mom killed my dream of being an astronaut by saying that all members of the Fenton family are born to be ghost hunters," answered Danny.

"You don't want to be one huh?" asked Tucker

"Of course not. What's so great about trying to destroy what's already dead?" asked Danny. Tucker never got a chance to answer as Danny continued. "Seriously Tuck, you've got talent. You just need to find it, and trust me your computer skills will be needed in life. Still, if you want to find out what else you're good at, Sam and I be right there behind you as you show everyone how great you are," he declared.

Tucker was touched by Danny's words and smiled at his best friend. Danny smiled back at him and turned to look at the clock.

"Well I'm heading over to the hospital to see Sam. Later Tuck," said Danny as he got up.

"Sure man, hey why don't you sing to Sam? I'm sure she'll love to hear it again," teased Tucker, which caused Danny to blush.

"Shut up man," muttered Danny as he left still blushing.

A half an hour later Tucker was heading off to the mall when he heard the sound of the mirror world. He surprised to hear it, but then he smiled and with a determine look in his eyes he raced off to the nearest reflective material. He found a mirror that was conveniently placed in an alleyway. He pulled out his deck and thrust it towards the mirror.

"Knight," called out Tucker as his armor placed itself on to his body. "I am so going to find what I want with this," he declared as he jumped into the mirror.

Tucker entered the mirror world and looked around to see that there wasn't any monster around. He took his sword out and placed it in front of him incase he is attacked. It did not take long as he saw a giant bronze humanoid crab creature eating what looks like a woman dressed as a biker.

It had a large carapace that reached over its shoulders and connected to its head. The head had its eyes protrude outward and a silver mask like mouth. It had two large pincer claws that held the woman's arms as it continue to feed on her. The chest was silver with some bronze latched onto it. The legs were thick with its bronze armor covering it. The woman screamed for help, but she soon dissolved right before Tucker's eyes.

Having enough of it, Tucker jumped towards the creature and attack. The crab beast stumbled a bit as it backed away from its attacker. The monster charged at him and swiped at him with its left claw. The claw hit Tucker and knocked him a few yards away. The boy landed on his back and rolled to the side to get up.

"This thing is strong," muttered Tucker as he looked at his belt.

Suddenly he remembered how Dragon Knight pulled a card of his deck. Wasting no time Tucker pulled out a card and looked at it. The card had the face of a bat with green circles overlapping it. He looked over his body trying to find where to put the card. Then he noticed a piece of his sword's hand guard was separate from the rest. He pulled it slightly and the bat emblem slid open. He placed the card in and pushed the switch to see the emblem close.

**NASTY VENT**

At that command, a giant dark blue bat flew overhead and let out a high-pitched attack at the monster. The crab beast was disoriented from the attack and could not make sense of the area around it. Seeing this as his chance Tucker charged at it, however he was stopped by a bronze arm that clothes lined him. Tucker looked up to see what looked like a man in armor similar to the crab creature.

"What the?" he started but he was kicked by the new comer. He got back up to looked at the Rider in front of him. "What was that for!" he yelled in anger.

"Shut up and fight," said the Rider as the crab monster walked up to the Rider. The Rider tilted his head to the left and the crab moved to the left.

"You mean that thing is your partner?" asked Tucker in shock.

"Yeah so? You have a bat on your side so that makes us even," countered the Rider as he and the crab charged toward Tucker.

Meanwhile, at the hospital Danny and Sam were spending time joking around. Danny joked about school and how Dash was going to end up pumping gas for everyone he ever tormented. Sam joked about how Paulina will be broke and have seven kids with different fathers. As you can see, they have very 'high' opinions of those two.

"Hey Sam," said Danny.

"Yeah Danny," replied Sam noticing a change in his tone.

"Do you remember what I did four months ago when you and Tucker were coming over to my place?" he asked looking downwards.

"Four months ago?" wonder Sam as she looked at her best friend.

"Yeah, Tucker and I were talking and he mentioned about how you two heard me singing," answered Danny.

Sam blushed after hearing the answer. She did remember him singing, and she secretly wishes to hear him sing again. Only she wants him to sing to her alone.

"You're blushing, so I guess you do remember," replied Danny. She nodded her head still blushing and trying to avoid eye contact. "Do you want me to sing it for you?" he asked.

Sam was surprised to hear Danny ask that. It was like he read her mind or maybe they do have a psychic connection like everyone was talking about. Not trusting her voice, she nodded her head. Danny started to get off the bed, but Sam stopped him and held him close to her.

"I….I want to hear you sing it right beside me," she whispered looking at him in the eye.

Danny nodded his head and wrapped an arm around her. "Do you wanted translated or original?" he asked.

"Original please," she answered.

"You got it Sam," replied Danny as he started to sing.

_Yukisaki sae mo mitsukerarenakute_

_Kaze ni kiesouna kioku o_

_Hosoi ito de yukkuri to hikiyoseru_

_Zawameku kokoro no koe ni mimi o sumashi_

_"ittai nan no tame ni_

_Umarete kita no ka..."_

_Sou, toi kaketa_

_Tsuki wa kawarazu boku o mitsume_

_Ima wa mada kotaete wa kurenai_

_Kikasete okure yo_

_Sono koe o..._

_Misete okure yo_

_Sono yume o..._

_Samenu nemuri ni ochite mo_

_Obieru koto wa nai kara_

_Oshiete okure yo_

_Shinjitsu o..._

_Tsugete okure yo_

_Sono tsumi o..._

_Akai namida ni nurete iru_

_Kakusareta kono sugata o..._

_Tada itoshisa dake ga ookikunaru_

_Kako no namae sae_

_Omoidasenai mama na no ni_

_Mou dou ni mo dekinakute_

_Tsuki wa kawarazu shizukana mama de_

_Ame o furase tsudzuketa_

_Kikasete okure yo_

_Sono koe o..._

_Misete okure yo_

_Sono yume o..._

_Samenu nemuri ni ochite mo_

_Obieru koto wa nai kara_

_Oshiete okure yo_

_Shinjitsu o..._

_Tsugete okure yo_

_Sono tsumi o..._

_Akai namida ni nurete iru_

_Kakusareta kono sugata o..._

Danny finished the song and noticed that Sam is resting her head on his shoulder. He tilted his head and saw that she had a glazed look in her eyes. He smiled at her as she snapped out of her self-induced trance.

"What?" she asked.

"Tucker wasn't kidding about you have a star-struck look on you face," joked Danny as he saw Sam blush after hearing that.

"I can't help it if you're that good of a singer," complained Sam.

"Then you should be happy to know that no one else will hear me sing but you," said Danny.

"Really?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I don't care if others don't hear me sing. I only want you to hear me sing," answered Danny.

Sam smiled and places her head back on his shoulder. Soon enough Danny held her tighter but did put a lot of pressure on her body.

Author's note: Well that's all I have for this chapter. I'm amazed that I was able to come up with this one in such a short amount of time. Usually it takes me two or three weeks to get a new chapter up. Not a whole lot of action, but I should be able to get the action going in the next chapter. Can't leave Tucker in a cliff hanger while Danny and Sam get romantically close. I'll be honest I'm not that great with romance, but I figure I give it a shot. I don't expect it to be good, but I tried for the sake of Danny's motivation to fight. Hopefully I'll get back into the fighting stuff since I'm much better at that than drama or romance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I just noticed something, whenever I put in a song from someone I have to disclaim that along with Danny Phantom and Kamen Rider Ryuki. Funny, huh? Still hold no claim to any of them though.**

Over in the Foley house, Tucker was on his bed looking at his deck and the cards in front of him. At first glance they looked like playing cards for some anime show that little kids would watch. However, the truth is that these cards a literally the difference between life and death for Tucker. It had been over two hours since his battle against the crab themed Rider. He was losing very badly until he was rescued by another Rider.

_Flashback to two hours ago_

_The Crab beast and Rider charged at Tucker, with the Rider tripping him while the Crab clothes lined him after he started to fall forward. Tucker hit the ground while trying to breath after that harsh attack. The double team composing of the Rider and his monster turned to look at their down foe. The Rider pulled a card out of his deck while his pincer claw on his left arm closed allowing the cover of his gauntlet split open to reveal a slot. He placed the card in the slot and the cover closed._

**STRIKE VENT**

_As soon as that happened a pincer claw much like the Crab monster's own right claw appeared on the Rider's right arm. Tucker got back up just in time to get hit by the Strike Vent and the Crab monster's left claw. The Bat themed Rider was knocked back towards the ground. He tried to pull a card out, but his two foes started kicking him while he was on his back. The Rider managed to kick Tucker's sword away from him so he couldn't get any weapons or help from his contract monster._

**ADVENT**

_Suddenly, a large flying magenta colored stingray flew by and knocked the Crab monster away form Tucker. The Rider stopped his attack to see the intruding monster and was pissed to find another monster flying around. The stingray flew around the Crab who was now watching the new opponent waiting to make its move. As this continued the Crab Rider was knocked away from Tucker. The boy looked up to see another Rider appear standing over him._

_He had a black bodysuit with magenta colored shin guards and arm gauntlets. His body armor was also magenta with yellow accents on the edge of the shoulder pads and at the bottom of the chest armor. The chest armor vaguely looks like a flak vest with parts of it resembling the shoulder straps. Most of the color was magenta with gray on the ribs and yellow around the collar. The shoulder pads were large rounded triangles that were colored like the rest of the armor. The helmet had a silver face guard with four black lines shaped like gills over where the eyes would be. The top of the helmet had a magenta stingray on it with a long segmented tail that looked separate from the helmet and served somewhat as a ponytail. On his left forearm was small looking shield that looked like a stingray. His belt had a magenta deck with an emblem that looked like a stingray._

_The bronze colored Rider got back up to see the new Rider. He looked at both Riders in front of him and then to his monster._

"_Two against one? That's cheating!" he yelled as he backed away._

"_That sounds funny coming from someone who double teamed on someone with his contract monster," commented the stingray Rider._

"_Whatever, I'm out of here," retorted the Rider as he and his monster left the area._

_Tucker reached for his sword slowly, he kept his eye on this new Rider unsure if he's an enemy. However, the Rider picked up the sword before Tucker was close enough to grab it. The Rider walked up to Tucker and held out the sword to him._

"_Here you go," said the Rider._

_Tucker was shocked by this gesture, he was expecting a beating instead of this. Slowly he reached out to reclaim his sword._

"_Uh…. Thanks," replied Tucker as he placed the weapon onto his hip._

"_It's no problem, but you should be careful when you enter this world. Not everyone is here for good reason," warned the Rider._

"_Yeah, I noticed that after the first guy I saw tried to kill me a few days ago," mentioned Tucker._

"_Do you at least know how to use your deck?" asked the Rider._

"_Not really I just discovered that I can summon a monster today," answered Tucker._

"_Then you may have a problem, most other Rider have learned how to use their contract monster and weapons quite quickly," commented the Rider._

"_Do you think you can help me out with it?" asked Tucker._

"_I don't know why are you involved in the Rider War?" asked the Rider._

"_Actually I don't really know what this Rider War is even about," answered Tucker as he looked to the ground._

"_You mean you just came into the Rider War without even knowing what's at stake here?" questioned the Rider in shock._

"_Well yeah, I thought I would be able to find something I'm good at if I came here," answered Tucker._

"_How old are you?" asked the Rider._

"_What?" replied Tucker._

"_How old are you?" he asked again._

"_Fourteen," answered Tucker._

"_Fourteen? You're still a kid?" said the Rider in disbelief. Tucker gave no response to the Rider. He turned around and headed towards a window. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Follow me," he ordered._

_Tucker followed the Rider and they both left the mirror world and entered the human world. Their armor vanished from their bodies and the two got a good look at each other._

"_Mr. Technus?" said Tucker in shock at seeing his teacher._

"_Tucker?" replied Technus in just as much shock as Tucker._

"_How did you become a Rider?" asked Tucker._

"_I was given my deck by a man who told me about the cause of all these abductions that have been going on. He told me that there are twelve Riders who will fight each other in the mirror world. However, as they fight people will continue to be abducted. I plan on stopping it," explained Technus._

"_Why don't all the Riders work together then?" asked Tucker._

"_I've tried, but I was only able to get one Rider to agree. The others that I've seen so far are only interested in fighting each other," replied Technus._

"_Who did you convince?" asked Tucker._

"_I can't tell you who he really is, but he is known as Thrust," answered Technus._

"_I'll help you Mr. Technus," said Tucker._

"_No Tucker, I can't allow one of my students to….," started Technus, but he stopped when he saw the determination in his student's eyes. "Alright you can help, but you need to learn about your cards. They are vital to being a Rider," he explained._

_End of flashback_

"Tucker! Dinner is ready!" yelled Tucker's mom.

Tucker snapped out of his flashback and looked at his cards once again before heading down for dinner.

The next day Danny and Tucker were walking done the hallway of Casper High. Tucker was using his PDA to look up information on sword fighting. Danny took a glance at Tucker and saw a few pictures of some large swords. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and wonder as to why his techno-geek friend would be interested in swords.

"I know I'm gonna feel stupid for asking but, Tuck why are you looking at swords on your PDA?" asked Danny as he snapped Tucker out of his reading.

"I was thinking of getting into learning how to swordfight," answered Tucker.

"Do you even know anything about a sword Tuck?" asked Danny sounding very worried.

"Yeah, the pointy angle goes into the other guy's torso," replied Tucker in confidence.

"Now I know I'm gonna hate myself for this but, what type of sword are you interested in learning to use?" asked Danny again.

"What do you mean?" asked Tucker.

"I mean are you interested in double edged swords, saber type, European, Chinese, Korean, katana, ninjato, wakizashi, zweihander, claymore, or a bastard sword. Those kinds of swords," explained Danny.

"There are that many swords?" asked Tucker in awe.

"Those and more Tuck," answered Danny as the two entered the auditorium.

Up in center stage was the school Mr. Lancer who is not only the English teacher and last minute substitute for any class, but the vice principal of Casper High. Also with him is a female Asian woman, Principal Ishiyama, who much like Lancer favors the athletes of the school.

"Students, it has come to our attention that these recent abductions have been going on for quite some time. Seeing how it is our responsibility to insure all students are to…," Mr. Lancer droned on.

"Even our teachers have just now pay attention to the abductions. This town must be run by idiots," commented Danny.

"Dude keep it down this sounds important," whispered Tucker as he for once paid attention to the announcement rather than mess with his PDA.

Danny looked at Tucker in surprise that his best friend was actually listening to Lancer. As Lancer finished his speech he switched with principal Ishiyama who carried on with her own speech.

"Due the severe risings in abduction we have been given a few rules to limit your freedom," started the purple suit wearing Asian woman. "First, all students are to be escorted directly to their homes after school. Second, no student is to be seen outside of school grounds without a supervising adult. And third, by order of the town's new security unit. A nine o'clock curfew will be in effect," stated the principal.

The announcement was met with many protests from the students.

"Did she just say a nine o'clock curfew?" asked Tucker in shock and fear.

"Yes and who the Hell are the morons who came up with those lame ass rules," replied Danny.

He got his answer in the form of the double doors being shot open by a beam of green light. Standing over at what is left of the double doors were Jack and Maddie equipped with white bazookas strapped on their backs.

"I had to ask," sighed Danny as he and his sister who was a few seats behind him sunk lower into their chairs.

"ATTENTION ADOLESCENTS!" yelled Jack with a megaphone. His big booming voice was heard throughout the auditorium.

"Wow your dad is loud dude," commented Tucker.

"You should hear him when the megaphone is actually on," replied Danny.

As it turns out Danny was right as Maddie took the megaphone and turned it on so that everyone can hear her as she spoke.

"As you know we have taking a firm notice of….." started Maddie as she walked down toward the stage. She stopped and noticed her son. "Hi sweetie!" she yelled before carrying on with her speech.

After the assembly and recent moment of humiliation, Danny and Tucker were outside having lunch.

"So do you think you're parents are right about the abductions are done by ghosts?" asked Tucker.

"No chance in Hell, but it's better to let them believe in what they claim and let them face the harsh reality of their miserable lives being wasted come to them slowly," answered Danny as he chewed on his sandwich.

"Dude, that's cold," commented Tucker.

After school, Tucker told Danny he was gonna talk to Mr. Technus about an assignment so he could head on home. Danny said his goodbye and was heading to the hospital again. However, as he reached about halfway to the hospital he heard the sound of the mirror world. He headed towards a back alley and found a reflective window. He took out his deck and pointed it to the window. The belt appeared on his waist as he got himself ready.

"Dragon Knight," said Danny as he donned his armor. He jumped into the window and entered the mirror world.

Unknown to Danny he was being watched by none other than Johnny Baldwin. He rode his bike towards the window and dismounted.

"So that punk that Kitty talks about in her school is a Rider too huh?" muttered Johnny as he pulled out his deck and pointed it towards the window. "Scissors," he called out as his armored was equipped. He dived into the window in pursuit.

Meanwhile, back at the school Tucker met up with Technus and saw another student. It was Sydney Poindexter. Technus saw Tucker and invited him in much to Sydney's surprise.

"Sydney this is Tucker, he another Rider who has agreed to help us end the Rider War," explained Technus.

"He is, but he does look like much help," commented Sydney.

"Hey! I'm not that bad, I'm just new to this," defended Tucker.

Before the two could argue any further the sound of the mirror world was heard.

"Now's not the time boys. We need to act now, someone may be in danger," interrupted Technus as he pulled out his deck.

The two boys followed their teacher's example and pulled out their decks. The three pointed their decks towards the windows.

"Raia," said Technus as his armor appeared over him.

"Thrust," said Sydney who now donned his armor.

"Knight," said Tucker as his armor appeared on him.

The three Riders jumped into the windows at the same time. However, unknown to them Mr. Lancer walked by to see three armored men jump into said windows.

"ANIMAL FARM! GHOSTS!" yelled Lancer who passed out at seeing the Riders vanish.

Back in the mirror world, Danny found Ouija and Zolda go at each other. Ouija was trying to get in close to Zolda, but was too busy dodging bullets.

"Looks like I might have to chose who to help, but who?" wondered Danny.

"How about yourself?" taunted Johnny.

**STRIKE VENT**

Danny turned around and met a large bronze metal crab claw hit him in the chest. Danny yelled in shock and pain as he was sent flying towards Zolda's back. The two Riders collided and hit the ground. Ouija stopped to see Dragon Knight on top of Zolda as the two tried to get back up. He looked at where Dragon Knight flew from and saw Scissors.

"Another Rider huh? Well that makes things even more fun," commented Ouija as he cracked his neck.

"Get off me whelp," grunted Zolda as he pushed Dragon Knight off of him.

"Not my fault Crab face sent me flying towards you," complained Danny. He slid his Drag Visor down and pulled out a card. "He's going down," he growled as he put the card into his slot.

**SWORD VENT**

Danny caught his sword as Dragredder flew overhead. He ran towards Scissors while Zolda started firing at Ouija again. Danny's sword clashed with Scissors' Strike Vent who started to push Danny towards the ground. However, Danny performed a roundhouse kick with his right leg to Scissors' head. He dodged the move, but wasn't prepared for the back kick with Danny's left leg. Scissors stumbled back from the kick as Dragon Knight landed on his feet. Scissors charged at Dragon Knight with a wide swing with his Strike Vent. Dragon Knight ducked under the attack and back slashed Scissors' exposed back. The bronze Rider hit the ground and his Strike Vent slipped out of his arm and vanished. He opened his claw gauntlet, the Scissors Visor and pulled out a card. He inserted it and closed the Scissors Visor before he kicked Dragon Knight back when he got close to him. His sword vanished after he landed on the ground.

**ADVENT**

His contract monster came charging towards Dragon Knight fast. Just as it reached him, something unexpected happened.

**CONFINE VENT**

With that call the crab monster vanished from the area. Leaving a confused Dragon Knight and a frustrated Scissors.

"What the? Where the Hell did Volcancer go?" cursed Scissors as he glared at Dragon Knight.

"Sorry buster, but you won't be getting any help when I'm around," declared Thrust as he appeared behind Dragon Knight. He helped the red Rider up.

"Thanks, but don't think this changes anything," said Dragon Knight who slid his Drag Visor down and pulled out another card.

**SHOOT VENT**

Dragon Knight, Thrust, and Scissor looked behind them and saw Zolda holding his long cannon the Giga Launcher. He smirked under his helmet and fired his weapon at them. The three Riders scattered and dove for cover from the attack.

Behind Zolda, Ouija was facing off against Raia and Knight. The purple Rider jumped away from them as they pulled out a card for each of them.

**SWORD VENT**

**COPY VENT**

With that command, Knight summoned a black and silver lance with golden inscriptions on it. When he caught it, the weapon suddenly reflected on itself and another lance appeared in Raia's hands. Knight looked at his mentor in awe.

"Wow that was cool," commented Knight.

"Yes it is, but I'm sure you have some interesting cards too Tucker," replied Raia.

The two Riders charged at Ouija at the same time. Raia went for a spear move while Knight swung his lance like an axe. Ouija backed away from Raia's attack and blocked Knight's attack with his sword. He kicked the bat Rider away from him and dodged Raia's next attack.

Knight set his lance aside and pulled another card out and placed in his sword's slot. He closed it and grabbed his lance again.

**TRICK VENT**

Suddenly two more Knights appear to split from him. He looked at his copies and all three of them charged at Ouija who was distracted by Raia. Ouija was hit in the back by two of the Knights and rolled away before the third one could attack. He looked up and saw that he is now outnumbered.

"Four against one huh? How vexing," groaned Ouija as he pulled out his scepter, the Veno Visor.

He pulled out a card and was about to place it in the slot, but stopped when he saw Dragon Knight, Thrust, and Scissors crash onto the ground several yards away from the three Riders and two copies. Soon enough Zolda walked towards everyone but he was even further away from them all.

For Zolda, this was a perfect opportunity for him. There were six Riders all in one spot for him to take down. He pulled on the back of his gun the Magna Visor and took a card out from his deck. He placed it in the slot, shut it and looked at his prey.

**FINAL VENT**

Zolda's monster, Magnagiga appeared from the ground and stood in front of him. He placed his Magna Visor into the slot for his Final Vent, the End of World.

"Say goodbye everyone," joked Zolda as he fired.

The Riders looked at Magnagiga in awe as it fired its entire weapons load out. Ouija snapped out of it and dove out of the ballistic projectiles path. The other Riders soon followed, but were too late and got caught in the blast. Dragon Knight flew towards a wall and collided with said wall. Scissors was set hurling towards a car and crashed into the roof and severely damaged it. Raia and Knight were blown back and hit the road hard.

"A little collateral damage, but what the Hell," laughed Zolda.

He looked at the devastation with satisfaction and left the area. The other Riders pulled themselves from their landing spots and saw that Thrust took most of the damage. Shockingly enough behind him was Ouija who used the Rider as a shield. He threw the Rhino themed Rider to the ground and started to walk away.

"Hold….it….right….there bub," coughed Thrust.

Ouija stopped and turned to face the Rider. He cracked his neck as he gave Thrust his full attention.

"So you're still alive huh?" asked Ouija.

"That's right and I'm gonna stop you from putting anyone else's life in danger," declared the nearly beaten Rider.

"Well then, I'm gonna have to fix that," commented Ouija as he place his card into the slot of his Veno Visor.

**FINAL VENT**

"Goodbye little man," taunted Ouija as he back flipped towards his contract monster, Venosnaker's mouth.

The giant purple cobra sprayed its master with its venom who performed his rapid bicycle kick on Thrust. The young Rider was hit by the powerful attack as he was pushed back towards the ground. The attack finished and Thrust crashed into the ground while Ouija landed on his feet in a fighting stance. He got out of his stance and walked away from the battlefield. He knew the other Rider wouldn't be able to move for a while. As for Thrust, sparks flew from his body and his deck flew out of his belt. The deck hit the ground and shattered into pieces from the impact. The armor of started to dissolve and reveal Sydney to the other Riders who look in shock at what is now happening.

Sydney's body started to dissolve right in front of their very eyes. The poor boy tried to get up and screamed for help. Sadly the other Riders were too injured to help him. However, Knight tried his hardest to get up to save Sydney from certain death. He struggled to move, but his body wouldn't respond to his commands. Sydney's screams soon died down as he vanished from the mirror world never to return from it or to his own world.

A while later, Danny and Johnny appeared from the window they entered from earlier. Neither spoke a word to each other as Johnny got on his bike and rode off from the alley. Danny in a daze walked of towards the hospital. Back at the school Technus and Tucker entered the classroom they started from and walked out. Much like Danny and Johnny, neither teacher nor student said a word. Seeing someone die right in front of them was really hard.

Danny entered Sam's room and slowly walked towards her. Sam looked at Danny and noticed something out of place.

"You're late Danny, did something happen?" asked Sam.

The only answer she got was Danny hugging her and shaking slightly. Sam was worried when she felt Danny shake.

"Danny," she whispered as she held her best friend and wondered what happened to scare him like this.

Author's note: Ladies and Gentlemen, we now have our first casualty of the Rider War. I kind of feel bad that I didn't give Sydney a lot of 'screen time' before I killed him. Oh well, to be honest I never cared for him since I never planned for him to have a big role. The most his death will give would be a shock filled moment for Danny, and a motivator for Tucker to help stop the Rider War. I'm starting to understand why picked Ryuki over Agito for this crossover. Even though Agito is my favorite Kamen Rider series, Ryuki deals with death and moral conflict the most. It's a dark and smart series that I usually fall in love with.


	10. Chapter 10

After hugging Sam and sharing a very uncomfortable silent hour, Danny headed back home. Sam had tried to get Danny to talk about what got him upset, but he wouldn't tell her. Eventually Sam stopped asking knowing that Danny will tell her when he is ready. They shared one more hug before he left for home. When Danny finally reached his house, he was met by his parents, who did not look happy.

"You're late young man," stated Jack in a stern tone.

"I know Dad," replied Danny in an even tone.

He was led into the living room where Jazz was sitting on one of the chairs while Danny was sitting on the couch. Jack was behind some huge vacuum-like contraption. Maddie was standing in front of it with her hands on here hips.

"Danny, I don't know what is going one with you," started Maddie. "You're constantly skipping your classes when you shouldn't be," she continued.

"You're neglecting your chores," added Jack.

"You're grades are slipping," continued Maddie.

"You're neglecting your chores," repeated Jack.

"You're always late," added Maddie.

"I'm neglecting my chores," repeated Danny for his Dad. "I'm sorry, but I have a lot on my mind," said Danny truthfully.

"Come on Danny, you really think I would fall for that kind of excuse," scolded Maddie.

"I don't expect anything these days," muttered Danny.

"The reason why Danny doesn't bother to explain anything to either of you two is that you both never bother to relate to him," interrupted Jazz as she closed her book.

"Jazz please don't," whispered Danny, but he was ignored.

"Have you ever told him what you were during high school or even what you were like in college?" continued Jazz.

"Jazz, cut it out already," muttered Danny.

"You know Jasmine you're right," replied Jack.

"I am?" questioned Jazz, shocked that her Dad would agree to something.

"Of course in fact why do you come with your mother and me to our college reunion in Wisconsin," answered Jack.

"Reunion?" said Jazz.

"Wisconsin?" replied Danny.

"That's right kids and you'll both get to meet all of our old friends," cheered Jack as he and Maddie smiled at the idea.

"That's a great idea honey. We'll get ready and leave early Saturday Morning," added Maddie.

"This Saturday?" asked Jazz in disbelief.

"Uh huh, we were originally just gonna let you and Danny stay home, but this sounds much better," answered Maddie.

"Great, thanks Jazz," muttered Danny.

"How is this my fault? You're the one who was late for curfew," complained Jazz.

"Yes, and I would have just been grounded, but no you had to bring up their past and now we get roped into this," argued Danny as he went up to his room. He collapsed onto his bed looked at the picture frame that had him, Sam, and Tucker goofing off at the park. "How am I gonna explain this to Sam?" asked Danny as he started to fall asleep.

The next day Danny was at the hospital talking to Sam about how he was going to Wisconsin this weekend for his parents' college reunion. Naturally, she was a little upset that only best friend that had no fear of hospitals had to leave the state for the weekend. Danny himself was pissed that he would be away from Sam when he should be here fighting to gain the cure to save her from her cancer.

"A weekend in Wisconsin just for a college reunion?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I would have been happier if I was just grounded instead," answered Danny.

"It won't be so bad Danny. Think of it as a bonding experience," commented Sam.

"So was trying to pry Tucker out of a meat locker," retorted Danny.

Sam laughed at that memory because she remembered that Tucker licked a frozen piece of dead cow hanging upside down. It took Danny three hours to get him to let go of the cow. Then he spent another hour dragging Tucker away from the meat locker.

"Hey Danny," said Sam.

"Yeah?" replied Danny.

"Do you think you could sing that song to me again?" asked Sam.

"That one again? That's got to be your favorite song or something?" joked Danny.

"It is and I like to hear that translation of it please," requested Sam as she looked at Danny's eyes.

"Sure Sam," smiled Danny as he held her tightly.

_Unable to detect even my own destination,_

_With a slender thread I gradually draw back to myself_

_The memories which were fading into the wind._

_When I listened close to the restless voice of my heart,_

_"Why on earth_

_Was I ever born?"_

_Was what it asked..._

_Unchanging, the moon gazes down upon me_

_But it has never yet granted me a reply._

_let me hear your voice,_

_I beg of you_

_Let me see your dream,_

_I beg of you_

_For even if we should fall into that unending sleep,_

_There is nothing to fear..._

_tell me the truth,_

_I beg of you_

_Explain to me your sins,_

_I beg of you_

_The crimson tears which keep overflowing_

_Have hidden away this face of mine._

_Even simple tenderness has grown to be more than i can bear._

_In such a state as this, i cannot remember_

_Even so slight a thing as the name i once held, and yet_

_There is still nothing i can do to resolve it all..._

_Unchanging, the moon still lets_

_The rain keep falling so quietly..._

_let me hear your voice,_

_I beg of you_

_Let me see your dream,_

_I beg of you_

_For even if we should fall into that unending sleep,_

_There is nothing to fear..._

_tell me the truth,_

_I beg of you_

_Explain to me your sins,_

_I beg of you_

_The crimson tears which keep overflowing_

_Have hidden away this face of mine._

_let me hear your voice,_

_I beg of you_

_Let me see your dream,_

_I beg of you_

_For even if we should fall into that unending sleep,_

_There is nothing to fear..._

_tell me the truth,_

_I beg of you_

_Explain to me your sins,_

_I beg of you_

_The crimson tears which keep overflowing_

_Have hidden away this face of mine._

Danny finished singing and gazed at Sam's face to see her reaction.

"Wow not much on rhythms huh?" commented Sam.

"Yeah, personally I liked the original language for many foreign songs. It just seems right," agreed Danny.

"I can see why, it sounds really depressing translated," mentioned Sam as she looked down towards her hands.

"That's pretty ironic coming from a Goth don't you think?" joked Danny.

"Not funny Danny," commented Sam.

The two shared an awkward silence at that moment. Danny looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:45 PM. He had to be home by six, but chances are he won't get their fast enough.

"Hey Sam, I got to get home now," said Danny, depressed that he had to leave so soon.

"I know," replied Sam as she watched Danny leave. "I'll see you again on Monday right?" she called out.

"Count on it," replied Danny as he smiled at her as he left the room.

Saturday Morning, the Fenton family is on the road drive in the Fenton armored truck aka the Fenton GAV/RV. Jack was driving and for once not putting nearly everyone's lives in danger. Maddie was riding shotgun smiling at her husband while keeping an eye on the road. The Fenton siblings were in the back sulking at their misfortune.

"Great, you screw up and I have to spend my weekend stuck in the Fenton Ghost RV," whined Jazz.

"Hey, I was willing to take being grounded. You're the one who had to open her big mouth using the whole 'he can't relate to you because you never told him how you were growing up' crap," ranted Danny.

"That's the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle kids," declared Jack who briefly took his eyes off the road. "Everything in this baby is a ghost's worst nightmare," he bragged as he returned to looking at the road.

"I need some air," commented Danny as he moved his hand towards a panel.

"Don't press anything!" yelled Jazz.

However, it was too late as four hose like cannons appeared on top of the RV. One cannon fire a energy ray that vaporized a part of a tree. Another cannon singed a man who was on his phone. The third cannon fire a stream of ice that hit and froze a duck. The last cannon flung around and sprayed out a green foam that hit Jazz in the face when to two siblings looked at the damage Danny caused.

"I'll get you for this," threatened Jazz as she glared at her brother.

Danny put his right hand behind his back and gave a nervous laugh to his sister.

Night fall came and the Fenton family has taken a pit stop and is sleeping in the mobile fortress that is their RV. Jack was on one end near the driving half of the RV with Maddie in front of him. Jazz was next to her mother and Danny was at the other end. Jack had a huge grin on his face as he looked over his family.

"Get plenty of rest everyone. I want the entire Fenton clan bright eyed and bushy tailed when we go meet Vlad," declared Jack.

"Wait a minute, Vlad? As in Vlad Masters the multi-billionaire?" asked Jazz skeptically.

"That's right Jazzy-pants, but back then he was just Vladdie and my best friend," answered Jack as his mind wondered into past. "Yes, the two of us were quite popular back in the day. The two of us along with Maddie were impossible to separate. But, that all change after the accident with the proto-portal. The portal shot a beam of ectoplasm and hit Vladdie. He was put into the hospital with a case of Ecto-acne. It devastated him, and killed his social life. Luckily, he recovered in time to see our wedding. But, he never came and never spoke to either of us," he said after telling his tale. "But, the good news is that after twenty years I'm sure he has forgiven me," he added as he went to sleep.

The Fenton siblings looked at each other. They looked at their parents and then back at each other.

"He's still mad at him isn't he?" asked Danny.

"Most likely," answered Jazz as the two turn in for the night. Jazz barely heard her brother say something in his sleep. It sounded like he was calling out to Sam as he fell asleep.

The next morning, the Fenton family arrived at a castle surrounded by nothing but grass and cows. Maddie used the cheese shaped knocker to knock the huge door of the castle. It opened to reveal Vlad Masters himself to the Fentons. He was a fairly tall man in a black business suit. He had full gray hair tied back and a gray beard. He had a serious look on his face, but it softened up when he saw Maddie. Then he scolded again after seeing Jack.

"Jack," greeted Vlad in a dark tone. "Maddie and these must be you're kids?" he added in a softer tone. "Come on in everyone," he requested as he led Maddie, Jazz, and Danny into his home.

"Vladdie my man! Long time no…." started Jack until he was hit by the closed door. "Hello?" he said as he knocked on the door.

Inside the castle Vlad was showing the three out of the four Fentons around. The colors were green and yellow, the same as the Green bay Packers. Along with the colors were pictures, footballs and many other Packers related merchandise. Jazz looked at all of it in confusion.

"What's with all the green and yellow? You're a billionaire, surely you can afford an interior decorator," commented Jazz.

"Jazz, he's a Packers' fanatic," deadpanned Danny.

"Oh fanatic is such a strong word, but yes I am indeed," agreed Vlad.

Vlad then started to show them around his home after he had an outburst about not be able to own the Packers due to Jazz asking why didn't he just buy the team. As he showed the kids around Maddie went back to the front door to get Jack in. Vlad was showing Danny one of his prized possessions, an autographed football. He mentioned who signed it before Jack appeared by tackling the poor man. Danny looked at the two grown men in wonder, but not in the wonder Jack would expect.

"Is that a fumble or a pass interference?" joked Danny as he watched Vlad begin to chew his dad out.

After Vlad cooled down he invited the Fentons to stay the night in his castle. Jack seemed more interested in sleeping in the RV. Jazz coughed about staying in the castle while Danny made fun of her 'smoothness' on subtlety.

Later that night, the Fenton family is asleep in the castle. Jack got up in the middle of the night heading towards the bathroom. However, unknown to Jack he was being stalked by an unknown foe. Inside one of the mirrors in the castle a large golden and bronze bird flew out of the mirror. Its body was that of a legendary phoenix with a red orb in its right wing and a blue orb in the left wing. It flew out and into the hallway behind Jack. Its claws ready to tear the large man to bits.

Meanwhile, in another room Danny awoke to the sound of the mirror world. He got out of bed and left the room. He saw the phoenix about to attack his father. Luckily, for both Fenton men Dragredder flew out of another mirror and knocked the bird away from Jack. Amazingly, Jack did notice the two monsters much to Danny's relief. Jack did however notice Danny when he turned around and saw his son.

"Danny what are you doing up in the middle of the night?" asked Jack.

"Uh…. I had a bad dream and figure that I should walk around for a bit," lied Danny.

"Oh well, be careful son. Vladdie did say that the ghost of the Dairy King still prowls the halls," replied Jack as he continued to head for the bathroom.

"Got it dad," said Danny as he headed back into the room he's staying in.

_The night of the Reunion_

As it stands, Danny was with his parents meeting many former college classmates that Jack and Maddie knew. Jazz was in one of the many rooms watching an old movie about the Packers. Right now Jack is introducing Danny to an Asian woman who he remembered from back in the Day.

"Danny this is Harriet Chin, but back in college she was called Harri," introduced Jack. "Harri Chin! Get it?" he joked as he laughed much to Maddie embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry Harriet," apologized Maddie to Harriet.

"Sweetie, you married him. You should be," countered Harriet.

"I know I am," commented Danny as he covered his face in shame.

"Really? How so?" asked Harriet.

"I was made by them," answered Danny. "If that's something not to be sorry for then tell what is," he added.

He walked off to the drink bowl and poured himself a glass of punch. He took a seat away from his parents who are now doing the pogo much to his embarrassment. Harriet took a seat next to him and glared at Jack making a bigger fool out of himself. Danny looked at his drink for a moment.

"I wonder if I can get some alcohol instead," whispered Danny.

"You do know that we can't give such drinks to minors?" commented Harriet.

"Yeah, but I willing to get drunk and hung-over if it means I won't remember this night," countered Danny.

As the night went on Vlad walked up to Danny and Harriet.

"Ah Daniel, just the young man I'm looking for. Could you go down stairs to the basement for a moment? I have a gift for your father, but I'm a little occupied at the moment," requested Vlad.

"Sure Mr. Masters," replied Danny as he got up to go get the gift he was just asked to get.

Danny entered the basement area of the castle and saw a box on a table. He went towards it and picked it up. To his surprise it was very light almost like there was nothing in it. Soon enough Danny heard a ripple sound and looked at a mirror. Warning bells went off in his head as he saw a silhouette appear in the mirror.

**STRIKE VENT**

Danny tossed the box at the weapon that was aimed at his head. The weapon was a large gauntlet shaped like a bull's head. It was green in color and orange, maybe golden horns facing forward. The Rider wielding the weapon was not other than Zolda, who torn through the box.

"Zolda! What the Hell are you doing here?" shouted Danny as he backed away from the green Rider.

"My client hired me to insure that no monster appears during his reunion," answered Zolda.

"And you did a great job with that giant bird that tried to ice my dad last night," retorted Danny.

"Ah yes Goldphoenix. Well I can't do anything about that one," commented Zolda. "But, I can take care of you," he added.

"We'll see about that," challenged Danny as he grabbed his deck. "Oh by the way the Strike Vent is new," he commented.

"Like it? It's a little something I use for only confined areas such as here," gloated Zolda as he admired his weapon.

"It's not bad, but mine's better. Dragon Knight," replied Danny as he was equipped with his armor.

"Now, now Matthew our agreement was for you to handle any mirror monsters from interrupting. Not other Riders," called out another voice.

Zolda stood up straight while Dragon Knight turned around to see the new Rider.

Where nearly all Riders looked like knights, this one felt like a Warlord with the way he carried himself. He had a black bodysuit with golden bolts on where other Riders had silver. His shin guards on his boots were brown with golden trimmings. His chest armor was brown and golden trimmings that looked like a V shaped visor for a bird if such a thing was ever made. It connected to his shoulder pads that resemble feathers of a golden bird. Hidden within them was another pair of shoulder guards that look similar to Ouja's, only brown with gold trimmings. His forearms had gauntlets that look vaguely like birds feet with golden bolts in between the two points the face his elbows. Like the rest of his armor they too were colored brown and golden trimmings. His belt buckle was golden as well and his deck was brown with a golden emblem that resembles a phoenix. His helmet was just like a knight's with the mouth guard having four long lines covering it from one end to the other end. The face guard looked like six feathers with black holes for the eyes and a large black feather on the top. He was holding a scepter with a phoenix with its wings folded on itself sculpted onto it and flat black base with two golden lines designed like the phoenix's tail feathers crossing each other.

"Greetings young Dragon Knight," greeted the mysterious Rider. "I am Masked Rider Odin, the most powerful Rider you'll ever meet," he declared.

"That's debatable," commented Dragon Knight.

"I suggest that you don't try it whelp. He's far more than you can handle," warned Zolda as he returned to the mirror world.

"You should heed his warning Daniel. I'm not a man you should be starting a fight with," advised Odin.

"How do know my name?" asked Danny in surprise.

"It's not that hard Daniel, since I saw you don your armor in order to face Zolda," answered Odin.

Danny at the moment slid his Drag Visor and pulled out a card. He moved it towards his Drag Visor while Odin watched.

"Really Daniel? I thought you would listen to Zolda," commented Odin.

**SWORD VENT**

It was clear that Danny did not listen to Zolda as he moved to strike Odin down. However, as soon as the sword nearly touches him Odin disappeared in a burst of feathers. The sword hit nothing as Danny looked around in shock. He looked behind himself and saw Odin standing like he didn't move at all. Almost like he teleported to the other area. Suddenly, he felt wind inside the room, but there was no window since they were in the basement. The next thing he felt was explosions happening all around his body. He saw a feather reach his head and it exploded. Danny hit the floor and looked up in awe at what just happened to him.

'What the? I didn't even see him move or hear his scepter call out anything,' thought Danny in fear of this new Rider.

"Surprised I see," said Odin. "Yes, unlike you other common Riders. I have abilities that your little teenage mind couldn't fathom," he boasted as he pulled out a card from his deck. The base on his scepter slid down and he place the card in it. "Like this card for example," he said as he shut his scepter.

**TIME VENT**

_Earlier at the beginning party_

"I wonder if I can get some alcohol instead," whispered Danny.

"You do know that we can't give such drinks to minors?" commented Harriet.

"Yeah, but I willing to get drunk and hung-over if it means I won't remember this night," countered Danny.

The night of the Reunion was uneventful for Danny and Jazz as they did everything they can to spare themselves from embarrassment. After a few hours the Fenton family left the castle after Jack made a fool out of himself. He mistaken one of his old classmates as the Dairy King's ghost and covered the poor woman in ectoplasmic goo. Jazz and Maddie were asleep while Danny was riding shotgun with his dad driving.

As they drove off Vlad watched them from his front door. He sighed as he closed his door and looked at a dark skinned man with a Mohawk and goatee. He wore a black tank top and black cargo pants. He also had desert combat boots on as he stood with his arms crossed.

"So you're just gonna let him go?" asked the man.

"Yes, young Daniel has potential that I can use. Right now he's just raw material that needs to be refined," answered Vlad.

"But you didn't see all he can do. You used your Time Vent card after he was hit by those feathers," commented the man.

"Yes, but I felt no need to stress myself on him just yet," replied Vlad. "However, Matthew I do like to know what else he can do against other Riders. Please make sure that he has plenty of practice before I take care of him," he requested.

"Of course boss, but what about the other Riders? What if they try to get rid of him?" asked Matthew.

"Then I'll just have to use the one who beat him," answered Vlad.

Author's note: And thus ends another chapter of this crazy story with a freakishly long title. For those who may complain about Odin, I was going by my foggy memory of how Odin's powers work. I was gonna have a longer fight, but then I figured that since Vlad is Odin in this story he would only exert himself when he should rather than on first fight like the other Riders. As for his accident and not having ghost powers, well that would just be unfair for Danny and the others so Vlad doesn't get ghost powers. Instead he becomes the most powerful Rider in Kamen Rider Ryuki. Seems fair to me don't you think?


	11. Chapter 11

It was another boring Monday morning for Danny as he and Tucker headed to school. Danny and his family made it back home at about three in the morning. With their infinite wisdom, Jack and Maddie sent their kids to school as soon as it was time to go to school. The sibling complained on the grounds that they barely had any sleep due to their father's driving. Sadly, their claims fell on deaf ears and were sent to school. Jazz had some coffee and drove to school while Danny met up with Tucker to walk.

"You alright dude?" asked Tucker as he looked over his friend.

"I'm tired as Hell and I'm walking to school after coming home at three in the freaking morning. Take a guess," snapped Danny as he tried to keep himself awake.

"Sorry for asking dude. You don't need to get all snappy on me," muttered Tucker as he looked straight ahead.

"No it's okay Tuck. It's not your fault, it's my nut job parents for making Jazz and me go to school with so little slee…..," apologized Danny before he passed out. He hit the ground fairly hard and slept right on the spot.

"Danny? Danny?" said Tucker as he tried to shake his friend awake. "Oh man," he whined as he dragged his best friend towards the school since they were only a few yards away.

A few hours later, Danny woke up to find himself in the Ms. Katrina's office. He was on the bed with Katrina at her desk. He slowly got himself up and yawned after having a little rest. Katrina looked up from her desk and smiled at Danny.

"Good morning sleepy head," greeted the school nurse.

"Morning, I guess," replied Danny as he sat up. "How did I get here?" he asked in confusion.

"Oh your friend Tucker brought you here," answered Katrina.

"Tucker brought me to your office, that's nice," commented Danny. He let that sentence sink into his mind for about ten seconds. "Wait a minute. **Tucker **brought me **into **your office?" repeated Danny in the form of a question.

"Well, technically he brought you to my door and ran off as soon as I got to my office. At least he got you here rather than carry you all the way home," replied Katrina. "Right now I like to know what happened to you," she added as she grabbed a thermometer.

"Oh right, well Jazz and me just got back from our parents' college reunion in Wisconsin at three in the morning. We tried to get some sleep, but our parents decided to work on their Ghost Portal as soon as they got home. So the two of us didn't get any sleep and we were sent to school today," explained Danny.

"Wisconsin? Didn't get home until three A.M? And they sent you two to school?" repeated Katrina.

"Yeah, that about sums it up," answered Danny.

"Danny, I want you to stay here and get some rest. I'll call for your sister and see how she's doing. I'll also inform your teachers that you'll be here resting for the time being," ordered Katrina.

"Thanks Katrina," replied Danny as he went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Tucker was having lunch by himself since Danny was in the nurse's office passed out. He ate his food slowly for once, instead of inhaling it like he usually does. The reason is unknown to even his friends Danny and Sam, but Tucker is actually scared of being in the school by himself. His two best friends are also his safety nets for surviving high school. He would never admit it, but he admires Danny for being able to stick up for him when no one else did. He remembered how Danny defended him in kindergarten from Dash and Kwan.

_Many years ago_

_At the playground behind McFadden Elementary young Tucker was trying to get his favorite red hat back from Dash and Kwan. The two miniature bullies were tossing the hat back and forth over poor Tucker's head. Dash was quite round in the middle while Kwan was very skinny and tall compared to most of the other kids._

"_Ah is little Tucky gonna cry?" teased Dash as he threw the hat over Tucker's head._

"_Give it back!" yelled Tucker._

"_Why don't you make us geek?" taunted Kwan as he caught the hat and threw it back to Dash._

"_Give it!" pleaded Tucker starting to have tears out of the corners of his eyes._

"_Leave him alone you two," called out a young voice._

_The two bullies turned to look at who interrupted them. It was a boy around their age with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a white T-shirt, blue shorts, and red running shoes. He stared at the two bullies straight in the eyes. Dash was the first to speak to the new comer._

"_Whose gonna make us? You?" taunted Dash as he advanced to the boy with Kwan right behind him._

"_I will if you don't stop," replied the boy._

_The next thing the boy knew Dash shoved him and Kwan caught him. Then the round boy started to hit him. Tucker was scared as he saw the boy get hit repeatedly and didn't try to move. As soon as it happened the teacher was being led to them by a small girl with black hair and wearing a purple shirt and black shorts. The teacher pulled Dash and Kwan away from the boy and dragged them back into the classroom to be punished. Tucker and the girl walked up to the boy and helped him up._

"_Are you okay?" asked Tucker._

"_Yeah I'm okay. Here's your hat," answered the boy as he returned Tucker's hat._

"_Thanks," replied Tucker as he put his hat back on. "I'm Tucker, what's your name?" he introduced himself to the boy._

"_I'm Danny and this is Sam," introduced the boy as he pointed to himself and the girl._

"_Sam? That's a boy's name," commented Tucker._

"_I don't like being called Samantha," said Sam._

"_Okay how about Sammy?" asked Tucker._

_His answer was a stomp on the foot by Sam._

_End of Flashback_

'To think it's been that long since I met Danny and Sam,' thought Tucker as he finished his food. 'And ever since Danny's been taking all that abuse from Dash just so he wouldn't go back to picking on me. He's always been there for Sam and me, and what do I do? I hang back and let him go through with that abuse,' he continued to think about his friend.

He headed towards the double doors and left the cafeteria heading for the nurse's office, very slowly. He continued on until he heard the sound of the mirror world. He quickly changed direction and headed to the nearest boy bathroom. He noticed that Mr. Technus was also heading there as well. They both entered the bathroom and walked towards the mirrors. The two pulled out their deck and placed them in front of the mirrors.

"Raia," said Technus as he donned his armor.

"Knight," called out Tucker as he too donned his armor.

The two looked at each other and jumped into the mirrors and entered the other world.

Inside the mirror world, the two Rider where in Ride Shooters heading towards the movie theater. They dismount and saw the monsters around the building. It was a large group of gazelle type monsters. It wasn't a small group either it was huge; there was enough of them to make an army. Tucker had never seen these monsters before since he's still fairly new to being a Masked Rider. There were some blue humanoid gazelles with drill-like antlers wielding staffs with two spear tips similar to their antlers. There were some golden gazelles with teal armor along with curved antlers holding strange swords that look like pincer claws. He saw some green ones with brown armor and long brown horns that were curled away from their heads, but the points of their horns got close to each other from behind their heads. He also saw some white ones with large antlers that resemble the horns of water buffalo. The last group of these gazelle-like monsters were blue bulky armored ones with antlers similar to a bull's horns.

"Uh….. Mr. Technus how do we handle this?" asked Tucker in fear. They were severely out numbered.

"Just take down as many as you can Tucker," answered Technus as he opened his small shield, the Evil Visor. He put in a card and closed the visor.

**SWING VENT**

At that command, he caught the whip weapon that his monster, Evildiver gave him. His weapon was a designed after Evildiver's tail and it looked very similar to the tail piece on the back of his helmet. Tucker followed suit by opening his sword's guard, the Dark Visor and placed a card in.

**TRICK VENT**

Soon enough, two copies of Tucker appeared from behind him. As it stands for Tucker this was his favorite card so far. The gazelle monsters heard the weapons being called out and turned to look at Tucker and Technus. One of the green gazelles let out a roar and the whole herd charged towards the two Riders.

Raia swung his whip, the Evil Whip at one of the brown gazelle monster that tried to stab him with its strange sword. He knocked the weapon out of the monster's hand and threw a spinning back kick to its stomach. The humanoid gazelle collided with two of the drill antlered gazelles. The three fell to the ground as a white one jumped over them to go after Raia. The white gazelle tackled Raia to the ground as two other heavy gazelles started kicking the Rider after the white one got off of him.

For Knight, he used his copies to attack one of the green gazelles. One copy attacked from the right by slashing at the beast's shoulder. The second copy went with a stab at the gazelle's back. Meanwhile, the real Knight performed a two handed downward chop with his sword. However, one of the heavy blue gazelles got between the Rider and the white monster. It back-fisted the young Rider and sent him flying backwards. Then, the two copies were taken out by two drill gazelles wielding their spears. The two monsters impaled the copies. The four monsters advanced on the down Knight who managed to pull a card out and insert it into his Dark Visor.

**NASTY VENT**

With that command Knight's monster, Darkwing flew overhead and let loose a high pitch screech at the gazelles advancing towards his master. Knight used this to his advantage to get some distance and pulled out another card.

**SWORD VENT**

Soon his weapon the Wing Lancer appeared as he managed to catch it. Of course he nearly dropped it, but he managed to grab it in time. Then he pulled out another card hoping to get what he wanted.

**FINAL VENT**

Now Knight ran towards the monsters with Darkwing behind him. Suddenly, the large bat latched onto his back and his wings became a long flowing cape. Knight jumped high into the air as the cape turned into wings for a second. Then the cape wrapped itself around Knight who pointed his Wing Lancer towards his feet. Knight came down to the ground like a large black spinning drill. The two drill gazelles fled along with the white gazelle, but the heavy blue one crossed its arm to shield itself. The spinning Rider collided with the monster like a missile. The two exploded on contact, but Knight came out of it unharmed as Darkwing feasted on the light that once was the heavy gazelle.

As for Raia he managed to get a card inserted into his Evil Visor and shut it.

**ADVENT**

Suddenly, his partner Evildiver appeared flying out of an alleyway. He crashed into the three gazelles attacking Raia and knocked them away. Raia got back up and took out another card and inserted it into his visor.

**FINAL VENT**

Evildiver returned to his master who jumped onto his back. Rider and monster flew towards a green gazelle. The gazelle saw them and leapt into the air to tackle Raia from Evildiver's back. However, the attack failed because Evildiver raised himself up to crash into its head. The gazelle exploded into light as Raia jumped off of his monster's back. Evildiver flew up to the light and ate it.

The other gazelle monsters stared down the Riders, ready to ware them out with their attacks. Suddenly one of the drill gazelles left the battlefield, soon enough the other gazelles followed the retreating gazelle without question. Knight and Raia looked on in surprise at this behavior. Knight was confused as to why the whole lot of them would leave just because one of them decided to leave.

"Mr. Technus, what was that all about?" asked Knight as he looked at his mentor.

"I'm not sure, but it could be some form of cooperation. Much like soldiers leaving after being told to fall back," answered the magenta Rider.

"But who could be in charge of them?" questioned the younger Rider.

"I don't know, but we need to head back. We can't just stay here and have the rest of the school faculty wondering where we went," said Raia.

"Back to school!" whined Knight.

"Tucker, we may be Riders, but you are still a student. I'm your teacher and I won't have any of my students skipping classes just because a fight was occurring," scolded the teaching Rider.

The two Riders headed back to the Ride Shooters and returned to the Casper High of the mirror world. The two of them returned to their world in time for the last class of the day.

Meanwhile back at Katrina's office, Danny was waking up again. This time he saw his sister also in the office asleep on a chair. She seemed very peaceful sleeping over there without a care about missing her classes. Danny got out of the bed and went to his sister so he can move her to the bed. Katrina saw Danny wake up and noticed what he planned on doing. Without saying anything she helped Danny lift up Jazz and moved her onto the bed so that she can sleep.

"Thanks Katrina," smiled Danny.

"No problem Danny, I've already talked to yours and Jazz's teachers about you two being here. Most of them weren't happy about you sleeping in my office, but they had didn't complain about Jazz sleeping here," explained Katrina.

"No surprise there, most of these teachers hate me for one reason or another," commented Danny.

"Let me guess, because of Dash's influence and you standing up to him for the sake of your friends?" asked Katrina.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Danny.

"Danny listen, I know it may seem like the whole world is against you, but you have what it takes to go beyond the status quo of this school. Dash, Paulina, and all their little followers only see themselves spending four years in this school. Danny even if you don't know it. You're something special, you are meant for great things Danny," comforted Katrina.

"Thanks Katrina I needed that," replied Danny with a smile.

"I may be a nurse, but I want to help all of you kids when I can," said Katrina as she smiled back. "Now when do you plan on popping the question to Sam, Danny?" she teased.

"Oh come on!" whined a blushing Danny as Katrina laughed at the poor boy.

School finally ended as students began to leave the poorly funded torture chamber known to many as Casper High. Danny and Jazz headed towards Jazz's car and drove off to the hospital. When they arrived, Danny waved to goodbye to his sister and entered the hospital. He entered Sam's room after knocking on the door and entered when he was told to come in. Sam turned to look at Danny and waved him over.

"Hey Sam, miss me?" greeted Danny with a big smile on his face.

"You have no idea how much I missed having you around," commented Sam.

"Well I'm here now and I like to tell what happened at the college reunion with my parents," said Danny as he took a seat next to his best friend.

"And I would love to here it," replied Sam as she leaned in closer to Danny.

As Danny tells his tale to Sam about the many embarrassing thing his dad did at the reunion. Over at the Nasty Burger, Dash and Kwan were tormenting some of the nerds that go to their school who decided to hang out at the fast food restaurant. After giving a boy who looked a lot like Nathan a swirly. Dash noticed the mirror in the bathroom ripple. He and Kwan moved over to the mirror and saw a blue humanoid gazelle with drill-like antlers looking at Dash. Right next to it was a bulky humanoid white tiger.

Its body was heavily armored with blue stripes over its body. Its broad shoulders were also heavily armored along with gauntlet like arms that had five long curved claws. The rest of its body was also heavily armored with gaps in the armor so that it can move. The face of the tiger monster was flat and stocky along with no visible neck. The tiger beast looked at Kwan as if it was waiting for commands.

"So you've gathered others like you?" Dash asked the gazelle as if it understood him. The creature amazingly did understand Dash as it nodded its head.

"Cool, so I now have my own army at my command," boasted Dash to Kwan.

"Yeah and I have this big bruiser on my side," commented Kwan as he took out a blue deck with a golden emblem of a tiger's head.

Dash followed suit by pulling out a brown emblem with a golden emblem of an outline that vaguely looks like a gazelle's head. Before they tried anything someone opened the door to the bathroom. The two put the decks back into their pockets and their monsters left the area. The two jocks left and went towards where some other members of the football team were at.

Author's note: Well that all I got for this chapter, not a big chapter at all. Then again I don't really have a set length for any of these chapters. So long as it looks good to me, I would be satisfied enough to post it. Anyway now we know that Dash and Kwan are also Riders. For Kamen Rider fans they should be able to figure out the names of their Rider counterparts. If anyone is keeping track that's ten out of the twelve Riders total and one of them is dead. Still I'll list off who is now in the story as a Rider.

Dragon Knight-Danny Fenton

Gai-Sydney Poindexter

Zolda-Matthew

Ouja-Unknown at this time

Scissors-Johnny Baldwin

Knight-Tucker Foley

Raia-Nicolai Technus

Odin-Vlad Masters

Now for those who would be wondering about Johnny's last name. It's simple really I took the last name of his voice actor, William Baldwin much like how Katrina who is obviously Kitty is given the last name Phillips after her voice actress. Now here's a little challenge to anyone who cares. I want you to guess Matthew's last name and why I picked that name for him.


	12. Chapter 12

After an uneventful week for Danny the weekend came and he wanted to do nothing, but relax and hang with Tucker. However, he got a call from Mr. Strong who asked him to give his daughter some cooking lessons for the day. After cursing up a storm as he held the phone away from his mouth, he agreed to do this for about two or three hours. He headed to Star's home after getting the address from Mr. Strong. Along the way he was listening to his ipod listening to Japanese song and listened to the lyrics.

After finishing the song Danny reached the Strong family's home. It was a simple home compared to his own, mainly no strange UFO shaped Ops center on top of the house. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. After waiting for a minute the door opened to reveal Mrs. Strong.

"Hello Danny, here to give Star her cooking lessons?" asked Mrs. Strong inviting Danny in.

"Yes ma'am, I don't know how long I'm suppose to stay. So I'll try something simple and see how it goes from there," answered Danny as he entered the house.

"Well, I'm sure that whatever you try to teach Star it all work out," replied Mrs. Strong as she went upstairs to get her daughter.

A few seconds later, Star along with much to Danny's annoyance Paulina and Valerie. They descended from the stairs with Paulina in front with Star at her left and Valerie at her right. Danny rolled his eyes at this sad sight before him. Mrs. Strong left the house saying she had some errands to run. Paulina glared at Danny trying to intimidate him since she views him as far too lowly to even look at her. Danny let his eyes wander towards the kitchen since that is where his lesson for Star will be at.

"What are you doing her _puto_?" insulted Paulina.

Danny ignored Paulina and looked at Star. His gaze clearly showed that he was not happy being here and was still pissed with her actions at his house a week ago. Star looked at his stare and flinched remembering him holding that gun from before. Valerie looked at her friend's scared look and turned to glare at Danny.

"I'm here because I'm the one who has to teach her how to cook. The sooner I get that done, the sooner I'll leave," answered Danny as he headed towards the kitchen. "Also the only real slut I see here is the one who just opened her mouth," said Danny in a low tone.

Surprisingly, Paulina heard him and glared at him.

"Valerie, show this geek his place," ordered Paulina.

Valerie walked up to Danny's back and got ready to punch him. As she swung her right arm, Danny spun himself to his right and caught Valerie's fist. She was stunned to see someone who was at the bottom of the social ladder catch her punch. She glared at him, but he smirked as he pushed her arm towards her jaw, slowly twisting it to apply pressure on it. Valerie was feeling pain as Danny applied more pressure that she was starting to kneel on the ground. Paulina and Star looked on in shock as Valerie was brought to her knees by Danny.

"Funny I've heard that you're a ninth degree black belt. Either the standards have been dropped so low that anyone can become one or you lied about being one," commented Danny as he let go of her.

"What was that you punk?" growled Valerie as she got back up.

"You showed me that you couldn't beat me. The sad part is that I have no belt rank since I had no interest in dedicating my life to martial arts. My Mom would have done better because IS a ninth degree black belt," continued Danny as he walked to the kitchen. "Now Star, are we gonna get this lesson over with or do I have to reschedule? Because, honestly I don't give a damn if you want to do this or not," asked Danny.

Not trusting her voice, Star nodded her head and walked towards the kitchen. Danny got a saucepan out and placed it on the stove. Star looked at the saucepan and then looked at Danny puzzled. Danny tilted his head towards the saucepan as he stared back at Star. She went to the stove and looked back at Danny. He crossed his arms and looked at her hands, then back to the saucepan. Star looked at her hands and back at the saucepan. She grabbed the saucepan fearfully and looked back at the dark haired boy. He nodded and then tilted his head to the sink. The blonde girl walked towards the sink and then looked back at her silent teacher. She looked at him and he looked at her waiting for her to do something.

"Pull some water in it," suggested Danny in a kind voice.

Taken by surprise due Danny's change of tone. She stared at him blankly as if he spoke to her in a foreign language.

"Star it's not that hard. You just pour water into the saucepan," said Danny.

"Why?" asked the blonde girl.

"Because boiling water will be your first lesson," answered Danny as he waited for her to do so.

"Like boiling water is so important," mocked Paulina believing that it's so easy.

"Well Paulina if you think it's so easy why don't you do it?" challenged Danny.

"What and ruin my manicure? No way loser!" screeched Paulina.

"Yeah! That's just stupid," agreed Star after hearing Paulina's reasoning.

Before Danny could say anything the phone rang. Valerie answered it and walked into the kitchen. She headed to Star and glared at Danny along the way.

"Star, it's your mom," said Valerie as she handed Star the phone.

"Yes Mom," said Star.

"But Mom,"

"What about my…."

"But he's….."

"But you can't….."

"Fine,"

Star hung up the phone and looked at Danny with a slight glare in her eye. However, her eyes were still filled with fear.

"So I have to just boil water right?" questioned Star.

"Yes that all you have to do. I was gonna try and get you to learn how to boil an egg, but I'll put that on hold," answered Danny.

Two minutes later

As the fire fighters finished putting the fire out. Danny, Paulina, Star, and Valerie were outside looking at what was left of Star's house. Star was on her knees with tears in her eyes as her house was nearly burned to the ground. Mr. and Mrs. Strong arrived to see their home filled with smoke that slowly died down. The pair headed towards there daughter and comforted her as they watched their home slowly crumble. The two looked at Danny for an explanation for what happened. Danny looked at the Strong family feeling sorry for them. His gazed turned to Paulina who was slowly moving away from the area. Valerie on the other hand kneeled down and tried to comfort Star.

"Danny what happened here?" asked Mr. Strong in rage.

"Star decided to listen to one of her friends. Apparently the one who is trying to leave without being noticed didn't know that you don't put metal inside of a microwave. I'm still trying to figure out how they managed to fit the saucepan into said microwave," answered Danny.

"And you didn't stop them!" yelled Mr. Strong.

"Oh I tried, trust me I tried. All three of them chose not to listen to me. So this is all on them," countered Danny.

Throughout the whole mess Paulina was out of the entire area. Danny rolled his eyes and blew some air out from the corner of his mouth. He looked over to the Strong family as they tried to comfort each other along with Valerie trying to help Star.

"I know I'm gonna hate myself for this, but it just wouldn't be right for them to suffer because of this," muttered Danny as he walked over to the Strong family. "Mr. Strong I know someone who should be able to help you out," he said to the blonde male.

"You do? Who?" asked the grown man with hope in his voice.

"A friend of mine comes from a 'well funded' family and I can talk to them about seeing if they can get your house repaired," answered Danny. After he said that, a piece of the roof fell to the ground to show that the damage is very bad.

"You can ask them to help?" asked Mrs. Strong as she heard this possible stroke of good fortune.

"I can ask, but it doesn't mean they will," Danny truthfully answered.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Mr. Strong.

"They're not exactly the most helpful people," replied Danny as he left the family to get them the help they need.

Danny arrived at the Manson Mansion and knocked on the door. He waited a few minutes and the door opened. The one who opened it was Mr. Manson who glared at Danny. Danny knew that Sam's father was still mad that he was allowed to see Sam again thanks to the elder Mrs. Manson.

"Hi Mr. Manson I was wondering if…" started Danny only to have the door slam at his face. "Yeah I figured he would do that," muttered Danny as he started to turn around.

However he stopped as the door opened again. He looked and saw the funniest thing he has seen all day. Mr. Manson was being hit on the head by his mother wielding a cane and berating him for being inconsiderate. The eldest Manson stopped hitting her son and smiled at Danny.

"Hello Danny. What brings you here?" asked the kind old woman who returned to hitting her son.

"Well, I came here to as for some help with something," answered Danny.

Danny explained the situation that happened to the Strong family's home. Sam's grandmother was shocked to hear what happened, while her son Jeremy showed no interest in what happened. His wife Pamela also showed no concern for the Strong family's plight.

"So I was wondering if you would be willing to help them with their current housing problem?" finished Danny.

His answer was instant from Sam's parents.

"No, now get out of my house," answered Jeremy.

"But what about…" started Danny but he was cut off by Pamela.

"Why should we help anyone who happens to be the victim of your mistake?" countered Pamela.

"My mistake? I wasn't the one who told those girls to put the saucepan in the microwave," defended Danny.

"Well, maybe if the Strongs didn't ask for YOUR help they wouldn't be homeless. Not get out of my house!" yelled Jeremy.

"Fine I will leave. I'm starting to wonder if you two are even Sam's real parents," said Danny as he started to leave.

"What did you say?" demanded Jeremy. He didn't get answer as he was hit once again by his mother. "Ow! Mother what was that for?" he asked as he clutched his head.

"That was for being disrespectful to Danny," answered the eldest Manson.

"Disrespectful? Mother that boy has been nothing but a horrible influence on my daughter," argued Jeremy while Pamela was nodding.

"No, the only horrible influence I see to my granddaughter are you two," countered Ida.

"What how can we be?" questioned Pamela.

"All you two ever thought about was turning her into someone she's not. You both talk about being kind to others, yet you show contempt to a boy whose family believes in what they do. You two barely even know your own daughter or even see her in the hospital," scolded Ida.

"That not true mother," argued Jeremy.

"Then what's Sam's birthday?" asked Ida. She looked at her son and daughter-in-law as they tried to remember. "Do you know her favorite color? Her favorite food? How about her favorite animal?" she continued and still didn't get a single answer. "Well?" she asked.

"Sam's birthday is August 24th, 1997. Her favorite color is blue. Her favorite food is Stir-fried rice with broccoli, and her favorite animal is the Panay Monitor Lizard," answered Danny who stopped to listen to Ida's questioning.

Ida smiled at Danny for getting all those answers right.

"That's correct Danny," replied Ida who then glared at her son. "Obviously Danny is far more aware of your daughter's interest than you two ever were. I've also seen how Sam is much happier when he's around. Danny, you go tell the Strong family that we'll pay for the damages to their home and give them money needed for a hotel for the time needed to get their home repaired," she explained to the boy.

"Thanks Mrs. Manson," said Danny as he smiled at her.

"Think nothing of it Danny and please just call me Grandma," replied Ida as he saw Danny blush at the hidden wedding comment.

Danny returned to the Strong family and told them that his friend's family will give the money they need to repair their home and for hotel rooms. The Strong family was very happy to know that they were being taken care for. Of course, Star still pinned the blame on Danny despite it was technically her own fault. Still, Danny did worry about it so after wishing them luck at getting their home life back in order he left for home. However, as he got about five blocks towards his house he heard the sound of the mirror world. He ducked into an alley way and found an abandoned and wrecked car. He walked towards the driver's window and pulled out his deck. As usual the belt appeared around his waist as he got ready to transform.

"Dragon Knight," he said as he slid the deck into the belt.

Having donned his armor, Danny jumped into the car window and entered the mirror world. As he stepped out of the alley way he looked around to see if any monsters were going to jump out. He didn't find any monsters but he did see two figures. Too be more specific, he found two Riders leaning on a car.

The Rider leaning on the passenger side had a black bodysuit and brown boots and forearms. On his arms were silver bolts that were near his elbows and one bolt on his left knee. His right knee had golden head of a gazelle sculpted on with two small silver bolts on the sides just below the knee cap. The gazelle head protruded slightly to show that the antlers of it are capable of hurting someone. His chest armor was black on the top half with a golden emblem that looks vaguely like the head of one of the gazelle monsters. The lower half was brown with lines sculpting the chest and abs of the Rider. On the ends the lead to the arms were white ridges that look almost like fur. The collar of the armor had gold lines that look like the outlines to the collar of a jacket. His shoulder pads were brown domes with a single silver bolt on the center. On the sides of them were two golden spikes that look like antlers that have a spiral design. The helmet was silver and looked like a full battle mask was welded onto where the face would be. There were black lines curved out and then straightened almost like a hieroglyph. There was a single blue jewel that looks like an eye on the center of the battle mask. On the sides where the ears would be are small silver bolts that connect to golden antlers that protrude out in front of the face, but stayed close to the head. There were also two smaller antlers that trace along the jaw line of the helmet.

The second Rider also wore a black bodysuit, but had silver boots with blue calves and blue stripes on the sides of the feet. Like many other Riders this one also has silver bolts on near his elbows and on his knees. The forearms were also silver with blue underneath them. The chest armor was silver with blue outlines to show the chest and abs. On his shoulders were silver shoulder pads that look like tiger claws on the ends. One the flat part of the shoulder pads were three blue stripes and blue trimmings. The helmet had a flat face plate that extended out slightly and was swept back. It was angled to look like a tiger's face to cover the face except for the mouth. The mouth part of the helmet was designed to look like a tiger's mouth. On the face plate were three tiger stripe lines that meet at the center with a vertical line. The top of the helmet was silver in the middle with three blue stripes and black on the edges that meet with the face plate.

This silver Rider had a big axe with a head of a silver tiger with its mouth open as the well head of the axe. From the tiger's mouth was the blade that was blue with silver trimming on the shape part. Inside the blue part of the blade was a lighter blue shaped like an axe blade. Inside that were four small blue rectangles that were close together. There were four rectangular holes between the silver and blue parts of the blade as well. The handle of the axe was blue with silver near the middle. In the middle of the handle was a black section that looks thinner and then the lower part of the handle was blue with silver at the top that met with the black middle.

Both Riders also have silver belts with decks in them. The first Rider's deck was brown with a golden emblem that looks like a gazelles head. The other one had a blue deck with a golden emblem of a tiger's face on the center. Dragon Knight let his shoulders drop as he walked up to them. The two Riders eyed him, but didn't look like they even cared he was there.

'These two are either really skilled or really stupid,' thought Dragon Knight as he stopped about four feet away from them. 'Might as well see what they want,' he figured as he looked at them again. "I take it you guys are new here. Need any help leaving?" greeted Dragon Knight.

The two Riders got off the car and stood up straight.

"No, but it looks like you're the one who needs help," said the brown Rider.

"Really?" asked Dragon Knight as he tilted his head to the left.

"Yeah, because were gonna take you down and any other Rider that stands in our way," answered the silver Rider as he moved his axe onto his right shoulder.

"Really now? Well can I at least have the names of the two Riders who plan on beating me?" asked Dragon Knight.

"Why not? Not like a loser like you can take us on," taunted the arrogant Rider. "I'm Masked Rider Spear," he stated as he flexed his muscles.

"And I'm Masked Rider Tiger," addressed the tiger themed Rider.

"Spear and Tiger huh?" repeated Dragon Knight. "Not the most creative names, but whatever. I'm Dragon Knight and I like to see you two try and beat me," he replied as he jumped back slightly to give himself more room.

"You're so dead loser!" yelled Spear as he threw a right haymaker at Dragon Knight.

Dragon Knight moved himself to the right to block the punch with both of his arms. He pushed the attack away from himself and sends a back-fist to the side of Spear's head. Spear was stunned by this and didn't see the right side kick to his gut. Tiger swung his axe at Dragon Knight who ducked under it and delivered a left front kick to his foe's chin. Tiger landed on his back and his axe flew out of his hands. Spear charged Dragon Knight who jumped away from the attack. He slid his Drag Visor and pulled out a card to place it in his Drag Visor.

**STRIKE VENT**

Spear and Tiger looked at Dragon Knight as his Drag Claw landed onto his right forearm. Dragredder flew from the sky and floated behind him. The red dragon glared at the two Riders and roared out in rage at them for attacking his partner. The two opposing Riders looked at each other and then back at the red Rider and his dragon.

"Holy Sweat Socks! This guy's got a DRAGON!" yelled Spear in fear as he looked at the beast.

"Dude that's not right!" yelled Tiger as he started to back away.

"I see now. You two aren't fighters at all. Just two idiots who are just trying to have fun," said Dragon Knight as he drew his right arm back. "Well then, have fun dodging this!" he yelled as he threw out his fist with Dragredder lunging forwards launching a blast of fire at the two Riders.

The two Riders managed to get away from the fire's path. The two ran towards the car they were leaning on and jumped into its windows. They escaped as Dragon Knight and Dragredder looked at the car that the two ran for.

"I guess I should add cowards to the list too," commented Dragon Knight. "Oh well, Dragredder let's go look for a monster to fight. I need to make sure you're well fed before I head home," suggested Dragon Knight to his partner.

Dragredder roared in approval as the two went off to search for Dragredder's meal.

Author's note: Well that's concludes this chapter everyone. It took a while, but I got it done. Of course I had a few distractions on my mind. The first distraction was wanting to see Transformers Dark of the Moon. I got that out of my system after watching it last Saturday.

Another problem is that my mom was worried about a medical exam that found something wrong with her chest. We don't know if is serious, but my mom fears it may be breast cancer. I would be lying if I said that I'm not worried, but at the moment my mom needs me to be strong for her because it might actually be cancer. Another is my dad making a bad choice with the mortgage on the house so we may lose the house. A lot of bad things seem to just pile on, but when life deals you a bad hand, you have to work with it. Still, I will be writing more chapters because it helps me calm down.

Now here's something that I'll bring up about this chapter that someone may call me out on. I personally don't believe Valerie is a ninth degree black belt. To reach ninth degree takes years (mostly likely decades) of experience and contribution to the martial art that is being practiced. Also such a rank is given by a higher ranked representative of the principal dojo or a steering committee. I know that in cartoons or any other form of fiction bypasses all of that, but I want to go for a more realistic approach to the limits of each character.

As for Danny being able to beat Valerie, his mom is also a ninth degree black belt but chances are she is legitimate. For Danny claiming to not have a belt rank is true. He's more of a street fighter who had basic martial arts training from his mom. I would say Danny is an unknowing follower of the Jeet Kun Do philosophy. React to attacks with simple and effective attacks. Well that's my excuse for Danny's fighting skills anyway.

Little fun fact: The Panay Monitor Lizard is an endangered monitor lizard native to the Panay Islands of the Philippines. Unlike its relative the Komodo Dragon, this lizard is a frugivor, a fruit eater. It is one of three species of monitor lizards that eat fruits instead of meat. I figure for a favorite animal, Sam would like something unique and didn't feed on other living creatures.


	13. Chapter 13

Around nine o'clock in Tucker's room, the technology-loving boy was on his computer looking over some files that his teacher Mr. Technus gave him. The files were on the Riders that were so far seen, including himself. From what was one the files were basic information such as names, color, and contract monster. Very few of the known Riders had the names of men behind the armor.

"Let's see now what do we have on Zolda?" wondered Tucker as he clicked Zolda's file.

The file appeared with a crude drawing of Zolda. Apparently, Mr. Technus wasn't a decent artist when he made the drawing. Regardless, the file had information on this Rider that was generally small.

**Masked Rider: Zolda**

**Real Name: Unknown**

**Color scheme: Green and silver armor**

**Specialty: Shooting**

**Contract Monster: Robotic Ox**

**Known Weapons: Sub-machinegun, dual shoulder cannons, long range cannon**

**Threat Level: 7/10**

**Status: Alive**

"Wow Mr. Technus doesn't have a lot of info on this guy," commented Tucker as he went to the next Rider.

**Masked Rider: Scissors**

**Real Name: Unknown**

**Color scheme: Bronze and black armor**

**Specialty: Melee**

**Contract Monster: Humanoid Crab**

**Known Weapons: Crab claw**

**Threat Level: 4/10**

**Status: Alive**

"Scissors? Oh yeah the guy who double teamed me with that crab," commented Tucker as he went to the next file.

**Masked Rider: Thrust**

**Real Name: Sydney Poindexter**

**Color scheme: Black and silver armor**

**Specialty: Melee**

**Contract Monster: Metalgelas**

**Known Weapons: Rhinoceros horn gauntlet, Confine Vent card**

**Threat level: N/A**

**Status: Dead**

"Don't worry man we'll get the guy who killed you," declared Tucker as he looked at the next file.

**Masked Rider Raia**

**Real Name: Nicolai Technus**

**Color scheme: Black, Magenta, Gold, and Silver**

**Specialty: Well rounded**

**Contract Monster: Evildiver**

**Known Weapons: Stingray tail whip**

**Threat Level: N/A**

**Status: Alive**

**Masked Rider Knight**

**Real Name: Tucker Foley**

**Color scheme: Blue, Black and Silver Armor**

**Specialty: One on one combat**

**Contract Monster: Darkwing**

**Known Weapons: Rapier Sword, Lance**

**Threat Level: N/A**

**Status: Alive**

**Masked Rider: Ouja**

**Real Name: Unknown**

**Color scheme: Black, purple, silver, and slight gold armor**

**Specialty: Melee**

**Contract Monster: Giant purple cobra**

**Known Weapons: Drill sword**

**Threat Level: 9/10**

**Status: Alive**

"Gee, you would think for a threat level nine he would have more weapons," mentioned Tucker. "Wait a minute, Ouja?" he noticed as he tried to remember that name. Suddenly it came to him. "Ouja is the one who killed Sydney!" he yelled in shock as he remembered what happened to Sydney.

_Flashback_

_Ouija stopped and turned to face the Rider. He cracked his neck as he gave Thrust his full attention._

"_So you're still alive huh?" asked Ouja._

"_That's right and I'm gonna stop you from putting anyone else's life in danger," declared the nearly beaten Rider._

"_Well then, I'm gonna have to fix that," commented Ouja as he place his card into the slot of his Veno Visor._

_**FINAL VENT**_

"_Goodbye little man," taunted Ouja as he back flipped towards his contract monster, Venosnaker's mouth._

_The giant purple cobra sprayed its master with its venom who performed his rapid bicycle kick on Thrust. The young Rider was hit by the powerful attack as he was pushed back towards the ground. The attack finished and Thrust crashed into the ground while Ouija landed on his feet in a fighting stance. He got out of his stance and walked away from the battlefield. He knew the other Rider wouldn't be able to move for a while. As for Thrust, sparks flew from his body and his deck flew out of his belt. The deck hit the ground and shattered into pieces from the impact. The armor of started to dissolve and reveal Sydney to the other Riders who look in shock at what is now happening._

Tucker snapped himself out of that memory so he would not remember what happened next. He decided to look over another Rider that he is familiar with.

**Masked Rider Dragon Knight**

**Real Name: Unknown**

**Color scheme: Red silver and slight black armor**

**Specialty: Well rounded**

**Contract Monster: Red metal dragon**

**Known Weapons: broad sword, dragon head gauntlet, two shields**

**Threat Level: 5/10**

**Status: Alive**

"A five out of ten? Maybe Mr. Technus thinks we can convince him to help us," said Tucker as he thought about the red Rider. "That guy is good at fighting and maybe we can get him to help us. Still, we don't know anything about him or the others. It would be easier to know why they are fighting. Man I wish Danny could help me with this. He might be able to figure this stuff out since his family is into this paranormal stuff," wondered Tucker as he continued to look over the Rider files.

Meanwhile at Fenton Works, Danny was in his bathroom puking his guts out. Thanks to his parents putting ectoplasm samples next to some leftover Chinese takeout, Danny has gotten a severe stomach virus. He has been in his bathroom for about two hours straight vomiting.

"Damn….Grk…..you…..*groan*….Mom….*vomit sound*….Dad….*toilet flushing*," cursed Danny sort of. He tried to get up from the floor, but suddenly he barfed into the toilet again.

The next day, Danny was lying in bed with an ice pack on his forehead and a thermometer under his tongue. His sister was by his side checking his pulse. Danny glared at his sister despite looking like he is about to pass out.

"Jazz, I'm not dying. I'm sick, totally different," said Danny in a raspy voice.

"How can you tell Danny?" questioned Jazz as she continued to check Danny's pulse.

"Because I would have left this world peacefully. Instead, I'm in my bed begging for someone to put me out of my misery," commented Danny.

"Well I'm sure God won't let you die young," encouraged Jazz. Sadly, she forgot one small detail about her little brother.

"You do know I'm atheist right Jazz?" questioned Danny.

Jazz's eyes widened as she remembered that her brother did in fact never believed in God or in religious ideals. She started to laugh nervously as she got up and headed for the door. The last time there was any mention of God in their home was met with scientific doubt, Jazz having some faith in the concept of an all-powerful being, and Danny using a colorful vocabulary. Simply put, the "G" is a taboo in the Fenton home for the sake of their sanity.

"Well I better get to school. I'll make sure Mr. Lancer knows that you're sick today," said Jazz as she was about to exit.

"Jazz wait," called out a very ill Danny. Jazz stopped and looked at her brother. "Can you also stop by the hospital and tell Sam I won't be able to come over today?" he asked as he started to cough.

"Sure little brother," answered Jazz as she left the room.

Meanwhile over at Casper High, we see Dash and Kwan shoving poor little Mickey who has done nothing wrong into a locker. Dash slammed the locker door hard and stomped off along with his sidekick trailing behind.

"I can't believe we got our butts handed to us by some puny dweeb," whined Dash.

"Hey, the guy had a dragon. How were we supposed to know?" reasoned Kwan.

"He was still puny and he beat us. He made us look like we were puny," complained Dash. "Dash Baxter doesn't do puny," he declared as he continued to stomp off. 'I'm gonna find out who this loser is and I'll take him down,' he mentally swore as he entered Mr. Lancer's class.

As for Tucker, he was shocked to find out that Danny was home sick because of some ectoplasm samples mixed with his food. At first Tucker laughed about the situation, but then he remembered that Sam is in the hospital and Danny is home sick due to food poisoning. That meant that he was alone in Casper High with the entire football team ready to bully him in everyway imaginable.

Turns out Tucker was right, due to Danny not being around Dash took his anger out on to poor boy. He was stuffed in his locker, taken out, and then stuffed in it again. As soon as he got out and managed to enter his history class. Poor Tucker was pelted with paper footballs. Also as expected Dash and Kwan got off without any punishment by most of the teachers. Surprisingly, Mr. Lancer was missing the whole day. For Tucker this is good news since Lancer is not really anyone's favorite teacher. As Tucker headed towards Technus's classroom, he approached his teacher.

"Hey Mr. Technus, where's Mr. Lancer?" asked Tucker.

"I don't know Tucker; he's usually subbing for someone at this time. No one has seen him all day," answered Mr. Technus.

"Weird," commented Tucker as he went to his desk.

Meanwhile, inside the Mirror World a battle is taking place in the mirrored Amity Mall. The ones fighting are Scissors and apparently nothing. Scissors had his Strike Vent, the Scissors Pincer. He swung the massive claw out in front of him, hitting nothing but air. Suddenly, he was struck from the back by a quick and strong blow to his head. He stumbled forward a bit before steadying himself. However, he was hit in the face by a strong attack. He flew back and landed on his back from the force of the attack. He slowly got back up and saw a shimmer a few feet in front of him.

Soon enough the shimmer vanished and a new Rider appeared before him. The Rider had a black body suit with silver arm guards and shin guards. The sides of his boots were black with green stripes on the sides. On his left thigh was a green metal pouch like object attach to him. It was shaped like the head of a chameleon with a red horn where the nose would be. It had silver domes with black stripes and a black dot at the top center making them look like eyes of an actual chameleon. Below the eyes was a silver part with two red lines that look like a lower jaw. Beneath that were two lizard like straps, one strap was horizontal while the other was in an angle. The chest armor was green on the top and silver on the lower half. The silver half was over the ribs and was set up like an upside down V with red lines above and below the silver. The lines looked like two red tongues meeting at the center. The green half was designed like a streamlined chest plate with a second layer underneath the first. On the top 'layer' were two red lines that look like tongues. The 'tongues' started off from the shoulders, then trace along the edges of the first 'layer' only to curve upward from the near bottom of the green half. The two tongues turned straight up near the center and then curled back into a small spiral. The shoulder pads looked similar to the chameleon headed pouch only with two silver bolts set on the silver center to replace the eyes. Near the top part of the shoulders was a single large red horn. Outlining the silver part of the shoulder pads were red lines that curve to look like chameleon tongues. The entire shoulder pad actually looked like a chameleon's head indeed. The head of this Rider was green and similar to that of a common chameleon with two red dots near the center of the head that was divided by the center ridgeline. The eye sections were silver with black stripes that look like the stereoscopic eyes of a chameleon. There is a small black 'V' like line between the eyes. The lower half of the helmet was silver with five vertical red lines to make it look like the lower jaw of a chameleon's head. He had a silver belt buckle with a green deck with a yellow emblem of a common chameleon's head.

"Damn it! Who the Hell are you?" demanded Scissors as he got back up.

"I'll be asking the questions here punk," stated the Rider with a western accent. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the crab based Rider. "Unauthorized access to the Mirror world, that's against the rules," he declared.

"Rules? What rules you bastard?" cursed Scissors as he moved his Scissors Pincer back ready to strike. He struck at the new Rider, but he jumped back to avoid the attack.

"Attacking an officer of the Law? That's also against the rules," said the Green Rider as he pulled out a card from his deck with his right hand. He also pulled out a cord with a red clip from his green metal pouch. He put the card on the clip and released the cord. The cord retracted back into the lizard headed pouch.

**HOLD VENT**

With that said, a silver object flew out of the Rider's right hand and wrapped around Scissors' weapon. The Rider yanked Scissor who crashed onto the ground.

"Looks like you and I are gonna have problems," said the Rider darkly. "Still, since you have asked for my name. I'll tell you," he paused for effect. "I am Masked Rider Verde," he finished as he glared at Scissors.

Several hours later, over at Amity Hospital Sam was waiting for Danny to come over after school. She heard a knock at her door and sat straight up.

"Come in Danny," called out Sam.

"Wrong Fenton Sam," said a female voice.

"Jazz? What are you doing here? Where's Danny?" questioned Sam as she started to worry.

"Danny can't make it today," answered Jazz as she entered the room. "He's sick today," she added.

"Sick? What happened? Is he alright? How bad is it?" worried Sam as she started shooting out more questions.

"Sam, calm down. Danny just had some bad food at home during the weekend and it didn't agree with him," explained Jazz as she tried to calm the Goth girl.

"But he'll be okay right?" asked Sam as she calmed down a little.

Of course he will be. Danny's a lot tougher than everyone thinks," assured Jazz. "I still remember how he always stuck up for you and Tucker whenever you two were always picked on when you three were little," she continued.

"Yeah, Danny was always like that," whispered Sam as she put up a small smile that Jazz did not see.

"Yes, and I also remember how when the two of you were only three years old and you followed Danny around like a lost puppy," teased Jazz.

"Shut up!" yelled Sam as she blushed very badly.

Jazz started to laugh lightly as she started to walk out. She stopped and looked at the flustered girl before her.

"Oh and Sam," said Jazz.

"What Jazz?" muttered Sam.

"I hope you do get better soon. I miss how you, Danny and Tucker are always seen together," comforted Jazz. "But I hope that between the two of them, you pick Danny over Tucker. I don't think you and Tucker would last long without killing each other," she added.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Sam in a very cold tone.

"Also if you do pick Danny. Please don't make me an Aunt yet," pleaded Jazz in a teasing way as she closed the door. A string of curse words was heard from Sam's room promising extremely vile things to be done on Jazz's person. 'I can see why Tucker likes to tease them. They make it excessively easy. Those must really be clueless Lovebirds,' thought Jazz as she looked at her watch. "Oh man, I got to get going. I was supposed to meet with Mr. Lancer about his problem," she said as she headed to her car.

Meanwhile with Mr. Lancer

"I'm starting to feel that I am loosing my mind. About a week ago, I thought I saw three ghosts that look like knights. For a while, I thought about telling my coworkers, but they chose to ignore me. During that time, I was thinking of asking for help from paranormal professionals. However, I do not want to be viewed as a basket case. Now I feel that it was all nothing more than stress from teaching so many subjects at the school. So I decided to request for a week off of work to relax and get my mind cleared," explained Mr. Lancer as he got up from the couch and headed for the door. "Thank you for listening, you really helped out," he replied to the person who listened to him.

That person turned out to be none other Danny, a very confused and slightly better Danny.

"Mr. Lancer," said Danny.

"Yes Daniel?" replied the out of shape teacher.

"How the Hell did you get in my house?" asked our confused hero.

Author's Note: Well that is it for this chapter. I have to say I am not happy with it, but it just came out this way. I originally wanted it to be a Tucker chapter, but I could not get my brain to work in that area. Therefore, I just went and introduced a new Rider, Masked Rider Verde. If anyone can figure out who Verde is then you might know why I chose the name Verde over Camo. I hope that I will get the next chapter to have more character development on Tucker. I also didn't think any of you expect Danny to be Atheist in this story huh?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I hold no claim to the song Leave all Behind that can be found later on in this chapter. That song is property of Wilma-Sidr, who made this song for Kamen Rider Accel from Kamen Rider W. I also do not hold any claim to Officer Stone due to him being more of a lesser OC and will not have any character development.**

Despite the current disappearances of many people and the unknown mirror monster. Amity Park is in a way a nice place to live for some people. Even Fenton Works, the home and headquarters of Amity Park's own family of Ghost Hunters. Once you get past the strange UFO shaped Ops Center on top of the apartment home styled building it looks quite normal.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS!" shouted out an angry teenage boy while the sounds of ectoplasm beams were being shot.

Okay, so maybe it's not _that _normal. You see, after a week of being in bed due to food poisoning involving ectoplasm in left over Lo Mien. Tucker Foley, Danny's best male friend, signed him up for the Casper High Talent Show. The end result is Tucker being shot at by Danny who is using his parents' new Fenton Bazooka.

"I'M SORRY DANNY!" screamed Tucker as he ducked from another round of ectoplasm aimed at his head.

"SORRY'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOLEY!" yelled Danny as he prepared to fire another round.

"Danny calm down!" yelled Jazz as she ducked from a stray shot from the bazooka wielding Fenton.

"Your sister is right sweetie. Don't you think you're overreacting?" mentioned Maddie from behind the couch. Well, she was behind Jack who was hiding behind the couch, but close enough.

Danny stopped firing the bazooka and started to shake in uncontrollable rage.

"Overreacting?" muttered Danny as he glared at his parents. "OVERREACTING!" he yelled as he aimed the bazooka at the couch.

"Uh-oh," said Jack who also summed up their situation.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" shouted Danny as he opened fire once again.

Yes, just another questionably normal day in the Fenton home between family and friends.

The next day, Danny and Tucker were walking to their school. Well, Danny was stomping his way to school while Tucker lagged behind. He was either purposely lagging behind due to be scared of Danny's next outburst, or he was dragging himself after a severe beating that came from Danny, take your pick. The boys entered the school and headed for their lockers. Just as they were about to open their lockers, then were slammed onto the lockers by none other than Dash and Kwan.

"Well, what do know? Look at who decided to show up Kwan," taunted Dash.

"Looks like our favorite punching bag Dash," replied Kwan.

"Your right, let's give him a welcome back present," suggested Dash as a crowd began to form.

The blonde jock turned Danny around so he can aim for the boy's head. Danny looked at Dash with a pointed look that showed no fear of the school bully.

"Let go of me Dash. I'm not in the mood for your crap," growled Danny.

"Oh, looks like Fen-toenail finally got a back bone?" joked Dash as he prepared to throw his punch at Danny's face.

Danny rolled his eyes and moved his arms out. Then faster than Dash's fist smacked the bigger teen's ears. Dash let go of Danny to cover his ears and yelled out in pain from being hit like that. Danny walked around Dash and headed towards Kwan. Kwan let go of Tucker and charged at Danny. However, the smaller boy moved to his right and tripped Kwan up. The Asian jock fell forward and crashed into Dash who was starting to recover. Danny went to help Tucker up who was staring at his friend in shock.

"Wow dude, I didn't know you could do that," complemented Tucker as he accepted Danny's hand to get up.

"It's not that hard to do Tuck. I just don't feel like being picked on today," replied Danny as he started to walk to his first period.

"Hey Danny, does this mean you forgive me for the Talent Show?" asked Tucker with hope in his voice.

"Don't push it Tuck," answered Danny as he went ahead of his technology-loving friend.

Danny and Tucker arrived to their first class of the day. To Tucker's surprise as well as many other students, Mr. Lancer was not in the classroom. Instead, Ms. Tetslaff walked into the classroom.

"Alright people listen up!" ordered the freakishly built woman. "Seeing how Mr. Lancer is still on his three week vacation to recover from his moment of insanity. I will be substituting for all of his duties for this week," she explained.

'Great, she's going to be one busy woman,' thought Danny as he started sketching in his notebook.

'Lancer is on vacation and we're stuck her with Ms. Tetslaff. How is that fair?' Tucker mentally whined.

As Tetslaff began her lesson, the class started to tone her out and drift into their own little worlds. Danny was half-sketching and half-paying attention as Tetslaff to talk about Hamlet. Tucker was fiddling with his PDA under his desk. Kwan was staring at the back of Dash's head with nothing on his mind really. Paulina was filing her nails while nearly all, but four boys were admiring her. Valerie was glaring at Danny from behind her textbook due to a little bad blood between them. Star was glancing around without Tetslaff noticing. Dash on the other hand, was still thinking about his loss to Dragon Knight.

'Who can this dweeb be? Could he be Lance? No way, if he were Lance would have told me. Maybe one of the nerds I usually wail on. Yeah that would make sense, but none of them has the strength to fight. They're all too puny, especially Fen-toenail,' mentally ranted Dash as he raked his brain to figure out who Dragon Knight is. Dash still refuses to believe Danny can defend himself.

'Who does that geek think he is? How dare he call me a fake? I bet he was lying about his mom being a ninth degree black belt. I'll show him who can fight,' Valerie mentally growled.

After several minutes, the bell rang and the students left for their next class. Danny and Tucker separated due to having a different second period. Luckily, for Tucker, Dash and Kwan were not in his next class. All he has to put up with is Star and Valerie, who happen to sit next to him. You almost feel sorry for them don't you? As for Danny, he too doesn't have to deal with Dash and Kwan. Instead, he has to deal with a friend of Jazz. Danny still has a hard time believing that Jazz actually has friends.

Danny entered his next class, which happens to be History. He took his seat, which is right next to Jazz's friend Amber 'Ember to her friends' McClain. She happens to be around Jazz's height with long brunette hair in a high ponytail. She wore a punk rock shirt and black leather jeans. She finished it off with dark skull designed boots.

"Hey dipstick, heard from Jazz you got roped into the Talent Show," commented Ember with a smirk.

"Don't remind me, I still want to kill Tucker for that," replied Danny as he banged his head on his desk.

"Oh come on. He probably did it for a couple of laughs," said Ember trying to lift her friend's, little brother's spirits.

"Jazz did tell you how I shot at him and everyone in the house right?" questioned Danny still with his face on his desk.

"You did? Whoa she forgot to mention that," commented Ember. "She did tell me that you were last one to see Mr. Lancer before he went on vacation," she added off hand.

"Yes and I still can't figure out how the Hell that man got in my house," replied Danny.

"Well, have you come up with something for the Talent Show anyway or were you too busy trying to kill your best male friends and your family?" joked Ember.

"Shut up," said Danny as their teacher entered the classroom.

Meanwhile over at Amity Park Police Department, the Fenton GAV can be seen outside parked over a crushed SWAT car. Jack and Maddie were outside of the GAV along with Officer Stone who was busy giving Jack a ticket because of his reckless destruction.

"Why is it that whenever we see each other it's usually about me giving you a ticket for property damage Jack?" asked Officer Stone.

"Well David," started Jack.

"Tyler," corrected Officer Stone.

"Well anyway Jeff," started Jack again forgetting Officer Stone's first name. "The Maddie and I were following a lead on the ghostly abductors that haunt our fair town. So we moved as fast as we can and took a wrong turn and found ourselves here," he explained.

"And this will help calm Sheriff Walker down how?" asked Tyler knowing that this will lead to trouble for all three of them.

"Simple Tony, we'll tell the Sheriff that we'll take care of the ghost attack our town, while you guys do… whatever you guys do," answered Jack.

"Jack dear, maybe we should explain to Sheriff Walker it was all misunderstanding," said Maddie trying to calm her husband down before he makes a fool out of both of them.

"Well what do we have here?" asked a man with a thick western accent. He wore a white suit that you would see in mafia movies. He had black boots on and black gloves. On top of his head was a white fedora with a black band around it. "If it isn't Jack and Madeline Fenton. Destruction of police property? That's against the rules," he added with a smirk.

"Look Walker, we're sorry for what has happen," started Maddie wanting to prevent anymore bad blood between the sheriff and the Fenton couple.

"Sorry doesn't repair damage equipment Madeline," commented Walker. "I suggest you and your husband vacate the premises before I put you both in holding again. Only this time I'll keep you both in for the actual week," he stated, borderline threatened.

"Are you threatening us?" growled Maddie.

"Madeline, with the way you two keep on interfering with police business. I am close to having your entire family expunged from Amity Park. The only reason that has not happen is because our families have been friends for generations. However, that does not excuse any of these reckless actions. I'm not surprise how your son is always harassed because of you two acting more like children than him and your daughter," explained Walker.

"Now wait a minute," started Maddie.

"No Maddie let's go," said Jack in a surprisingly humble tone as he dragged his wife back into the GAV and left the police station.

After school, Danny was heading home since Tucker stayed behind to talk to Mr. Technus about some science project or something. He arrived home and entered the secretly constructed garage for the GAV. He turned on the lights and saw what he was looking for. Inside the secret garage was a motorcycle that his parents were working on converting into an Anti-Ghost hunting motorcycle. The plan on calling it the Fenton Specter Racer. Due to neither parent having a license to ride a motorcycle, (despite Jack riding another motorcycle after nearly destroying the GAV.) they scraped the project. Danny, on the other hand was ecstatic about it. So he decided to work on it himself after learning about auto repair from Tucker's dad.

The motorcycle was a stripped down Ducati 999 model. All it had was the frame, engine, suspension, the front fork, the transmission, and the final drive. The wheels, tires, and brakes were taken off because Maddie wanted to turn the shelved Specter Racer into a hover bike during its planning stage. Since his parents gave up on the project, Danny took an interest in customizing the bike for himself before he got his license.

"I think I should make the front fork look like Dragredder's front legs," commented Danny as he started to think about the design he wants to use.

"Danny! Are you home?" yelled Jazz from the living room.

"I'm in the garage Jazz!" Danny yelled back to his sister.

"We have a garage?" questioned Jazz.

Danny left the garage and entered the kitchen. Danny still has a hard time figuring out how the garage leads to the kitchen, but who is he to argue over his parents' strange habits of installing things that you don't normally find in their home? Certainly not Danny still his mind will be hurting just trying to understand his parents. He saw his sister enter the kitchen.

"I thought you would be at the hospital to see Sam today," remarked Jazz as she took a seat at the table.

"Not today, she has to go through her usual examinations today. She doesn't want me there because they take up the visiting hours that we would have together," replied Danny.

"Oh yeah, now I remember," commented Jazz as she grabbed a glass of water.

As the siblings talked about their classes and had some left over food from the fridge. They checked to make sure they were possessed or back from the dead. Their parents arrived looking very dejected as the two finished their meals. They both became quiet and noticed that their father was extremely quiet and their mother was sporting an expression of rage. The siblings looked at each other and nodded their heads in unison. They got up and left the kitchen knowing their mom is not in the best of moods right now. Danny looked back and saw his dad giving him a pleading look. Danny smile waved and mouthed good luck to his father.

As Danny entered his room, he heard the sound of the mirror world. He closed his door and headed to his mirror on top of his drawer. He placed his deck in front of him and his belt appeared around his waist. He paused to look at his door hoping no would knock or open it. After seeing it stay closed, he turned to the mirror again.

"Dragon Knight," he said as he slid his deck in place. His armor attached itself onto him as he jumped into his mirror.

Meanwhile, over at Elmerton Johnny was punching the wall. He was angry for nearly being beaten by Verde a week ago. The reason he's still alive was because he got luck with summoning Volcancer to tackle the chameleon based Rider. During the week of recovering, Johnny was trying to think of a way to get back at Verde.

'Damn him, I should be getting my fame back. Not getting my ass handed to me,' ranted Johnny in his head. 'Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way. Maybe I should have someone do the fighting for me. Then after he takes care of everyone, I'll just get rid of him permanently,' he thought darkly.

With this thought in his head, Johnny now knows what to do. He just needs to find a Rider strong and stupid enough to work with him. Before he could think of a Rider, the sound of the mirror world called out to him.

"Party time," said Johnny as he grabbed his deck and headed to his mirror.

Inside the mirror world, Dragon Knight arrived at the Water Park on his Ride Shooter. He dismounted and ran into the theme park. He saw Ouja fighting with a giant silver metallic spider. The spider attacked with its front two legs, while Ouja was blocking with his Veno Saber. Not wanting Ouja to be beaten by the monster spider, Dragon Knight charged in to assist the purple Rider. He slid his Drag Visor and pulled out a card.

**STRIKE VENT**

With his Drag Claw now attached to his right arm, Dragon Knight pulled his arm back. His partner, Dragredder appeared overhead and got behind his master. Dragon Knight threw his arm out and Dragredder shot a large flame at the spider. The spider monster was hit in its left side by the flames and hissed out in agony. Ouja jumped back while the beast was occupied with its injury. He saw Dragon Knight come heading towards him.

"Any reason for saving me?" asked Ouja as he glared down at the young Rider.

"What? And see you get killed on the off beat chance that thing wins?" retorted Dragon Knight.

"Good point kid. It would be very vexing to lose to that before I get my rush from fighting all of you other Riders," commented Ouja as he cracked his neck.

"Glad we agree on that," replied Dragon Knight as he glared at the oversized spider. "Now before we face each other let's deal with this," he added.

However, the two Riders wouldn't get their chance. As soon as it happened, the humanoid crab Volcancer appeared and knocked the two of them away. They got back up and saw Scissors arrived from the rear of the spider. He looked over the two Riders and jumped onto the spider's back. He then stomped on the beast's head and jumped towards the others.

"Well what do know?" commented Scissors. "Here I was thinking about looking for a strong Rider and I find two," he added with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What the Hell do you want?" questioned Ouja while gripping his sword tighter.

"Wait a minute there big guy. I'm not here to fight you two," defended Scissors. "I'm only offering a truce," offered the bronze Rider.

"A truce?" repeated Dragon Knight as the three Riders jumped away from the recovering spider. Volcancer left the area while his master began his negotiation.

"Yeah, some hot shot Rider appeared a week ago and claimed the mirror world as his personal property," explained Scissors as he blocked one of the spider's legs with his Scissors Visor.

"Who the Hell would claim this place as theirs?" ask Dragon Knight as he back flipped away from the spider.

"He calls himself Verde and he seems like a real basket case," answered Scissors as he pulled a card from his belt.

**STRIKE VENT**

At that command, his Scissors Pincer appeared on his right arm. He swung it and caught one of the spider's legs with it. Dragon Knight dodges another attack from the spider beast and pulled another card out.

**SWORD VENT**

He caught his Drag Saber in time to slice a leg that was heading towards him. The spider monster roar in pain as it tried to get away and managed to fling Scissor away from itself. Ouja jumped into the air and swung his sword downwards to chop the spider's head in half. However, the monster spider knocked him away with one of its legs. Ouja rolled away from the monster and got back up.

"Damn he is so damn vexing," cursed Ouja as he pulled his Veno Visor out and grabbed a card. "How about we wrap this up?" he asked the other Riders.

"Sounds good to me," answered Dragon Knight as he pulled a card out.

"I'm in," replied Scissor as he did the same as Dragon Knight.

**FINAL VENT**

**FINAL VENT**

**FINAL VENT**

At the same time both Dragon Knight and Ouja launched themselves into the air. Dragredder circled around his master, while Ouja back flipped towards Venosnaker. For Scissors, Volcancer appeared behind his master from a mirror that suddenly appeared on the ground. Scissors jumped back and landed on Volcancer's claws. The crab monster flung his master at the spider. Scissor curled into a ball and somersaulted towards the monster's head. Dragon Knight flew down with his flying sidekick aimed at the monster's back. Ouja descended performing his rapid bicycle kick at the spider's back end. The three attacks collided onto the monster and it exploded from the combined attacks.

The three Riders stood in front of each other waiting for the next move to happen. As for the spider monster that was killed. It turns out it turned into three balls of light. They floated into the air and were swallowed by the three contract monsters.

"So now that was taken care of, do you two want to help me take care of Verde?" asked Scissors.

"If by take care you mean get rid of him? Yes, but I'll take care of him myself," answered Ouja as he walked away.

"But the three of us can take him down no problem if we work together," pleaded Scissors as he tried to convince Ouja to join him. His pleas flaw on deaf ears from Ouja. "What about you Dragon Knight?" he asked hoping for a better chance with the younger Rider.

"I would say do it yourself, but I'll help you take care of Verde," answered Dragon Knight.

"Really you will?" asked Scissors.

"For now, but we are not a team. If you double cross me, I will take you down along with this Verde," threatened Dragon Knight as he walked off as well.

'Damn these guys are no fools. I'm going to have to be very careful with Dragon Knight,' thought Scissor as he left the area as well.

As Danny entered his room from his mirror, he laid down on his bed and look at the ceiling. He put on his ipod and selected a song to listen to before going to bed. He started to sing quietly to the lyrics of the song.

_I wanna make you satisfied_

_Choukousoku de tsurete iku ze_

_Mayotteteru hima wa nai_

_Come ride with me_

_Riyuu nado don't ask me why_

_Setsumei nante dekinai hodo_

_Kono omoi hageshikute_

_Tomerarenai dare ni mo_

_Shinzou ga uchi narasu rhythm de_

_You go ahead_

_Hi wo tsukero Mune no Ignition_

_Nanimokamo furikitte_

_Mirai e susume Speed away_

_Dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo Leave all behind_

_Keshiki ga tokeru hodo Kaze ga sakebidasu hodo_

_Accel... Sekai no hate wo mezase_

_(Don't be afraid just step on it_

_Bring you up to this extreme speed_

_It's like a dream but could be real_

_Just handle it you just handle it)_

_I gotta keep you satisfied_

_Endless ni misete yaru ze_

_Dekinai to nageku no wa_

_Kowagatteru dake ja nai no?_

_Sono kokoro wo Furuesaseru rhythm de_

_You go ahead_

_Hashiridase Sugu ni Ignition_

_Nanimokamo furikitte_

_Kanashimi sae mo throw away_

_Zetsubou made hakonde yuku Leave all behind_

_Oto ni oitsuku hodo Jikan wo nuki saru hodo_

_Accel... Sora no hate made hashire_

_Machi wo tsutsumu Yami no kehai wo ima_

_You go ahead_

_Kirisakou Motto Ignition_

_Nanimokamo furikitte_

_Mirai e susume Speed away_

_Dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo Leave all behind_

_Keshiki ga tokeru hodo Kaze ga sakebidasu hodo_

_Accel... Ima wa..._

_Nanimokamo furikitte_

_Kanashimi sae mo throw away_

_Zetsubou made hakonde yuku Leave all behind_

_Oto ni oitsuku hodo Jikan wo nuki saru hodo_

_Accel... Sora no hate made hashire_

He finished singing, turned off his ipod, and went to bed. However, what he didn't know was that Jazz heard him from behind his door. Apparently, Danny wasn't quiet enough if Jazz could hear him.

'Danny really is a good singer. I don't know why he doesn't want to be in the talent show. He could win with singing like that,' thought Jazz as she went back into her room to go to sleep.

Author note: That wraps up this chapter and I have given myself a new story arc to work with. Danny is sort of working with Johnny to face Verde, but like Danny said, they are NOT a team. As for the motorcycle, that is something that may or may not be brought up again. I'm still deciding on that since Danny is fourteen and doesn't have a learner's permit, so he cannot ride it legally. Still stay tuned for another exciting chapter of If you don't Fight, you don't Survive. Man that is a mouth full for a title.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: The song being used for Danny in the Talent Show is Enter Sandman and is owned by Metallica.**

As the morning sunrise above Amity Park, we see Danny still asleep while his new alarm clock kept going off. Hearing the noise, Jazz went to her brother's room to wake him up. She knocked on the door trying to get Danny to wake up and open it. After a few minutes of knocking Jazz opened the door herself and entered her little brother's room.

"Danny will you wake up and turn off that….." started Jazz.

**Whack!**

The Fenton home was filled with a loud scream of pain as Jazz fell onto the floor clutching the left side of her face. Jack and Maddie ran upstairs with bazookas in hand and blew a hole into Danny wall. Two feet away from the door, but it is an improvement. Danny woke up a couple of seconds after his room gained a new 'door' for people to enter. The two older Fentons' looked at their daughter and saw Danny's alarm clock two feet away from her.

"What going here?" yawned Danny as he stretched his body. He looked at his parents, his sister on the ground, and the hole in his wall. "I did it again didn't I?" he asked as he continued to look at his new hole.

"Yes you did Danny," answered his mother. "And do you have anything to say for yourself?" she added sternly.

"Why is there _another_ hole in my wall?" the youngest Fenton asked.

Both Fenton parents looked at themselves and then to the wall that they destroyed. They both started to laugh nervously at their blunder. They both made a hasty retreat to find the supplies needed to fix their son's wall. The two siblings looked at each other and Danny started to laugh nervously.

_Along the way to school_

"Jazz seriously, how many times do you want me to say I'm sorry?" asked Danny. He got no answer from his sister (sporting a black eye) who was driving them to school. "I'm sorry I gave you a black eye. Come on Jazz just let it go," he apologized.

"Fourteen," said Jazz as she continued to stare at the road ahead of her.

"What?" asked Danny in confusion.

"That's fourteen times you've hit me with your alarm clock this past three months," answered Jazz. "Do know what that says Danny?" she asked.

"That you really need to learn how to duck?" answered Danny in a very nervous tone.

"No! It means you need to learn to wake up on time!" yelled Jazz as she continued to drive.

"Uh Jazz," started Danny.

"No, you need to learn to be responsible. You can't keep sleeping in every day," she interrupted.

"Jazz," Danny tried to interrupt his sister.

"You can't expect me to always to be there to wake up so you won't be late for school," she continued.

"Jazz!" yelled Danny.

"What!" screamed Jazz.

"You drove past the school two interruptions ago sis," answered Danny.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Jazz as she did a u-turn to get back to school, in front of a police car.

_One hour and a traffic ticket later_

Danny went into his second class after he and Jazz got out of the principal's office. Jazz was let off with a warning from the principal, but Danny got detention. Despite Jazz trying to explain that it was her fault, her little brother still got the blame. The result was Danny being in a very foul mood. Throughout the class, Danny was not paying attention and was pretty much pissed at the school system. Once the class ended Danny was off to his next class, which happened to by gym.

Danny headed to the locker room to change out of his clothes. A few minutes later, he got out in his gym clothes and headed to the school gym. He walked up to Tucker, who was looking a little nervous.

"Hey Tuck, what's up," greeted Danny causing his friend to jump a bit.

"Dude, don't scare me like that," whined Tucker.

"Well how should I scare you?" joked Danny.

"Dude, didn't you used that line on Sam?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah I did and it sounded a lot better when I did it on her," commented Danny.

"You have a weird concept of flirting with Sam. You do know that right?" replied Tucker in a deadpanned tone.

"You're not gonna let go of the whole Sam and me thing are you?" asked Danny.

"Until you actually tell her or she tells you," answered Tucker smiling.

"Translation, no you won't," added Danny in annoyance.

Before the two could continue their conversation, Ms. Tetslaff stomped towards the class and blew her whistle. She took role and got everyone lined up for dodge ball. It came as no surprise that Dash and Kwan were picked as team captains. As expected Dash picked Tucker on his team so, Kwan can target him while Danny was on Kwan's team. It was no surprise that Danny was picked by Kwan to be Dash's last victim.

The game started pretty fast for most, as the athletically challenged were taken down fast. However, to the surprise of nearly everyone Danny and Tucker were lasting very long compared to some. Tucker was dodging every throw from Kwan along with Danny were the only members left on Kwan's side. Danny was dodging every throw from Dash, Paulina, Star, and Valerie. Dash grew more and more irritated, as his throws became sloppier and kept falling short. Paulina was starting to sweat and began to complain about it to Star. Star was shocked that her 'tutor' was far quicker and almost graceful with his movements. Valerie was getting just as agitated as Dash at how Danny was dodging the whole time. Tucker actually stopped in wonder at Danny dodging and did even look tired. Due to this, he did not notice being hit by Kwan until it was too late.

'This is nuts! How can Fenton be this good?' wondered Kwan as he tried to get behind Danny.

"Damn it Kwan! Get him to stay still for once," growled Valerie in a low tone.

'How dare that loser make me start sweating! Now I'm all nasty,' Paulina mentally complained as she missed him again.

'What in the name of all that is football? How can Fen-toenail be so good? He's too wimpy,' Dash mentally whined.

Soon enough a ball came heading towards Danny, but the youngest of the Fenton family dodged it in time for Kwan to get hit by Valerie.

"Hey Danny," called out Paulina in a seductive tone. Danny vaguely looked her way as she threw a dodge ball at him. As soon as it got to him, Danny caught the ball getting Paulina out. He then threw the ball to the stunned Dash who was in what some would call a winning throw. "What? No way! You cheated!" she whined as she threw a fit.

"Camels! You're out! Fenton caught the ball, so you're out fair and square! Take a lap!" yelled Ms. Tetslaff.

Paulina tried to come up with reasons not to run, but Ms. Tetslaff stood firm on her orders.

At the end of gym class, Danny won the dodge ball game for his side. He managed to take down Valerie and Star by catching Valerie's ball and then using it to knock out Star's ball. Before Star could get another, Danny got her with another ball. As expected, Dash took his anger out on Danny by stuffing him in his lock. Surprisingly Danny didn't try to fight back. The reason being, they were in the locker room and did not feel like fighting in his boxers today. After Tucker managed to get him out Danny got dressed and the two of them left for their next class.

"Dude, where did you learn to dodge like that?" asked Tucker.

"Could ask you the same thing," commented Danny. "Found what you're good at yet?" he asked as they entered their next class.

"I think I have, but I'm not sure," answered Tucker as he took his seat.

"Just make sure that what you do, just give it everything you got," advised Danny as he took his seat as well.

The rest of the school day went off fine for Danny and Tucker. When the final bell rang nearly everyone left the school. All except for Danny and a few generic students who had detention, Danny entered the classroom that is being used for detention and saw Ms. Tetslaff sitting at the desk. He handed her his detention slip and went to take a seat in the middle rows. He took out a few books and decided to work on his homework.

After serving his detention, Danny headed towards the hospital to visit Sam. As he walked, he noticed a man on a motorcycle looking at him. Danny recognized him as the true face of Masked Rider Scissors. The man rode up to Danny and stopped beside him.

"Well kid, looks like we finally meet face to face," commented the man.

"I take it you forgot that we've already seen each other after Thrust was killed," replied Danny as he glared at the man.

"Hey no need to get all pissed at me," defended the man. "I'm Johnny Baldwin and you are?" he introduced himself.

"Danny and that's all you need to know," said Danny as he started to head towards the hospital again.

"Whoa, wait a minute kid," started Johnny. "We still need to find out how to take down Verde," he mentioned to Danny.

"Meet him in the mirror world, beat him, and then Final Vent him. It's not that hard," replied Danny. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a friend I need to see," he added as he walked off.

"You're telling me that your friend is more important that taking Verde down?" Johnny said in shock. "Come on kid, we're partners!" he yelled.

Danny stopped and looked at Johnny.

"We agreed to take Verde down, but we are NOT partners. You even think of getting involved in my personal life. I will take you out before you even see Verde," threatened Danny as he continued to head for the hospital.

Johnny looked at the boy in disbelief. Then he pounded his fist onto the handlebar of his bike in frustration.

"Damn it, I thought I could actually talk my way into getting on this kids good side," cursed Johnny as he rode off.

As for Tucker, he was with Mr. Technus in the mirror world. Technus wanted to continue training Tucker in being a better Rider. Therefore, over at the mirror version of the Casper High football field Knight and Raia are sparring with their weapons. Knight had his Dark Visor while Raia was using his Evil Whip. The younger Rider charged forward swinging his rapier with a sideways motion. The older Rider dodged to his right and swung his whip in a downwards arc. The attack knocked the thin sword out of the younger ones grip. To counter, Knight did a wide roundhouse kick with his right leg. However, his balance was off and he fell on his back. Raia seeing this struck with his whip again hitting the young Rider on his helmet. Sparks flew out as Knight rolled to his left and picked up his Dark Visor. He got back up to see Raia shaking his head left and right.

"Tucker, you can't just charge into battle like that," said Raia.

"What do you mean? Isn't the best way to win is to make the first move?" asked Knight.

"At times, yes. However, just because you have your armor, it does not mean you will always win. Each Rider is similar to each other, but we are also different in not just appearance. We all have different weapons and different ways of fighting," explained Raia as he and Knight began to walk to the school.

"What do you mean?" asked Knight as he opened the school doors.

"Take Dragon Knight and Zolda for example. Dragon Knight fights using simple attacks, but he also has a Sword Vent for close quarters combat while his Strike Vent provides long-range attacks. Zolda on the other hand uses firearms that we know. So when comparing Dragon Knight to Zolda, Zolda is better suited for long-range battle while Dragon Knight is well rounded. However, if you add in someone like Ouja who favors close quarters combat. Chances are the three of them would be equal due Dragon Knight being able to hold his own on both fronts compare to Ouja and Zolda. Ouja is stronger than Dragon Knight is, but he most likely cannot reach Zolda who can keep him at bay. Dragon Knight on the other hand has his Strike Vent so he can face Zolda on equal footing. Still if Dragon Knight or Ouja got close enough to Zolda, chances are Zolda wouldn't be able to counterattack because he is specialized for long range battle," explained Raia.

"What about you Mr. Technus?" asked Knight as he became curious about all of this.

"My Rider armor is melee based but thanks to my Copy Vent I'm able to face other Riders on a more or less equal playing field," answered Raia. "Now Tucker, what do you think your armor makes you?" he asked as they entered his classroom.

Tucker thought about it for a moment. He looked at his Dark Visor and then remembered his Sword Vent, his Trick Vent, and his Nasty Vent cards. He thought about his armor's appearance and remembered his Rider name. After thinking for a few minutes, he reached his answer.

"I'm a one on one fighter?" questioned Tucker, as he was not sure.

"That's right Tucker. You're Rider form is specialized to fighting one opponent at a time," replied Raia. "Even though you used your Trick Vent to fight multiple enemies, you're not meant to face overwhelming odds, rather focus on one opponent instead," he advised as the two left the mirror world.

The next day went off normally, well about as normal as a town that has monsters jumping out of mirrors. As it stands, it was the day of the Talent Show and Tucker was looking for Danny. However, try as he might, he could not find Danny anywhere in or around the school. Even Jazz could not find her brother and she drove him to the school to make sure he didn't ditch. In a panic Tucker continued to search for his best friend throughout the school. He headed towards the first door he could find after exiting the auditorium; sadly, that door happens to lead him to the girls' restroom.

Meanwhile in the mirror world Spear and Tiger are at the mirrored version of the Nasty Burger fighting a pack of Gelnewts. Spear was throwing wild punches at the monsters while Tiger was swinging his axe, the Dest Visor wildly. The Gelnewt pack was composed of six members and they were bouncing around the two Riders. Spear couldn't land a single punch at the mirror monsters. Finally, Tiger hit one of them with his axe, however the Gelnewts took out their large shuriken off their backs and one of them flung their weapons at Tiger. The bulky Rider was knocked down and landed on his back. For Spear, he pulled out a card from his deck and placed it into the slot on his knee, his Gazelle Visor.

**SPIN VENT**

Soon enough a large gauntlet that looks vaguely like his contract monster's head appeared on his right forearm. It was dull blue with brown accents with two long drills that look like the antlers of his contract monster. It was called the Gazelle Stab. Spear used the weapon by swinging it in wide arcs trying to hit any of the monsters within range of his weapon. He managed to get one by the side of its head.

"This is crazy! Why won't these dweebs just give up?" complained Spear as one of the Gelnewts hit him in the back.

"I don't know! I thought this was going to be easy, but they just won't quite!" shouted Tiger as he rolled away from his attackers.

Meanwhile, back at the school Talent Show, Tucker has come back to the back stage of the auditorium with many cuts and small bruises. It would seem that he encountered the cheerleading squad who were here to cheer for Paulina who was also in the Talent Show tonight. Tucker found the list of entries and saw that Danny's name was on the bottom. He also saw the write in section below. Without thinking through, Tucker put in his name as well.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming to our Annual Casper High Talent Show. I especially like to thank everyone for coming after last year's tragic chainsaw juggling incident," Said the announcer who happens to be Jazz who volunteered to help.

After that was said, Jazz went to name the first person of the Talent Show. The first one up was Mikey whose talent was a magic trick. It was not as great as Mikey had hoped since all he did pull a rabbit out of a hat. Well he didn't have a rabbit; apparently, one of jocks replaced it with a defanged tarantula. The poor spider freaked out and died on the spot. Mikey on the other hand could not stop talking gibberish for the whole night. There were several others who had performed their acts and some seemed to end with someone scarred for life or at least a month. Jazz was getting suspicious and worried for her brother who still was not seen. Regardless, Jazz went on without much to say for these supposed acts of sabotage.

"Thank you Nathan for your 'interesting' performance," said Jazz as Nathan left with his prop that he used for his act of Hamlet with a disturbing replica of Valerie's head. "Next up is Paulina Camels," she announced only to be drowned out by nearly all male students cheering for Paulina.

Paulina sauntered onto the stage and declared that her talent was a cheer, about herself. To call it impressive is a subject of debate. All she did was come up with a bad rap about her and bounced around. Apparently, it was enough to please the boys in the crowd because they get to see her breast bounce and see her skirt fly up a bit. Many girls were displeased with this act, especially Jazz who couldn't believe how boys can be impressed with this.

'I'm so glad Danny no longer likes this girl. She's an embarrassment to the fairer sex,' thought Jazz as she walked up to the stage. "Thank you Paulina for your performance," she said as she strained herself to say performance. "Next up is a last minute write in, Tucker Foley," she announced in surprise.

"Oh man, why did I have to do this?" muttered Tucker as he entered the stage.

"Tucker, what are you doing here? Where's Danny?" whispered Jazz.

"I'm not sure where he is and I freaked so now I figure I can bide him some time so he would shows up," replied Tucker as he continued onto the stage.

Back in the mirror world, Spear and Tiger were still having a tough time fighting the Gelnewts. The humanoid monsters were having no problem fighting the two Riders. It almost looks like they were playing with them rather than fighting them. The two Riders were worn out from all that fighting that chances are they will be taken down by their foes. However, before the Gelnewts launched themselves at their soon to be victims, a Ride Shooter appeared between them and drove right past them. The canopy of the Ride Shooter opened and another Rider stepped out. Spear and Tiger looked up in amazement as this new Rider stood above them. It was Masked Rider Ouja cracking his neck as he looked at them.

"So this is the place," said the Cobra themed Rider.

"What place?" asked Tiger weakly.

"The place where the fun is," answered Ouja as he pointed at the Gelnewts.

One of the Gelnewts jumped towards Ouja, but was kicked down when Ouja threw a sidekick at it when it was near ground level. The two other Riders were shocked, they could barely hit any of the Gelnewts, but Ouja took one down with a single kick. Then Ouja pulled out his Veno Visor and took out a card. He placed it into the slot and closed his Visor.

**SWORD VENT**

Now Ouja is holding his Veno Saber in his left hand as he cracked his neck again.

"Now let's play," declared Ouja as he walked towards the Gelnewts.

Back in the Talent Show, Tucker has gone through many 'talents' to cover for Danny. His first act was surprisingly enough tap dancing. He did surprisingly well for someone who has never really danced before. His second act was balancing himself on a large ball, as expected he fell but got many people laughing including the judges. His third act was him playing the national anthem on a trumpet that he grabbed from a band member. He was very off key, but he did get Ms. Tetslaff to stand and salute. Unknown to him and many others Danny appeared with Ember and her band who arrived late. He smiled at seeing Tucker make a fool out of himself. The final act Tucker could think of was him and about four blocks of cement. Simply put Tucker's head, plus cement blocks, equals an out cold Tucker. Tucker was dragged out of the stage after having some people clap for the unconscious boy.

"Tucker Foley everyone, and our last contestant would be my younger brother Danny Fenton, but he has seem to have dropped out of the Talent Show so I shall take a moment to…..," announced Jazz before getting hit by a rolled up piece of paper.

"Jeez Jazz, I know I'm late, but you could have at least waited a little longer," teased Danny as he walked up next to his sister.

"Danny! You're here!" cheered Jazz.

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I be?" asked Danny.

"But I thought you… and you tried to… Oh never mind just go do what you need to do and good luck," said Jazz after giving up on figuring her brother out. She walked off the stage.

"Right, well yes I'm Danny Fenton and I hope you all enjoy my act," announced Danny. 'Granted I don't give a rat's ass if you don't,' he mentally added.

Behind him, the curtains started to move to reveal Ember and her band as they started to play their instruments. The music got to where Danny was comfortable and he started to sing.

(Now this part is something new that I would like to try. Danny will be singing Enter Sandman from Metallica while Ouja will be fighting between the lyrics. I doubt I will be doing this kind of thing again so it will most likely be a one-time thing.)

_Say your prayers little one _

_Don't forget my son _

_To include everyone _

_I tuck you in _

_Warm within _

_Keep you free from sin _

_'Til the sandman he comes _

One of the Gelnewts charged at Ouja with its shuriken swung out. Ouja counters by spinning to his left with a back slash to knock the weapon away. He then drove his sword into the Gelnewts stomach area killing the monster.

_Sleep with one eye open _

_Gripping your pillow tight _

_Exit light _

_Enter night _

_Take my hand _

_We're off to never never-land _

Another Gelnewt tried to attack when Ouja's back was turned, but the Cobra Rider did a counter crescent kick at it. He then swung his sword in a downward arc and the drill like sword landed on the beast's head.

_Something's wrong, shut the light _

_Heavy thoughts tonight _

_And they aren't of snow white _

_Dreams of war _

_Dreams of lies _

_Dreams of dragons fire _

_And of things that will bite, yeah _

_Sleep with one eye open _

_Grippin' your pillow tight _

_Exit light _

_Enter night _

_Take my hand _

_We're off to never never-land _

The other Gelnewts freaked out at what Ouja has done to the others and ran off. One of them lagged behind and Ouja tripped it and started to pound at its back with his sword. He picked it up, threw it back onto the ground and stomped on its head. He turned to look at the other Riders and moved towards them cracking his neck.

_(Whisper) _

_Now I lay me down to sleep_

_Now I lay me down to sleep _

_Pray the lord my soul to keep_

_Pray the lord my soul to keep _

_And if I die before I wake_

_And if I die before I wake _

_Pray the lord my soul to take_

_Pray the lord my soul to take _

He moved closer to the young Riders who were tried to back away from him.

_Hush little baby don't say a word _

_And never mind that noise you heard _

_It's just the beast under your bed _

_In your closet in your head _

The two Riders raised and shook their hand in surrender, but Ouja continued towards them. Tiger pulled out a card, but Ouja sprinted towards him. Too scared to move Tiger was hit by Ouja's sword with a back slash. The purple Rider side kicked Spear who stood in shock from the attack.

_Exit light _

_Enter night _

_Grain of sand _

Ouja grabbed Spear by the neck and lifted him off the ground. He also had Tiger pinned by stepping on his chest. Tiger could have tried to free himself, but he was too scared to do anything as Spear kicked and struggled to get free.

_Exit light _

_Enter night _

_Take my hand _

_We're off to never never-land _

Luckily, the two Riders were saved as a silver humanoid Rhinoceros tackled Ouja. The large beast knocked the Rider away and glared at him with absolute hatred for him. This was the beast that served Masked Rider Thrust, Metalgelas. This beast came to avenge its master who Ouja killed. Spear and Tiger used this as a chance to escape from the insane Rider.

_We're off to never never-land_

"Oh I remember you," said Ouja as he got up. "So you've come to play with me huh?" he taunted the beast. Metalgelas roared enraged at its master's killer. "Fine I'll let you play," he said as he pulled a card out of his deck.

_Take my hand _

_We're off to never never-land _

_Take my hand _

_We're off to never never-land_

The card Ouja held was blank with the word Contract on the header. Ouja pointed the card at Metalgelas and a bright white light appeared. Metalgelas turned to its left and right as if fighting some sort of unseen force. After several seconds that felt like hours, Metalgelas became docile. Ouja turned the card around and saw the picture of Metalgelas charging. He had just created a contract with his would be attacker. He placed the card into his deck and pulled it out to see that card and two others. The other cards were the Strike Vent and Confine Vent.

"Being a Rider sure is interesting. It excites me that I can fight all I want," commented Ouja as he walked off.

_We're off to never never-land_

Danny finished the song and received applause by nearly everyone. They were shocked to see that Danny Fenton, the one kid who everyone views as the most talentless and biggest loser of Casper High can sing so well. Danny actually got quite a number of girls cheering for him. Jazz walked up clapping for her little brother and smiled at him. Danny smiled at his sister and left the stage.

"That was Danny Fenton everyone, and now I would like to announce the winner of tonight's Talent Show," announced Jazz as she held a piece of paper with the winner's name.

"Wow, I didn't think you could sing Danny," cooed Paulina as she walked up to Danny swinging her hips a little too much. Much to her and the surprise of others Danny didn't even look at her. "What? Cat got your tongue?" she commented with a purr in her voice.

"And the winner of the Talent Show is…," started Jazz as everyone waited with baited breath. "Tucker Foley?" she finished in confusion.

This caused many people to spoke out in confusion as well. Paulina actually screamed in disbelief. Danny smiled at the irony of the one geek no one expected to win actually winning. He walked towards the still out cold techno-geek and shook him awake. Tucker started to regain consciousness after a few seconds.

"Time to wake up Mr. Coma," joked Danny as he helped his best friend up and walked him to the stage.

"Wha….? What's going on?" asked Tucker as he was presented the trophy from Jazz.

"Looks like you proved everyone that quantity is better than quality," answered Danny as he clapped for his best friend.

The next day, Danny was at the hospital talking to Sam about the talent show. He mentioned how Tucker was the winner much to Paulina's discomfort. Sam laughed at how it was Tucker who won.

"Just how is it that Tucker won?" asked Sam as she tried to calm herself down from all of her laughing.

"I think it was the fact that he managed to break four cement blocks with his head after he lost consciousness," answered Danny.

Sam laughed with Danny at how messed up it was that Tucker won like that.

Author's note: That ends that chapter and I hope everyone likes it. I really did not expect that I would actually have Danny in the talent show. Originally, I was going to have him skip it and sneak into Sam's room in the hospital. Still, it came out nicely in the end. Not only does Ouja now have Metalgelas on his side. For those who are not familiar with Kamen Rider Ryuki, Ouja has done this in the series with Metalgelas and another Contract Monster. I'm not sure if all the Riders have blank Contract card or just him, but he did that and he was truly scary because he kills other Riders and took two monsters as his own.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been about two days after the Talent Show, as Danny and Tucker headed towards their school. Danny had a hand on Tucker's right shoulder as he led him to the school entrance. Despite having the weekend to recover, Tucker was still incapable of walking straight or even raise his right hand. His speak pattern wasn't an improvement either as he would be talking in extremely random sentences that make no degree on sense. The two entered the school and Danny was met with many pairs of eyes staring at him. Most of those eyes were of the female type.

Danny rolled his eyes as he continued to lead his scatter brained friend towards their first class. It took Danny about three minutes to get Tucker to enter Mr. Lancer's class and to the raven haired boy's surprise Mr. Lancer is back to teach. The out of shape teacher looked at Danny and Tucker, noticing the dark skinned one having a hard time standing on his own two feet. Not really thinking about it, Mr. Lancer shrugged his shoulders as the boys took their seats.

Off at another part of Amity Park, a man was walking down towards the Amity Park mall. The man was very tall about six foot two with a fighter's built. He wore a white shirt underneath his torn black coat. The black coat had its right sleeve ripped off exposing his entire right arm. He also wore baggy dark jeans and black short boots. His hair is black and spiky with three large spikes overlapping each other facing forward while the back was swooped back into a mullet. He also had a small black goatee that looks like a small flame. His eyes were an ice blue that showed a lot of malice.

His ice cold eyes caught sight of a building, Casper High School. He looked over the school as if remembering the place. Suddenly he smirked as if he recognized the place.

"Well what do know? I guess I've just found something to get rid of my boredom," commented the man as he walked to the school.

Following behind the man was a police car with two officers watching him head to the school.

"Do you think it's him?" as the cop in the passenger side of the patrol car.

"He matches the description, so he has to be him," replied the driver.

The other cop looked at the on board computer on the dash of the car. There was a mug shot of the man with a name. Beside the mug shot was a list of assaults, murders, and property damage, and arson. The two police officers reported to the station and slowly followed the man. The man's name is Daniel "Dan" Roberts.

Mr. Lancer's class ended fairly well as the students left for their next class. Danny and Tucker were heading towards their next classes only to be stopped by Paulina, Star, and Valerie. Tucker who regained his balance and a little bit of his brain power notice The Big Three heading their way and pulled out a small bottle of mouth spray. Danny sighed at seeing this and rolled his eyes.

'Why does he always do this? Can't he see that none of them like him?' wondered Danny as he glared at Paulina and her lackeys.

Before anyone could say anything Danny was pushed aside by Dash. Kwan picked up Tucker and flung him towards Danny. The two boys got up and looked at the A-list; Danny was glaring at them while Tucker was looking at them in shock. Dash had his arm around Paulina's waist smirking at Danny. Paulina was also smirking at Danny and Tucker as she looked down at them. Kwan had his arm around Valerie's shoulder as they both laughed at the two boys. The only one who wasn't laughing was Star; in fact she actually looked scared that Danny would do something. Clearly she still remembered how he was willing to shoot at her and Dash and how he was able to beat Valerie. Danny looked at the A-list for about a minute and started to walk towards his next class.

"What's wrong Fentina? Too scared to do anything?" taunted Dash.

Danny stopped and looked at Dash in the eye.

"I would love to make a fool out of you Dash, but you did a good enough job of that in front of Mr. Technus," commented Danny with a smirk on his face.

"Danny would be right with that Mr. Baxter," said Technus from behind the A-list. The A-list jumped in surprise as they looked at the science teacher. "I'll be seeing you and Mr. Sie in detention," he added.

"What? Detention, but I'm the…" started Dash.

"Star quarter back of our football team. I know all about that, but I don't see how that will get you out of this at all Mr. Baxter," interrupted Technus. "Unlike Mr. Lancer, I don't give your group special treatment," he added as he gave both Dash and Kwan detention slips.

Meanwhile, outside the school entrance Dan Roberts stands in front of the double doors with a smirk on his face. He looked out of the corner of his left eye to see the police car that had been following him. He chuckled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple deck with an emblem of a cobra. He entered the school and headed towards the nearest bathroom. As he continued on his way he bumped into a student of the school.

The two stopped and looked at each other. Dan was surprised to see a kid with black hair that was slightly spiky like his. The boy also had ocean blue eyes that shone with a determined spirit. The boy wore a white T-shirt with a red oval and red trims on the sleeves. He had blue jeans on and red on white sneakers. The boy looked at Dan's hand and saw his deck. The boy gave a short gasp at the sight of the deck.

Dan noticed the boy's reaction and grabbed him by his shirt and took him to the nearest bathroom. He pinned the boy up on the wall and glared at him.

"Start talking kid. How do you recognize this deck?" interrogated Dan.

The boy didn't say anything; he just reached into his left pocket and took out a black deck with a golden dragon emblem. Dan's eyes widen as he looked at the deck and then looked at the boy. He let go of the kid and started to laugh at this revelation.

"This is just too perfect!" laughed Dan. "I only came to this school just to kill some time and I find Dragon Knight is really a kid!" he continued as he laughed.

"Yeah I'm a kid. So what?" snapped the boy. "Who are you anyway?" he asked in rage.

Dan stopped laughing and looked at the boy.

"Dan, Dan Roberts, but I'm sure you know me as Masked Rider Ouja" answered Dan as he smirked. "And who would you be Masked Rider Dragon Knight?" he asked.

"Danny, Danny Fenton," answered Danny as he glared at the older Daniel.

"So we have the same name huh? How vexing," commented Dan. He took a look at the mirrors and walked to them. He stopped in front of one of the mirrors and moved his deck towards it. He looked at Danny and tilted his head. "Well are you going to fight or not?" he asked.

'I can't let this guy go wild in my school. Who knows what he'll do?' thought Danny as he walked towards the mirrors too. He pointed his deck at the mirror and looked at Dan.

Dan in turn smirked at Danny and looked at the mirror. His belt appeared around his waist as he moved his left arm back and moved his right arm in a circular motion clockwise. He stopped his arm in front of him in a claw like position. Then he thrust it out and snapped it back quickly.

"Ouja," he said as he slid his deck into the slot on his belt.

"Dragon Knight," said Danny as he slid his deck into the slot on his belt. However, he let his left hand move to his right and his right arm crossed over his left arm in a calm open hand position past the left side of his face.

Both Riders have donned their respective armor and looked at each other.

"Let's make this interesting," said Ouja.

"How so?" asked Dragon Knight.

"Our armor is able to stay on in this world so let's fight in both this world and the mirror world," answered Ouja.

"Are you crazy! And put these people in danger?" shouted Dragon Knight.

"If they get in our way, then it's their problem," remarked Ouja as he jumped into the mirror world with Dragon Knight following behind him.

The two Riders entered the mirrored school and exited the bathroom. Ouja walked towards one end of the hallway and Dragon Knight followed along. They both stopped about five yards away from each other. Suddenly, Ouja did a jump front kick towards Dragon Knight who backed away and knocked the attack down. Dragon Knight counters with a left hook to Ouja's head, but it was blocked as Ouja did a spinning back kick. The kick knocked Dragon Knight back as he stumbled. Ouja lunged towards the red Rider and tackled him to the ground. Ouja rolled off of his opponent and pulled out his Veno Visor. Dragon Knight sprung back up in time to hear Ouja close his Visor.

**STRIKE VENT**

Dragon Knight watched in shock as a large silver gauntlet that looks like a Rhino's head appeared on his right arm. It was the Metal Horn that once belonged to Thrust. Ouja swung his gauntlet equipped arm out towards Dragon Knight who was hit by the weapon. The attack sent Dragon Knight towards one of the windows. He got up to see Ouja charge towards him with the Metal Horn pulled back. The red Rider tried to move to his right, but the purple Rider hit him into the window and sent him into the real world.

Back in said real world, Tucker was pinned by Kwan with Dash next to him. Behind them was the rest of the A-list laughing at Tucker's plight.

"Well now Foley, since Fenton's not here. Looks like we'll have to take our detention out on you," sneered Dash as Kwan pushed Tucker harder onto the lockers.

Before anyone could do anything, a red, black, and silver human shaped figure flew out of the window and crashed in front of them. Dash, Kwan, and Tucker gasped in shock to see figure. The rest of the A-list looked in wonder at the sight. Some of them were whispering to each other.

'Dragon Knight? What's he doing here?' thought Tucker.

'No way! He's here!' Kwan mentally panicked as he dropped Tucker.

'No, not here! He can't be here!' Dash ranted in his mind.

"It's… it's…. the Red Knight," announced Star in surprise as she remembered being saved by the Red Knight.

Suddenly, another student screamed as the window rippled. To the students' shock a purple and black figure walked out of the window. This one had a large silver gauntlet on his right arm with a large horn on it. Dash, Kwan, and Tucker looked at the new comer in fear as they recognized him.

'Ouja is here too! Wait, that's Thrust's Strike Vent,' Tucker mentally noticed as he backed away.

'Holy Sweat Socks! He's here too?' Dash mentally screamed.

'Oh man, this can't be happening!' thought Kwan as he started to back away.

"Looks like we have spectators Dragon Knight," said the Ouja as he cracked his neck. "How vexing, guess I'll just have to kill them as I get to you," he added as he charged at Dragon Knight.

Dragon Knight got up just in time to block Ouja's attack. The impact from the attack forced Dragon Knight to skid back towards the students watching the fight. He turned his head to see the students.

"What the Hell are you doing standing around? Get the Hell out of here!" ordered Dragon Knight as he lunged towards Ouja.

Just as Dragon Knight got close to him, Ouja did a front kick to his opponent's chest. Dragon Knight stumbled back a bit; he slid his Drag Visor and pulled out a card. Over at one of the water fountains, Paulina, Star and Valerie were watching as Dragon Knight put the card in his Visor.

"What good is a card?" questioned Paulina. "Is he Loco?" she asked.

"I don't know, but he'll be killed if that guy hits him again," commented Valerie.

'He can't be a ghost; he told us all to run. From what Fenton's parents preach about ghosts are suppose to be heartless monsters,' thought Star as she watched the fight.

**SWORD VENT**

To the surprise of those watching the fight. A Chinese broadsword appeared out of no where and Dragon Knight caught it. Ouja swung his gauntlet at Dragon Knight, but the attack was blocked by the sword wielding Rider. Ouja began to push Dragon Knight causing the two to collide with the water fountain. The three girls ran out of the way screaming as the two Riders struggled to get the upper hand. Suddenly, Dragon Knight tripped Ouja into the forming puddle and the two Riders vanished from the human world.

The two Riders appeared in the mirrored school and continued their fight. They broke off of each other and jumped away from striking distance. Ouja ripped the Metal Horn off of his arm and pulled out his Veno Visor. He opened it and pulls out another card. Dragon Knight gripped his sword tighter in anticipation.

**ADVENT**

At that command, Dragon Knight was tackled from behind by Metalgelas. The Red Rider lost his sword and rolled away from the humanoid beast. He looked up in shock to see Thrust's monster standing before him.

"Metalgelas? What the Hell is he doing here?" questioned Dragon Knight.

"He wanted to play with me, so I took him in," commented Ouja.

Metalgelas snorted in annoyance and his eyes were filled with hatred for his new 'master.'

**ADVENT**

Dragon Knight looked behind him in fear of Ouja's original monster appearing. However, what appear wasn't Venosnaker, but Volcancer charging towards Metalgelas. The giant crab monster used his claws to clamp onto the humanoid Rhino's arms. The two monsters continued to wrestle each other as Scissors tackled Ouja and pin him down.

Scissors got off of Ouja and headed to Dragon Knight. He helped the younger Rider up and led him away from the cobra themed Rider. Ouja got up and gave chase, after several minutes he lost sight of them as they escaped on Ride Shooters. Enraged, Ouja started kicking and punching anything that was near him. The non-living victim happened to be a mirrored version of Mr. Lancer's car. It was smashed with dents from Ouja kicks and strong punches. The windshield was shattered by his Veno Visor. Simply put, if it was Lancer's real car, it would be a miracle to get it repaired because Ouja summoned his Veno Saber and started to hack it to pieces.

The Riders stopped at the Amity Park mall and dismounted from the Ride Shooters. Dragon Knight was holding his shoulder that he landed on when he was tackled by Metalgelas. Scissors noticed this action and walked up to the younger Rider.

"You okay kid?" asked Scissors. He got Dragon Knight glaring at him from behind his helmet. "Sorry, standard question," he apologized.

"Thanks," replied Dragon Knight.

"No problem, after all I need you alive to help me take down Verde," stated Scissors.

"No luck with Knight, Raia, Zolda, Spear, or Tiger?" asked Dragon Knight.

"Spear, Tiger? Who are they?" asked Scissors.

"Two idiots who became Riders and have no clue of what's really going on," answered the younger Rider.

"Are they any good?" asked the older Rider.

"In a fight? No, but they might be good enough lure Verde out," answered the red Rider.

"Hmmm. Maybe I should take a look at those two. Anyway for me to know who they are?" requested Scissors as he mounted his Ride Shooter again.

"One is colored brown and the other is an idiot with an axe," replied Dragon Knight as he exited the mirror world.

Back at the school, the students were let out due to the fight between the two 'Ghost Knights' awhile ago. As expected Jack and Maddie arrived before the police, by crashing into the school gym. The police arrived to investigate the disturbance and to keep the Fentons under 'control.'

Surprisingly, Sheriff Walker was also at the scene looking over the battle grounds. He saw a few of the students that witnessed the fight being asked questions. One of them, a Hispanic girl was talking about the fighter's sense of fashion. The three boys were quiet about it, only saying that they had no idea of what they really saw. An African-American girl mentioned how one of the fighters summoned a sword.

"That's right officer, this red guy just took out a card and put it in his gauntlet thing and summoned a sword out of nowhere," explained the girl.

'A card? Could it be?' thought Walker as he walked up to the teens.

He got close to hear the blonde girl tell another officer and sketch artist what the two fighters looked like. She gave a large amount of detail for the first fighter. Her attention to detail makes it sound like she admires the fighter. When she described the second fighter, she mentioned that the armor of the fighter looked like the hood of a cobra. The sketch artist finished the two drawings and Walker was shocked at what he saw. The two drawings were of two Riders. Being how the drawings were done in pencil it was hard to tell of the colors, but they were good enough to tell him that this could mean trouble for him.

'Damn it, looks like I'll have to keep an eye on anymore Riders if these two and Scissors are any sign that I'll be having problems,' thought Walker as he walked back to his car.

About an hour later, Danny was in front of the hospital. It was long day thanks to fighting Ouja. Right now Danny wanted to spend some time with Sam and forget about his fight. He entered the hospital and headed for Sam's room. He knocked on the door waiting for Sam to reply.

"Come in," said Sam in a monotone voice. Danny opened the door and let himself in. "Danny!" she yelled as she got out of her bed and ran to him. She pulled him into a hug that caught Danny by surprise. He recovered from his slight shock and returned the hug. "I was really worried," she added as she held him close.

"What do mean Sam?" asked Danny in confusion.

"There was a news report that our school was attacked by two crazy armored men fighting each other," she answered.

"Armored men?" wondered Danny as he guided Sam back to her to the bed.

"Yeah, didn't you notice?" asked Sam as she sat on the bed.

"No, I was occupied with something else," replied Danny.

Sam looked at him for a moment.

"You're lying Danny," said Sam.

"What do mean?" asked Danny in surprise.

"You're hiding something and you're not telling me," she accused him.

"Sam, I'm not hiding…" started Danny.

"You don't need to tell me. I know you'll handle it," interrupted the Goth girl.

"Sam, I…" started Danny again.

"Can you at least tell me you're not involved in some sort of group?" she asked.

Danny looked at Sam for a moment and then over at the TV and saw Dragredder in the reflection. Dragredder was looking at Sam for a second then back at Danny. Realizing that his partner was suggesting something to him, Danny sighed before looking at Sam.

"No I'm not with a group," said Danny as he looked at Sam straight in the eyes.

"That's good," replied Sam with a smile.

The two lovebirds hugged each other as they spend the rest of the time in blissful silence.

Back at Casper High, Mr. Lancer was walking towards his car after being asked by the police. Due to not being in the area, Mr. Lancer did have much to say, but he agreed with Principal Ishiyama that the students will continue to attend school. Mr. Lancer reached his car and pulled out his keys. He stopped to look at his car and saw that it was nothing, but a pile of scrap metal. He took it all in and reacted like any other person would.

"CHRISTINE! MY CAR!" shouted the out of shape teacher in despair.

That night at Valerie's home, a white deck was lying on her desk. It had a gold emblem that looks like an anchor in the shape of a swan. The deck glowed slightly before Valerie's door opened.

Author's note: Well that ends this chapter, and I hope all of you like it. As you can see I have now put a face to Ouja. Hopefully, you can figure out who he is and guess why he's Ouja. Also at the end we see the final deck so that means that soon enough all twelve Riders will be accounted for.


	17. Chapter 17

It has been four days since Dragon Knight and Ouja's fight in Casper High. The students that witnessed the battle were treated like celebrities for seeing a real 'live ghost fight' in the school. Well, the A-list were treated like celebrities, Tucker was still treated like crap by nearly everyone. Many students asked the A-list if they were scared and as expected they lied and bragged about be brave enough to watch the fight. However, only one of them admitted to being scared during the entire fight. That A-list member was Star, and she has spent most of her free time with her tutor asking questions about the idea of humans wearing special armor that is capable of phasing through reflective objects. For Danny, this was a huge headache and a cause for alarm.

"Do you think it's like possible for a normal person to have ghost like powers?" asked Star to her lab partner who was banging his head on the desk.

"What do any of your questions have to do with the anatomy of a stag beetle?" growled her partner, who happens to be her tutor Danny.

"Who cares about some stupid bug?" argued Star.

"Your parents since this may be on the test coming next week," deadpanned Danny.

The school day ended with nothing major happening unless you count Danny with a bruised forehead. He walked out of the school with Tucker following behind. The dark skinned boy had a good reason to be behind Danny instead of beside him. Danny's right eye was twitching and he was clinching his fists. You see, being the son of Amity Park's only Ghost Hunters, Danny has been asked numerous questions about the Red Knight and the Purple Knight. Most of the questions are based on the idea that they are either 'real' ghosts or are people wearing ghost like armor. Nathan asked Danny about the idea of ghost armor and Nathan found himself inside a locker after Danny knocked Kwan's books out of his hand and pinned the blame on Nathan. Even a few teachers weren't spared from Danny's growing temper. Mr. Lancer asked Danny if he knew anything about the ghost attacking his car. Danny was carrying some heavy supplies that Mr. Lancer plans on using for a play that is being run by the Juniors. Danny 'accidentally' dropped the box of supplies on Mr. Lancer's foot.

Tucker learned from experience that was child's play when Danny is pissed. You see before when Danny, Sam, and Tucker were still just children, Danny was regarded as a loyal friend with a mean streak a mile wide. One time Dash threw Tucker's first PDA into the sewer and Danny nearly broke Dash's right arm. That event scared Sam and Tucker as they never knew that Danny was capable of doing that. They later discovered it was because it was the Christmas holidays and Danny hates Christmas. Of course there are a few things that can set Danny off as well. One of them is if anyone harms his friends, another is insulting his family, and the third is questioning his intelligence. Jazz found that out the hard way after suggesting to have Danny tested for ADD. Getting shot at, by your little brother who inherited their mother's aim is not a good thing. So in other words, if Danny is pissed, give him space if you value your life.

Danny continued on home since today Sam had to go through another examination, so he had nothing to do for the day. Tucker headed towards the mall to check on any new model PDAs and computers system upgrades. Neither of the boys knew that of the surprises that are about to come.

Danny entered his house and saw his parents talking to none other than their old college friend Vlad Masters. The adults stopped talking to see Danny enter the living room.

"Danny! Come on over and say hi to Vladdie!" cheered Jack as he gave Vlad a strong one arm hug nearly crushing the thinner man.

"Sure dad," replied Danny as he walked up to Vlad. "It's nice seeing you again Mr. Masters," he greeted with a handshake.

"It's nice to see you too lad and please call me Uncle Vlad. After all your parents and I go way back," replied Vlad as he accepted Danny's handshake.

Once the two shook hands, Danny felt a wave of memories enter his mind.

"_Greetings young Dragon Knight," greeted the mysterious Rider. "I am Masked Rider Odin, the most powerful Rider you'll ever meet," he declared._

"_That's debatable," commented Dragon Knight._

"_I suggest that you don't try it whelp. He's far more than you can handle," warned Zolda as he returned to the mirror world._

"_You should heed his warning Daniel. I'm not a man you should be starting a fight with," advised Odin._

'What the Hell? Where did that conversation come from?' Danny wondered in his mind.

"Is something wrong Danny," asked Maddie, concerned for her son.

"No, nothing's wrong Mom," answered Danny after he snapped out of his confusion. "I'll be in my room working on some homework. It was nice seeing you again Mr. Masters," he added as he left upstairs.

When Danny entered his room he felt another unknown memory enter his mind again.

_**SWORD VENT**_

_It was clear that Danny did not listen to Zolda as he moved to strike Odin down. However, as soon as the sword nearly touches him Odin disappeared in a burst of feathers. The sword hit nothing as Danny looked around in shock. He looked behind himself and saw Odin standing like he didn't move at all. Almost like he teleported to the other area. Suddenly, he felt wind inside the room, but there was no window since they were in the basement. The next thing he felt was explosions happening all around his body. He saw a feather reach his head and it exploded. Danny hit the floor and looked up in awe at what just happened to him._

'_What the? I didn't even see him move or hear his scepter call out anything,' thought Danny in fear of this new Rider._

"_Surprised I see," said Odin. "Yes, unlike you other common Riders. I have abilities that your little teenage mind couldn't fathom," he boasted as he pulled out a card from his deck. The base on his scepter slid down and he place the card in it. "Like this card for example," he said as he shut his scepter._

He snapped out of his trip down memory lane and sat down on his bed. He raked his head trying to remember where he met this Rider, but drew up a blank.

'Come on Danny, you've face plenty of Riders before it's possible that you just didn't pay attention to this one,' he thought for a moment. 'Let's see you first met and faced Thrust, then Zolda, Ouja, Knight, Scissors, I think there was that one Rider with a whip, then Stupid and Stupider, I've heard about Verde from Scissors, so who could this Odin Rider be?' he listed as he thought back to that handshake. 'No way, Dad's old college friend is a Rider too!' he concluded in shock.

As for Tucker, he finished his little PDA shopping after finding a whole new model that just came out. As he headed towards the food court he saw the news report on the 'ghost' attack at his school. The anchorman was talking about how the eye witnesses saw the 'Colored Ghost Knights' fight each other in a battle for dominance of the school as territory.

'Where do they come up with this crap? We're Masked Riders, fighting in a crazy war against mirror monsters and each other,' Tucker thought bitterly. 'It's amazing how almost every one of us is crazy about winning. Do they even know why they're fighting? After what happened to Sydney is the prize they're after really worth it?' he wondered as he continued towards the food court.

Back at Casper High, Dash and Kwan were finally let out of detention. The two of them were still mad that they had to serve out their detention for bullying Danny and Tucker. They and many members of the A-list thought that Mr. Technus was being unfair to the two jocks. Still their pleas fell on deaf ears, due to Technus knowing how the jocks constantly bully the other students. The two of the stomped off towards the Nasty Burger, but were stopped by a man on a motorcycle.

"Hey you two!" called out the man.

"Yeah?" replied Kwan.

"Is there a Katrina Philips in this school?" asked the man.

"Ms. Philips the nurse? Yeah, she's still in her office, why?" questioned Dash.

"I was just curious," answered the man as he dismounted his bike and headed towards the school entrance.

Meanwhile, Valerie Gray was walking beside Star and trailing behind Paulina as the three of them walked around the mall. They were looking for some new clothes to celebrate their rise in popularity because of the 'Ghost Knights' fighting in front of them in school. Well, Paulina was basking in this rise while Star was more curious about the Knights. Valerie on the other hand was thinking about that object she found on her desk a while back.

_Flashback_

_Valerie entered her room and notices a white rectangular object on her desk. She walked up to her desk and picked up the object. It had a golden emblem on it that looked vaguely like a swan. Inside it was a slip of paper that Valerie pulled out. She looked at it and saw that it was a note._

"_What is this thing anyway?" asked Valerie as she started to read the note._

_To the one who now holds the Siren deck,_

_You have been chosen to become the Masked Rider Siren. You may find this strange and some sort of joke, but I can assure you it is real. All of those so-called ghost attacks are nothing more than monsters from the mirrors. You and eleven others have been chosen to fight these monsters. However, there is another matter that you must be aware of. All of the other Riders are your enemies. Defeat them and you will be known as the most powerful fighter in two worlds. To use the Siren deck you need to point the deck in front of a reflective object for the belt for the deck to appear around your waist. Once that has been done, all you need to do is call out the name Siren and you will be given the power of the Masked Rider._

"_Masked Riders? Those knights? That's ridiculous," wondered Valerie. "But if this means I can prove Fenton that I'm not a fake, then I can't say that I care who gets in my way," she declared with a smirk._

_End of Flashback_

"Valerie, are you listening to me?" questioned Paulina.

"Huh? Sorry Paulina what were you saying?" apologized Valerie.

After hearing Valerie say that Paulina started to rant about how Valerie should be listening to her, instead of thinking about unimportant things. The three girls continued on with looking pretty and attracting the attention of many teen boys while looking for any clothes. While Valerie was looking at some shirts before she heard a strange sound. She looked around her trying to find the sound, but couldn't find the source. However, she did see Tucker Foley running down the area.

'Where the heck is Foley going?' wondered Valerie as she excused herself to follow him.

She watched as Tucker stopped in front of a reflective window far away from other people. He pulled out a black deck and pointed it in front of the window.

"No way, Foley is a Rider?" whispered Valerie in disbelief.

"Knight," called out Tucker as he slid his deck into the belt.

Right before Valerie's eyes stood Tucker equipped with armor that resembles an actual knight with a slight resemblance to a bat. He took out his sword off his belt and jumped into the window. After watching that happen, Valerie walked up to the window to examine it. She touched it and noticed that it was a normal window. She reached into her backpack and pulled out the white deck. She pointed it towards the window and a silver belt appeared around her waist. She was surprised that it worked and then she looked at the window again.

"Siren," she called out as she slid the deck into her belt.

Over at the Nasty Burger, Dash and Kwan heard the sound of the mirror world. The two finished their food and headed towards the bathroom. They stood in front of the mirrors and pulled out their decks.

"Party time, Spear," said Dash as he donned his armor.

"Yeah Tiger," said Kwan as he too donned his armor.

The two Riders jumped into the mirrors and entered the mirror world to fight.

Back in Danny's room, he too heard the sound of the mirror world and got off his bed. He faced his mirror and pulled out his deck.

"Dragon Knight," said Danny as he slid his deck into his belt in the same manner as he did four days ago. Now wearing his armor Danny jumped into his mirror, ready to face any foe.

However, Danny did not know that Jazz saw him do that due to his door being cracked open. Jazz gasped in shock after seeing her little brother turn into the Red Knight. She backed up a bit and headed into her room.

"No, it's not possible. Danny can't be the Red Knight," said Jazz in disbelief. "Wait he said Dragon Knight. Is that what he's really called? What am I talking about? If Danny is this Dragon Knight, then he's still Danny. The real question is why is in that armor?" she ranted as she tried to understand the situation.

In the mirrored version of the Amity Park Mall were three giant orange spiders with humanoid torsos. They were crawling all over the place and the only thing in their way was Zolda shooting at them with his Giga Cannon. He fired his cannons at one that closest to him from a fair distance. One of the other spiders climbed up onto the wall of the Mall and a large cord of webbing at Zolda. The green Rider saw the attack, but wasn't fast enough to stop it.

**SWORD VENT**

Luckily for Zolda, he was rescued by Knight wielding his Wing Lancer to stop the spider monster's attack. Knight stood in front of Zolda with his lance pointed at the monster crawling on the walls.

"Looks like you could use a hand?" commented Knight.

"Really? I was doing fine before you got here," replied Zolda as he pulled out his Magna Visor to shoot at one of the spiders on the ground.

"Yeah, taking on three giant spiders by yourself shows that you're a real genius," joked Knight.

Zolda's response was by shooting Knight in the back with his Magna Visor. The bat themed Rider fell face forward meeting the floor. He tried to get back up, but was picked up by Zolda who grabbed him by his neck.

"Looks like I might have a use for you boy," said Zolda in a dark tone.

**FINAL VENT**

Suddenly Zolda was tackled by a large humanoid white tiger with blue stripes. The attack caused Zolda to release Knight. The tiger pushed Zolda onto the ground and started to drag him away from Knight and towards its master Tiger. The bulky Rider had two large gauntlets that look like the tiger monster's claws. Tiger was positioned with his left arm stretched back and his right arm stretched forward. His legs were spread apart to steady himself. He was waiting for his monster, Destwilder to bring his victim over. However, Zolda shot at the beast with his Magna Visor which caused Destwilder to lose his grip and slip. The tiger monster rolled on his back in pain from the shots he received.

"Wow didn't see that coming," commented Knight.

**SPIN VENT**

Knight was struck from the back by another Rider that had a large gauntlet with two long spiral drills. The Rider was Tiger's partner, Masked Rider Spear and he was ready for more.

"Didn't see that coming either," remarked Knight as he turned to face Spear. "So who are you suppose to be?" he asked.

"I'm Spear and I'm gonna take you down geek," answered Spear as he swung his Gazelle Stab at Knight.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! What about the spider monsters?" shouted Knight.

**STRIKE VENT**

At that command a large fireball was flying over the two Riders and hit one of the spiders that was about to pounce on Spear. Soon enough, Dragredder flew over their heads and attacked the spider. Up at the second floor of the mall was Dragon Knight with his Drag Claw still attached to his right arm. He jumped off the rail and landed next to Knight.

"So have you found your reason to fight?" asked Dragon Knight as he stared down Spear.

"Of course I have! I'm here to…" started Knight, but he was stopped by Dragon Knight.

"I don't want to know your reason. It's your reason and yours alone. Just like how I have my own reason for being here," interrupted Dragon Knight as he pulled his right arm back.

Back with Zolda and Tiger, the bulky Rider was being shot at by the green Rider. Tiger managed to block the shots with his Dest Claw gauntlets. He ran towards Spear and stood beside him. Zolda followed and stopped right next to Dragon Knight and Knight with his Magna Visor pointed at the two new Riders. Dragredder flew overhead and stopped behind Dragon Knight roaring at the spider monsters that he can see.

Before anyone could make a move, a loud crash was heard above them. They all looked up and saw a black and white figure dive towards them. The figure landed in the middle of the five Riders and stood up.

"No way," muttered Knight in disbelief.

"Another newcomer?" questioned Zolda.

"Dude, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Tiger.

"Yeah and I can't believe it," answered Spear.

"A female Rider?" said Dragon Knight.

"You got that right Dragon Punk," answered the new Rider.

Indeed it is a female Rider. She had a black bodysuit with white heeled boots and forearm guards. She had the silver colored bolts on the same areas like the other Riders. Her chest armor was white and double layered. The inner armor was a white slab of armor covering her stomach while the outer armor had a breastplate that looked like wings of a bird. The top part of the wings was golden while the feather area was silver. The shoulder pads were white with gold beaklike spikes. The helmet was white with a silver mouth guard and a faceplate that looks like the breastplate only flatter. At the center top of the faceplate was a small blue diamond shaped jewel. On her back was a large white cape. Her belt had a white deck with a golden swan emblem. In her Right hand was a rapier with a white hand guard that looks like a pair of folded bird wings.

"I'm the Masked Rider Siren and I'm here to win this tournament!" she declared as she pointed her rapier at Dragon Knight.

"That's nice to know, but we have a little pest control problem if you haven't noticed," commented Zolda.

"What pest control?" asked Siren as she looked around and saw the three giant spiders. "Oh that pest control," she commented nervously.

"Lost your nerve girly," taunted Spear as he and Tiger started to laugh. Suddenly one of the giant spiders landed behind them. The two of them gave off girly shrieks of fear as they ran to get behind the other Riders.

"My heroes," deadpanned Dragon Knight as he pulled his Drag Claw off of his arm. He looked behind him and saw Dragredder fighting the spider monster behind the Riders. He turned around and decided to help his partner.

"Where are you going?" asked Knight taking his eyes off the other monsters.

"To help my partner what else?" commented the red Rider as he ran to fight along side Dragredder.

The other Riders charged towards the spider monster in front of them except for Zolda. Zolda pulled his Magna Visor's slide back and pulled out a card from his deck.

**SHOOT VENT**

With that command, he was now holding his Giga Launcher and pointed it at the spider on the wall. He fired the powerful weapon and it hit the spider monster dead on. The monster fell and hit the ground with a thud.

The other Riders attacked the other spider with their weapons. Knight and Spear used their Wing Lancer and Gazelle Stab respectively to stab the monster's front while Siren and Tiger flanked it. The spider beast managed to knock the two Riders in front of it away with its two front legs. Tiger and Siren attacked the monster from between its large legs with their weapons, but the spider jumped into the air causing the two to back away. The monster landed away from them and shot out webbing at the two Riders. Knight saw this and pulled out a card from his deck.

"Give me that loser!" ordered Spear as he grabbed Knight's card.

"Hey that's my card!" yelled Knight in protest.

"Like you could use it right?" insulted Spear as he put the card into his Gazelle Visor.

**NASTY VENT**

At the command Darkwing flew into the air and unleashed his sonic attack at Spear. Spear yelled in pain clutching the sides of his head. Knight looked at Spear and suppressed a laugh at the Rider's misfortunate.

"Sorry dude, but Darkwing has only one master and that's me," joked Knight as he pointed at the spider monster.

Darkwing followed his master's finger and flew towards the spider unleashing another sound attack. The spider became disoriented allowing the Riders to free themselves from the webbing.

**FINAL VENT**

Knight, Tiger, Siren, and a recovering Spear looked behind the spider and saw Raia riding on the back of his monster Evildiver like a surfer. The giant magenta ray crashed into the spider monster as Raia jumped off its back and land in front of the other Riders. The spider monster exploded into light as Evildiver swallowed the light energy.

**FINAL VENT**

All the nearby Riders heard the sound of something big emerging from the ground and saw Zolda standing far away from the second spider. Standing between them was a green robot that looks like an ox. It was Magnagiga, Zolda's Contract Monster and Zolda inserted his Magna Visor into its back. The robotic monster opened its chest and positioned its cannons. Zolda pulled the trigger on his Visor and Magnagiga unleashed its payload of missiles, ballistics, and lasers at the spider. The monster exploded into a spectacular explosion and turned into light energy that Magnagiga feasted on.

"Whoa, that was impressive," commented Tiger.

"It's better from here than on the receiving end," mentioned Knight.

"You would know this how?" questioned Spear.

"He used that on the two of us, Dragon Knight, Thrust, Scissors and Ouja," answered Raia.

'No way! That guy has that much power and these two survived that,' thought Siren. 'So if I take this guy out then the others should be no problem,' she thought with a smirk under her helmet.

Knight noticed that Dragon Knight was still fighting the last monster spider. Without saying a word he ran towards the red Rider. Raia saw his pupil ran towards the other monster to aid Dragon Knight.

"Knight! What are you doing!" yelled Raia. "Get back here!" he ordered, but he was ignored. "I swear I'm gonna give that boy a real lesson he'll never forget," he muttered in anger.

As for Dragon Knight and Dragredder, the spider monster managed to grab Dragon Knight causing Dragredder in growl in anger. Due to the monster holding his master as a shield, Dragredder couldn't hit it without hurting his master. Luckily, the dragon didn't have to do anything as Knight's Wing Lancer flew towards the spider's stomach area. The lance barely touched Dragon Knight as the spider threw him away when it got hit by the weapon. Dragon Knight rolled on the ground and got back up in time for Knight to help him up.

"Thanks, that was a crazy idea you had," commented Dragon Knight.

"Well it worked didn't it?" retorted Knight.

"Yeah, I guess crazy does work," agreed Dragon Knight as he pulled out a card and placed it into his Drag Visor. "Double Final Vent?" he asked.

"Sounds like a good idea," replied Knight as he pulled out a card and placed it into his Dark Visor.

**FINAL VENT**

Dragon Knight moved his arms to his left side and then thrust them forwards as Dragredder flew behind him. He moved himself into a wider stance and placed his right arm over his head while his left arm was across his body. Dragredder circled around his master and roared at the spider monster. The red Rider jumped into the air and flipped forward as Dragredder circled around him. He positioned himself into his flying sidekick as Dragredder shot fire onto his master, increasing his power.

**FINAL VENT**

Knight started to run towards the spider monster with Darkwing following behind him. The giant bat latched onto Knight's back and turned into his cape. The fairly skilled Rider jumped into the air as his cape encircled him and turned him into a giant black drill. The giant drill descended down towards the spider monster.

The two attacks landed on the spider monster causing it to explode into light energy. The two Contract Monsters flew up to the light energy, but it was intercepted by a long red tongue. The two monsters roared at the source of the tongue that denied them of their meal. The tongue retracted and disappeared as a large humanoid chameleon stepped forwards from the base of the escalators.

It had three fingered claws with long green tails encircling the arms, but has a large amount of space between the tails and arms. Its torso had a lean built to it with bronze details that look like tongues outlining the chest. The head looked like a helmet designed to look like a common chameleon's head. The eyes were black and a dull golden color. On its back was a long flat curled up tail that seems to be fused onto the back. The strangest thing about this lizard is its legs; they look like to different types of legs merged into one. They are green and black with bronze tongue designs around its thighs. The black parts of the legs were the shins that were humanlike while other leg parts were similar to a theropod dinosaur and green. Its feet were three claw toed closely set together.

The other Riders got their weapons ready, but they were suddenly attacked by an unseen foe. Zolda felt a blow to his stomach that felt like a strong kick. Tiger was hit by an uppercut to his chin as he toppled backwards. Spear was flipped forward onto the ground and then had his left arm pinned to his back. Raia and Siren were on guard watching Spear's attacker, but Siren had the chameleon monster's tongue wrapped around her neck. This caused her to struggle and try to remove the tongue. Soon enough, a light green Rider appeared holding Spear down. He had the design of a chameleon for his armor suggesting that he is the monster's master.

Dragon Knight and Knight ran towards the others and saw the new Rider. The two Riders got into their fighting stances, but they didn't make any sudden movements.

"Unauthorized Riders in the mirror world? That's against the rules," said the chameleon Rider.

Dragon Knight paused after hearing those words.

"I know that style of talking and that western accent anywhere," whispered Dragon Knight quietly.

'Where have I heard that type of talk before?' thought Raia as he got a card out and placed it into his Evil Visor.

"As you all are repeated offenders, I have no choice but to place all of you under arrest," barked out the Rider.

'That's Sheriff Walker!' concluded Dragon Knight and Raia.

Author's note: Well that's all I can get out of my head. I'm a little disappointed with the fight scene, but I am balancing college classes and story writing of this one and ideas for another story Cross my Heart and I'll Fight Back. Still eight Riders in one area and Siren barely did anything. Well I'm not surprised because Valerie is new to the whole Rider War. Hopefully the next chapter will have her showing her skills of a possible third degree black belt. I know in the show they say she's a ninth degree black belt, but as I established I don't believe that because in real life it takes decades to accomplish that. For Valerie to be a ninth degree she would have to be around Maddie's age. So to keep this story a little realistic, I would say she's at least a third degree at best. I'll see what I can do for the next chapter coming in faster, but no promises.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: The song Returner is not owned by me. It is property of Gackt and it is a great song. Danny Phantom is property of Butch Hartman and is a fun cartoon. Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Toei and is a part of a large undying franchise. Man that's a mouth full of disclaiming.**

The Riders assembled glared at Verde who still had Spear pinned. Raia shut his Evil Visor's quickly as possible.

**SWING VENT**

Raia caught his Evil whip and swung the weapon at the chameleon monster's tongue. The attack forced the humanoid lizard to let go of Siren's neck. Siren dropped down and was gasping for air. She gripped her rapier, the Blanc Visor tightly as she stood back up glaring the lizard monster. With a battle cry, Siren ran towards the lizard monster in a crazed frenzy.

"Hey wait!" yelled Raia, but he was ignored by the female Rider.

The lizard monster saw the white Rider charge at him. He jumped out of the way and turned invisible to escape from her. The female Rider yelled out in frustration and turned towards the other Riders. She looked at Knight and griped her Visor tighter than before.

'Foley is that Rider. He's weak as Fenton, so I'll take him out,' she thought as she charged Knight.

Siren swung her weapon at Knight's head, but luckily for the bat themed Rider he blocked the attack with his Wing Lancer. However, Siren did a jump front kick into Knight's chest causing him to stumble back. She got ready to attack again, but she was interrupted by Raia's Evil whip cracking behind her.

"You need to calm down little lady or you'll end up hurt," said Raia as he walked up to Knight.

Meanwhile, Zolda kept his Magna Visor trained on Verde who still had Spear pinned down. He watched as Verde slowly pulled a card out of his deck. Then he removed the hand holding Spear down and placed his foot on his back. He pulled the red clip from his Bio Visor and was about to place the card on the clip.

**STRIKE VENT**

The two green Riders turned to look at Dragon Knight with his Drag Claw drawn out with Dragredder behind him glaring at Verde.

"Just try it," growled Dragon Knight as Dragredder roared at the master of the lizard monster that got away.

"I think I will," replied Verde as he put the card on the clip and release it.

**CLEAR VENT**

To the shock of the Riders in front of him, Verde became transparent and then invisible. Spear moved his arm and noticed that Verde had let him go. He picked himself up as Tiger walked up to him. Then Tiger was knocked backwards by an unseen force. Spear was hit in the gut and stumbled back as he clutched his stomach. Dragon Knight and Zolda looked around for the vanished Rider, but could not spot him. After a minute of looking, Dragon Knight noticed Knight and Raia trying to hold Siren off. He pulled his arm back and prepared to fire at Siren. He threw his arm out and Dragredder let loose a massive fireball out of his mouth and towards the three Riders.

The fireball came towards Siren with amazing speed for its size. Raia saw the flaming orb and tackled Knight to the ground. Siren, who was in front of Knight was hit by the fireball and was knocked back and had small patches of fire on her cape. She tried to shake the small flames off, but was attacked by Knight swinging his Wing Lancer at her head. She managed to dodge the attack by doing a back flip and had her legs kick Knight in the chin. She landed on her feet and started to charge again, but stopped when she saw her armor starting to dissolve. She looked at the other Riders and saw them head off as their armor dissolved too.

"Hey what's going on!" yelled Siren as she started to freak out.

"We've been here too long, if we don't leave now we'll all be turned into food for the monsters of this world," explained Raia as he and Knight headed for a hallway area.

She noticed that Dragon Knight headed towards a strange motorcycle and rode off. She then noticed Spear and Tiger running off to another area of the mall. Zolda and Verde were nowhere to be seen. Not wanting to be trapped in the mirror world Siren headed for a mirror to escape through.

The next day we find Jazz standing in front of Casper High with Lancer jumping on a trampoline while cheering about something involving said school. On his last jump, he overestimated his landing and crashed onto the pavement.

"Ah Spirit Week, I love it so," said Lancer as he picked himself up. "Jasmine did you know I was once a cheerleader of Casper High?" he mentioned as he showed Jazz his high school picture.

"Really? No idea," commented Jazz. 'No wonder Danny doesn't have any respect for him. He's more messed up than Danny is on a bad day,' she mentally added.

Meanwhile Danny was walking down the hallway with Tucker talking about Tucker's pickup lines. Danny was trying to get Tucker to stop with the pickup lines while Tucker defends his 'awesome' lines.

"Oh come on Danny. What's wrong with T.F. for Too Fine?" whined Tucker.

"Well for one, it's too narcissistic," answered Danny. "And it's really disturbing," he added.

"No it's not, it's just me expressing my self-confidence," argued the dark skinned boy.

"It also sounds like something a male prostitute would call himself," replied Danny as he entered his classroom.

Tucker stood in front of the door with his mouth open in shock at what Danny said about the pickup line.

After getting Tucker to move to his seat, the class began and as usual the students were either ignored the teacher or the few who are paying attention are taking notes. For Danny, he was one of the latter as he took notes during class. Tucker on the other hand was typing away on his PDA 'TF for Too Fine is a pickup line. Not a prostitute's name.' repeatedly.

The class ended relatively quietly compared to normal. By normal, the teacher was giving out detentions to anyone. Danny and Tucker left for their next classes just before Lancer, Jazz, and some red head woman in a red suit and short red skirt stood in front of them. Danny raised an eyebrow at this sudden appearance of his sister, the one teacher he hated more than anyone else in the school and someone he doesn't know. Tucker was busy gawking at the woman that he never noticed drool coming out of his mouth. He took a deep breath and prepared to do his thing.

"Don't even think about it Tucker," warned Danny as he tilted his head towards his right to his sister.

The Fenton sibling walked about seven yards away from the others to talk.

"What the Hell did you put me into this time?" interrogated the younger Fenton.

"Danny listen, I'm worried about you. You've been getting into trouble with Mr. Lancer and nearly all of the teachers. You barely turn in your homework, and you barely have any friends," explained Jazz.

"Jazz first off, Lancer and most of this school hates me and I hate them. Second, most of my homework winds up destroyed by Dad including a few of yours. As for my friends, like you're one to talk. Your best friend happens to be a punk rock girl who dreams of being famous," countered Danny.

"Well I happen to like having at least one loyal friend over ten people who would leave me at the drop of a hat," argued Jazz.

"That's how I feel about Sam and Tucker too," mentioned Danny.

"You're right, I'm sorry for talking about Sam and Tucker like they didn't mean anything to you," admitted Jazz.

"Apology accepted Jazz," said Danny. "Now what were you doing with Lancer and who the Hell she is?" he asked.

"Well, you see…" started Jazz.

Four minutes later

"Good morning Danny, my name is Penelope Spectra the new guidance counselor and we're here to talk about what goes on between you and Mr. Lancer," introduced the woman in red. "Now exactly how bad are things between you two?" she asked.

"Well young Mr. Fenton and I never seem to reach any common ground and I fear that this may contribute to his poor grades," explained Lancer.

"That's because I not a part of this school idiot football team," muttered Danny.

"Danny how about I start with you?" asked Spectra.

"Sure," replied Danny.

"Can you say two things you like about Mr. Lancer?" she asked.

Danny took a look straight at Lancer's face. The out of shape teacher looked at him and then they looked back at Spectra. Lancer seemed to have a small smile on his face.

'I'm sure Daniel will say that he sees himself in me as I do with him,' thought Lancer.

"I got nothing," deadpanned Danny much to Lancer's shock.

"Okay, what do you dislike about him?" she asked.

"Oh, he's a douchebag," answered Danny.

Lancer had a shocked look on his face.

"Okay, he's a douchebag," repeated Spectra.

"You just said…" started Danny. "Wow, I never expect a guidance counselor to say douchebag," he commented.

"That's interesting Danny. You find that offensive when I say it," said Spectra. "Don't you find it offensive when you say it?" she asked.

"Nope, not one bit," answered Danny.

"Do talk like that to your family and friends?" she asked.

"What, are you kidding me? I would never talk like that to my parents. My sister yes, but not my parents. I' might talk like that to Tucker too, but I know won't around Sam," answered Danny. "Do you talk to your family like that?" he asked.

"No I never talk like that to my wife," answered Spectra.

"Well that's…" started Danny but stopped for a moment. "Wait a minute did you just say wife?" he asked.

"Yes, I said wife," she answered.

Danny and Lancer looked at her in disbelief. Then they looked at each other still in disbelief. They looked right back at Spectra with their mouths opened.

"By any chance are you a counselor for gay couples too?" asked Danny since Lancer wasn't talking.

"Yes I do council for gay couples," answered Spectra.

"Do you know that she's gay?" Danny asked Lancer.

"I had no idea that she was gay," answered Lancer.

A few seconds later Danny was right in front of his sister yelling at her.

"What the Hell were you thinking sending me to a gay counselor!" yelled Danny.

"I'm sorry Danny, I didn't know she was gay," apologized Jazz.

"That was the worst thing that has ever happened to me!" yelled Danny.

Well after Danny's embarrassing (Look up disturbing) event with the lesbian counselor. School ended with no real trouble other than Tucker asking many girls if his pickup line sounded like a male prostitute's name. He got a lot of slap marks overlapping his cheeks and a fist mark under his chin. Danny was heading to the hospital to visit Sam and to pretend that his meeting with Spectra never happened. To help him forget such an event he was listening to his iPod along the way.

Back in the school, Jazz was heading to her car thinking about her little brother being Dragon Knight or as many prefers the Red Knight.

'I still can't believe it. Danny is the Red Knight,' thought Jazz still having a hard time understanding what she saw. 'No, that's not right he called himself Dragon Knight,' she corrected herself.

She finally reached her car and opened the door. She looked at a small picture that she keeps on her dash. It was a picture of her and Danny when they were seven and five respectfully. They were sleeping next to each other during a nap when their Mom took the picture. She smiled at the picture as she started her car.

"No matter what, Danny will always be Danny. Even if he is Dragon Knight," said Jazz as she started to head home.

Back with Danny, he reached the hospital and entered Sam's room. The Goth girl was happy to see the raven haired boy and walked up to him. Danny hugged her and led her back to her bed. The two of them talked for a bit with Danny avoiding the guidance counselor subject as best as he could. The two lovebirds joked around for at least an hour.

"Hey Danny," said Sam.

"Yeah?" replied Danny.

"Do you think you can sing a song for me?" asked the Goth girl.

"Sure thing Sam," answered Danny as he moved closer to her on the bed and started to sing.

Kodoku ni obieta

Tsuki wa sora wo dakishimenagara

namida de mienai anata wo sagashite sakenda

Anata no hitomi ni utsuru watashi wa waratteita

mou nidoto aeru hohoemi no mae ni

kurayami sakebitsudzukeru anata ga mieru

dou sugite

kowareru hodo watashi wo tsuyoku dakishimete

mou ichido aenu nara yume no naka de ii

towa no nemuri wo kudasai

kowareru hodo watashi wo tsuyoku dakishimete

yume kara samete wa kieru anata no egao wo

itoshisugiru sono koe mo

mou ichido aeru kara yakusoku shita kara

afureru hodo no ai de yasashiku tsutsunde

towa no nemuri wo kudasai

anata ga mienai

anata ga mienai

Danny looked at Sam and smiled at her. She looked at him and smiled back.

"It's funny," said Sam.

"What the song?" asked Danny confused by her comment.

"No, I didn't know you could speak Japanese," answered Sam.

"I don't, but I can repeat lyrics regardless of the language," clarified Danny.

"You're still amazing to me Danny. You're the greatest friend anyone can ask for," said Sam as she leaned her head into his shoulder. 'And one day I want us to be more,' she mentally added.

"You're amazing too Sam and one day you'll make someone very happy," commented Danny. 'I just hope I'm that someone in your life,' he added to himself.

Such clueless lovebirds these two teens are.

The next day, inside the mirror world Dragon Knight and Scissors are locked in battle with Verde. Dragon Knight had his Drag Saber out while Scissors had his Scissors Pincer attached to his arm. The red Rider swung his sword at Verde, but the green Rider back flipped away from the attack. Scissors leapt into the air towards Verde with a downwards strike with his Scissors Pincer. The attack hit its mark as sparks flew out from the impact of the weapon and Verde's back. Verde hit the ground and got back up quickly to see Dragon Knight charge at him with his sword ready. The sword came at Verde with a backwards swing. However, Verde moved away and threw Dragon Knight behind him.

Dragon Knight stumbled forward a bit then stopped himself. He turned around to attack again, but he was grabbed by Scissor who used his Strike Vent to clamp onto Dragon Knight's right arm. He held the younger Riders left arm behind his back. Dragon Knight struggled to break free.

"What are you doing?" yelled Dragon Knight enraged at Scissors.

"Making sure you don't live to see the next day kid," answered Scissors.

"What?" gasped the younger Rider as he tried to break free.

"I gave him the choice of a lighter sentence. If he helped me take down all the other Riders and hand me his deck, I'll let him live," explained Verde.

"You were working for him the whole time?" Dragon Knight glared at Scissors.

"Only after our first meeting," said Verde.

_Flashback to the first meeting_

"_Damn it! Who the Hell are you?" demanded Scissors as he got back up._

"_I'll be asking the questions here punk," stated the Rider with a western accent. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the crab based Rider. "Unauthorized access to the Mirror world, that's against the rules," he declared._

"_Rules? What rules you bastard?" cursed Scissors as he moved his Scissors Pincer back ready to strike. He struck at the new Rider, but he jumped back to avoid the attack._

"_Attacking an officer of the Law? That's also against the rules," said the Green Rider as he pulled out a card from his deck with his right hand. He also pulled out a cord with a red clip from his green metal pouch. He put the card on the clip and released the cord. The cord retracted back into the lizard headed pouch._

_**HOLD VENT**_

_With that said, a silver object flew out of the Rider's right hand and wrapped around Scissors' weapon. The Rider yanked Scissor who crashed onto the ground._

"_Looks like you and I are gonna have problems," said the Rider darkly. "Still, since you have asked for my name. I'll tell you," he paused for effect. "I am Masked Rider Verde," he finished as he glared at Scissors._

_Verde pulled out another card and pulled out his clip and began to attach the card to the clip._

"_Hey Wait!" begged Scissors._

"_Why should I punk?" questioned Verde._

"_What if I can help you take down the other Riders and you let me go?" suggested Scissors._

"_Go on," ordered Verde._

"_I've faced the other Riders and I can help you take them down," explained the bronze Rider. "I'll even give you my deck and you can be the most powerful Rider," he added._

"_Well then, if you can provide me those Riders. I may let you go," said Verde as he put his card back into his deck._

"_Don't worry I will," said Scissors as he started to run towards his Ride Shooter._

_End of flashback_

"So you were using me just to save your own neck," said Danny. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"We all do what we can to survive kid. That's what the real world is like," said Scissors.

"Now it's time for your sentence boy," said Verde as he pulled out a card from his deck and placed it on his clip. "Your sentence is death by…" he started as he released his clip.

**FINAL VENT**

Suddenly, Verde's contract monster Biogreeza appeared far behind Scissors. The humanoid lizard stuck its tongue up in the air. It arched over a lamppost and continued towards Verde. Verde turned around and back flipped into the air. The tongue wrapped itself around Verde's legs. The green Rider swung towards Dragon Knight who was still held by Scissors. Before Verde reached the young Rider, Ouja appeared and attacked Scissors from behind with his Veno Saber. The bronze Rider let go of Dragon Knight, who moved away from him. Scissors recovered only to be caught by Verde.

Biogreeza let go of its master just as he swung forwards. Using the momentum gained by his monster, Verde spun forward and gravity took over. The two Riders landed on the ground; however Scissors met the ground head first with Verde standing on his arms. The green Rider stepped off Scissors and turned away to face the other Riders.

"I don't believe we have met," said Verde not even caring about Scissors.

"Doesn't matter because I'll kill you anyway," retorted Ouja as he pointed his Veno Saber at Verde.

"Well, I'm clearly outnumbered so I'll just be leaving," said Verde as he used another card.

**CLEAR VENT**

With that Verde vanished, most likely running from the two Riders. Dragon Knight started to head to where Verde was, but his armor started to dissolve.

"You get out of here. I'll clean things up here," ordered Ouja.

"Why did you save me?" asked Dragon Knight.

"No one will kill you, but me. I want to have that glory," answered Ouja.

"You can kill now. I'm too weak to fight," retorted Dragon Knight.

"It wouldn't be fun to take you out when you can't fight back. My vexation would only grow if I killed you before we could really fight," argued Ouja.

"Fair enough," submitted Dragon Knight as he headed towards a nearby window.

Ouja looked at Scissors who was starting to stand back up.

"So you survived that attack?" asked Ouja. "How vexing," he added as he pulled out his Veno Visor and a card out.

**FINAL VENT**

Ouja ran back flipped into the air and met with Venosnaker's mouth. The giant Cobra coated his master with his deadly venom as Ouja descended towards the wounded Rider.

Scissors saw Ouja's attack and pulled out a card and placed it in his Scissors Visor.

**FINAL VENT**

Volcancer appeared behind Scissors and prepared to perform their attack. Scissors jumped onto Volcancer's arms as the monster flung his master forward. Scissors performed his Scissors Attack just in time to meet with Ouja's Veno Crash.

The two attacks exploded and the Riders crashed onto the ground. Scissors got back up and stared down at Ouja who was still lying on the ground.

"I win," laughed Scissors. However, he heard a crack coming from his waist. "Huh?" he looked down and saw his deck break apart. "NO!" he yelled in disbelief as his armor started to vanish leaving only Johnny Baldwin.

Ouja got up laughing at Johnny's plight. He started to walk away from the trembling man as he started to dissolve.

"NO! You can't leave me here!" screamed Johnny as he started to run to Ouja.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone," replied Ouja as he laughed.

A loud monstrous scream was heard as Johnny looked at Volcancer. The humanoid crab ran towards Johnny and grabbed him. He moved his head forwards and started to eat Johnny. Johnny screamed in agony as he tried to break free from his former monster. As his struggling started to weaken, Johnny remembered his finally conversation with his ex-wife.

_Johnny's last memory_

"_For the last time Johnny, I don't want to hear any more of it!" yelled Katrina._

"_Come on Kitty, we can work this out," said Johnny._

"_No, we can't work this out. Johnny, can't you understand that I'm happy now. I finally got my life back in order. I don't want to go back to the life of a street thug," argued Kitty._

"_Baby, you can't be serious. We were meant for the streets. We were meant for each other," coaxed Johnny._

"_I used to think that too, but not anymore Johnny," countered Kitty. "I now know that I want to help people. Especially the kids of this school," she added._

"_Like that kid who hangs around you? Who is he? Your little boy toy?" interrogated Johnny._

"_Danny is not a boy toy!" yelled Kitty. "He is a sweet, kind hearted kid who will make his best friend Sam very happy," she argued. "I just want to make sure he and Sam don't make the same mistake that we did," she mentioned._

"_Why should you care what choices he makes?" yelled Johnny._

"_Because the two of them remind me of us, and I don't want them to end up like we are now," answered Kitty. "I can feel that those two were truly made for each other," she finished._

_End of flashback_

That was Johnny's final memory as Volcancer finished his meal.

Author's note: Well, that ends this chapter and Scissors. That alliance didn't last long at all huh? I'm this took a while, but my usual lab top crashed on me. Luckily, my slightly insane Dad convinced me to buy another lab top for college, so I have a backup. I was also smart to copy my stories into a flash drive. Sadly, the lab top I bought didn't have the same software that I used for my stories so I had to convert them with compatible software that is installed. Anyway, a few readers were wondering what happened to Ryuga/Onyx. Well, to answer that question I'm debating with myself to whether have Danny switch to Ryuga/Onyx if he loses Dragredder, Ryuga/Onyx existing as a mirror world version of Danny created by Sam's subconscious, or not include him at all. If I do bring him in, it won't be until near the end when over half of the Riders are dead. We'll just have to wait and see.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: The following movies The Thing, Real Steel, and all three live action Transformers movie are the property of their respected movie companies. Mortal Kombat is property of NetherRealm Studios.**

A few days have pass since Ouja saved Dragon Knight from Verde and killed Scissors. The citizens of Amity Park are becoming more aware of these 'ghost' abductions. As expected Jack and Maddie Fenton have taken these 'ghost' attacks too seriously and have begun work on newer equipment and weapons to hunt down and destroy all ghosts. Police are still skeptical about the idea of ghosts abducting innocent people. Sheriff Walker has his police men focusing on keeping things calm throughout Amity Park. However, this hasn't stopped the media from trying to turn a bunch of missing people reports into a major television event.

Recently there have been rumors about a TV crew who plan on making a show about people searching for these 'Mirror Ghosts' that the public has decided to call the Mirror Monsters. To make things worse, this crew plans on holding auditions for anyone to play as the main cast for hunting these 'ghosts.' The requirements happen to be three things. One is the person has to be a resident of Amity Park. The second you need to have some level of knowledge on ghosts. The last requirement is that you need to look attractive for the camera.

So it comes as no surprise that many students from Casper High were crowding one area of the mall. The reason for them being in the mall was because the auditions were being held in the mall. The television crew consists of a female producer, a camera man, a sound guy, and a hostess. They were sitting in front of a long table with a sign that says 'Mirror Knight Hunters.' In front of them was a long line of teenagers with Paulina first in line.

Over at the food court, Danny and Tucker were eating pizza and talking about seeing the recent prequel to 'The Thing' or 'Real Steel.'

"I don't know man, how about we watch 'Real Steel' instead," suggested Tucker.

"Hmm, a movie about a former boxing champ regaining his fame through a large robotic toy?" questioned Danny. "Sure why not, I can always watch 'The Thing' some other time," he agreed as the two of them finished their pizza. The two then headed to the theaters to watch the movie.

A couple of hours later Danny and Tucker left the movie theater after watching 'Real Steel.' Tucker was smiling right beside Danny, while the blue eyed boy was slightly bored.

"Come on Danny, that movie was great," said Tucker.

"It was okay, but nothing too special," replied Danny.

"What do mean? It had robots dude," wondered Tucker.

"So did all three Transformers movies, but they had a more shock and awe approach compared to this one," argued Danny.

"Oh come on man, the robots were top notched," whined Tucker.

"Tuck, if you enjoyed the movie so much, why is my opinion so important to you?" asked Danny.

"It's not, I just wanted to strike up a conversation," admitted Tucker as he chuckled nervously.

Danny glared at Tucker with a slight twitch in his right eye.

"Ten second head start?" asked Tucker as he started to back away.

"Four seconds," growled Danny.

"I'll take it," said Tucker as he ran off with Danny right behind him. "Hey! You said four seconds!" yelled Tucker as he tried to outrun his slightly in better shape friend.

"I lied!" yelled Danny as he gained some more speed.

Just another normal day for Danny and Tucker as the dark skinned boy ran for his life.

Danny eventually caught up to Tucker and tossed the techno-geek's PDA into the park. After finding it Tucker followed Danny back to his house. The two boys were in the living room playing a fighting game on the PS3. The game was Mortal Kombat and Danny was winning thirty-nine to zero. They were at the fortieth round Danny playing Noob Saibot while Tucker was playing as Sektor.

"Come on Danny," whined Tucker. "At least give me a handicap," he argued as he watched his fighter get literally ripped in half.

**Noob Saitbot wins. Fatality!**

"Hey you were the one bragging about being able to beat me no problem," countered Danny

"I really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut," replied Tucker.

"Yes you do," commented Danny as he went to turn off the game.

Just as soon as he turned off the PS3, Danny's parents came through the front door. They had large grins on their faces as the TV crew for 'Mirror Knight Hunters' entered the house after the Fenton couple. The large group went into the living room as Jack grabbed Danny and placed him right next to him.

"Now I would like to introduce all of you to my son Danny. He's my second born child and much like the rest of our great family, he will be a great ghost hunter!" announced Jack in front of the camera crew.

"Uh Dad, what is…" started Danny only to be cut off by his mother.

"He's also fourteen years old and girls he's single," added Maddie apparently advertising her son.

"Mom cut that out!" protested Danny.

"What's going on?" said Jazz as she came down from the stairs.

"Jazz, run, run before it's too late," warned Danny, but it was indeed too late as Jack grabbed his daughter.

"And this here is my daughter Jasmine. She our first born and my favorite of the two," bragged Jack.

"Oh thanks a lot Dad!" yelled Danny as he glared at his father.

Tucker was laughing in the background before he walked up to introduce himself.

"Hello ladies, it's me Tucker Foley or TF as in Too Fine," called out Tucker. "I'm fourteen, I'm single, I have great sense of style, good looks, and…" he listed.

"And a narcissistic ego, horrible physical prowess, a disturbing obsession with technology, and a demonic meat lust," interrupted Danny.

"You forgot desperate for attention and a poor sense of humor," added Jazz as she and Danny started to laugh at Tucker's expense.

"Danny, Jazz, be nice. We don't want to embarrass ourselves on National TV," scolded Maddie.

"Too late," muttered Danny.

"Then why are they here?" asked Jazz.

"Simple Jazzy pants," announced Jack as he unknowingly embarrassed his daughter. "Due to the recent uprising of ghost attacks, your mother and I have volunteered to be the 'Mirror Knights Hunters' ghost experts as they record the ghostly encounters and we get to hunt down those ghosts and ghostly knights. But more importantly, it gives me a chance to blather on about ghosts!" he explained and ended with a laugh.

The Fenton children and Tucker looked at each other for a moment. Danny turned his gaze towards the camera and then turned his head towards his parents as they danced in joy. He looked back at the camera.

"This won't end well," said Danny.

Indeed Danny was right, as he and Tucker headed to school. Sadly for Danny his parents suggested that they would stake out the school and brought the camera crew with them. Danny had no idea how his parents convinced the school to let this happen, but they did. Too make matters worse the students of Casper High were doing anything and everything they can think of to get the attention of the cameraman.

"As you can see we are in Casper High school. The location of a battle between two ghost knights a few weeks ago, and as you can see the damages have been handle very well," said the host.

"Oh for…" muttered Danny as he headed for his locker.

"Come on dude, it's not so bad," said Tucker.

"You're not the one who has to share breakfast with a damn camera crew watching you eat cereal," retorted Danny.

The rest of Danny's school day consisted of putting up with the camera crew and several students trying to get their little moment on TV. Danny put up with three classes that were filled with students pushing him out of the way just to say something to the camera. To make it worse, thanks to the camera crew Danny was given detention from one of his teachers. Lunch time came around and now Danny had to suffer from the A-list trying to get some screen time. Strangely enough Tucker was nowhere to be found, and given his personality he would have been all over the camera just to talk to girls.

Meanwhile, Tucker was with Technus going over a special subject. They were in Technus's office with the door closed and locked. Technus had his deck out and he pulled out a card.

"Tucker, what I have in my hand is a very important card. This card is one of the most powerful cards that a Rider could have. It is called the Survive Card," explained Technus as he showed Tucker the card.

The card had a picture of a golden left wing with a blue dot on the outermost feather. There was a blue flame in the background. On the title part of the card, it says Survive.

"Wow, it must have helped you a lot," commented Tucker.

"No, I haven't used it at all," corrected Technus.

"What, why not?" asked Tucker in surprise.

"Even though I have the Survive Card, I was told to never use it," answered Technus.

"Who would tell you something like that?" asked Tucker.

"The same man who gave you and me our decks," answered the teacher.

_Tucker's short flashback_

_As Tucker was heading home he was wondering about that armored warrior. He was so deep in thought he did notice the person behind until he grabbed Tucker's shoulder. Tucker jumped a bit from the touch thinking it was a monster. He relaxed after seeing a tall blonde man standing behind him._

"_Tucker Foley?" asked the man._

"_Yes?" replied the boy._

"_I have a proposition for you," he said as he pulled out a small rectangular object out of his pocket._

_End of Tucker's short flashback_

"You mean that man who gave me the Knight deck gave you the Raia deck too?" questioned Tucker.

"Chances are he gave all the Riders their decks," answered Technus. "What I don't understand is why us. Why pick all of us to be Riders, fight these mirror monsters and each other? Surely he has an ulterior motive instead of allowing us to gain our greatest desires," he wondered.

"Our greatest desires?" repeated Tucker in confusion.

"Yes, in fact Sydney told me that his greatest desire is to be a hero, so everyone can remember him as someone other than they kid who was always bullied," explained Technus.

"Do you think that Dragon Knight has a reason for why he fights too?" asked Tucker.

"Well from what I've seen. If he has a reason it must be very precious to him," answered Technus.

Back with Danny, the youngest Fenton was very aggravated by the A-list shoving him around as they tried to get more than three seconds in front of the camera. Dash pushed Danny off his spot on his usual table and landed face first on the floor. The A-list started laughing at Danny as he slowly got up. Danny grabbed his food tray with one hand.

"Aw… Is little Fenteenia gonna cry?" taunted Dash which caused the students to laugh.

**WHAM!**

The entire cafeteria was silent as they watched Danny hit Dash with the food tray. The blonde jock was hit right across the face and a massive bruise was starting to form on his face. The rest of the A-list was shocked to see what happened. It was an unspoken rule that the head of the A-list is never to be harmed on seen in a moment of weakness. Dash slowly got back up and glared at Danny and the young Fenton boy glared back at his tormentor.

"FENTON!" yelled Dash. "No one hits Dash Baxter. NO ONE!" he yelled again as he threw a punch at Danny.

Danny ducked under the punch and uppercut the jock under his chin. The jock boy stumbled back and tried to shake off his stupor. Danny glared at Dash, but didn't see Kwan sneak up behind him and pin his arms to his sides. Danny struggled to break free, but Kwan held strong. Dash saw this and moved forward to tackle Danny. Luckily, Danny jumped up to get Kwan off balance and kicked Dash in the face with both of his feet. Kwan crashed onto the ground with Danny on top of him. Dash fell backwards and hit his head on the floor. Danny rolled off of Kwan and got up in time to see Valerie charge at him. To counter Danny moved to the side at the last second and Valerie tripped on Kwan and crashed face first into the floor as well.

"THE STAND!" yelled Lancer as he entered the cafeteria. "What is going on here?" he demanded.

However, he did not get his answer as a long red metallic dragon appeared from the reflection on the windows. The dragon roared at the students and camera crew and started a panic. The students screamed in terror as they scattered and ran in all directions. Throughout the chaos Danny walked out of the cafeteria without any problems. Meanwhile, the dragon let out one final roar before returning into the window. The entire thing was caught on tape by the cameraman who braved the chaos for the sake of getting the 'Mirror Knight Hunters' on the air.

Due to the unexpected 'attack' by a 'ghost' dragon, the school was canceled in order to protect the students from anymore possible ghost attacks or stray shots from the Fentons' Ecto-Bazooka. Danny headed towards the hospital to check up on Sam while Tucker went to the Nasty Burger to get edible some food. Granted fast food isn't good for one's health, but neither is any of the food being served in Casper High, so the lesser of two paths to poor health.

The next day was met with quite an uproar from several parents after finding out about the ghost attack at the school. Luckily no one was hurt except for Dash, Kwan, and Valerie. However, because none of them want to be viewed as weaklings they didn't try to get Danny in trouble with the school because no matter how hard they would try, they can't get all of the students to agree that Danny attacked them unprovoked. One of the main reasons is because all three of them couldn't beat the so-called wimpy and puny Danny Fenton. Another reason is because their fight was recorded on camera and was broadcasted last night on 'Mirror Knight Hunters' for all to see. The end result was that all four of them serving five weeks of detention for the A-list and three weeks for Danny. This result came because Mr. Technus and Ms. Phillips argued that Dash and his friends started the whole thing. It was only after threatening Principle Ishiyama with contacting Danny's parents to call for a lawyer to sue the school did the three A-list members get their punishment.

For Danny detention was becoming a common place thing. Behind him were Dash, Kwan, and Valerie glaring at the back of his head. In front of Danny was Lancer and he looked upset with Danny the most. The reason happens to be more on the fact that despite his and Danny's mutual vow to never speak of their meeting with Dr. Spectra, Lancer hated how Danny was able to get off lightly compared to Dash. In Lancer's mind Dash had a promising future ahead of him. He believes that if Danny doesn't change his attitude, then the youngest Fenton will be on the fast track to a downward spiral of ruin.

A couple of hours later the four students left the classroom and headed out of the school. Danny was about five feet away from the school when he heard the sound of the mirror world. Behind him were Dash, Kwan, and Valerie as they walked up to mess with Danny as punishment for getting them in detention. Dash moved closer to put Danny in a headlock.

"Well now Fenton, looks like this is the perfect time to…" started Dash as he got about four inches from Danny.

However, Dash didn't get his chance to grab Danny because the blonde jock got an elbow to his face before Danny ran off. Dash whined like the beaten dog that he truly is as Kwan and Valerie ran over to check on him.

Danny ran towards an alley way and found a broken mirror. He pulled out his deck and the belt for his deck appeared around his waist.

"Dragon Knight," said Danny as he slid his deck into the belt. Now clad in his armor he jumped into the broken mirror.

Over at another part of Amity Park, the 'Mirror Knight Hunters' were following Jack and Maddie at the park. The married couple was explaining the inner workings of the ghosts that attack their town. It comes as no surprise that a lot of people were trying to get in view of the cameraman, especially Paulina who was determined to get her moment of fame.

"As everyone knows, ghosts are nothing more than vile abominations composed of ectoplasm and should be rip apart molecule by molecule," said Jack as he walk forward. "These ghosts, though quite different from normal ones are still driven by an unnatural obsession. We don't know what their obsession is, but my wife and I know that is goes against what mankind stands for," he continued with a grim face.

"Fascinating Mr. Fenton, do you if these ghosts can feel anything for a living being?" asked the hostess.

The Fentons laughed at that question and shook their heads.

"Oh Rhonda that is so silly," replied Maddie. "Ghosts don't have emotions, once a person dies all emotions are drained away from the ghost. Leaving only a mass of unfeeling rancid sack of protoplasm," she explained.

Before anyone can say anything else a loud annoying scream can be heard. The source of the scream was Paulina. The cause for her screaming was a large blue humanoid dragonfly grabbing one of her followers. The girl screamed for help, but none of the other A-list girls ran to help her. The camera crew and the Fentons ran towards them with Jack and Maddie in the lead. Ironically, they didn't have any weapons with them for the day. The dragonfly monster was pulling its victim towards the water fountain.

Unknown to the monster, but to the surprise and joy of the camera crew the 'Red Knight' appeared from the water fountain and did a jump spinning roundhouse kick to the monster's head. The monster released the poor girl and fell onto the pavement. The girl fell to her knees and looked up towards her savior. Jack and Maddie stopped and looked the 'red ghost' with hatred. The camera crew were very excited to see the very thing they came to film appear. The monster got back up and lunged at the red warrior, but its opponent knocked it back with a strong sidekick to its chest. He pulled out a card from his belt after sliding his gauntlet. He placed the card in the gauntlet and slid it back in place.

**STRIKE VENT**

The people in the park who are watching the fight were confused and wondered where that voice came from, but their confusion turned to awe as a dragon head appeared on the Red Knight's right arm. Suddenly, the red dragon that appeared in Casper High erupted from the water fountain and flew behind the red warrior. The dragon themed knight moved into a punching position and threw his right arm out. The dragon lunged forward and fired a fireball at the dragonfly monster. The monster didn't know what hit it as it exploded into light. The light flew into the air and was swallowed by the red dragon. The Red Knight headed back towards the water fountain along with his pet.

"FREEZE SPOOK!" yelled Jack as he ran towards the red savior. "STOP IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS PURE AND NON-ECTO!" he declared as he leapt into the air to body slam the 'ghost' that was leaving.

Sadly, his attempt at being the hero failed as the Red Knight jumped into the water fountain. Jack crashed onto the ground and was not getting back up. The camera crew rushed towards Jack and tried to tape any possible sight of the Red Knight, but found nothing but water and a few coins.

"Damn that ghost! He got away," cursed Maddie.

"True, but we caught him on camera and I have to say he was amazing!" yelled the hostess. "I can see it now. 'The Red Knight defeats blue ghost and saves pretty girl.' The rating will go through the roof," she said with glee.

"Don't be fooled, he's up to something. He wants us to believe he's good, but as soon as we let our guards down he will strike," growled Maddie.

"That sounds like paranoia to me," commented the sound guy.

"Hey where is the girl that was about to be taken away by that blue ghost?" asked the cameraman.

Everyone heard the muffled cries of a teenage girl from underneath Jack's large body.

**Author's note: Not much of a chapter in my opinion, but that all my brain would pour out for now. Sadly, I had to focus on my school work and my English teacher likes to throw out paragraph essays and they require a lot of brainstorming. I also have another essay for Criminal Justice class and all I have is a paragraph. Hopefully after I get those out of the way I'll be able to focus more on my stories, but we'll have to wait and see. If I do manage to get inspiration for more chapters I'll try to get them typed up and posted. For now, just wait as I try to balance my workload.**


	20. Chapter 20

Late into the night inside an abandoned apartment complex in Elmerton, a lone figure was walking around in the apartment. The lone figure was Dan Roberts and he walked towards one of the apartment rooms and entered it. The apartment room was bare, with only the small necessities such as a bed, a refrigerator, and a small television. Dan walked towards the bed and collapsed on it. He looked out the window and saw that it was raining outside.

"Rain?" said Dan as he continued to stare out the window. "Yeah it was raining that day too," he added as he continued to watch.

_Five years ago_

"_Dan, we need to talk," said female voice._

_A nineteen year old Dan turned around to look at a young woman around the same age as him. She was about average height with shoulder length chestnut hair. A slender built, wearing a simple green shirt and hip hugger jeans._

"_Yeah Sandra," replied Dan._

"_I'm sorry, but I can't continue with this," said Sandra as she looked away from him._

"_What are you talking about?" asked Dan._

"_I can't keep being around you," she explained. "Dan, you need help," she added._

"_Help with what? My attitude, my temper?" started Dan as he got angry._

Screaming can be heard as the images of Dan and Sandra start to blur.

Dan shook his head as he tried to forget what happened during that time. He grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on.

The next day came as soon as the last day left. The camera crew that followed Jack and Maddie were showing the video footage from yesterday's battle between the Red Knight and the Blue Dragonfly. Also looking at the footage were Danny and Jazz because their parents wanted to show their kids how 'great' they were. Jazz's right eye was twitching after seeing her father crush a poor innocent teenage girl with his bulk. Danny was trying to cover his mouth to prevent himself from laughing at said event. Jack was eating fudge to comfort himself after finding out that the TV crew plan on keeping that scene in for comical reasons. Maddie was patting her husband on his back as he continued to engorge the fudge.

"I'm still trying to come up with a crowd catching title for this episode," mentioned the hostess.

"I was fine with just calling it the second episode because that's what it is after all," commented the sound guy.

"How about Clash of Dragons?" whispered Danny still chuckling.

"What was that?" asked the hostess.

"Clash of Dragons, I was just joking," commented Danny.

"Why call it that?" asked the camera man.

"Well, the Red Knight is themed around a dragon and summoned a dragon," answered Danny. "While the blue one was a dragonfly," he added.

'Danny, be careful, these guys might catch on if they find out that you're who they're looking for,' thought Jazz.

"Clash of Dragons," said the hostess. "I love it!" she yelled.

"Then we might need to think of a new name for the Red Knight," said the sound guy.

"Maybe we should call him the Dragon Tamer instead," suggested the camera man.

Danny and Jazz cringed at the name that was suggested. Danny looked at his sister, confused by her cringing, but wrote off as thinking how bad the name Dragon Tamer was. Soon enough the TV crew started to argue over a more appropriate name for Danny's alter-ego. Jack and Maddie tried to point out that the Red Knight is a ghost and shouldn't be acknowledged as some sort of superhero.

"How hard is it just to say Dragon Knight?" muttered Danny as he got up and headed for school.

The hostess stopped after hearing what Danny said and thought about the name.

"Dragon Knight?" wondered the woman. "Perfect!" she cheered liking the name already.

Danny and Jazz arrived at school and headed towards their classes. Danny saw Tucker over by his locker and walked towards him.

"Hey Tuck," greeted Danny. "What's up dude?" he asked his best male friend.

"Dude, I've just saw the newest substitute for our math class today," announced Tucker.

"And?" asked Danny.

"Dude, she is a total smoking hot babe!" cheered Tucker. He looked over his best friend's shoulder and gasped. "Look, there she is," he pointed.

Danny turned around and looked at what his best friend was talking about. His eyes widened at the sight before him. This woman was fairly tall, with long legs and a slim waist. She had caramel colored skin and long black hair, one of her teal eyes was covered by her hair. She had light purple lipstick; she wore a blue blouse, a black skirt, thigh-high black stockings and black heels. She walked with a slight sway in her hips. Many of the boys watched with drool coming out of their mouths including Tucker whose mouth was a mini waterfall. This woman walked past Danny and Tucker after smiling at them both. Danny nodded his head and looked at his best friend. Tucker was still in his self-induced trance as he walked this vision of extreme beauty walk on by. Danny waved his hand in front of Tucker's face, but got no response. He saw that Tucker's locker was still open and slammed it.

"My goddess of beauty will you marry me!" yelled Tucker as he jumped slightly.

"She already left Romeo," commented Danny as he pulled his friend towards their class.

"No, why has my goddess forsaken me?" cried Tucker as he is dragged to class.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" wondered Danny as he smacked his face with his left hand.

After the first bell has rung, the two boys got to their class and were now sitting in their desks for Lancer's English class. Danny was zoning out while Lancer continued to lecture his very inattentive students. Tucker was daydreaming about his 'Goddess of Beauty' with a love struck smile on his face. Danny glanced over his best friend and shook his head after seeing him still in his daydream state.

'I liked him better when he was pining after Paulina, Star, or Valerie,' thought Danny as he tried to focus on class now.

The next class was the boys' math class with Tucker's 'Goddess' introducing herself.

"Good morning class," greeted the substitute teacher. "My name is Miss Desiree Gilpin," she introduced herself as she wrote her name on the board. Several of the boys were watching her very closely excluding Danny. "And I will be substituting for your usual math teacher for the time being," she added.

The class began with Ms. Gilpin going over converting fraction notations into decimal notations. The student listened to her lesson with great attention. Okay, that was a lie; nearly all the boys were watching Ms. Gilpin's body as she stands in front of the board. The girls were fuming at how they weren't getting any attention, mainly Paulina not getting any attention from her fans/stalkers. The only boy who was actually listening to the lecture was Danny as he wrote down the steps on how to convert fractions into decimals.

The class ended with Ms. Gilpin assigning homework for the students. Danny left the classroom, dragging Tucker away from his desk due to the dark skinned boy still being in his love struck trance. The youngest of the Fenton family rolled his eyes in annoyance due to his best friend's antics. Danny dragged his best friend to his next class so Tucker wouldn't be late. The teacher looked up from his papers and raised an eyebrow at Danny leading Tucker to his seat. Danny dropped Tucker in his seat and headed for the door.

"Excuse me, Daniel," said the teacher causing Danny to stop. "But why were you bringing Tucker into class when you don't even take this class?" he asked.

"He's smitten by his 'Goddess of Beauty' Ms. Gilpin," answered Danny as he left the classroom.

Danny headed towards his history class as fast as he can without running. Luckily, he made it with a few seconds to spare. He took his seat next to Jazz's friend Ember and pulled out his book.

"Cutting it close there Babypop," commented Ember.

"Yeah, well it's not easy dragging a friend to his class," replied Danny.

"Who's he crazy about this time?" asked Ember.

"That new sub for Math," answered Danny.

"I've been hearing a lot about her," said Ember. "Mostly about her looks," she added with a hint of annoyance. "What do you think of her on a scale of one to ten?" she asked.

"Despite that question sounding odd coming from you, she is easily a ten in the looks department," answered Danny in neutral tone.

"Whoa, you can say that with a straight face," commented Ember. "Not interested in her huh?" she added.

"Not really," replied Danny.

"The Goth chick must have real good hold on you," teased Ember. "Good for her," she added.

"Shut up," complained Danny as he looked away blushing at the implied thought of Sam and him being a couple.

Meanwhile inside the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle, Jack, Maddie and the TV crew are off on another drive to hunt down the 'ghosts' that continue to terrorize Amity Park. The people outside of the GAV were minding their own business until they saw that the GAV was being driven by Jack Fenton. So they did what anyone with a brain would do, runaway in terror and screaming towards the heavens for someone to save them. The TV crew inside the GAV on the other hand, looked in horror as the realized that they were inside a vehicle with the world's most dangerous driver.

From a block away from the chaos that is Jack Fenton, Dan Roberts was walking down the sidewalk. He watched the GAV leap off of the road and crashed into some person's Camaro. The car was about as flat as a flat screened TV after the GAV drove over the crushed vehicle. Dan laughed after witnessing such an amazing display of vehicular madness courtesy of the Fenton couple.

After watching such blatant destruction, Dan continued to walk around. He heard the sound of the mirror world and smirked at the thought of fighting again. He went towards a nearby store and entered. He headed towards the bathroom, someone way in his way. So he threw the guy out of his way and entered the bathroom.

"Hey!" yelled the man.

Dan ignored him and headed towards the mirror. He pulled out his deck and the belt appeared around his waist. He moved his right arm in a circular motion and snapped it back.

"Ouja," said Dan as he slid his deck into his belt. His armor appeared over his body as he cracked his neck before jumping into the mirror.

Back in Casper High, the school day ended and Danny was heading towards the hospital to visit Sam. Tucker was with Mr. Technus in his classroom going over a class assignment. Dash and Kwan were out in the football field for practice with the other jocks. Valerie was with Paulina and Star heading to the mall. All six Riders heard the sound of the mirror world. However, Danny ignored the sound because he promised Sam that he would visit her today. Dash and Kwan decided to stay for practice rather than fight. Valerie ignored it too, due to Paulina ordering her and Star to carry everything that she'll buy. The only ones that didn't ignore the sound were Tucker and Technus.

"Time to fight again?" asked Tucker.

"Time to fight again," agreed Technus as he nodded his head.

The two Riders headed the windows and pulled their decks out. Their belts appeared around their waists and the two of them looked behind themselves to make sure no one was around to see them.

"Knight," said Tucker as he put his deck in the slot.

"Raia," said Technus as he did the same thing.

The teacher and student donned their respective armors before looking at each other. They both nodded their heads and jumped into the windows.

Inside the mirror world, the two Riders were on their Ride Shooters heading towards the mirrored mall. The two Ride Shooters stopped right at the entrance after entering the mall. The two Riders got out of their bikes and looked around the area, trying to find the mirror monster. The two of them split up with Raia heading towards the sporting goods store while Knight headed towards the women's clothing store. Raia noticed this and shook his head in annoyance.

"Tucker!" yelled Raia causing the bat themed Rider to jump. "Seriously?" questioned the mentor.

"What?" replied Knight. "You never know where a mirror monster will pop out," he defended himself.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" complained Raia as he shook his head again.

Raia entered the sporting goods store and searched through the aisles slowly. He tried to see if anything was out of place, but he found nothing. He exited the store and headed towards the next store and began his search again. Knight on the other hand allowed himself to get side tracked after entering the electronics store. He marveled over the many new model computers and PDAs with glee hidden behind his mask. The young Rider bounced from one section of the store to the other. He stopped for a moment to see what may possibly be the largest TV he has ever seen in his young life. He rushed towards it and got on his knees and started to bow to the TV.

"I am not worthy, I am not worthy," chanted Knight as he continued to bow to the TV.

He continued this process for about a minute before standing up and started to head for the next store. He still looked at other electronics as he walked towards the exit. Just before he reached the door, he bumped into something while he was taking another glance at the TV.

"Oh sorry about that Mr…." started Knight. He stopped and realized that he bumped into the monster.

The monster was Volcancer and it didn't look happy to see Knight. The giant humanoid crab backhanded Knight with its right arm. Knight was hurled towards the other end of the store and collided with the display case filled with PDAs. The crab monster ran towards the fallen Rider and picked him up. Knight struggled to get free from Volcancer's gripe, but Volcancer threw him out of the store.

Just outside of the store, Raia heard the commotion going on in the electronics store. He was about to enter when Knight flew out of the store and crash landed right in front of him.

"Found the monster huh?" joked Raia as he helped Knight up.

"Yeah and it's Volcancer, so chances are Scissors is around too," replied Knight as he gripped his Dark Visor tightly.

"Good call Tucker," replied Raia as he opened his Evil Visor and pulled a card out from his belt.

**SWING VENT**

The command came out and Raia's Evil whip landed in his hand. The two Riders faced the front of the store as Volcancer ran out of the doorway and charged at them. Raia moved to his left and back swung his weapon at the humanoid crab's carapace. Knight jumped out of the way and swung his Visor at its shoulder. Volcancer shrugged the attacks off and turned its attention to Raia. The ray themed Rider dodged its right arm that was heading towards his neck. He managed to distract Volcancer enough for Knight to pull out a card and place it into his Dark Visor.

**SWORD VENT**

Knight held onto his Wing Lancer and with a loud war cry he performed a back handed swing that hit Volcancer's carapace hard leaving a scar on it. The humanoid crab shrieked in pay as it turned around to attack Knight, but it was met by Knight plunging his weapon into its chest. Knight jumped back to keep his distance from Volcancer and grabbed his Dark Visor.

**FINAL VENT**

Volcancer turned to see Raia riding on top of his contract monster Evildiver. The two of them flew towards the crab monster as it tried to remove the Wing Lancer from its chest. However, Volcancer was too late as the Rider and monster crashed into it. The crab monster was engulfed in flames as it turned into light energy that was now being turned into Evildiver's meal. After feeding, Evildiver disappeared to parts unknown to its master and ally.

"Nice save Mr. Technus," complemented Knight.

"Thank you Tucker, but why didn't Scissors come to his monster's rescue?" replied Raia. "He should know that if his monster was destroyed he wouldn't last long in this world unless be forms a contract with another monster," he added.

"That's because he's already dead," answered a sinister voice.

The two Riders looked at the far end of the mall and saw Ouja walking towards them with his Veno Visor resting over his right shoulder. The purple Rider cracked his neck as he moved closer to the Riders before him. He stopped about six feet from them and placed the bottom tip of his Visor on the ground.

"I killed him a while ago," explained Ouja.

"What, you killed him?" asked Knight. "Why, why would you do that?" he demanded. "Isn't it enough that you already killed Thrust?" he added.

"I can't help it," replied Ouja. "Fighting and killing excites me. They clear my vexation," he explained.

"You're insane," muttered Raia.

"I've been told that plenty of times and it still doesn't change anything," said Ouja. "Now, let's play," he added as he pulled out a card and placed it into his Visor.

**STRIKE VENT**

Flying towards the three Riders was the Metal Horn as it latched itself onto Ouja's right arm. The cobra themed Rider charged towards Raia and swung his weapon at his opponent. Raia blocked the attack with his Evil Visor, but the force of the attack knocked him back. Knight ran towards Ouja and lunged at him with his Dark Visor aimed at his back. However, Ouja turned around and block the attack with the Metal Horn. He twisted his body slightly and grabbed the young Rider by his throat, lifting him up before kicking him in the gut. As Knight was removed from the fight, Ouja turned his attention back to Raia. Raia had opened his Visor and pulled out a card and slid the Visor shut.

**COPY VENT**

Suddenly, a Metal Horn gauntlet appeared on Raia's right arm. Ouja tilted his head slightly to his right and charged at his foe. As he reached Raia, Ouja lunged forward with his Metal Horn aimed at Raia's chest. However, Raia used his Metal Horn to block the attack and did a front kick to Ouja's gut causing him to stumble backwards. Ouja hit the ground and his Metal Horn was knocked out of his arm. As this happened Knight got up and charged at the down Rider. The young Rider pulled out another card and placed it into his Dark Visor.

**TRICK VENT**

As he ran towards Ouja, Knight had two copies of himself appearing beside him. Ouja pulled out his Veno Visor and took out another card. He placed it into his Visor and shut it as he got back up.

**CONFINE VENT**

Suddenly to the shock of Knight, his copies vanished causing him to stop his attack as he stood in confusion. This proved to be a mistake as he was back handed by Ouja using his Veno Visor. The young Rider spun towards the ground in pain as his opponent turned to face Raia again. Raia lunged at Ouja with his Metal Horn drawn back, but the cobra Rider pulled out another card and placed it into his Visor.

**ADVENT**

Just before Raia reached Ouja, Metalgelas tackled the magenta Rider and knocked him to the ground. The force of the impact stunned Raia as Thrust's former monster attacked the Rider.

"I got to say, it sure is nice to have more than one monster on my side," lamented Ouja. "I get more choices on how to fight and how to kill my opponents," he added as he pulled out two cards, his Final Vent with Venosnaker and the Final Vent with Metalgelas. "I got two ways to kill you, so which do you want?" he asked as Metalgelas continued his attack.

"No, I won't let you!" yelled Knight as he got back up and attacked Ouja.

The purple Rider noticed him and grabbed his right arm holding the Dark Visor. He started to punch Knight in the gut and threw him to the ground.

"What's your hurry kid?" taunted Ouja. "You'll die soon enough," he added as he finally decided on which card to use.

**FINAL VENT**

Ouja moved his body into a fighting stance as Venosnaker slithered towards its master. Ouja back-flipped into the air towards his monster's mouth, his feet reached the giant purple cobra's mouth as he flipped forwards to perform his bicycle kick at Raia with Venosnaker spitting out its venom, coating its master. Metalgelas picked Raia up and moved out of the way of his 'master's' attack. Raia saw the attack coming, but wasn't able to direct himself away from the attack. Ouja crashed into Raia causing the ray themed Rider to be flung backwards as he landed on his feet. Raia crashed onto the ground hard enough to leave cracks on the ground. He tried to get up, but his body was in intense pain as his armor sparked. His deck fell out of his belt and shattered when it fell onto the ground.

Ouja cracked his neck and left the mall satisfied with his handy work. Knight got back up and rushed towards his teacher hoping to save him from his unwanted fate. He finally reached Technus, grabbed onto him and picked him up.

"Hang on Mr. Technus I'm getting you out of here," said Knight as he headed towards the nearest mirror.

"Don't…bother…Tucker," choked Technus. "I'm done for…." He told his student.

"No, no you're not," argued the young Rider as he got closer to he got closer to the mirror in the women's clothing store.

"Tucker….listen," said Technus. "In…my…classroom…in the third drawer…." He started.

"Don't talk now, save your strength please…" Knight begged as he reached the mirror.

"The…Survive…Card…" said Technus as he became silent.

"Mr. Technus, Mr. Technus?" said Knight shaking his teacher. He got no response from his teacher. "MR. TECHNUS!" he yelled in sorrow.

Back in the human world, Jack and Maddie were continuing their patrol with the TV crew in the mall. The married couple continued to sprout about what they know of ghosts in general while showing off their newest invention, the Fenton Ghost Gabber. Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from the women's clothing store. The Fenton couple ran towards the source of the scream with the TV crew following behind. They found several teenage girls huddled up away from the source of their collective terror. It was a Knight with Technus's body placed on the ground before him. Seeing this Jack Fenton did what he was best at in these situations.

"GHOST!" yelled the large man as he ran towards the ghost.

He got between the 'ghost' and the frightened girls like a brave noble hero. Behind him another girl screamed in terror.

"LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" yelled one girl. "IT'S CRAZY OLD JACK FENTON!" she screamed as she and the other girls ran out of the store.

Knight back stepped into the mirror and reenters the mirror world. The entire event was recorded by the camera man is stunned amazement.

"There's more than two?" said the hostess in wonder. "THERE'S MORE THAN TWO!" she yelled in excitement.

Over at the hospital, Danny was outside in the back with Sam. The doctors allowed Sam to step out of her room for the day. Danny was ecstatic that Sam was well enough to be outside for once. Sam was just as happy because she was starting to forget what the sun felt like despite her slight dislike of that daylight. The two lovebirds were sitting on a bench listening to Danny's iPod. Danny had his left arm wrapped around Sam's thin waist, pulling her closer to his body. Sam willingly leaned into his one armed hug and rested her head on his shoulder.

"No wonder you like listening to this Gackt guy Danny, he's really good," said Sam as she listened to the song more.

"Yeah, he's pretty awesome guy," agreed Danny. "The guy can even speak many different languages flawlessly," added Danny.

"Does he act in anything too?" asked Sam.

"You have no idea," commented Danny as he rested his head on top of Sam's head.

Over in a back ally, Dan Roberts exited out of an abandoned car window. He took a look around and headed towards the street. However, as soon as he left the ally way he was stopped by police sirens and saw two police cars with four police officers in front of him.

"Dan Roberts, this is the police," announced one of the cops. "You are wanted for escaping from a medium security prison and assaulting prison guards," he added. "Put your hands over your head and on the ground now," he ordered.

Dan looked at the police and saw that they were quite frightened by him. He raised his hands over his head and gave them a sinister smirk as he complied with the police.

**Author's note: Well, this chapter came out a lot latter than I was hoping for, but I have finished it. As you can see, I have finally killed Technus just when Tucker still needed his guidance. Oh well at least he left Tucker a good gift to keep fighting. The real question is this, will Tucker take the Survive card and use it to help him face the other Riders or will he leave it? For anyone curious as to why Ouja was able to use the Confine card even though the original Ouja never used it, well my Ouja actually uses his cards if they can be useful. Basically he has the original Ouja's viciousness, but he is also smart on using all of his cards to his advantage.**

**I don't know if I'll be able to work on anymore chapter for the next two weeks because I have Finals in college starting next week, so I need to focus on those for a while. However, over on the break I should be able to come up with a couple of more chapters and maybe a Christmas chapter would be one of them. Wouldn't that be interesting, Danny and still hating Christmas but he is also Dragon Knight fighting monsters or getting into some sort of insane situation with Tucker over the holiday season. Of course the Christmas chapter would be a filler that vaguely fits into the storyline.**

**Anyway, I hope everyone has a great holiday season celebrating whatever holiday you celebrate.**


	21. Chapter 21

It had been one week since Dan Roberts was arrested and Nicholai Technus's death. The police and media are now on the lookout for this new Ghost Knight the public calls the Bat Knight. When news of Technus's death reached the students of Casper High, several of the students were heartbroken over the loss of one of the few teachers that the 'lower class' students actually respected. The one who was hurt the most was Tucker because he knew who the true killer of his favorite teacher was.

The day after Technus's death, Tucker opened the drawer his teacher told him about. He found the Survive card hidden under numerous amounts of graded papers. Ironically, the last graded paper had Tucker's name and it had a D- on the top of it. Tucker laughed at how funny it is to know that Technus thinks of him so highly. He picked up the card and put it in his deck.

When Danny and Sam found out about the death of their teacher, the two of them were shocked. When they saw the news report of Technus found dead in the women's clothing store in the mall the two of them found it hard to believe that one of the few teachers either of them actually liked was killed. What shocked Danny was the picture of Technus's killer, Masked Rider Knight or the Bat Knight as he is called by the media. Danny found it hard to believe that Knight would kill anyone, especially because of how much of a clueless fool he was at the start. Regardless of what Knight did, Danny plans on taking him down because Knight is a Rider and all Riders are enemies to each other.

The week after the death of Technus, Danny and Tucker were sitting in their science class with the new substitute teacher Ms. Gilpin filling the role of science teacher until the school can find a suitable replacement. Danny was sitting taking notes on the subject that Ms. Gilpin was teaching. The subject happens to be electrical currents, the subject Technus was very eager to get to, but cannot now that he is dead.

Tucker for once was not daydreaming about his latest crush, but was skulking over not being able to help Mr. Technus in their fight against Ouja. He hasn't talked to anyone during the week of Technus's death and the only one who noticed was Danny.

The bell rang and the students started to leave the classroom. Danny was packing his backpack and was ready to leave the classroom. He noticed that Tucker was still sitting in his desk. He walked over to the techno-geek and shook him.

"Huh, what?" responded Tucker as he looked at Danny.

"Dude, class is over, so let's get out of here," said Danny.

"Oh sure man," replied Tucker as he got his stuff.

The two friends left the classroom and headed towards their next class, gym class. The two boys were the first to enter the locker room and changed into their gym clothes.

"Hey Tuck," called out Danny as he took off his regular shirt.

"Yeah dude," replied Tucker as he did the same thing.

"You feeling alright?" asked Danny as he put on his gym shirt. He was facing away from Tucker as he did this.

"I'm fine," answered Tucker as he took off his belt. "Why do you ask?" he asked as he pulled down his pants.

"You just seem really out of it this past week," replied Danny as he took off his pants and changed into his gym short. "I know Mr. Technus was your favorite teacher, but I'm sure we wouldn't want you…." He continued, but stopped.

Suddenly, Danny screamed in shock when he turned around to see Tucker. Danny covered his eyes with his hand much to Tucker's confusion.

"Dude what's wrong?" asked Tucker wondering what was wrong with his best friend.

"What the Hell are you doing?" yelled Danny as he continued to cover his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tucker.

Just then Dash, Kwan and the rest of the jocks entered to change as well. They all stopped to see Danny and Tucker. Dash was the first to scream, followed by everyone else. Tucker turned around and screamed in fear of Dash and the football team.

"What in the name of Football is going on here Foley?" demanded Dash as he looked at Tucker in freight.

"What is with all of you?" asked Tucker still not understanding what is going on.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON TUCKER!" yelled Danny as he backed away from his friend.

Tucker looked down and found himself with no clothes on. Apparently Tucker wasn't paying attention and took his boxers along with his pants off. Standing before everyone in the locker room was a very naked Tucker Foley. All of the guys were screaming in shock as Tucker tried to cover himself with his hands.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME!" screamed Tucker in embarrassment.

"We can't, it's like looking at a car wreck," called out one of the jocks.

"TUCKER, PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON YOU DUMBASS!" yelled Danny.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" demanded the gym teacher. The sad part is that it's Ms. Tetslaff who entered the locker room.

The boys in the locker room screamed that the bulky female gym teacher entered. Tetslaff screamed after seeing Tucker with no clothes. Things couldn't get any worse for Tucker, could it?

_Fifteen minutes later_

Danny, the jocks, and Tucker were out on the track running forty laps as punishment for what happened in the locker room. The jocks were in the lead with Danny following behind about five yards away, and Tucker was twenty yards behind Danny. All of them were on their twelfth lap, nowhere near forty laps. Eventually, all of the boys completed their forty laps. All of them were on the ground panting and sweating as they tried to catch their breaths. The jocks glared at Tucker as they slowly got up from the ground. Danny was lying on his back while Tucker was on the ground face first.

"Chances are three to one, they're going to get back at you Tuck," said Danny as he lifted himself off the ground.

"So I'll be in the locker for a while," replied Tucker.

"I think it will be worse than that," said Danny. "You just better hope it won't be too harsh," he warned his best friend.

The school day ended with Tucker being the laughing stock of the school. It's seems that Danny was right about Tucker's humiliation being very harsh. Dash and his lackeys spread rumors of Tucker being a closet streakier and that he didn't fit what the black stereotype claims. Every time a girl walked by Danny and Tucker, they would giggle and point at Tucker. Jazz exited from one of her classes, saw her brother with Tucker and headed towards them.

"Hey Danny," called out Jazz. "Mom and Dad want us to come home for a big announcement. Do you and Tucker…." She continued.

"All of it is a lie!" yelled Tucker.

"What is he talking about?" asked Jazz.

"He's talking about the rumors that Dash spread about him," answered Danny.

"Yeah Dash was lying about all of that garbage about me being a streakier and…" agreed Tucker as he started to rant.

"Well the streakier part was a bit of a lie," interrupted Danny. "The rest on the other hand…" he added but stopped himself.

"Dude you know that was a lie!" yelled Tucker.

"Tuck, you were naked for a good five minutes," replied Danny. "It was one of the worse things that had happened to me so far and it's a sad sight," he added.

"I haven't gone through puberty yet!" Tucker defended himself.

"Actually you did, about four months ago," remarked Danny.

Jazz listened to the two argue and put two and two together and shuddered at the thought of what happened.

Before the three of them could leave the school, Tucker was pulled back in by Tetslaff because Tucker was given detention for indecent exposure. Tetslaff dragged the poor boy towards the classroom used for detention as he clawed at the floor. The Fenton siblings watched in surprise as the techno-geek was pulled further and further away from them.

"Danny," said Jazz.

"Yeah," replied Danny.

"You need new friends," said Jazz as she headed for her car.

"Yeah, I wonder if it's possible to have a dragon for a friend?" commented Danny as he followed his sister.

"Well for one, dragons don't exist," replied Jazz as she entered her car. "Two wouldn't you rather have the dragon as a pet?" she added.

'Does Dragredder count as a pet?' thought Danny. "A dragon is way too smart to be a pet," replied Danny as he got into the passenger seat.

The Fenton siblings arrived at their house and entered it. They saw their parents sitting in the den and the camera crew were nowhere in sight.

"Jazz, Danny," called out Maddie. "Your father and I have important news," she said as her children walked towards the den.

"About what Mom?" asked Danny.

"Well, after what happened to one of your teachers last week. Your school called us and asked if we would like to set up a class for ghost awareness starting next week," answered Maddie.

"What!" yelled Danny and Jazz.

"Isn't it great kids, your mother and I teaching you kids and all of your little friends everything to prepare yourselves for any and all ghost attacks. What's the best part is that I can blather on about ghosts," declared Jack with a laugh.

The sibling stood where they were in silence. Jack and Maddie looked at their children and believed that they were too excited to speak. They had smiles on their faces at the thought of their kids being excited. Suddenly, their joy turned into shock as their youngest fell backwards and hit the floor very hard.

"DANNY!" yelled Jazz as she tried to get her brother to wake up.

The next day, Danny was in his English class kind of, sort of, not at all listening to Lancer as he went over his lecture about the play of Macbeth. He was still under a great level of shock after his parents told him and his sister that they will be teaching a class about ghosts next week. The sad part is that his parents will unintentionally turn themselves in laughing stocks because the 'ghosts' that have been roaming around don't follow their so-called proven facts of ghost behavior. It also didn't help that none of their alarm systems go off when a mirror monster attacks.

The bell rang and the students left the classroom to go to their next class. Danny left the classroom and passed by Kwan and Valerie in the hallway. The couple didn't notice Danny and he didn't care in the slightest. Instead Kwan was grabbing some of Valerie's stuff from her locker. Valerie was happy to have someone obedient like Kwan to do things for her. Kwan grabbed the last of Valerie's books and closed the locker. As he did this, a blue rectangular deck fell out of his jacket pocket. Valerie heard the clattering sound and looked at the floor. Kwan looked at where his deck fell and started to freak out as his girlfriend picked up the deck.

'No way, this is….' thought Valerie, as she looked at the tiger emblem on the deck. "Kwan what is this?" she asked the Asian jock.

"That, it's nothing. Just something I swiped from some nerd," lied Kwan.

Valerie didn't look convinced in the slightest. She looked at the deck and smiled as the pieces fell into place.

"You're a Rider aren't you?" accused Valarie.

"A what, what are you talking about?" asked Kwan as he started to sweat bullets.

Valerie pulled out her deck from her purse and showed it to him. Kwan's mouth was gapping as he looked at the white deck in his girlfriend's hand.

"Where did you get that?" asked Kwan.

"Found it in my room one night with a note," answered Valerie. "Now a better question is why you didn't tell me you were also involved in this little tournament?" she asked.

"Well, you see…" started Kwan, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"You know Kwan, this could be a good thing," said Valerie.

"It can?" replied Kwan.

"Of course, the two of us working together to beat the other Riders and showing that we are the best fighters in the entire world," elaborated Valerie. "Who could possibly stop us?" she asked.

"Maybe Dragon Knight and that other guy," answered Kwan.

"Dragon Knight?" repeated Valerie.

"Yeah, Dragon Knight is this red Rider with a dragon…." started Kwan.

"Red rider?" repeated Valerie.

"Yeah and then there is this other guy with purple armor who nearly beat Dash and me into a pulp," added Kwan.

"Wait, Dash is a Rider too?" asked Valerie.

"Yeah, of course he's a Rider," answered Kwan.

"Is there anyone else in this school that we know that is also a Rider?" demanded Valerie.

"Not that I know of," answered Kwan. "Just you, me, and Dash," he added.

"You forgot Foley," mentioned Valerie.

"Foley is a Rider?" asked Kwan.

"Yeah, the one with the lance," answered Valerie.

"This is just too weird," commented Kwan.

"You know Kwan, maybe it's a good thing that I found out that you're a Rider," smiled Valerie.

"It is?" asked Kwan.

"Yeah, you see I've noticed that some of these other Riders are pretty strong and I could use a big strong guy like you to help me," answered Valerie.

"No problem, I can tell Dash that you're also a Rider and then the three of us will have no trouble with those other guys," suggested Kwan.

"That's not a bad idea," replied Valerie. "Be sure to tell Dash and the three of us will be on top of everything," she told her boyfriend.

"No problem," said Kwan just as the bell rang. "Oh man, we need to get to class," he said as he and his girlfriend headed to their next class.

'Oh Kwan, you are the ideal boyfriend. Loyal, dependable, and completely gullible,' thought Valerie as she walked ahead of Kwan.

As the rest of the school day continued, Danny had to deal with a completely different class today, home economics. The class consisted mostly of girls, ranging from the nerd-type, punk-type, and the ever 'lovely' popular cheerleader-type. There were a few other guys, mostly the geeky and average types that knew that most girls take a cooking class and wanted to flirt with or be near a cute girl. Danny, however, was not that kind of guy at all. He didn't even want to take this class, but beloved sister talked her way into getting Danny to take the class. The class waited for their teacher to arrive and to Danny's great frustration it was Lancer.

"Good day class," greeted Lancer.

"What the…you're teaching this class too!" yelled Danny as he sunk into his seat.

"The Great Escape, Mr. Fenton you're in this class!" yelled Lancer in disbelief.

"This is going to be Hell," muttered both Danny and Lancer.

Turns out the two of them were right; it was Hell depending on the point of view. For Danny, Lancer was droning on about the history of their first assignment, baking a cupcake. After Lancer finished his lecture he saw that his students were either talking amongst themselves or sleeping, mainly Danny who has his head flat on the table. He frowned at the sight and walked up to Danny who was still asleep. Lancer was about to shake Danny awake, but the young raven hair boy grabbed the out of shape teacher's wrist and applied pressure. Lancer yelped in pain as Danny awoke from his little nap. Danny looked at what he was squeezing and let go of Lancer's wrist. The rest of the class started to laugh, at Danny or Lancer no one could tell.

"Nice of you to join us from slumber land Mr. Fenton," said Lancer. "We are about to begin on making our cupcakes, but since you slept through the lecture I guess we'll have to go over it again," he added causing the other students to groan and glare at Danny.

Danny didn't say anything as he stood up and went towards the tray with the baking supplies and ingredients. Everyone watched in confusion as Danny grabbed the needed items as he got started on mixing the ingredients. Lancer watched in stunned awe as Danny mix the ingredients flawlessly. What amazed Lancer the most was that Danny was not using the electric mixer; he was doing it by hand. After a while, Danny went towards one of the ovens and preheated it to the right temperature. He returned to his mixing as everyone continued to watch. He poured the mixture into a cupcake tray just before the oven finished heating. He opened the oven and placed the tray inside before closing it. Danny looked at his classmates and teacher who were still stunned.

"What?" asked Danny.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you can cook?" stuttered Lancer.

"Well someone in my family has to," remarked Danny as he waited for the cupcakes to be done.

The class ended with the students finishing with most of the cupcakes over cooked except for Danny's cupcakes. They came out perfect causing Lancer to reluctantly give him an A for the assignment. The rest of the day carried on with little to no incident. Danny was surprised that none of the mirror monsters were out hunting. After school, he decided to visit Sam and spend a great deal of time away from his house. As he walked to the hospital, Danny never noticed the man in a black limousine watching him.

"Are you sure you want him to have it Mr. Masters?" asked the man.

"Of course Matthew, Daniel seems to be an ideal test subject for the Survive card," answered Vlad who was sitting in the back of the limousine.

"I still think it's a bad idea sir," replied Matthew. "What if he uses it against you?" he asked.

"Oh, so the great Matthew Skulker is frightened by a fourteen year old boy?" taunted Vlad.

"It's not him that worries me," replied Matthew. "It's the other Rider who seems to have taken an interest in the boy," he explained.

"Oh yes, Daniel Roberts, you and him have a history together?" mentioned Vlad.

"He was the first bounty that has ever eluded me," growled Matthew as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Well, right now he is in Walker's custody so he shouldn't be a problem," said Vlad.

"He doesn't stay in custody for long," replied Matthew as he drove the limo back to Vlad's hotel.

Inside a holding cell in the Amity Park Police Department, Dan was holding onto the bars as he banged his head onto the bars. The other convicts were in separate cells due to Dan's violent tendencies. Dan scares convicts and police officers alike because of his overly violent outbursts that happen at any given moment. One police officer cautiously walked towards Dan's cell.

"Dan Roberts," called out the officer. "The sheriff will see you now," he told Dan.

Dan stopped banging his head and looked at the officer with a dark smirk on his face.

"Finally, I was starting to get bored," said Dan as the officer opened the cell.

**Author's note: Not a lot of action in this one, but that's because I wanted this chapter to set up the next big battle that will come up. As you have noticed I've got another Rider team up starting to form with Valerie joining up with Dash and Kwan. However, is she sincere about this team up or is she plotting to stab them in the back? We'll just have to wait and see now won't we?**


	22. Chapter 22

Dan was led towards the interrogation room by the officer that released him. There were four other police officers behind him with nightsticks on hand. Dan was handcuffed as a precaution for the officers' safety. The lead officer opened the door to the interrogation room and beckoned Dan to go inside. Dan grinned as he walked in and took a seat as he waited for the interrogator.

Instead of an interrogator, Walker was the one who walked in with a folder under his right arm. Dan watched him close the door behind him before walking towards him.

"So, this is the infamous Dan Roberts," said Walker as he opened the folder. "You have quite the rap sheet. Fifteen charges of arson, twenty-seven accounts of property damage, up to twenty people severely injured, four of which are still hospitalized, and eight homicides," he elaborated.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," replied Dan with a grin.

"My men found something that really caught my interest," said Walker as he reached inside his suit. He pulled out and placed down a purple deck with a golden cobra emblem. "Imagine my surprise that a wanted man like you is a Rider," he added.

Dan looked at his deck and looked at Walker. Suddenly, he recognized his voice from several weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_**FINAL VENT**_

_Suddenly, Verde's contract monster Biogreeza appeared far behind Scissors. The humanoid lizard stuck its tongue up in the air. It arched over a lamppost and continued towards Verde. Verde turned around and back flipped into the air. The tongue wrapped itself around Verde's legs. The green Rider swung towards Dragon Knight who was still held by Scissors. Before Verde reached the young Rider, Ouja appeared and attacked Scissors from behind with his Veno Saber. The bronze Rider let go of Dragon Knight, who moved away from him. Scissors recovered only to be caught by Verde._

_Biogreeza let go of its master just as he swung forwards. Using the momentum gained by his monster, Verde spun forward and gravity took over. The two Riders landed on the ground; however Scissors met the ground head first with Verde standing on his arms. The green Rider stepped off Scissors and turned away to face the other Riders._

"_I don't believe we have met," said Verde not even caring about Scissors._

"_Doesn't matter because I'll kill you anyway," retorted Ouja as he pointed his Veno Saber at Verde._

"I see, so you're the one who got away," muttered Dan.

"Yes and given your history with violence, I would assume you have been doing a lot of fighting in the other world," stated Walker.

"So what?" replied Dan.

"How about a deal?" offered Walker.

"A deal?" asked Dan.

"Yes, you take care of the other Riders for me and you won't have to spend the rest of your life in a maximum security prison," explained Walker.

"Sounds interesting, but you do know that Riders are enemies of other Riders?" questioned Dan.

"True, but I could use your talents to get rid of the competition," replied Walker.

"What makes you think I wouldn't try to kill you too?" mentioned Dan.

"I doubt you would be able to beat me," answered Walker.

"What?" snarled Dan.

"You see Dan; this Rider war isn't just about strength alone. It's also about wits and you my friend lack such a trait," replied Walker as he put Dan's deck into his pocket. "I'll hold on to this until you make your decision," he added as he left the room.

Dan glared at the man as he left him in the interrogation room. Dan yelled in rage as he started to bang his head onto the table loud and hard. He kept banging his head on the table as the police officers entered to stop him and place him in another holding cell.

Meanwhile over at the hospital, Danny was heading to Sam's room to spend some time together with her. When Danny entered the room he saw Sam with a sketch book on her lap. He noticed that the drawing he gave her was in the pocket of the sketch book. Sam was drawing, but stopped when she saw Danny, she smile and waved him over.

"Hey Sam," greeted Danny. "What you got there?" he asked her.

"Take a look," answered Sam.

Danny looked at the drawing and was stunned for a moment. It was a drawing of Dragon Knight, only without the red. The Dragon Knight in the picture stood on top of a pillar with a long black dragon that resembled Dragredder circling around him. The Dragon Knight looked like he was watching something or waiting for something. Danny closed his eyes and smiled for a moment.

"So, you've taken a liking to Dragon Knight?" asked Danny.

"Sort of, I mean it's cool how he's fighting those other monster ghost things," answered Sam.

"But?" asked Danny.

"But I don't think he or those monsters are ghosts at all," continued Sam.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"Well they don't seem to follow anything that your parents claim that a ghost should act. I think they are something else, maybe specialized agents sent here to hunt down those monsters or something," explained Sam.

"You said they," mentioned Danny.

"Yeah, there is also that purple one and the bat looking one, but they tried to hurt others," replied Sam.

"I'm sure they won't do anything here," assured Danny.

"What makes you say that?" asked Sam.

"Call it a hunch," answered Danny.

"Your parents plan on installing anti-ghost weapons into the hospital and every part of  
Amity Park aren't they?" deadpanned Sam.

"Not yet, but they're working on it," joked Danny.

The two lovebirds shared a laugh at the idea. After laughing, Sam gestured for Danny to have a seat next to her. Danny happily obliged to her unspoken request as he took a seat next to her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her. Sam rested her head on Danny's shoulder as she continued to work on her drawing.

"I'm actually using Dragon Knight as a character model," said Sam.

"A character model?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, I want my version to be more gothic," answered Sam.

"You're changing the red to black aren't you?" asked Danny.

"Is there any other color that would work?" replied Sam as she continued to work on the drawing.

"Only if someone can pull the colors off," said Danny as he watched her shade the body suit in a dark tone. 'I love you Sam,' he thought as he held Sam slightly tighter.

Sam felt the sudden pressure on her, but relaxed knowing that it's only Danny and continued to shade her drawing.

Over at another part of Amity Park, Matthew Skulker was heading out of the most expensive hotel in Amity Park. He had just finish dropping his employer off and was now heading out to find a place to drink. He didn't get far as he heard the sound of the mirror world. He smirked at the golden opportunity to have some fun as he walked towards the parking garage. He stopped at the limousine and pulled out his deck. He pointed it at the reflective window of the car as his belt appeared around his waist.

"Zolda," said Matthew as he slid the deck into his belt.

The reflection of his armor appeared beside him before forming onto his body. Zolda looked at the window and jumped in it. Unknown to him the Mirror Knight Hunters were also there and were ready to meet with the Fentons for another night of ghost hunting. The TV crew heard a voice and headed towards the source of the voice. They made it in time to see Zolda enter the car and disappear from their sights. The crew were awestruck at what they just saw, another 'Ghost Knight' as just vanished from view.

"Please tell me you got recorded," begged the hostess.

She didn't get any answer from either of her crew members.

Inside the mirror world, Zolda saw two Zebra type monsters standing before him. He pulled out his Magna Visor and fired at the one on the right. The other zebra jumped away from its comrade. The one that was being shot at split itself into pieces to dodge the attack. Zolda looked at his foe with a hint of annoyance as he pulled a card out of his deck. He pulled the top of his Magna Visor and put the card in the magazine style slot. He shut the slot as he put a little more distance between himself and the monsters.

**SHOOT VENT**

Suddenly, the long range cannon known as the Giga Launcher landed in front of him. He grabbed the Giga Launcher and pointed the weapon at the Zebra. He fired his weapon at the mirror monster as it split itself again. However, the projectile hit the middle of the Zebra monster; it went into it as the monster put itself back together. However, the monster blew up after it reformed itself. The other Zebra looked at its foe in anger as it charged at him. Zolda tried to use his Giga Launcher, but the Zebra knocked it out of his hands.

To counter, Zolda pulled out his Magna Visor and fired at the monster. The attack worked as his foe was pushed back from him. He pulled out another card and placed it into his Magna Visor.

**SHOOT VENT**

Soon enough his Giga Cannon appeared over his shoulders. He fired the weapon at the monster as it tried to run away from the green Rider. The attack missed its target, and hit a nearby car. The car exploded as the Zebra continued to escape and Zolda tried to follow it. However, the monster got away as he punched one of the other cars before leaving the mirror world.

When Zolda returned to the human world, his armor disappeared as he continued to walk out of the parking garage. The TV crew was still in the parking garage trying to find their latest episode material. They never noticed Matthew Skulker leaving the area at all. After roughly two hours of searching the TV crew was nowhere near closer to find the green Rider.

A few hours later, the TV crew arrived at Fenton Works to consult with the 'ghost experts' on their latest find. Right now, the Fenton couple was absorbing the information that the hostess was telling them. Danny and Jazz were listening in on the conversation from the kitchen. Danny was slightly worried about what this might lead to. Knowing his parents, they will blather on about how this 'ghost' will be trying to bring out that the 'ghost' would most likely be staking a claim over the parking garage.

"Well, Rhonda it sounds like this green is laying claim to the parking garage," said Maddie.

'I knew it,' thought Danny as he shook his head.

"We'll have to stake out that parking garage and once we spot that ghost, we'll rip it apart molecule by molecule!" announced Jack.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme Dad?" commented Jazz from the den.

"When it comes to ghosts Jazzy-pants, there is no such thing as extreme," replied Jack with a big grin on his face.

"No, I have to agree with your daughter on this Mr. Fenton," argued the hostess Rhonda. "Ripping the ghost apart seems to be very cruel," she added.

"Don't be silly, Rhonda. It's just a ghost, it doesn't have feelings," argued Maddie.

"Here it comes," whispered Danny.

Throughout the night, Jack and Maddie were explaining to the TV crew that ghosts are incapable of feeling anything at all and should be treated as unfeeling monsters. Danny and Jazz just sighed and went up to their rooms to block out the noise coming from the kitchen.

The next day at Casper High, Dash, Kwan, and Valerie were standing in front of the school. To say Dash was surprised to find out that Valerie was also a Rider would be an understatement. The blonde jock was shocked and annoyed to find out about this little development. However, he agreed that Valerie would be a good addition to their team in order to beat the other Riders. The added bonus of knowing that one of the Riders happens to be Tucker gave him a great boost of confidence too.

"So the plan is that we will corner Foley and pressure him into going into the mirror world and take him down there," announced Dash.

"That's a stupid plan Dash," argued Valerie.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Dash. "It's perfect," he added.

"No it's not," said Valerie. "It's too obvious, besides we need to catch him off guard. How about we wait for another monster to attack and take him down after the monster has softened him up for us," she suggested.

"That sounds a lot better Dash," agreed Kwan.

"You're only saying that because she's your girl," muttered Dash. "We are doing it my way or else," he threatened.

"Or else what?" growled Valerie as she grabbed Dash by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up.

"Okay," squeaked Dash as he started to lose his nerves. "We'll do it your way," he relented as Valerie put him down.

The three of them finally agreed to Valerie's plan and headed into the school to wait for their chance. They met up with Paulina and Star and hung out in the hallway. They all talked for a while as more students entered the school. As they continued with their conversation, Star opened up her locker and the other A-list members saw something surprising. The blonde girls locker had a couple of printed out pictures of a recently made celebrity, the red knight now rightfully named Dragon Knight. Dash, Kwan and Valerie were shocked to see that a member of their group would have pictures of a Rider.

"Hey Star, where did you get those pictures?" asked Valerie.

"Oh these, I asked my little brother to print them out for me," answered Star.

"Why would you ask for those?" commented Paulina. "You should have gotten pictures of a really hot guy," she added.

"I just think that he's cool," replied Star. "I would really like to meet him and those other knights too," she added.

"Sounds like someone's crushing on a ghost," teased Kwan pretending to go with the claims that Dragon Knight is a ghost.

"What, no way," said Star. "That's like, disgusting to date a ghost," she added with a shiver. "I just want to see them and take a picture," she admitted.

"Let me guess chica, you actually watch that Mirror Knight show," said Paulina.

Star blushed after hearing Paulina say that. This caused the Hispanic Queen Bee of Casper high to laugh after her satellite didn't deny the claim. The rest of the A-list laughed as well, but only in good nature. Granted the only one to laugh in good nature was Kwan because it's not that big of a deal to watch that show. The Mirror Knight Hunters was probably the best thing to happen to Amity Park. Regardless, the teens of Amity Park saw the show as chance to be noticed by hopefully a famous director or talent agency.

The class bell rang and the students headed towards their classes. In one such classroom was Lancer's class and it was filled the usual students during first period. The out of shape teacher looked over his lesson plan before turning to the blackboard. He began to write on the board as his students talked amongst themselves. The student's didn't seem interested in today's lesson as expected; however, Lancer is positive that this lesson will catch their interest.

"Good morning class, today I have a special assignment for all of you," announced Lancer.

The students became quiet to listen to their teacher. They looked at the board and saw the topic of the day, the symbolic nature of the Ghost Knights in Amity Park. Out of all the students only five were shocked at the topic.

"In light of the recent ghost uprising as I'm sure many of you are aware. So today I want all of you to pick one of the few Ghost Knights and write a report about the Knight," explained Lancer. "Also this assignment will be done in pairs that I will choose," he added.

The students started to complain about the idea of being pair with someone they may not like. Lancer ignored his students complaining and began to look through his list of pairings. He looked over one pairing and remembered that this one was picked by the parents of one student.

"Settle down class, I will now go through the list right now," said Lancer. "Dash Baxter, you will be with Nathan Wilson," he began to list off.

Lancer continued to list off the students as they continue to groan. A few of the students were very angry, especially Paulina who was paired with Tucker. Kwan was paired off with Lester Wilson, Valerie was paired with Mikey, and Danny was once again stuck with Star.

To say the five high school Riders were upset with the arrangements was an understatement. They were very livid about not only the assignment, they were also upset about being partnered up with someone they don't want to be around if a monster were to attack. Dash, Kwan, and Valerie were not fond of being stuck with nerds. Danny was annoyed that he was now stuck with Star for an assignment that he doesn't even want to do. Tucker on the other hand was happy about having to be around Paulina, but he was nervous about being with her if he had to fight.

"The world hates me," muttered Danny as he dropped his head onto his desk.

Meanwhile back in the police station's interrogation room, Dan was brought in again for more questioning. He waited in the room for at least an hour and he was getting very aggravated. He was yanking his arm away from each other to break the handcuffs on his wrists. He stopped when he heard the door open to look at who entered the room. It wasn't Walker, but another cop that he didn't know or care for.

The police officer took out Dan's deck and placed it on the table. Dan looked at his deck and then turned to look at the cop.

"So, do you mind explaining what this is?" asked the officer.

"Why?" retorted Dan.

"The Chief handed this to me and wanted me to get the answer out of you," explained the cop.

"Really now?" commented Dan as he tilted his head to the left.

"Yeah, really," snapped the cop as he grabbed the deck. He pulled out a card that had the image of a purple cobra. "Looks like one of those stupid Pokémon cards or whatever," he commented.

As the two sat in the interrogation room, they both heard a strange sound. Dan had a twisted smile on his face while the cop was confused by the sound.

"What the Hell?" said the cop.

Dan ignored the police officer as he looked at the one way window and looked at the reflection. The window began to ripple slightly much to the shock of the police officer.

"What the Hell is going on?" asked the freaked out officer.

"Looks like my time here is up," commented Dan.

"What?" asked the cop.

The answer was Dan breaking the chain connecting the handcuffs with one more yank. The cop back away from Dan and dropped the deck and card. Suddenly to the shock of the police officer, a giant purple cobra erupted out of the window. The cobra hissed as it spotted the police officer and arched back slightly. The cop tried to pull out his gun, but the giant serpent snatched him up as he screamed in terror. Dan walked over to the other side of the table and picked up his deck and card. He placed the card back into the deck before heading to where the cop was before he was eaten. He saw that the cop's gun was on the floor; he picked it up and headed towards the window. He pointed his deck at the mirror and did his usual arm motion with his right arm.

"Ouja," called out Ouja as he slid his deck into his belt. His armor appeared around him before he entered the mirror world.

Over at the other side of the window, Walker watched the whole thing. He smirked after watching Ouja leave the prison through the mirror world.

"He may not be willing, but he is still useful to me," said Walker as headed towards the video recorder to erase the evidence of Dan's escape.

Back at the high school, the students were leaving to enjoy their time before curfew. Danny and Tucker were at latter's locker as he grabbed his books.

"Dude, can you believe what a lucky break this is?" cheered Tucker.

"No," answered Danny.

"What?" replied Tucker in shock. "Dude, I'm partnered up with Paulina Camels!" he exclaimed. "The number one hottest girl in Casper high, this is my big chance," he added with excitement.

Danny rolled his eyes after hearing Tucker's explanation.

"She's just going to use you to do the assignment for her while she blow off everything and go shopping for useless crap," remarked Danny.

"Not if I pull out the good ole Foley charm," countered Tucker as he grabbed a spray bottle and sprayed his mouth.

Danny blew out a bit of air out of his mouth as he covered his face in shame of his best friend's antics.

"You can be such a dumbass Tucker," commented Danny.

Rather than coming up with a comeback, Tucker walked pass his best friend after seeing Paulina walking down the hall with her satellites. Danny watched Tucker try once again flirt with Paulina.

"Good afternoon my fi…." started Tucker.

"Why are you even talking to me?" interrupted the Latina as she continued to walk away.

Danny shook his head as he headed towards the double doors. Just before he began move, he felt a small hand placed on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Star standing behind him. The blonde girl looked very nervous to be standing next to Danny.

"Let me guess, you wanted to tell me to do the assignment alone," said Danny.

"Well not really," replied Star as she looked at her shoes. "It's just that we're partners for the assignment, so I was hoping we could work on it today," she admitted.

Danny thought about what he just heard before starting to walk again. Star was surprised that her tutor would turn away from her.

"Wait, where are you going?" called out Star.

"I got somewhere else to be for a while," answered Danny. "Come by my place later, call me, or whatever," he added.

"Why don't I come with you?" offered Star.

"If you want to fine, I won't stop you," replied Danny as he continued to walk out of the school with Star following behind.

The two teens reached the hospital much to Star's confusion. Danny didn't say anything as he continued on towards Sam's room. Star followed along and entered the room to see the Goth girl, Sam Manson sitting on a hospital bed. Sam smiled at the sight of Danny, but her smile turned into a frown as she glared at Star. The popular girl flinched after seeing the Goth girl glare at her. Danny looked at the two girls and shook his head.

"Star's here because Lancer placed us as partners for a stupid report," said Danny as he moved towards Sam to calm her down.

After calming down a bit, Sam looked at her sketch book and picked it up. Danny sat down next to Sam and watched her start to work on her drawing that Danny saw during his last visit. Star watched the two 'geeks' in awe as if they were an actual couple. Every motion that Sam did was watched by Danny like a hawk. When Danny wrapped his arm around her, Sam leaned in her into his embrace. It was something that Star had never seen in any couple in school. Star didn't need to be told that she wasn't needed to be in this room.

However, the tender moment between the two lovebirds was ruined by Danny hearing the sound of the mirror world. Sam and Star noticed Danny raise his head towards the window.

"Danny, what's wrong?" asked Sam.

"Nothing, just thought I heard something," Danny lied, but Sam didn't push it.

Danny tried to ignore the sound of the mirror world, but the ringing continued. Sam looked at Danny for a moment before returning to her drawing.

"Danny," whispered Sam getting the boy's attention. "I think you and Star should be working on that report Lancer gave you two," she told him.

"But Sam…" Danny started.

"It's for a grade and besides I'm not going anywhere," argued Sam. "You can visit me after you get that report done," she added.

"But…" muttered Danny.

"Manson's…" started Star, but she was silenced by a double death glare from Danny and Sam. "I mean Sam's right Danny. We need to get started on that report," she corrected herself.

Danny finally relented and agreed with Sam. He gave the Goth girl one more hug before leaving with the blonde A-list girl. The two walked out of the hospital in silence as Danny continued to hear the sound of the mirror world calling to him.

"So uh," started Star trying to break the silence between them. "You and Sam are like…" she trailed off.

"Who knows?" replied Danny. "I don't," he added as he continued to walk.

"You mean the two of you…" started Star.

"Just drop the subject," said Danny.

Danny stopped and saw something out of the corner of his eye. It came at them very fast, but Danny managed to push Star away from the attacker's path. Star hit the sidewalk hard and glared at Danny, but looked in shock as a large bluish green, metallic humanoid shark stood over her.

The shark had a large head with two big holes where the nose pits would be. Where the mouth was located were gills set up like teeth. The torso had a long pointed chest protruding outwards and was set up similar to the head. The arms were segmented with scales that look like dorsal fins. In both hands were swords that were segmented with what looks like shark teeth as the blades. The legs of the shark were armored with large gills on the thighs.

The shark monster raised its swords up as it got ready to slice the blonde girl into pieces. Star screamed in terror as she covered her eyes and threw her arms up. However, the shark did get to attack her as Danny tackled it from behind. Star opened her eyes to see Danny and the shark monster fighting.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" yelled Danny as he tried to move the shark away from Star.

"But what about you?" asked Star.

"JUST SHUT UP AND RUN!" ordered Danny.

Star finally agreed and ran back to the hospital to get help. Danny let go of the shark monster as it jumped into the window of a parked car. Danny ran towards the car and pulled out his deck. The belt appeared around his waist as Danny prepared to enter the mirror world.

"Dragon Knight," called out Danny as he donned his armor before entering the mirror world.

Meanwhile, others have answered the call of the mirror world as well. After threatening their class partners, Dash, Kwan, and Valerie headed towards the nearest reflective surface, a large window. The three of them pulled out their decks and pointed them in front of the window. Their belts appeared on their waists immediately as they grinned at the thought of what they plan to do.

"Spear," said Dash as he slammed his deck into the slot.

"Tiger," said Kwan as he did the same as Dash.

"Siren," said Valerie as she slid her deck into the slot as well.

The three A-list Riders donned their respective armors as they jumped into the mirror world. Once inside, they got on three Ride Shooters and headed towards the upcoming conflict.

Over at another side of the school, Tucker heard the sound as well and ran towards the nearest bathroom; sadly it was the ladies room. After a bit of screaming and being slapped in the face, Tucker entered the right bathroom and headed towards the mirrors. He pulled out his deck and his belt appeared.

"Knight," called out Tucker as he slid the deck into the slot.

Knight jumped into the mirror and got onto a Ride Shooter, heading towards the battlefield.

Inside the mirror world, Dragon Knight was dodging the shark monster's attacks. The humanoid shark swung its left sword in a sideways arc causing Dragon Knight to jump back from the sword's path. The shark tried to rush its foe, but the red Rider did a front kick into its chest. The monster stumbled a bit and was about to attack again, but it stopped. Dragon Knight looked at the monster in confusion as it decided to leave the battleground. The young Rider turned around and saw Ouja standing behind him. Ouja threw a fight hook at Dragon Knight's head and then grabbed him to throw in a head butt into the face. Suddenly, Ouja threw his young rival towards the car Dragon Knight entered from.

Over at the same location in the human world, Star led a couple of police officers that she came across towards where she saw Danny before running. With the police were Danny's parents and the Mirror Knight Hunters TV crew.

"Are you sure this is the spot young lady?" asked one of the police officers.

"Yes sir, Danny and I were walking this way when this monster popped out of nowhere and attacked us," answered Star.

"WHERE IS IT?" yelled Maddie. "I SWEAR I'LL DESTROY THE GHOST THAT DARES HARM MY BABY BOY!" she continued to yell.

"Mrs. Fenton, please calm down, I'm sure your son is…" started the second police officer.

Whatever the police officer was going to say was interrupted by Dragon Knight flying out of the car window. The assembled people looked on in shock as they saw the red 'ghost' appear before them. Dragon Knight slowly got back up and glared at the car as another figure walked out of it. The people watching were shocked to find out that the other figure was the Purple Knight. The cameraman kept his camera on the other Knight as he cracked his neck.

"GHOSTS!" shouted Jack as he and Maddie pulled out a fishing pole and a baseball bat respectively.

Dragon Knight looked at Ouja before looking at the people watching them. His gaze stopped at his parents and arched an eyebrow at what they have with them.

'Is that my baseball bat?' thought Dragon Knight before turning his gaze back at Ouja. "Ouja," he growled.

"It's been a while hasn't it Dragon Knight?" commented Ouja.

"Not long enough," retorted Dragon Knight.

"Please tell me you're getting this," whispered the hostess.

"Every second," confirmed the cameraman.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" demanded Dragon Knight.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Ouja. "We're Riders, we are destined to face each other in battle," he added.

"Riders?" wondered the sound guy.

"Don't listen to him, he's just trying to trick us into thinking that he's not a pile of rancid self-aware protoplasm," argued Jack.

"Ignoring the fat moron's comment, let's get started on our fight," said Ouja as he walked back into the car window.

"Fine with me," replied Dragon Knight as he ran towards the car.

Jack and Maddie tried to block him, but Dragon Knight jumped over them and dove into the car window.

Inside the mirror world Dragon Knight saw Ouja standing before him. However, what surprised him was that he wasn't alone. Standing behind Ouja was Knight, Spear, Tiger, and Siren with weapons drawn. Knight had his Wing Lancer in a guard position glaring at the other three Riders. Spear had his Gazelle Stab attached to his right arm as he stared down Knight. Tiger had his Dest Visor held in both of his hands with Siren pointing her Blanc Visor at Ouja.

Siren charged at Ouja with Tiger following behind her. However, Ouja turned around and charged at them. He leapt into the air and drove his right foot into Tiger's chest before using the same foot to kick Siren across the face. The two young Riders fell to the ground while Ouja landed on his feet.

"How pathetic can these two be?" commented Ouja.

As for Knight, he was blocking Spear's attacks as best as he could, but the brown Rider continued his attacks. Knight plunged his Wing Lancer towards Spear's chest, but it was stopped by Spear's Gazelle Stab. The two weapons were stuck together due to the Wing Lancer being caught between the two drill type spears. The two Riders let go of their weapons and jumped away from each other. Knight grabbed his Dark Visor and got ready to attack again. Spear saw this and headed towards Tiger and Siren to get help from them. Knight gave chase hoping to stop him before he tries anything else.

The young Riders gathered around and watched Ouja carefully. As soon as Knight saw Ouja he clenched his Visor tightly remembering that this was the Rider who killed Thrust and Raia. Ouja looked at the Riders assembled and cracked his neck again. He stopped and saw Knight among the assembled Riders.

"I remember you," said Ouja as he pointed at Knight. "You're that little boy who was with that other Rider I killed over a week ago," he added.

"Other Rider?" repeated Dragon Knight.

"So, Foley wasn't alone," said Spear. "Maybe the other guy was Fentonail," laughed Spear.

Siren and Tiger laughed along with Spear at his so called joke. Knight glared at the three Riders laughing at their sick joke.

'I know that stupid voice anywhere,' thought Dragon Knight. "Dash," he muttered.

However, their laughter was halted by a loud shrieking sound as something flew at Ouja. It knocked the cobra Rider onto the ground and the other Riders looked at the aggressor. It was the late Raia's loyal beast, Evildiver. Ouja got back up and shook his head as the monster charged at him again.

"Again," muttered Ouja.

"That's Evildiver," whispered Knight in awe at the monster trying to avenge its master.

"Another Rider's pet comes to avenge its master," said Ouja as he pulled out another card. "Time to add another into my little collection," he added as he pointed the card at Evildiver.

"That's a…" started Dragon Knight.

"What is he doing?" asked Siren.

"I don't know," answered Tiger.

"Who cares, that loser is just being an idiot," commented Spear.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared to engulf Evildiver. Much like Metalgelas, Evildiver tried to break free from the Contract Card's power. Sadly, its efforts were for naught as the card had finally won over the monster as it vanished. Ouja looked at the card before showing it to the Rider in front of him.

"Being a Rider sure is a lot of fun," commented Ouja as he put the card into his deck. He pulled out another card and put it into his Veno Visor.

**UNITE VENT**

Suddenly, Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver appeared behind Ouja. The three monsters started to glow as they moved closer to each other. They were surrounded by this light and vanished. What appeared in their place was a large monster that had Metalgelas's body, Venosnaker's head along with its neck and its tail. On top of Venosnaker's head was the metal covering of Metalgelas's head and horn. On the back was Evildiver with the outer parts of his fins separated from the main fins. They were shaped like wings giving the chimeric monster a dragon like appearance. The monster let out a roar that blended all three monsters' own roars.

"Holy Sweat Socks!" screamed Spear.

"What the Hell is that thing!" yelled Tiger.

"He just." started Knight.

"Combined three monsters into one," said Dragon Knight.

The giant monster, Genocider unleashed a stream of Venosnaker's acid saliva at the five Riders. The young Riders were hit by the monster's attack as they felt the acid hit their armor causing them to feel their armor begin to explode on contact with the acid.

Back in the human world, the people who were there to see Dragon Knight and Ouja had went to Fenton Works to understand why those two were talking about. This was the perfect time for the Riders to enter the human world. However, the only Riders that exited through the car were Dragon Knight and Knight. The two Riders landed on the road hard as their armor vanished from their bodies. Danny slowly got back up, but looked at the other Rider in shock. Tucker also got up and looked at Danny in shock as well.

"Tucker?" said Danny in confusion.

"Danny?" said Tucker in confusion as well.

"How did you become a Rider?" they asked each other at the same time.

**Author's note: Looks like Danny and Tucker have found out each other's secret. Will the two of them work together or will they fight to the death. For those who know Kamen Rider Ryuki, I'm sure they know the answer. Also Danny has learned that Dash is a Rider as well, so chances are Danny will have a lot of fun beating Dash senseless in the Rider War as well as the human world.**


	23. Chapter 23

_How did you become a Rider?_

That was question that has been going through Danny's mind after finding out that his best friend, Tucker was Knight. The two of them couldn't think of anything to say to each other, so they both ran back to their homes. Danny was currently in his room, on his bed with his head buried in his hands. He was raking his head trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Tucker was a Rider.

"It's not fair, I can't fight against Tucker," said Danny. "This has to be some kind of sick joke," he continued.

"The world is never kind Danny," said a familiar voice.

Danny looked up and saw the man who gave him the Dragredder deck. He was inside Danny's mirror looking at the youngest of the Fenton family. Suddenly the man stepped out of the mirror and stood in front of Danny.

"You, you gave Tucker his deck didn't you?" accused Danny as he jumped off his bed.

"Yes, I gave your friend his deck," replied the man.

"You bastard." muttered Danny. "Why did you pick him?" he asked as he glared at mirror man.

"Everyone has a desire and your friend is no different," answered the man. "I simply gave him the means to achieve his desire," he added. "What will you do now?" he asked Danny.

Danny didn't say anything as he glared at the man as he entered the mirror.

Meanwhile, Tucker was in his room thinking about what he found out about Dragon Knight, or more specific Danny. Much like Danny, Tucker couldn't understand how Danny became Dragon Knight. The idea that his best friend is involved in the Rider war was just too much to take in for him. He started to think back to when he met Danny in the Mirror World.

_Flashback_

"_Have no fear ladies for the Star has arrived!" declared the new Rider with his arms up in the air._

_The other two Riders looked at him and then each other. The new Rider's armor was based on a bat mix with an actual knight. However, his personality was anything but like a knight._

"_This is gonna be a long afternoon," muttered Dragon Knight as he slid his gauntlet up._

_**SWORD VENT**_

_Once again, Dragredder appeared overhead to deliver Danny his broadsword. The new Rider freaked out a little after hearing Dragredder roar as he flew by._

"_I deal with him later, right now I'll take care of you Thrust," said Danny. However, Thrust used the distraction escape. The red Rider looked to see Thrust enter another Ride Shooter and leave. "What the….? Damn it!" cursed Danny._

"_Looks like that other doesn't want to stay around," mentioned the new Rider. "Anyway, I'm the new Masked Rider, but call me Knight," he introduced himself. "It's the only name this deck seems to accept. Weird huh?" he explained._

_The only response he got was Dragon Knight swinging his sword at him. Knight backed away in time and stumbled back._

"_Dude what's your problem!" yelled Knight as he got back up grabbing his sword on his hip._

"_I was so close to Thrust down and you had to get in the way," Dragon Knight muttered darkly. "Now I'm gonna take my frustration out on you!" he yelled as he swung his sword in an arch aiming for Knight's head._

_Knight raised his sword to block the attack. Dragon Knight pulled back and did a spinning back slash at his foe. He hit his mark and Knight was flung back with sparks erupting from his chest armor. Knight landed on his back and rolled himself back onto his feet. He looked to see the red Rider charge at him with his sword low to the ground. Knight reacted by backing away before jumping to the left as Dragon Knight performed an upward slash that missed its target. To retaliate Knight swung his sword like it was a golf club and try to aim for Dragon Knight's head. However, the red Rider blocked the sword with his gauntlet, the Drag Visor. Suddenly, Dragon Knight pulled back and got slid his Drag Visor down and pull out another card._

"_What are you doing?" asked Knight in wonder._

_**ADVENT**_

_With that said Dragredder appeared above Knight and snatched him up in his jaws. Knight screamed as Dragredder thrashed about with him in his mouth. The red dragon flung his master's foe back to the ground and flew behind him. Dragon Knight was about the pull out another card, but he stopped when he saw that his armor was dissolving._

_End of Flashback_

That was the first real fight Tucker ever went through and it was Danny who was beating him down. This wasn't what the young Techno-geek expected to happen when he became a Rider. He looked at his deck on top of his desk for about a minute. He got up and grabbed the deck and shoved it inside his desk. Suddenly, Tucker heard the sound of the mirror world and looked at his mirror. On the other side of the mirror was Dark Wing and he didn't look happy with what his master was doing. The giant bat flew out of the mirror and let out a loud screech as it flew at Tucker. Tucker gave a slight yelp in fear as he ducked under his monster's attack. He opened the drawer and grabbed his deck just before Dark Wing tried to attack him again. Seeing his master take the deck back, Dark Wing flew back into the mirror as Tucker collapsed on the floor.

"What was that all about?" asked Tucker.

"You shoved the deck into your desk thinking that you can just forget about being a Rider," answered a voice.

Tucker looked up and saw the man who gave him the Knight deck. The man looked down at Tucker with a hint of annoyance with the boy's actions.

"You, you gave Danny that deck," accused Tucker.

"You and Danny seem to think the same way," replied the man.

"Why, why did you give him that deck?" demanded Tucker.

"He showed promise and a drive to achieve his wish," answered the man.

"What wish?" asked Tucker.

"Sorry, but I don't give out the reasons for why a Rider fights," said the man. "To know their reasons you have to confront them and to do that you must fight," he added as he walked around Tucker's room.

"Fight?" repeated Tucker. "Three guys are dead and you want us to keep on fighting?" he asked in shock. "You're sick," he muttered.

The man turned around to look at Tucker.

"I'm sick?" repeated the man as he glared at the boy. "You accepted the offer to become a Rider when you took the deck," he said with a stern tone as he grabbed the deck from Tucker. "When you took this deck, you formed a contract not with me, but with Dark Wing. You are Dark Wing's master and slave, bound by a contract that is paid in blood, sweat, and life. If you do not fulfill your end of the deal you will face a fate just like Scissors," he told Tucker as he put the deck back into the boy's hand.

"What do you mean?" asked Tucker. "What happened to Scissors after Ouja defeated him?" he demanded.

"Ouja killed Scissors, by destroying his deck. The contract was broken so Volcancer went for the closest source of food," answered the man.

"His own monster ate him," concluded Tucker in fear.

"Yes, now if you don't want to suffer the same fate as him, be a good little Rider and keep on fighting," instructed the man as he started walk away.

"I'll stop you and this stupid Rider War," said Tucker. "I'll get the other Riders to help me stop you," he added in determination.

"Really now," said the man as he stopped to look at Tucker. "You must have quite a plan to get everyone to be all buddy-buddy with each other. Well, the way I see it Tucker, you only have two choices," he said as he jumped onto Tucker's bed.

As soon as he landed on the bed the man's body changed into something else. The body was huge with a crimson chest with gray outlines. The shoulders were also crimson with gray outlines like the chest. The arms, stomach, and legs were black much like the Rider's body suits. The shins and feet were crimson with black ankles and gray outlining. The arms were also crimson and with three gray spikes. Around its waist was a strange belt that had a blue circle in the middle with three red lines pointed at it. The head had large orange compound eyes with six crimson horns above the eyes like a crest. This creature glared at Tucker as it pointed at him.

"Fight or die," said the beast as it vanished into the mirror world.

Tucker fell onto the floor in terror at what he saw. He was lucky that his dad was at work and his mom was out shopping for more meat. Right now Tucker feels like he was in a horrible nightmare that doesn't seem to end. Sadly, he was indeed wide awake and sleep will evade him for the rest of the night.

The next day at Casper high, Danny was in class with Star going over the topic for their report. Star had chosen to do the report on Dragon Knight on the fact that he was the first Rider to appear. Danny went along with her choice not really caring about the report since it's about him as a 'Ghost Knight' despite the fact that he isn't a ghost. Of course, his parents still continue to insist that the Riders are ghosts and have decided to bump the Ghost Awareness class ahead of schedule and got started today. They told the school this morning just before Danny and Jazz went to school and told their kids.

"So Danny, do you think Dragon Knight is fighting these other ghosts because he of an obsession or because he feels that humans are meant to be protected?" asked Star.

"He fights because he has too," muttered Danny. "If he doesn't fight, he won't last," he whispered.

"What was that?" asked Star. "You need to speak up," she said.

"It's nothing just thinking out loud," replied Danny as he continued to listen to Star talk about his alter ego. 'That shark monster was targeting Star. Which means that she'll most likely be attacked again,' he thought as he looked over the blonde. 'Blonde hair, aqua blue eyes, looks like a cheerleader, yeah she's definitely blonde victim material if this was a horror movie,' he continued to think. 'Guess that makes Sam the final girl in this case and me as the boy next door and Dragon Knight as the superhero,' he concluded in his mind.

The class soon began with Lancer continuing on his lecture on a subject the students weren't listening to. Noticing how his students were not focused on his lecture, Lancer decided to change tactics.

"Well, seeing as how all of you are able to understand the importance of the climax in literature. We will be having a quiz on it tomorrow," instructed Lancer.

His students started to groan after hearing about the quiz. Danny dropped his head onto his desk with a thud following.

The rest of the day continued on with no interruptions from the mirror world. However, there was one thing that was different from usual. Danny was spending a good amount of the day avoiding Tucker and Tucker was doing the same. Neither of one of the boys could think of anything to say to each other about their situation. However, Tucker finally decided to confront Danny during lunch break. The bat themed Rider saw Danny sitting in their usual spot and walked towards him. He took a seat in front of Danny while Danny was eating a sandwich.

"Danny we need to talk," said Tucker.

"If this is about that thing, we need to talk about it somewhere else," replied Danny as he put down his sandwich.

"No, we'll talk about it right here," argued Tucker.

"You want to talk about how the two of us have been keeping the fact that we're Riders a secret from each other inside of a school cafeteria filled with gossiping students?" asked Danny.

Tucker stopped to think about what Danny just told him and realized that Danny had a solid point about what Tucker wanted to talk about.

"Alright, but where then?" asked Tucker.

Danny was about to reply but the two boys heard the sound of the mirror world. Danny looked at the window and saw the shark monster that was targeting Star. The mentioned blonde girl didn't notice the monster, but she did noticed Danny and walked towards him. She was stopped by Paulina and the two of them started talking. Danny and Tucker didn't hear what was being said, but from the looks of their movements it would seem that they are arguing.

The two popular girls finished their argument with Paulina turning around in huff as she returned to her seat. Star headed towards Danny and Tucker's table with a notebook. Despite the serious moment the two boys had, Tucker pulled out his mouth spray out of nowhere and sprayed his mouth. Tucker was ready to flirt his way into Star's heart, but the blonde girl shoved him out of her way. Whether Star was very strong for her body structure or Tucker was every weak wasn't important as Danny tilted his head when Star took Tucker's spot.

"How may I help you Star?" joked Danny.

"Are your parents going to be staying after class today?" asked Star.

"I don't know, if they're not busy trying to hunt down ghosts maybe," answered Danny. "Why?" he asked.

"I want to ask them about a couple of things for our report," answered Star.

"Have fun with that," said Danny.

"You're coming with me when I ask them," rebutted Star.

"Say what?" replied Danny.

"I'm not asking them by myself, your parents scare me," explained Star.

Before Danny could say anything, the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. The raven haired boy sighed as he stood up and helped his best friend up. Tucker gratefully accepted the lift up, but shot Danny a look that said that they will talk later. The rest of the school day continued with Danny keeping an eye on Star in case the shark monster decided to attack the blonde prep.

Eventually the day led to the moment that several students were preparing for, whether they wanted to or not. Danny, Tucker, Jazz, Dash, Kwan, Valerie, Paulina, Star, and a few other students entered the science classroom that used to be Technus's classroom before his untimely and painful demise. Danny took a spot in the far back hoping to be ignored with Jazz to his right and Tucker in front of him. The class still had about five minutes before Danny parents would enter, so Danny took out his iPod and pick a track to listen too.

As soon as the song ended Jack and Maddie entered the classroom with no surprise to Danny and Jazz several of their inventions.

"This is going to end badly," muttered the Fenton siblings as they both dropped their head onto their desks.

"Welcome class to Ghost Awareness 101," greeted Maddie. "For about a month we will be teaching all of you everything you'll need to know about ghosts and how to avoid them," she explained.

"So that you know who to call to bust some ghost!" cheered Jack.

"Did he really just say that?" Jazz whispered to her brother.

"Yep, he did," whispered Danny.

"Also in case of a massive ghost invasion by these horrible abominations we plan in finishing up our Fenton Bunker," said Maddie.

The Fenton sibling looked at each other after hearing their mom mention that little detail. They looked at each other with slightly opened mouths.

"Jazz," whispered Danny.

"Yes little brother," replied Jazz.

"Since when did we ever have a freakin bunker?" asked Danny.

"I have no idea," answered Jazz.

"We'll begin with the basic concept of what a ghost is," announced Maddie as she turned to the chalkboard and started to draw pictures of a ghost and several parts of the ghost's anatomy.

The assembled students watched as Maddie continued with her drawing until she had finished. The ghost on the chalkboard was a generic type of ghost that you see in old cartoons. Danny and Jazz rolled their eyes at the drawing knowing that this would lead to disaster. It also comes as no surprise that one student would raise his hand. Seeing the hand Maddie allowed the student to ask his question.

"Mrs. Fenton shouldn't the ghost look more like one of the ghost that has been spotted?" asked the student.

"Oh, I don't see the point," replied Jack for his wife. "Regardless of the appearance, a ghost still has the same function as any other ghost," he added.

"This is ridiculous," said Jazz.

Sadly, Jack and Maddie heard their daughter and frowned at her. Regardless, they continued their lesson as if nothing happened. They scanned the class looking for a student to come up to the board. Jack's eyes stopped at Danny and he smiled at his son.

"Danny-boy come on up and show everyone that the Fentons know all there is about ghosts," gloated Jack.

Danny groaned as he walked up to the chalkboard while hearing some of the students snicker at him. His gaze landed on Dash and he narrowed his eyes at the blonde jock.

'He's Spear, there is no doubt about it,' thought Danny as he reached the chalkboard.

Danny's eyes widened as he looked at the drawing of the ghost. There were lines pointing at several parts of the ghost. His mom gave him several note cards that are supposed to stick to the board. He looked at the cards and saw that they had words on that he couldn't even pronounce. He looked at the cards, then to the board, he turned his head towards his parents, and then to his peers. Danny continued this action for a bit as his parents started to notice their son's discomfort. They smile encouragingly, but Danny still had no clue what the words say. His gaze landed on the desk for a moment before he turned to look at the board again.

A loud banging in sound can be heard throughout the classroom. Everyone in the classroom gasped after seeing Danny do what he just did. The youngest Fenton had just rammed his head onto the desk and fell onto the ground. Jack and Maddie had looks of shock at what their son just did to himself. Danny slowly opened his right eye slightly before closing it; clearly he didn't hurt himself too severely.

A while later Danny woke up to find himself in the nurse's office after ramming his head onto the teacher's desk. He looked up and saw Katrina looking at him with a smile on her face. She had a glass of water in one hand as she handed it to Danny.

"Thanks," said Danny as he took the glass.

"No problem Danny, but do you mind telling me why you knock yourself out cold?" asked Katrina.

"Parents," answered Danny.

Katrina nodded her head in understanding as she returned to her desk. She looked at the picture frame on her desk and sighed. Danny got up from the bed and was about to leave when he stopped to see the picture frame, it was a picture of Katrina and her ex-husband Johnny Baldwin. Danny was surprised to see that Katrina's former husband was Masked Rider Scissors, the Rider who tricked him to fighting with him just so he could kill him to gain Verde's favor.

'How could someone like him become a Rider and leave Ms. Katrina?' Danny thought as he waved goodbye to Katrina.

After Danny left the nurse's office, the son of the two known ghost hunters heard the sound of the mirror world. He looked for the source thinking it's the shark monster, but it was not a monster at all. Danny saw that it's is Odin who was in the windows. The phoenix themed Rider beckoned him towards him with a wave of his hand. Danny walked towards the window and glared at the Rider.

"Let me guess, you're hear for a fight right?" remarked Danny.

"Quite the contrary my dear boy," replied Odin as he pulled out a card. "I'm here to give you this," he added as he threw the card at Danny.

Danny caught the card and looked at it in wonder. The card was of a golden wing with a red dot on the outermost feather. The background had a fiery look to it and on the top had the word Survive.

"What is this?" asked Danny.

"It is one of the Survive cards, Survive Rekka and it's yours to use as you see fit," answered Odin as he disappeared from the windows.

Danny continued to look at the card and wondered why Odin would give him this card. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around and was ready to punch whoever plans on messing with him, but he stopped and saw that it was Tucker.

"Oh Tucker, sorry man I thought you were someone else," apologized Danny.

"No problem dude, but we still need to talk," replied Tucker.

"Alright, let's head to the school's indoor pool," said Danny.

"We have an indoor pool?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah, it's amazing how happenstance our school can be," joked Danny.

The two of them entered the indoor swimming pool and headed towards the bleachers. Tucker looked at the pool in amazement while Danny smiled at his friend's antics. While Tucker was looking at the pool Danny pulled out his deck and put his new card in it before putting the deck back into his pocket.

"So what is it that you want to talk about Tuck?" asked Danny.

Tucker stopped looking around and faced Danny. Tucker pulled out something from his pocket and showed it to Danny.

"You want me to have Carmen?" asked Danny with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry man, but I only go for girls that are human," he joked.

Tucker looked at his hand and found out it was his PDA. He put him electronic device away and pulled out his deck.

"Dude, I need to know. Are you Dragon Knight?" asked Tucker.

Danny nodded his head and took his deck out as well. Tucker gasped at seeing the proof that what happened yesterday wasn't a bad dream.

"Why, why didn't you tell me you were Dragon Knight?" asked Tucker.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Knight?" countered Danny.

"I didn't think you would believe me," answered Tucker.

"The idea is kind of hard to swallow Tuck," replied Danny.

"But you're a Rider too, so of course you would believe me," countered Tucker.

"You didn't know I was a Rider until recently," countered Danny.

"Okay, you're right about that, but this is really great!" cheered Tucker.

"What's great?" asked Danny.

"Dude, think about it. The two of us can stop the Rider War!" exclaimed Tucker.

"Whoa, whoa there back up a bit," interrupted Danny. "Stop the Rider War?" he repeated.

"Yeah, we just need to convince the other Riders to stop fighting and focus on taking down the monsters attacking the town," explained Tucker.

"It won't work Tucker," said Danny.

"What do you mean?" asked Tucker. "Of course it'll work, it has to," he argued.

"It won't Tucker, the other Riders only care about what they want," said Danny. "You can't tell everyone to just stop fighting when you don't even know why they're fighting," he explained.

"But lives are at stake Danny, I'm sure they would care about the safety of everyone," argued Tucker.

"Are you even listening to yourself Tucker?" asked Danny.

"What do you mean?" asked Tucker.

"Tucker, you're talking like the other Riders were forced to fight. They fight because they either have a reason to fight or they just want to fight. They don't care if someone is going to get hurt or killed. They fight because they want to fight for themselves," Danny explained.

Tucker was about to say something, but they stopped when they heard the sound of the mirror world. The two boys looked at the pool and saw the shark monster ran towards the door in the mirror world. Tucker rushed towards the pool and was about to pull out his deck, but stopped to look at Danny.

"Aren't you going to help Danny?" asked Tucker as he walked up to his friend. "Dude, we need to stop that monster before it attacks someone," he added as he grabbed Danny's shoulders.

"It's after Star," said Danny.

"What, why her?" asked Tucker.

"When I fought it yesterday, it was focused on Star. Find her and that monster won't be too far," explained Danny.

"Are you serious?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah, find her and you'll find the shark," answered Danny.

"That's all then let's go find her," said Tucker as he turned away from Danny. "Who knows maybe if I rescue her she'll fall for me," he added with a smile on his face.

"Same old Tucker," whispered Danny. "Hey Tuck," he called out.

"Yeah du…" started Tucker, but he never got to finish his sentence.

Danny delivered a very strong punch into Tucker's stomach causing the techno-geek to pass out. Danny set him onto the ground and took his deck from the out cold boy. He placed the deck on the bleachers and moved Tucker away from the pool.

"Sorry Tucker, but I need to do this," apologized Danny as he walked towards the pool. He pointed his deck at the pool and his belt appeared around his waist. "Dragon Knight," he called out as his armor appeared over his body.

Dragon Knight took one more look at Tucker before jumping into the pool. The red Rider entered the mirror world and ran towards the door that the shark monster ran through. It didn't take long for him to find the monster as it entered the classroom that Danny's parents were using. He ran into the classroom to find the monster looking out the windows that reflected the classroom.

In the human world, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Star were in the classroom. Star had just finished asking her question about why the 'ghost knights' were fighting each other. The answer she was given was that ghosts are power hungry and didn't care who they had to fight. The answer sparked an argument from Jazz citing that her parents' claims that the knights were ghost.

"I can't believe the two of you are still hung up on the idea that they are ghosts!" yelled Jazz.

"Of course they're ghosts Jazz," said Maddie. "What else could they be?" she asked.

"They could be humans," countered Jazz.

"That's nonsense Jazzy-pants," replied Jack with a laugh.

"Your father is right sweetie, everyone knows that humans can't have ghost powers," agreed Maddie.

"I never said they had ghost powers," argued the Fenton daughter. "Do you even have proof that they are ghosts?" she asked.

"Well no," Jack started to admit.

"You mean the two of you didn't even use any of your devices to scan them to see if they are ghosts?" asked Jazz. "How can you two call yourselves experts if you never even bothered to check if you even had any ghosts?" she continued. "You're both scientists, but you don't even have any evidence to support your claims," she finished.

"They phased through the mirrors Jazz. That's one of the traits that ghosts have," argued Maddie.

"Yes through mirrors, windows and any other reflective surface, but aren't ghosts supposed to be able to phase through any solid object?" countered Jazz. "Also aren't ghosts supposed to be able to fly and turn invisible?" she asked.

"Of course they do," answered Jack.

"But these monsters and knights don't fly or turn invisible," said Jazz. "They stand, walk, and run on the ground. And none of them have turned invisible either, they just phase through anything reflective," she continued.

Before anyone could say anything else, the shark monster leapt out of the window and landed in front of the four humans. Jazz and Star screamed at the sight of the monster, especially Star since it was the same monster that attacked her before. The monster saw its prey and slowly advanced towards her with the intent for finally capture its meal.

"FREEZE SPOOK!" yelled Jack as he pulled out an ecto-gun out of nowhere.

The shark monster turned to look at the man and was hit by a green beam in the head. The blast barely hurt the monster as it shook its head and growled at the man. The shark monster moved its arms to the sides and fired a concentrated stream of water out of gill like vent where its mouth is. The stream of water hit Jack and sent to the wall where he was knocked out cold. Maddie was enraged as she jumped into action pulling out a small rod with two opened ends. She gripped the rod and two long green rods extended from the ends. She spun the weapons as she charged at the shark monster. Jazz and Star back towards the door to escape, but were stopped when they saw several people blocking the way to see what was going on. One of them was Tucker who was rubbing his stomach for some sort of reason.

The shark monster dodged the blue woman's attack and jumped away from her. Suddenly, it pulled out two swords that look like they were made out of shark teeth. Maddie swung her weapon at the shark's head, but it blocked the attack with the sword in its left hand. It swung its right sword at her to retaliate, but Maddie broke off her attack in time to dodge the weapon. However, the sword grazed her stomach and tore her hazmat suit. She looked at the tear in shock as blood seeped out of the cut. Maddie was stunned that a creature like this could actually do that to her, a woman who is a ninth degree black belt. The shark monster saw that its foe was distracted and unleashed another stream of water at her, knocking the blue woman towards the floor.

After dispatching the two older Fentons, the shark monster advanced towards it intended prey. Tucker rushed towards the beast to stand between it and the two teen girls in the classroom. He clutched onto his deck inside his pocket knowing that he can't transform in front of everyone. The shark monster tilted to the side slightly almost curious with the dark skinned boy. Suddenly, it back handed the boy away from the girls and continued towards the blonde one. Before the monster could take Star back into the mirror world with it, a red figure leapt over its head and landed between it and the two girls. It was Dragon Knight and he stood up and kicked the monster away from him.

'Danny,' thought Jazz as she stared at her little brother as he charged at the monster.

The shark monster hit the windows and vanished from the human world. Dragon Knight followed into the window and continued his fight in the mirror world. Tucker got up and ran towards the window to see how Danny was fairing. Jazz appeared next to him and tried to see where her brother went. She grabbed Tucker's shoulder to get his attention, but noticed that out of the corner of her eyes that she saw Dragon Knight fighting the monster inside the classroom. She was confused because her brother isn't in the classroom at all.

Inside the mirror world, Dragon Knight and the shark monster were circling around each other. Dragon Knight slid down his Drag Visor and pulled out a card to place in the slot. He closed his Visor to activate the command.

**SWORD VENT**

Dragredder flew through the school and delivered his master the desired weapon. Dragon Knight caught the weapons and charged at the shark. The two swordsmen (And I use that term very loosely) swung their swords at each other trying to find an opening in their movements. For a mirror monster this shark was very skilled with its swords making it hard for Dragon Knight to find an opening. The shark beast pushed its foe back causing the red Rider to back off. He placed his Drag Saber into his left hand and slid down his Drag Visor again. He pulled out another card and placed it into the Drag Visor.

'Tucker, I wish I could tell you why I'm Dragon Knight, but I know you would try to stop me. Despite your fear of hospitals, you always had great faith in modern technology and by that extension modern medicine,' thought Dragon Knight as he glared at the monster in front of him. 'But there is no guarantee that Sam will be saved, at least this way if I fail to save her, I'll be able to be with her when the time comes for her to pass on,' he continued to think. 'However, if we meet again as Riders, then it will be as enemies,' mentally added as he slid his Drag Visor shut. "Then I can no longer be your friend, I'm sorry Tucker," he said.

**FINAL VENT**

Dragredder appeared once again and let out a loud roar as his master performed his preparation for their final attack. The red dragon circled around his master as Dragon Knight jumped into the air as Dragredder destroyed the ceiling for them. The debris almost hit the shark monster, but it managed to move out of the way. However, it was left open as Dragon Knight came down towards it with his Dragon Rider Kick complete. The monster tried to jump out of the way, but it was hit. The monster exploded and turned into light that was quickly devoured by Dragredder.

Dragon Knight stood there for a moment before walking out of the destroyed classroom and headed for the indoor pool.

From another side of the school another Rider appeared from out of nowhere. It was Verde as he came out of his Clear Vent.

"So, the young Rider punk is indeed very skilled. Maybe I can use him to my advantage," said Verde.

"I'm sorry, but I already have my eyes on that boy," said another voice.

Verde turned around to see another Rider stand behind him, Odin.

"Who are you?" asked Verde.

"Odin, Masked Rider Odin," introduced Odin "And as I had said I already have my eyes on that boy," he added.

"What makes you think you can take me one?" asked Verde.

"It's not me you need to worry about," replied Odin. "Zolda if you would be so kind," he added.

"Of course Odin," replied another Rider that was behind Verde.

Verde turned around to see Zolda start shooting at him. The bullets hit Verde in the chest and caused the light green Rider to stumble back from the round hitting him.

**Author's note: That's it for this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. It is crazy now, Danny now has the other Survive card, and he has made his declaration to himself that he and Tucker are no longer friends, but does he truly mean that? What will Tucker think now that Danny has no interest in stopping the Rider War? Will Verde escape from Zolda? We'll just have to wait and see now won't we?**


	24. Chapter 24

It has been two days since Verde had met Odin and was taken by surprise when Zolda attacked him. Since that day Walker kept himself locked up in his office when he was in the station, or in his home plotting his next plan of attack. The only times he has entered the mirror world was so he could feed Biogreeza. Right now, he was in his office looking over files of missing people and frowned at the pile of papers.

'This is getting out of hand,' thought Walker as he put down a file on his desk. 'I can't believe that there is a Rider that is as powerful as this Odin bastard claims himself to be,' he mentally ranted.

Walker got up from his chair and looked out his blind covered window. He glared at the sight of his town, thinking about these other Riders that are roaming around freely. Among those Riders happens to be one that he allowed to go freely. A mistake that needs to be corrected once the other Riders were taken care of.

Over at the Fenton home, Danny was relaxing in his room listening to his iPod alone. Ever since his battle with the shark monster, Danny was trying to steer clear of his parents and their new inventions. Their defeat by the mirror monster had basically humiliated them and their reputation of being public menaces dropped to metaphorical village idiots. Yesterday, Danny had heard jokes about his parents being all wet or that they couldn't catch a ghost that was living under their own roof. So to prove themselves, they took to inventing more weapons that can handle any unexpected 'ghost' powers. It seems that despite being beaten by something that was clearly not a ghost, Danny's parents remain ignorant to the truth, much to Jazz's frustration.

Danny also had the card that Odin gave him in his right hand. He looked at the card closely, trying to figure out what this card is capable of.

'Survive Rekka,' thought Danny as the music from his iPod kept playing. 'What powers do you hold?' he wondered.

Danny smiled at the silly notion of referring a card as a person. He got off his bed and headed towards the door to leave his room. He headed downstairs to the kitchen to get something to snack on, but he was surprised to find his sister Jazz tutoring Dash again. Jazz looked up from the books and smiled at her little brother. Dash on the other hand was gazing at Jazz like he usually does until he saw Danny and sneered at the boy.

"What are you doing here Fen-toast?" demanded Dash.

The Fenton siblings rolled their eyes in unison.

"I happen to live here Dash," deadpanned Danny. "Do you have a short term memory or something?" he commented.

"I'll show you short term memory!" threatened Dash as he stood up.

"Touch my little brother and you're out of here!" yelled Jazz.

"He started it," whined Dash.

"Oh really, then how is it that he didn't say anything?" countered Jazz as she glared at the resident bully.

"He showed up unwanted," answered Dash.

"He lives here, so he isn't unwanted," countered Jazz. "You, on the other hand have overstayed your welcome, so get out!" she ordered.

"What?" replied Dash in surprise.

"You heard me, get out now," ordered Jazz as she pointed at the door.

Dash tried to think of something to say to allow him to stay, but his tiny brain wasn't able to come up with a word. He stood up and headed towards the door while trying to shove Danny. Danny sidestepped the blonde jock causing him to stumble a bit. Dash glared at Danny as he continued heading for the exit.

"I take it you're still upset with Mom and Dad still claiming that this town is invaded by ghosts despite evidence saying otherwise?" questioned Danny.

"Is it that obvious?" replied Jazz.

"I wouldn't worry about it Jazz, one day Mom and Dad will realize that what they believed to be ghosts isn't true and then they'll stop making fools out of themselves," said Danny.

"Do you really believe that Danny?" asked Jazz with a look on her face that says 'are you for real'.

"Not one bit," admitted Danny. "They're just stuck in their own little world and they need us to keep them grounded," he joked.

The two siblings shared a good natured laugh after Danny said that. However, their laughter was interrupted by an explosion from the basement. The two siblings ran downstairs to find out what happened. They saw their parents covered in ectoplasm goop as well as the rest of the lab.

"What happened?" asked Jazz.

"Well sweetie, after being beaten by that horrible shark ghost," Maddie started to explain. Danny and Jazz groaned after hearing their mother call the shark monster a ghost again. "Your father and I began to think of how to fight the ghosts the same way the ghost knights do," she finished explaining.

"Fight same way as what?" asked Danny feeling a little freaked.

"That's right Danny-boy, once your mother and I crack the secret of the ghost knights, we'll be able to use the same powers as they do and give them a taste of their own medicine!" cheered Jack.

"We finished going over the videos that the TV crew lend us and we've noticed a certain pattern," explained Maddie.

"And what pattern would that be Mom?" asked Danny.

"Well the Red ghost seems to use these cards and place them inside his left arm. It would seem that those cards are linked to his obsession and therefore are linked to his powers," answered Maddie.

'How messed up can my parents be?' wondered Danny and Jazz in their minds.

"So we plan on creating a system that mimics the powers of the ghost knights," announced Jack.

Danny's eyes widened after hearing what his Dad just said.

'This can't be good,' thought Danny. 'Mom and Dad don't have a clue of what they're doing. What if they succeed in making a Rider deck and tried to enter the mirror world? They'll be killed before they even realize what they're actually doing,' his mind was traveling several miles too fast.

"Right now we only have the blue prints for the system, but once we figure out how to intergrade ectoplasm with the system. We'll be able to beat any ghost that attacks the town," elaborated Maddie.

"Good luck with that," said Danny as he left the basement.

Jazz frowned at her parents as she followed her brother upstairs.

"What's with them?" asked Jack.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they'll come around once we are done," assured Maddie.

Jack nodded his head as he and his wife went back to work on their new invention.

Meanwhile in the Amity Park mall, Tucker was looking at some new electronics. However, his heart wasn't into looking at the latest piece of technology. He remembered how he tried to talk some sense into Danny about stopping the Rider War, but Danny didn't agree with him. He remembered how just before he was about to turn into Knight, Danny stopped him. From what he could remember before blacking out was Danny hitting his stomach. Tucker found it hard to believe that Danny would actually hurt him without a good reason. Tucker's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Valerie and Kwan standing behind him.

He turned around quickly and let out a yelp. Tucker's back hit the glass display behind him as the two A-list members smirked at him.

"Hi Kwan, hi Valerie," Tucker nervously greeted them. "What brings you two here?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much, just heard an interesting rumor," replied Valerie.

"Really, what rumor?" asked Tucker.

"Oh nothing serious," answered Valerie. "Right Kwan?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, nothing serious at all," agreed Kwan. "It's just, I happen to have heard that you're Knight," he added.

"Knight?" repeated Tucker as he started to sweat. "I've never heard of him before," he said. "What makes you think I'm this Knight guy?" he asked.

"Because I saw you turn into Masked Rider Knight some time ago," answered Valerie.

Before Tucker could do anything, Kwan grabbed him to hold him down. Valerie reached into his pocket and pulled out his deck. The bird themed Rider smirked as she held the techno-geek's deck in front of him. Tucker gasped as he tried to break free of Kwan's grip, but he was too weak.

"Never heard of him huh?" taunted Valerie.

"What, that?" said Tucker. "That's just a toy that I had for…" he tried to explain but stopped when he saw Valerie pull out a white deck.

"Well then, I guess these are very popular then?" retorted Valerie as she waved her deck slightly.

"You mean you're Siren?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah and Kwan happens to be Tiger," answered Valerie.

"You mean, Kwan's a Rider too?" asked Tucker in surprise.

"That's right techno-geek, and we plan on taking you down," answered Kwan.

"Yeah, so why don't we get started?" added Valerie as she walked out of the store with Kwan dragging Tucker with him.

About four minutes, Tucker found himself inside a sporting store with mirrors surrounding them. He was standing in front of Dash with Kwan and Valerie behind him. Valerie walked up to Tucker and tossed him his deck which he caught, but almost dropped. Dash smirked as he pulled out his deck from his jacket. Tucker's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the brown deck as Spear's deck, and Dash smirked as he watched Tucker silently freak out.

"Bet you didn't see this coming did ya geek?" taunted Dash.

Tucker shook his head slowly, not trusting his own voice. The three A-list kids smirked as they turned towards the mirrors and placed their decks in front of themselves. Their belts appeared around their waist as they smirked again.

"Wait, we don't need to do this," Tucker started to say.

"And why is that?" asked Valerie.

"Because we're only fighting for some monster's sick enjoyment," answered Tucker hoping to talk some sense into the A-list.

"Who cares, so long as the prize is mine, I don't care," snorted Dash as he looked at his reflection. "Spear," he called out as he inserted his deck into the belt.

With that command, Dash was now covered in his Spear armor. He looked at his reflection for a moment before jumping into the mirror.

"No the prize is mine," declared Valerie. "Siren," she called out as she inserted her deck into her belt.

"Tiger," said Kwan as he did the same thing as his girlfriend.

The Rider couple donned their respective armors before they jumped into the mirror as well. Tucker watched in disbelief at how these three would be so interested in fighting in the Rider War.

"What is wrong with these guys?" Tucker asked himself as he thrust his deck at the reflection. His belt appeared around his waist as he looked around for a moment. "I guess I have no choice but to fight them," he said to himself. "Knight," he called out as he donned his armor before jumping into the mirror.

Back in Fenton Works, Danny was in his room again listening to his iPod until he heard the sound of the mirror world. Danny turned off his iPod and smiled at the idea of fighting again.

"Party time," said Danny as he got off his bed and headed towards his mirror. He pulled out his deck and thrust it towards the mirror. His belt appeared around his waist. "Dragon Knight," he said as he slid the deck into the slot of his belt.

Danny donned his armor and jumped into the mirror world ready to face his next opponent. He got on the Ride Shooter and sped towards the battlefield. He arrived at the mirror version of his school's football stadium. The young Rider got out of the Ride Shooter and walked towards the stands to see two Riders fighting. The Riders were Ouja and Zolda, and it would seem that they were very focused on each other. Zolda was equipped with his Giga Cannon as he fired at Ouja. The purple Rider ran towards his right, dodging all of Zolda's shots.

"Looks like they're having fun," commented Dragon Knight as he watched them fight.

Meanwhile over at another part of the mirrored version of Casper high, Knight was doing his best to defend himself from the combined assault of Spear, Tiger, and Siren. He used his Dark Visor to block Tiger's Dest Visor. However, this left him open for Spear and Siren to attack him from behind. The brown Rider attacked with a right hook to the back of Knight's head. This caused him to lose focus for a moment, but it was enough for Siren to use her Blanc Visor to slash him in the back. Seeing his chance, Tiger drove his Dest Visor into Knight's chest armor causing sparks to fly out from the impact.

Knight stumbled backwards from the attack and was then kicked in the chest by Siren. He dropped onto the ground using his Visor as support to keep himself up. He looked up to see his opponents start to walk towards him. He watched as Spear pulled out a card from his deck and placed it inside his Gazelle Visor.

**SPIN VENT**

With that command, his Gazelle Stab appeared on his right arm. Knight struggled to get back up and pulled out a card from his deck. He opened the guard on his Dark Visor and inserted the card before closing his Visor.

**TRICK VENT**

Knight stood up as seven copies of him appeared catching the three Riders off guard. The eight Knights charged at the three Riders each wielding their Dark Visors.

Over at a distance, Verde was watching the battle unfold from the roof of the school. He turned his attention to the football field and saw Dragon Knight walking down the stands heading for Ouja and Zolda. He smirked under his helmet as he pulled out a card from his deck. He took a look at Knight as he continued to defend himself from his attackers.

"This should make things more interesting," said Verde as he put the card on the clip of his Bio Visor. He let go of the clip as it returned to the Visor.

**COPY VENT**

Unknown to Knight, a mirrored image of himself was made and it flew towards Verde. The image overlapped the green Rider as it replaced his armor, making him an exact copy of Knight. 'Knight' looked at Dragon Knight and leapt from the roof and landed behind the young Rider.

Dragon Knight heard the sound of someone landing on the stands. He turned around to see who was behind him and he saw who it was.

"Tucker?" asked Dragon Knight.

Dragon Knight looked at what he believes to be Knight, but the bat themed Rider wasn't saying anything. Instead he charged at Dragon Knight with his Dark Visor raised up as he swung at Dragon Knight. The red Rider was hit in the chest, not expecting to actually be attacked by 'Knight'. Due to the shock of being attacked, Dragon Knight fell down the stands with 'Knight' following him slowly. Dragon Knight crashed onto the railing and slowly got back up, glaring at his foe.

"So, that's how it's going to be huh Tuck?" questioned Dragon Knight as he slid his Drag Visor down and pulled out a card.

**SWORD VENT**

At that command, Dragon Knight caught his Drag Saber with his right hand. 'Knight' charged at Dragon Knight with his Visor swung in a horizontal arch. The red Rider blocked the attack with his sword and threw a sidekick with his foe's chest. The bat themed Rider stumbled back and the back of his head hit one of the seats. The impact of 'Knight's' head hitting the seat caused him to suddenly change into Verde.

"Verde," growled Dragon Knight as he griped his sword tighter.

Before Dragon Knight could attack Verde, he was hit in the back from Zolda after he lost sight of Ouja. Verde saw this as his chance to get away from Dragon Knight as he grabbed a card.

**CLEAR VENT**

Verde turned invisible and ran up the stands to escape from Dragon Knight and Zolda. Dragon Knight started to run from Zolda as he continued to fire at him. The young Rider jumped over the railing and headed towards the football field while grabbing a card from his deck.

**GUARD VENT**

Suddenly, Dragon Knight's guard vents appeared on his arms blocking the rounds from Zolda's Magna Visor. Zolda stopped firing and pulled out another card from his deck. He placed it in his Visor and closed it to summon another weapon.

**SHOOT VENT**

Now, Zolda was holding his Giga Launcher and aimed the weapon at Dragon Knight.

"Oh shit!" Dragon Knight cursed as he placed his shields in front of him to block the expected attack.

Zolda fired his Giga Launcher directly at Dragon Knight causing him to slide back due to the recoil of his weapon. The attack was much stronger than Dragon Knight expected as he was set flying backwards from the attack. The red Rider landed on his back losing his shields.

"Looks like you're slipping Whelp," remarked Zolda.

Dragon Knight rolled to his right and got back up glaring at the gun slinging Rider.

"I'll show you slipping," growled Dragon Knight as he pulled out a card from his deck.

He slowly turned the card over showing the card he was given by Odin, the Survive Rekka card. The flame in the card started to move within the card. Flames started to surround Dragon Knight as Zolda watched in shock. Dragon Knight threw his left fist out as it was engulfed in fire. The fire vanished as well as his Drag Visor because it turned into a gun that looks like Dragredder's head with a face guard similar to Dragon Knight's over where the eyes would be located. Behind the mask was a large black slot like block with a black handle. Dragon Knight brought the newly formed Visor, the Drag Visor-Zwei close to his chest. He opened the bottom portion that looks like the jaw and placed the Survive card into 'mouth' before closing it.

**SURVIVE**

After that command, the flames wrapped around Dragon Knight for at least three seconds before vanishing completely. Now standing before Zolda was Dragon Knight in different armor. The red bodysuit was replaced with a black one with red chest armor that looks like Dragredder's face. The interior of the chest armor had silver ridges and a golden line going down the center. Above the silver ridges were two black slits that resemble eyes. The shoulder pads looked like horns that curved backwards and looked like they were connected to the chest armor. On both of his forearms were red guards with golden add on armor that resemble a dragon's head. His shin guards were also red and with the golden dragon designs as well. The helmet looked the same as before, but the top of the face guard was golden and with two golden antennae sticking upwards. His deck was no longer black, but red just like his armor.

Zolda slowly backed away as he didn't expect his opponent to have this card. Dragon Knight briefly looked himself over before turning his attention towards Zolda.

"I guess this is what they call a God-Mode huh?" joked Dragon Knight as he pulled out a card from his deck.

He pulled on the handle of his Drag Visor-Zwei and inserted the card before closing it.

**SHOOT VENT**

Suddenly, Dragredder flew out of nowhere heading towards his master. As he flew, Dragredder was coated in a reflective material similar to a mirror. Suddenly, the coating shattered as Dragredder appeared in a new form as well.

The red dragon now had large shoulders that swoop back away from his chest. His arms were larger with even larger claws compared to before. His chest looked almost like the grill of a car. His back legs looked like his arms along with joints that resembled the shoulders. His tail tip was golden and more solidly connected to his body. His head looked almost normal with the exception of what appears to be battle helmet with silver wing like extensions on the sides of his head. On top of his head was a face guard much like his master's with two long antennae like horns and a single silver horn at the center. This was Dragredder's evolved state, Dragranzer.

Dragranzer circled around his master before stopping behind him and roared at Zolda. Dragon Knight Survive pointed his Drag Visor-Zwei at Zolda and Dragranzer followed his master. Zolda pulled out another card and inserted it into his Magna Visor.

**GUARD VENT**

Zolda grabbed his Giga Armor just in time as Dragon Knight fired a beam from his Drag Visor-Zwei at him. The beam hit the shield, but Dragranzer moved his head back before firing a blast of fire at the green Rider. The attack hit the shield, sending Zolda flying backwards heading for the stands. Zolda staggered back up before heading out of the football field to get away from the powered up Rider.

"Not bad at all," remarked Dragon Knight as his upgraded armor vanished and was replaced with his original armor.

Dragranzer flew towards the sky and returned to his original form as well. Dragon Knight followed his monster's lead as he head back onto the Ride Shooter and headed home.

Over at the other side of the school area, Knight was doing his best to protect himself from the A-list Riders. However, he was having a hard time dodging their attacks and his copies were destroyed. Tiger charged at him with his Dest Visor swung over his head, but Knight was able to dodge the attack. However, he was left open for Siren to attack him from behind. Knight staggered forward for a bit before pulling out a card from his deck. He inserted the card into his Dark Visor and closed it.

**NASTY VENT**

With that command, Dark Wing appeared and let out his sonic attack at his master's enemies. The three Riders tried to cover their ears from the sound attack, but weren't having any luck. Knight saw his opening and pulled out another card from his deck.

**TRICK VENT**

Once again, Knight created copies of himself but this time the real Knight used his copies to cover his escape. The copies followed the original to provide more confusion for the other Riders. Siren noticed what was going on and pointed at the many Knights running.

"He's getting away!" screamed Siren.

"Oh no, he's not!" yelled Spear as he pulled out a card and inserted it into his Gazelle Visor.

**FINAL VENT**

As soon as the command went out, Tiger and Siren heard what sounds like a stampede heading towards them. They looked behind themselves and saw an army of gazelle type monsters. One of them was Gigazelle, Spear's contract monster as it stood next to his master. The other gazelle monsters let out grunts and chatter that sounded like laughter. Spear moved his arms forwards before moving them into a kick boxer stance. The army of gazelle monster leapt forwards heading for Knight and his copies. The stampede charged through the copies causing them to shatter as they moved on forward. There only one Knight left and it was hit under his chin by Spear's right knee. Knight flung backwards before shattering into piece revealing that it was a copy.

"What the!" yelled Spear. "Where the Hell did Foley go?" he asked as Tiger and Siren caught up to him.

Meanwhile in another part of the area, Verde had come out of his Clear Vent and looked around his location. He was standing at the front parking lot of the school and saw Ouja sitting on top of a black Altima. The cobra themed Rider had his Veno Visor placed over his left shoulder. There was card place into the slot, but it was still open.

"Looks like it's you and me Sheriff?" commented Ouja as he got off the car.

"Yeah, it looks like it," remarked Verde. "I guess hoping for you to get rid of the other Riders for me was a mistake on my part," he mentioned as he pulled out a card. "A mistake that I plan on fixing," he finished as he placed the card on his clip.

"I don't think so," remarked Ouja as he closed his Visor.

**UNITE VENT**

Verde stopped in confusion, but that confusion turned into fear as he turned around to see what was happening. Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver appeared behind him and merged into Genocider. The large chimeric monster let out a roar that caused Verde to stumble backwards. He heard laughter coming from Ouja who was running towards while placing another card into his Veno Visor.

**FINAL VENT**

Verde looked in awe and horror as the chest of Genocider started to open up and create a vortex within itself. He turned around to see Ouja jump into the air and performed a corkscrew kick at him. Verde crossed his arms hoping to be able to block the attack, but Ouja made his mark. The force of the kick sent Verde head first into the vortex within Genocider's torso. Verde screamed in horror as he vanished into Genocider's chest and was crushed within the confines of the super monster.

Ouja stood up as he cracked his neck, laughing as he left the mirror world since he had his fun for the day.

Back in the human world, it was the middle of the night. Inside Amity Hospital, Sam was sleeping peacefully in her bed. However, the glass window of the room started to ripple and the blonde man that gave Danny his deck entered the room. He looked over Sam as he moved closer.

'So this is the girl that Dragon Knight fights for?' the man thought. 'Not that bad looking for a human, yet she seems perfect for him,' he continued to think.

"Danny," whispered Sam as she continued to sleep.

'She really means a lot to the boy,' thought the man as he was about to leave.

However, he noticed a drawing on a small table. He walked towards it and picked up the picture. It was a drawing of Dragon Knight wrapped around in purple flames, but the coloring was different. Most of the body was black with charcoal gray chest armor and the emblem on the deck and helmet were slightly different.

'Interesting, maybe I should add another Rider?" thought the man as he placed the picture back on the table and leave.

**Author's note: Well that it for this chapter and the end of Verde. Originally I was going to have him killed by Zolda, but I decided to have Ouja do it just to show Genocider's Final Vent attack called Doomsday. You can also see that I have shown Dragon Knight's Survive mode and Dragredder's new self.**

**I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but it's not easy coming up with new chapters while dealing with college assignments and tests. I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter and have kept track of who is no longer fighting. Here is a list of the Riders that have died.**

**Sydney Poindexter: Thrust**

**Johnny Baldwin: Scissors**

**Nicolai Technus: Raia**

**Sheriff Walker: Verde**

**All four of them have been killed by Ouja, but don't worry he won't get all the kills. I've also dropped the hint that Ryuga/Onyx will be appearing soon, but it's not his time to appear yet.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: The song Supernova is not mine; it is property of Toei and the "limited rock unit" TETRA-FANG, a group that lasted for only one year. They're very good, but they were formed for the 2008 Kamen Rider Kiva series. The song was sung by Koji Seto, better known as Wataru Kurenai, Kamen Rider Kiva. One of the interesting things about Japanese actors is that they also tend sing songs related to their shows. Not all actors, but some do this which is kind of cool.**

It was another average day in Amity Park for Danny as he left his school and was heading towards the hospital. Danny was actually in a good mood today because he didn't have any tests or was given detention. In fact, he was giving his test grade from his history class and got a B+. Another reason he was happy was that Dash didn't try to mess with him today.

'Now all I need to do is spend some time with Sam and today will be perfect,' thought Danny as he continued towards the hospital.

Along the way, Danny took out his iPod and selected a track to listen to as he continued walking.

After several minutes of walking Danny arrived at the hospital and headed for Sam's room. He entered Sam's room and saw her watching the news.

"Hey Danny," greeted Sam.

"Hey yourself," greeted Danny as he walked towards Sam's bed. "What are you watching?" he asked her.

"There was a news report of Sheriff Walker going missing," answered Sam.

"Walker is missing?" replied Danny.

"Yeah, right now they're talking about his past achievements and some claims of his 'unsavory' actions," explained Sam.

'Walker, so he's dead too,' thought Danny.

"Danny," called out Sam.

"Yes Sam?" replied Danny.

"What is wrong with this town we live in?" Sam asked Danny in a hushed tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"I mean, the people disappearing, these strange monsters, and these knights who walk through mirrors. It's all way beyond unique, it's flat out crazy," explained Sam.

"Don't worry Sam, things will work out," assured Danny as he wrapped his arms around Sam. "I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered.

"Danny," whispered Sam as she looked at Danny's eyes.

Meanwhile back in Wisconsin, Vlad was in his private study on the phone talking to someone.

"So, Daniel has used the Survive card," said Vlad. "That's excellent Matthew," he added.

"I don't see how that's good news boss. He nearly took me out with it," commented Matthew.

"Your point?" asked Vlad.

"What if he uses that card again, but this time against you?" pointed out Matthew.

"I wouldn't worry too much on that, Daniel may have the Survive Card, but he hasn't even begun to grasp its true power," answered Vlad. "Besides, I am the only Rider who possesses the Time Vent and I can easily send him back to the beginning of the entire Rider War if I wanted to," he boasted.

"I still think it would be better if I just got rid of him before he tries to master that card," said Matthew.

"That may seem like a good idea at the time, but I still need that boy to handle those other Riders while you continue your little vendetta against Mr. Roberts," commented Vlad.

"Fine, I'll spare the boy for now, but I won't spare anyone else that challenges me or gets in my way of getting rid of that bastard Dan," agreed Matthew.

"Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way. After all, if I were to gain my wish I would need the competition to disappear," said Vlad as he hung up the phone.

"Yes, Daniel will indeed prove useful to me," Vlad said to himself as he looked at a picture of Maddie longingly. "And soon my dear Maddie you and I will be together as it should have been," he continued before laughing.

Back in the Amity Park hospital, Danny and Sam were enjoying each other's company as Danny held Sam close as he started to sing to her. This time the song was from a different singer who happens to be Japanese since Sam happens to like Danny singing in Japanese.

_Afuredasu kanjou ga  
kono karada tsukiyaburi  
toki o tokashi hajimatta Next Stage  
_

_Itsumo tarinakute  
iiwake teki na akirame  
zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni  
dokoka toomaki ni  
nagameteta you na keshiki  
kyuu ni te no hira no ue konagona ni kudake chiru  
kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete  
_

_Seigyo funou atsui honoo  
tomadoi o yaki harai  
kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru  
No one ever knows boku no oto  
doko made mo shinka suru  
mada shiranai jibun ga mezameteku  
Supernova  
_

_Mae ni susumu koto  
kowagattari wa mou shinai  
koukai suru koto ni narenai you  
mamoritai to negau  
taisetsu na hito no mirai  
kizuita shunkan kara subete wa kawaridashita  
hora unmei kasoku shite yuku  
_

_Shougekido saidai no  
dekigoto ga kiseki yobu  
umare kawaru jibun o tomerarenai  
No one ever knows boku no hadou  
sekaichuu hibikasete  
atarashii jidai e to hashiridasou Supernova  
_

_Afuredasu kanjou ga  
kono karada tsukiyaburi  
There's no need to escape  
boku wa ima kawatteku  
unmei no naka chiisana hoshi umareru mitai ni  
_

_Seigyo funou atsui honoo  
tomadoi o yaki harai  
kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru  
No one ever knows boku no oto  
doko made mo shinka suru  
mada shiranai jibun ga mezameteku  
Supernova  
_

_Mienai kurayami no naka  
kasuka na hikari tsukuridasu you ni_

Danny finished the song with a smile as he notice that Sam had that glazed look in her eyes once again. She snapped out of her stupor to smile at Danny as she cuddled up closer to him. The two lovebirds continued to enjoy their time to together as Dragredder circled around the hospital room from within the mirror world, protecting his master and the potential mate of his master.

The next day began with Danny and Tucker in their science class with Ms. Gilpin, who is now assigned as the new science teacher. After hearing about this particular piece of news, Tucker was extremely happy that his favorite class now has his 'favorite' teacher. Danny on the other hand was bored as he listened to Ms. Gilpin continue her lecture. He looked at his notes and started to draw on the top of the paper to pass the rest of the class time. As he drew on his paper, Danny started to think about who was left in the Rider War.

'With Walker dead now that makes four dead Riders,' thought Danny as he looked up for a moment to make it look like he was paying attention in class. 'That just leaves eight Riders remaining, including me. Damn, this isn't fair,' he continued to think. 'I can't just keep fighting everyone including Tucker, and I can't just let him get himself killed facing Riders like Ouja and Zolda. Tucker doesn't stand a chance against either of them. Hell, I'm barely surviving against them, I either get very lucky or I'll have to rely on the Survive card again,' he wondered.

Unknown to Danny, Tucker finally took time away from daydream about the possible (not likely) future Mrs. Foley to look at Danny from the corner of his eye.

'Man, this is so messed up,' thought Tucker. 'Danny's Dragon Knight, Dash is Spear, Kwan's Tiger and Valerie is Siren. How can that monster make us fight for his entertainment? I know he has done something to get everyone fight, but what?' he asked himself before going back to daydreaming about Ms. Gilpin.

After twenty minutes, the bell rang signaling the end of class. The students started to pack up to go to their next classes. As they finished gathering their stuff, Danny and Tucker heard the sound of the mirror world. Danny sighed as he headed out of the classroom and headed towards the bathroom. Tucker followed Danny, but accidentally bumped into Dash who was busy stuffing Mikey into his locker.

"Hey watch it Fo-ny!" yelled Dash as he grabbed Tucker by his shirt.

Before Dash could hit Tucker, they heard the sound of the mirror world again. Dash dropped Tucker and smirked at him.

"Looks like I'll have more fun beating you in the mirror world instead," said Dash as he dragged Tucker into the bathroom.

As soon as Dash opened the door, he and Tucker saw Dragon Knight jump into the mirror. Dash dropped Tucker in surprise; he did not expect Dragon Knight to be in the school.

"No way, Dragon Knight is here," muttered Dash. He glared at the mirror as he pulled out his deck and thrust it towards the mirror. His belt appeared around his waist as he glared at Tucker. "What are you waiting for Foley? I'm not going into that world without a human shield," he snapped at Tucker as he slid his deck into his belt. "Spear," he called out.

With that command, Dash was now wearing his Spear armor. He turned to look at Tucker once again before jumping into the mirror.

Tucker stood up as he pulled out his deck and placed it in front of himself to gain his belt.

"Knight," said Tucker as he placed his deck onto his belt.

Tucker donned his armor as he jumped into the mirror to enter the mirror world. Unknown to Knight, Lancer entered the bathroom in time to see him enter the mirror.

"Lord of the Flies!" yelled Lancer as he passed out from shock.

Inside the mirror world, Dragon Knight was fighting against a humanoid bird that resembled a red and black Fenghuang with elements of a phoenix based on the helmet. It had no wings, but it had these long arm guards on its arms instead. The helmet looked like the wings of a phoenix along with the beak of the mythical Fenghuang bird. It had big talon like feet that had silver on the scale part of the legs. On its back were two golden whip-like tail pieces that lashed out at Dragon Knight every time the bird monster spun around to hit him with its tails. Dragon Knight tried to get close to it, but a tomahawk came out of nowhere aimed at his head. Dragon Knight dodged the attack to see another Fenghuang monster appear next the first one.

Much like the other one, this monster was red and black in color. The only difference between them was the second one had a headdress the resembled a turkey feathers and the whip-like pieces were in front of it and silver in color. This new monster caught its tomahawk and let out a tribal yell.

Dragon Knight slid his Drag Visor down and pulled out a card. Before he placed it in the Visor, two Ride Shooters came charging between Dragon Knight and the two monsters. The hatches on both bikes opened to reveal Spear and Knight stepping out of the Ride Shooters. The two monsters looked at these new fighters, eager to see what they'll do. Knight walked away from Spear and stood next to Dragon Knight, while Spear looked like he was ready to laugh.

"Well, what do know? Looks like Dragon Knight can't handle two puny birds," joked Spear. "Looks like I'll have to show you how a real man handles monsters," he added as he pulled out a card from his deck.

However, he was hit in the back by a bronze ring like projectile with two long feather-like bars crossing each other. The brown Rider hit the ground and dropped his card. He and the other two Riders looked as the ring flew pass the two bird monsters and was caught by a green humanoid Fenghuang. This monster was similar to the other two, but the feathers on its armor resemble those of a peacock along with a helmet looked like a curved moon shape crescent. The bird had a purple chest along with some bronze on its shoulders and two white feathers on its face.

The green Fenghuang jumped towards its brethren and landed right next to the one with the tomahawk. These three bird monster are known as Guld Thunder the first Fenghuang, Guld Storm the second Fenghuang, and Guld Mirage the third Fenghuang. All three birds let out a unified battle cry as they charged at the Riders. Guld Thunder was heading towards Dragon Knight who finally put his card into his Drag Visor.

**SWORD VENT**

Dragon Knight caught his Drag Saber and slashed at Guld Thunder, but the bird blocked the attack with its left arm. The red bird monster started to push Dragon Knight back before kicking him in the stomach. Dragon Knight stumbled back and saw Guld Thunder charge at him again. Moving quickly, Dragon Knight sidestepped the monster and slashed it in the back. Guld Thunder fell forward and hit the ground before slowly getting back up. It glared at Dragon Knight before attacking again.

Over at another part of the battleground, Knight was busy trying to get close to Guld Mirage. However, the peacock monster was hard to hit thanks to its ring weapon flying around. Knight tried getting closer again, but he was knocked back by the ring before it flew back to Guld Mirage's hand.

"Alright, let's try this then," growled Knight as he pulled out a card and inserted it into his Dark Visor.

**NASTY VENT**

With that command, Dark Wing flew overhead and let out a high pitch screech causing Guld Mirage to cover its ears. The green Fenghuang dropped its ring weapon which was the chance Knight was looking for as he charged at the monster. He pulled out another card and inserted it into his Visor.

**SWORD VENT**

Knight caught his Wing Lancer as he continued to run towards Guld Mirage. The green monster started to recover from the attack only to get stabbed in the stomach by Knight's Wing Lancer. The attack wasn't deep enough to kill Guld Mirage, but it was enough to hurt stop it from fighting back.

As for Spear, he had to deal with Guld Storm trying to chop him to pieces with its tomahawk. He kept backing away from the deranged bird as he tried to reach the card he dropped. Guld Storm leapt into the air to perform an overhead chop with his tomahawk. Spear rushed the bird and tackled it while it was in mid-air. He pinned Guld Storm down before running towards his card. Guld Storm got back up and was about to charge Spear again, but it was too late as Spear placed his card into his Gazelle Visor.

**ADVENT**

In an instant, a herd of Zelle type monsters appeared. One of the monsters, Gigazelle jumped at Guld Storm and hit it with its spear like weapon. The impact of the weapon knocked Guld Storm back as its back hit the ground. The Gigazelle jumped back towards Spear and got back in formation. Spear stood in front of his army of monsters with his arms crossed. A white buffalo zelle type monster with large swooping horn called Negazelle looked at Spear making strange sounds as if asking him something. Spear turned to look at Negazelle before pulling out another card.

"Of course you guys will get to eat," said Spear as he put his card into his Gazelle Visor. "You guys will just have to share all five of them," he added.

**FINAL VENT**

With that command, Spear stood as his monsters charged at his foes in a large thundering stampede. Dragon Knight and Knight saw the incoming stampede along with the other Guld monsters. Dragon Knight leapt out of the path of the stampede along with Guld Thunder. Knight let go of his Wing Lancer and pulled out another card to insert into his Dark Visor.

**GUARD VENT**

With that command, Dark Wing flew behind Knight, latched onto his back and his wings turned into its cape form. The cape spread out and became wings as Knight jumped into the air flying him to safety. As for Guld Storm and Guld Mirage, the two of them were caught by the stampeding zelle monsters. Guld Storm tried to block the attacks, but wasn't able to handle any more of the attacks. Guld Mirage didn't fare any better due to its injury from Knight's Wing Lancer. Soon enough, Spear came in and rammed his right knee into Guld Storm's chest while his true contract monster Gigazelle did the same to Guld Mirage.

The two bird monsters exploded into light energy causing several of the zelle type monsters to erupt into a frenzy trying to feed on the food supply. Spear on the other hand looked around in confusion seeing only two light energies instead of three and two humans. However, his confusion was halted at two of the zelle monsters attacked him. He was hit by the strange sword of Megazelle and tackled by Omegazelle causing Spear to crash onto the ground.

"Hey!" yelled Spear as he glared at the two. "What was that for? Do you two want a pounding?" he demanded.

Too bad for Spear, these are not like his peers in school. The two monsters kicked Spear while he was still down on the ground. The two of them growled at Spear before leaping off along with several other zelle type monsters. Spear finally got back up to look at what was left of his so-called army. He saw that at least over half of the zelle monsters had went with Megazelle and Omegazelle.

"What in the name of football!" yelled Spear. "What happened to my army?" he asked the zelle types that were left.

**FINAL VENT**

Spear heard the announcement and looked around to find out who was going to attack. One of the Magazelles looked up and saw a black drill coming down towards Spear. Acting quickly, the Magazelle rushed Spear and shoved him out of the way. Spear looked like he was about to shout at Magazelle, but brown and green big horned sheep-type zelle monster was caught in the attack and exploded into light energy. The other zelle monsters saw the light energy and tried to eat the food source. However, Dark Wing flew towards the light and swallowed it whole. The other zelle monsters got angry at the bat monster as he flew away taking Knight with him.

Spear looked at the fleeing monster and Rider before noticing that his armor was starting to dissolve. He gave off a slight gasp as he sprinted towards his Ride Shooter. He got into the motorcycle and sped towards the same place he entered the mirror world. Behind him, the zelle type monsters started leaping all over the area before disappearing.

Over in the human world, Jazz was in her parents' lab searching for something. Luckily for her, her parents were out with the TV crew reviewing more video footage of the ghost knights. She looked at the lab table that was covered in beakers and ectoplasm, but she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Where are those blue prints?" Jazz asked herself as she continued to look all over the table.

However, what she found was not the blue prints but a deck that looks exactly like her brother's deck. The only difference was that there was no emblem on it and it was glowing green. She picked it up and looked at it and was suddenly scared at her discovery.

"They did it, they made a copy of Danny's deck," said Jazz in shock.

"Not exactly," said a deep male voice.

Jazz jumped slightly in surprise as she turned around to see a blonde haired man standing behind her.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" asked Jazz as she jumped into the crane stance from the 'Karate Kid' movie.

"Me, I'm no one you should worry about," answered the man. "As for how I got in here, the same way he did," he added.

Jazzed turned around in confusion and saw a large red and black humanoid bird. She let out a scream and accidentally tossed up the deck. Her eyes widened as the bird monster grabbed the deck and crushed it with no effort.

"Good job Guld Thunder," said the man.

Guld Thunder nodded its head before moving closer to Jazz. Jazz backed away, scared that this monster will devour her.

"Guld Thunder stop," ordered the man.

Guld Thunder stopped advance and looked at the man in confusion. Jazz was also confused as to why this monster would listen to someone.

"This girl only wants to stop her parents from entering the mirror world. She obviously has the same goal as us, so there is no need to silence her," the man explained to the Fenghuang monster.

Guld Thunder tilted its head slightly before nodding to the man and leaving the human world. Jazz looked at the man in wonder as he moved towards her. He looked her over for a moment before turning towards the table.

"Your parents had the right idea, but the wrong approach," he said to her as he opened a drawer and pulled out the blue prints Jazz was looking for.

"How did you…?" Jazz started to ask.

"Know what your parents were planning to do?" interrupted the man. "Anything that has to do with the Rider War is my business. I knew about your parents' attempt at the same time as you and Dragon Knight," he explained.

"Dragon Knight?" repeated Jazz. "You know Danny is Dragon Knight!" she concluded with a slight yell.

"Of course, I'm the one who gave him the deck after all," answered the man.

"You gave him that deck, why?" demanded Jazz.

"He has someone worth saving. I merely gave him the means to achieve it," the man replied. "Love truly is a strange emotion," he added.

"Love?" wondered Jazz thinking the word over. Suddenly it donned on her as she hit herself on the head. "Of course, he's doing this for Sam," she answered herself.

"Yes, the Goth girl is very precious to him," agreed the man. "I can tell that he will most likely one of the few to last the longest in the Rider War," he added as he folded the blue prints and put them in his pocket. "However, I fear that time is running short for young Ms. Manson," he continued.

"What do you mean?" asked Jazz.

"That is something you need to ask your brother about," replied the man. "However, I may have to speed things up," he said as he snapped his fingers.

Jazz was confused as to why he did that, but she found out when she saw a reflection over by one of the glass beakers. It was a dark figure with a belt just like the Masked Riders and it was holding a black deck. It slid the deck into the belt around its waist causing dark reflections of a black armor to overlap its body. Jazz gasped when she saw the armor before the new Rider walked off.

"That looked like…." Jazz started to say.

"Yes, he does, doesn't he?" replied the man. "I have decided for the thirteenth Rider enter and weed out the weaklings from the rest," he explained as he vanished from the lab.

Jazz stood in her parents' lab in shock as all of this set in. After a while, Jazz exited the lab and entered the kitchen. She saw her little brother, who apparently skipped school today. Danny looked at Jazz for a moment before grabbing two cans of soda.

"Want a drink Jazz?" offered Danny.

Jazz smiled at her brother before nodding to him. Danny handed her a can before opening his own. Jazz opened her can and took a sip before looking at her brother again.

"Danny, we need to talk," said Jazz.

"About what Jazz?" asked Danny.

"I know you're Dragon Knight," Jazz answered as she looked at Danny straight in the eye.

Danny dropped his can in shock after hearing his sister said those words.

**Author's note: Well that ends this chapter, and I'm surprised that I liked how it turned out. At first I thought it was bad, but I felt pretty good about it. I put a little bit of fighting and I got Jazz to discover more about what is going on. I have also decided to hint out the thirteenth Rider appearing soon. Chances are he will appear in the next chapter and I may get rid of another Rider in the next chapter or the one after it, depends on how I plan it out and if I don't work on my other story 'Tortured Hearts and Dark Legacies' so I can get the next chapter worked on fast. Sadly, my brother wants me to watch his daughters this coming weekend, so I might not be able to work on any new chapters until next week or longer depending on any college assignments.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom, Kamen Rider Ryuki, or the term xenomorph that appear in this story.**

Inside the mirror world's version the water theme park, a battle between riders and monsters was being fought. The riders fighting happen to be Knight, Spear, Tiger, Siren, and Ouja against a massive swarm of white humanoid dragonfly larvae monsters known as Sheerghosts. These strange monsters had a rough exterior that resembles the insect they are based on along with a mouth that had small mandibles that moved forward as they gave off short grunting sounds. The Sheerghosts attacked using the method of sheer numbers against the assembled Riders.

Knight was facing off against six of them with his Wing Lancer on hand. He tried to reach for his Trick Vent card from his deck, but the larvae monsters kept on pressuring him to move back. He didn't notice that a seventh Sheerghost was behind him until it tackled him down to the ground. Due to the force of the attack, Knight lost his grip and lost his Wing Lancer.

Over where Spear was fighting his opponents, he was facing off against eight Sheerghosts. He reached for his deck after backing away from the monsters. He pulled out a card and inserted it into his Gazelle Visor.

**ADVENT**

With that command Gigazelle appeared with a Megazelle and a Magazelle to fight for Spear. Behind his mask, Spear was shocked to see that his army was a lot smaller than it was supposed to be. However, before he could complain about it a Sheerghost bear hugged him from behind pinning his arms. Spear let out a scream hoping for help, but his monster and its comrades were busy holding off the other seven Sheerghosts.

**FINAL VENT**

Spear heard the command and was scared that he was targeted by either Knight or Ouja. Luckily for him, it was Destwilder knocking the Sheerghost off of him. The humanoid tiger grabbed the larvae monster and dragged it towards Tiger, who was equipped with his Dest Claws. Tiger got into a wide stance with one claw raised up and the other low to the ground. Destwilder reached its master with their prey. Tiger made a scoping motion with his raised claw and plunged the claw gauntlet into the Sheerghost's chest, raising the monster into the air as it exploded into light. Spear got up and looked at Tiger with his arms crossed.

"About time you actually helped me Kwan!" snapped Spear.

"Hey, I had others to fight through Dash!" Tiger yelled back.

As the two started to argue, Siren had two Sheerghosts moving towards her. She smirked under her helmet as she pulled out a card and inserted it into her Blanc Visor.

**FINAL VENT**

At that moment, a giant metallic swan swooped down from the sky and headed towards the Sheerghost. The metal bird was white like its master with golden bird arms that resemble Siren's Wing Slasher. The beak was golden as well along with a golden base of long neck of the bird. It stopped behind the Sheerghosts and let out a powerful gust of wind, blowing them towards Siren who was ready with her Wing Slasher. She twirled the weapon as she spun towards her left slashing at the incoming Sheerghosts. The two monsters exploded behind her as she struck her weapon down to the ground.

"Not bad at all," commented Siren as she praised herself.

Over at a greater distance was Ouja with his Veno Saber. He swung his weapon in a downwards arch, driving his weapon into a Sheerghost's skull. He threw a back kick with his right leg knocking another Sheerghost away from him. He let out a yell as he charged at another Sheerghost, spinning on his heels as he gave it a back slash from his Veno Saber. He saw one coming toward him from a distance. The purple Rider moved his right arm over his left arm and moved his legs into a wide stance before leaping into the air heading for the monster, while in mid-air, Ouja twisted his body to do a corkscrew kick that plunged his feet into the monster's chest. The force from the kick sent the Sheerghosts towards others knocking them to the ground. Ouja landed on his feet as he cracked his neck before looking down at his opponents.

"What wrong?" asked Ouja. "GET UP AND COME AT ME!" he yelled demanding for his opponents to keep attacking him.

The next thing the Riders knew, a loud roar was heard over their heads. The Sheerghosts stopped attacking after hearing the roar and looked for the source. Knight, who was on the ground rolled away from the monsters that had him pinned down and got back up to see something coming towards them.

From what Knight could see, it was a red dragon that looked like Dragredder, but more armored. Another thing he noticed was that the dragon was holding a wheel between its claws. The dragon let out another roar as it reared back up and shot out fireballs from its mouth. Knight jumped out of the way as the dragon's fireballs hit the Sheerghosts causing some of them to explode. Suddenly, the dragon's front half was on the ground again as it charged right through the swarm of monsters. The other Riders watched as this dragon wiped out the Sheerghosts with no effort. When it finished it attack, the dragon stopped in the middle of burning area. They all got a good look at the dragon and saw that it was part motorcycle with a Rider on its back. The Rider had a black bodysuit with red armor that looks like Dragredder's face. On the left side of his belt was a gun-like Visor that resembled a Dragon's head. The Rider got off the dragon motorcycle and looked at the assembled Riders. Knight was shock at what he saw and slowly approached the Rider.

"Dragon Knight, is that you?" asked the bat themed Rider.

"Yeah, but it is Dragon Knight Survive Rekka," answered Dragon Knight.

Ouja slowly walked towards Dragon Knight's right side. He stopped right beside his young rival not saying a word. Suddenly, he spun around swinging his Veno Saber at Dragon Knight, but his attack was blocked by Dragon Knight's Drag Visor Zwei. Form the head piece of the dragon like gun was a long blade that clashed with Ouja's sword. Dragon Knight had his right hand placed on the blunt side of the blade and used it to push Ouja's Veno Saber back.

"Hey!" yelled Knight in surprise. "What's wrong with you?" he demanded.

"Fight, let's keep fighting," muttered Ouja as he looked at Dragon Knight.

"I couldn't agree anymore," responded Dragon Knight.

However, the two Riders' armors were starting to dissolve much to the slight relief of the other Riders. Regardless of this little set back, Ouja and Dragon Knight broke off from each other and stared each other down as they circled around. The two Riders rushed each other with their swords ready to slice the opposing Rider. Just before they reached each other, the two of them started to stagger due to their bodies being affected by the mirror world. They both dropped to the ground for a minute before heading towards the nearest reflective source.

Meanwhile in the human world, Jazz was on the lookout for her younger brother. Unlike the rest of the people who have come to the water park dressed in their swimsuits, Jazz was in her usual clothes. She walked past a small pool just as Danny and Dan emerged from the pool. She heard the two dropped to the ground and turned around to find her brother and Dan next to each other. Jazz looked at them for a second before letting out a slight scream and rushing to get between her brother and the wanted felon. Jazz's scream caught the attention of a few people who turned to see what was going on and as expected they started to scream at the sight of Dan Roberts.

Dan ignored the people and glared at Danny as he got up. Danny met Dan's glare with his own as he got up as well. Neither Rider said anything as Dan headed off to another part of the water park to make his escape.

After a mass panic due to someone running towards security to report that Dan Roberts was spotted, Jazz and Danny were in Jazz's car on their way home. At first Jazz was asking questions related to Danny's health and if he was hungry. The younger sibling told her that he was fine and that they should keep this event between them. After telling Jazz that, Danny sighed as he felt a slight bit of relief now that Jazz knows about his double life.

_Flashback_

"_Danny, we need to talk," said Jazz._

"_About what Jazz?" asked Danny._

"_I know you're Dragon Knight," Jazz answered as she looked at Danny straight in the eye._

_Danny dropped his can in shock after hearing his sister said those words._

"_What?" replied Danny. "I have no idea what you are talking about," he lied as he headed towards the sink to grab a rag to clean up the spill._

"_You can't lie to me Danny, I saw you turned into Dragon Knight in your room," said Jazz._

_Danny's eyes widened after hearing Jazz say that. He looked down at the ground not saying anything for a while._

"_How long have you known?" asked Danny._

"_Since Mr. Masters came to our house," answered Jazz._

"_That long huh?" replied Danny._

"_Yeah," said Jazz. "Look Danny, even though I know that you're Dragon Knight. I never told Mom or Dad and I don't plan on telling them. That's your choice," she told him._

"_I don't plan on telling them at all," commented Danny._

"_You're not?" wondered Jazz._

"_No, the Rider War is between Riders and Mom and Dad don't stand a chance in the mirror world," explained Danny._

"_Mirror world?" said Jazz._

"_The world where all of those monsters come from, including the contract monsters that the Riders use like Dragredder," explained Danny._

"_Who's Dragredder?" asked Jazz._

"_My dragon," replied Danny as he took out his deck and pulled out the Dragredder advent card._

_Danny handed the card to his sister, who took the card and looked at the red dragon. Jazz felt a sudden jolt go through her as she noticed large red dragon fly around in the windows in the den. She gave a slight gasp as she dropped the card. Danny grabbed the card before it touched the ground and placed it back into his deck. As Danny put his deck back into his pocket, Jazz watched as the dragon continued to fly inside the glass window like it didn't see her. Danny turned around to look at his partner before looking back at his sister._

"_You okay Jazz?" asked Danny._

"_Danny, there is a dragon inside our window," whispered Jazz._

"_Yeah, that's Dragredder and don't worry he won't eat you," assured Danny. "I only feed him other mirror monsters," he added._

_End of flashback_

Ever since that night, Danny and Jazz talked about what was going on with their town. Of course, Danny told Jazz an edited version of the Rider War. He choose not to tell her that Tucker is also a Rider, but he did tell her that he thinks that their Dad's college buddy Vlad might be a Rider. He also told her that he was fighting to save Sam from her cancer. At first Jazz thought that it was sweet that Danny was fighting for Sam's sake, but she also reprimanded him for agreeing to fight in the Rider War when it's possible that Sam may survive anyway. Danny told her that he was fighting for Sam to not have cancer at all instead of slowing its growth. Regardless, Jazz agreed to help Danny by covering for him when their parents asked for him when he's not around.

After an uneventful drive, the Fenton siblings arrived at their house just before dinner time. For some unknown reason, Maddie told Danny that he won't be cooking tonight. At first Danny was worried that his mom would be cooking instead. However, it turns out that they are having a guess coming over, Vlad Masters.

The siblings entered their home and saw their parents and Vlad in the den talking about some sort of thing that happened when they were in college. Jack stopped to notice his children and jumped up from the couch.

"Jazzy-pants, Danny-boy, come and greet Vladdie," beckoned Jack.

The two Fenton children silently obeyed their father and waved at Vlad. Since, Danny told Jazz that he thinks Vlad may be a Rider, Jazz was being cautious around Vlad just like Danny. However, they also tried to hide their caution so that their parents and Vlad wouldn't notice. Luckily for them, Jack and Maddie didn't see their behavior to be odd at all.

Vlad on the other hand, noticed that the Fenton offspring were acting a little different. He can understand Danny being cautious since the two of them are Riders and may at one point battle each other again. It was Jazz's behavior that made him start to think that the youngest of the Fenton family had just told his older sister his secret.

'This could be very useful for me,' thought Vlad.

"So as we were saying Vlad, Jack and I were close to making a breakthrough about those ghost knights' powers," said Maddie.

"Really Maddie, do tell," replied Vlad.

"Well, we were attempting to duplicate their powers when we noticed that they seem to channel their power into these cards that they placed in a colored deck. Jack and I believe that the ghosts concentrated their ectoplasm into those cards as a means of tricking us into believing they are actually humans rather than ghosts," explained Maddie.

"Which is completely ridiculous because it is obvious that they are nothing more than ghosts," interrupted Jack.

The Fenton siblings and Vlad rolled their eyes at Jack's claim, but none of them said anything to contradict them. Regardless, Maddie continued to mention the experiment that she and Jack were attempting. Vlad was quite surprised that Jack and Maddie were unknowingly trying to reverse engineer an advent deck. He was slightly relieved to hear that the deck was destroyed and the blue prints were missing.

"It's a shame that the prototype deck was destroyed," said Vlad as he put on the act of a good friend to Jack.

"Not to worry Vladdie, the blue prints may be missing, but the designs are still locked up inside the ole noggin," assured Jack.

"Well, that's a relief," said Vlad. 'And hopefully they are forever lost inside that empty head of yours,' he mentally added.

'Damn it, of all the things that Dad CAN remember, why that deck?' thought Danny and Jazz.

After having a long conversation about their experiment, Maddie announced that it was time for dinner. The meal of the night was meatloaf, a glowing, floating meatloaf with claws, fangs, and second mouth that resembled the Xenomorph from the Alien franchise. To be expected, the Fenton family had to fight their dinner before they could eat their dinner. Vlad on the other hand watched in slight amusement as Jack and Danny tried to hold the demonic meatloaf down so Maddie could cut it into pieces while Jazz had an ecto-gun ready to fire. It was just another normal dinner when Maddie decides to cook.

'No wonder Jack admits that Daniel cooks regularly for the family,' thought Vlad as he watched the show.

The next day Danny was in Mr. Lancer's class trying to pay attention to Lancer's lecture. However, as expect when in Lancer's class he was falling asleep as the very out of shape teacher drones on about the subject that he was teaching. None of the students could even remember what the lecture was about despite Lancer telling the subject two minutes ago.

Other students such as Dash Baxter and Kwan Sie were mentally preparing themselves for the upcoming football game tonight. The game was going to be played in the school's football field and every student was expected to attend to cheer for their team. However, there were several students who don't plan on going to the game. One such student was Danny for two reasons, he was going to visit Sam tonight and he hates his school's football team. However, there was one student who has to attend and it was Tucker. He was asked to fill in for the mascot for that game and he agreed after hearing that it was a great chance to meet the cheerleaders.

"Another thing class, you're papers will be due next Thursday," announced Lancer as he finished up his lecture.

The bell rang and the students immediately left the classroom. Danny was about to head to his next class, but he was stopped by Tucker.

"Hey Danny, can we talk?" asked Tucker.

"About what Tucker?" replied Danny.

"I was wondering where you got that new armor?" asked Tucker. "You called it Survive Rekka, does that mean you have a…." he trailed off phishing for an answer.

"Why, do you?" retorted Danny.

"Do I what?" asked Tucker.

"A survive card," answered Danny. "That's what you're trying to get out of me isn't it?" he added.

"What, I don't have a Survive card," said Tucker. "What would make you think that I would have one?" he asked.

"I never said that you did," replied Danny as he headed for his next class leaving Tucker confused.

Meanwhile over at Kwan's locker, the large Asian jock was talking with Valerie. He seems to be nervous about something as he listened to his girlfriend.

"Are you sure about this Val?" asked Kwan.

"Oh yeah, think about it Kwan, Dash is only using us to get that wish all to himself. As soon as the three of us are the only ones left, he will turn on us while our backs are turned," explained Valerie.

"But Dash is my buddy, he wouldn't really do that," argued Kwan.

"Kwan, I know you and Dash are great friends, but Dash is the kind of guy who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He lives to stay on top of all things even betray you," reasoned Valerie.

"So, what can we do?" asked Kwan.

"I hate to say it, but we have to get him before he gets us," answered Valerie.

"I-I need time to think" said Kwan.

"Take as much time as you need," said Valerie as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before heading to her next class. 'Just don't take too long you big idiot,' she mentally added as she smirked at the idea of getting rid of another Rider.

A few hours later, the school ended and the students started to leave the school. Danny started heading towards the direction of the hospital, but was stopped by Star.

"Hey Fenton," called out Star. "I was wondering if you got your half of the paper done?" she mentioned.

"Yeah, I have the rough draft on my computer hard-drive," said Danny. "I'll have it printed out latter tonight," he added.

"Why don't we just get it right now?" asked Star.

"Because I promised Sam that I'll see her today," answered Danny as he continued walking to the hospital.

"Oh right," said Star as she watched him head to the hospital. "Lovebirds," she whispered as she headed home to prepare for the game tonight.

_The night of the football game_

It was about thirty minutes until game time and the Casper Raven were in the locker room getting excited about tonight. Dash was admiring himself in the mirror while the rest of the team was getting pumped up. The blonde jock was smiling at his reflection thinking about how the team will win the game.

"Hey Dash," called out one of the football players. "It's time to get moving man and we need our quarterback up front," he said.

"I'll be there in a second," said Dash as he grabbed his helmet.

Dash started to follow his teammates, but he stopped when he heard the sound of the mirror world.

"Now?" said Dash. "Can't this wait, this is more important," he added.

"So you think a stupid game is far more important than the Rider War?" said a male voice.

Dash turned around and saw the blonde haired man standing behind him. The younger blonde jumped back slightly in shock.

"Don't do that man!" yelped Dash.

"Answer the question," ordered the man.

"Since when do I answer to you?" challenged Dash.

"Answer the question you little brat!" yelled the man.

"Chill out man, the game is important to me, but I'll still fight in the War," said Dash. "After all, I'm the one who will get that wish," he said as he headed towards the rest of his team.

The man watched as Dash ran down towards the football field. He looked at a reflective picture frame and saw a dark figure in the reflection.

"He will be your first opponent," said the man. "Have a little fun toying with him," he added as he left the area.

Over at the football field, the cheerleaders of both teams were getting the crowds on both sides of the field riled up. Among the cheerleaders was Paulina standing in front of the pyramid of other cheerleaders. They continued chanting causing their side to cheer while the other side did more energetic moves getting their side more riled up.

Soon enough a loud voice was heard announcing the home team.

"LET'S GIVE A WARM WELCOME FOR THE CASPER RAVENS!" said the voice.

Down on the field was the school mascot, the Casper Raven. The mascot was jumping around flapping its wings until it got trampled by the football team. Poor Tucker in the costume lifted his head up while his beak fell off. His glasses were also cracked which in retrospect was a bad idea to wear while dressed as a crow in a football jersey.

"This stinks," said Tucker. "I didn't even get any numbers from the cheerleaders," he whined as he got stepped on by Dash.

The game got started and every time Dash got the ball he was tackled into the ground by the other team. It didn't help much that when he managed to pass the ball to Kwan, only for the larger boy to be taken down before he even got a foot raised off the ground. While the team was getting beaten, a ripple was happening one a set windows of the bus that was used by the opposing team. What popped out of the window was a large black creature roaring into the air.

Over at the football field and the stands, the people heard the roar. Many of the people wondered if it was thunder, but the roar was heard again. One of the cheerleaders from the other team looked up into the air and saw a long serpentine shadow in the clear night sky. Her friends asked her what was wrong and all she did was point up into the shadow. The rest of the cheerleaders looked up and saw the shadow as well. Soon enough more people were looking at the sky and saw it. Among the people was Tucker as he recognized the shadow as something familiar.

"Is that Danny's dragon?" whispered Tucker.

Suddenly, the shadow turned and moved towards the football field. It let out another roar causing the players to stop and run for cover. Up at the stands, Valerie was looking at the shadow and noticed that it was a dragon. She stood up and ran towards the nearest place to change while everyone else was running as well.

On the field, Tucker started heading for the nearest exit to change into his Rider form. He reached a bathroom and ran towards the nearest mirror. He reached for his deck only to feel feathers touching his hip. He suddenly remembered that he was still dressed as the mascot for his team.

"Oh man," complained Tucker as he headed towards the door to head for the locker room.

On the field, Dash and Kwan were running towards the locker room along with the other football players. However, Dash noticed that Paulina was running in another direction with the dragon chasing her. He turned towards wear Paulina was running and lunged at her. He succeeded in taking her down with him as the dragon flew over them.

"You okay Paulina?" asked Dash.

"Get off me!" screamed Paulina pushing Dash away from her. "You ruined my outfit," she whined as the Dragon looped around to attack again.

Not wanting to be devoured, Dash ran towards the water cooler and dumped the water and ice onto the ground. While he did this, Paulina ran off into another direction to get away from the dragon. She saw some of her friends waving her over and shouting at her to hurry. She ran a little bit faster, but the dragon let out another roar and swooped towards her. The black dragon moved its head to the left, turned to its right and in an instant Paulina was gone as the dragon flew up towards the sky. The other cheerleaders screamed in horror for the captain of the cheerleaders and queen bee of Casper High had been devoured by the dragon.

Dash saw the whole thing and let out a scream as he pulled out his deck and pointed it at the ice on the ground. Amazingly, there was enough of a reflection to allow his belt to appear around his waist.

"SPEAR!" yelled Dash as he inserted the deck into his belt to equip his armor before jumping into the ice.

Inside the mirror world, Spear was standing in the middle of the football field. He heard footsteps and saw Tiger running up towards him. Over at the top of the stands, they saw Siren fighting it out with Knight. Tiger was about to run up there to help Siren, but Spear held him back.

"You're not going anywhere Kwan," ordered Spear. "I need you here to help me pound Dragon Knight," he added.

"Dragon Knight?" repeated Tiger.

"Yeah, that loser had his dragon eat Paulina," explained Spear.

"Paulina was eaten?" asked Tiger.

"Yeah, now shut up and help me!" yelled Dash.

Suddenly, the two Riders saw someone walking down the stands several yards away from Siren and Knight. It was a black Rider with large glowing red lens for the eyes. The armor was a dark gray color that looked almost as black as the bodysuit. The Rider jumped over the rail and continued walking towards them. Spear and Tiger watched this Rider as he continued walking towards them until he stopped about six yards in front of them. Up at the stands, Siren and Knight stopped fighting and saw the Rider as well. Siren noticed that Knight was completely open and kicked him in the chest before heading down to the field.

"You're gonna pay for killing Paulina Dragon Knight!" yelled Spear.

Indeed the Rider did look like Dragon Knight, but only in black. However, if Spear was more observant, he would have noticed that the dragon emblem on his deck and the top of his helmet were slightly different. The horns for the dragon face had this ghostly wave look on the sides. Regardless the Rider didn't say anything as he stood in front of Spear and Tiger.

"Not gonna talk huh?" said Spear. "I'll fix that!" he yelled as he threw a punch at the black Rider.

As the fist flew towards him, the dark Rider grabbed Spear's arm and threw him towards the ground. Spear got back up and tried again only to get a strong front kick into his chest. Still with his leg up the Rider moved it towards his back, kicking the charging Tiger in the stomach without looking behind him. The two Riders were on the ground and got up once again only to see the dark Rider put a card into his Black Drag Visor.

_**SWORD VENT**_

The command for the weapon was similar to the usual voice command, but it was darker, more menacing. Regardless of the voice, a silver sword with a black hand fell from the sky and into the Rider's right hand. It was an exact copy of Dragon Knight's Drag Saber. Tiger got back up and charged at the Rider with his Dest Visor over his head. The dark Rider turned around and slashed Tiger in the stomach causing sparks to fly from the point of impact. Tiger stumbled back in pain from the attack, only to get a kick in the face plate from his opponent.

The large Rider fell on his back from the attack just as Siren charged at the black Rider with her Blanc Visor pointed at him. She tried to rush him, but he deflected her Visor with his Drag Saber and slashed her in the back. Siren dropped onto the ground and let go of her Visor. The dark Rider looked down at her before raising his sword over his head.

**SPIN VENT**

Just before the Rider could swing his sword at Siren's neck, he saw Spear charging at him with his Gazelle Stab pulled back. The Rider leaned backwards to allow the weapon to miss him completely. The Rider dropped his sword and pulled out another card before inserting it into his Visor.

_**ADVENT**_

The next thing Spear knew, he was between the jaws of the black dragon as it shook him violently. He tried to break free, but he wasn't able to as the dragon continued to shake him with more eagerness. Finally, the dragon tossed Spear across the football field like he was a rag doll. Up at the stands, Knight watched the whole thing in disbelief.

"That can't be Danny," said Knight. "That's not how Danny would ever fight," he continued as he continued to watch.

The Rider turned his attention to Siren as she tried to get back up. Siren noticed that her armor was starting to dissolve and limped her way towards the nearest exit. The Rider pulled out another card and inserted it into his Black Drag Visor.

_**STRIKE VENT**_

Now the dark Rider had a black Drag Claw mounted on his right arm. He pulled his arm back as his dragon; Dragblacker appeared from the ground in a mysterious black hole. The Rider threw his arm out and Dragblacker let out a black flame from its mouth heading towards Siren.

Siren didn't see the attack coming, but she did feel someone tackle her onto the ground. She looked at who knocked her down and saw Knight stand over her glaring at the dark Rider. Seeing this as her chance, Siren crawled away from the battlefield unnoticed.

"Who are you!" yelled Knight. "There is no way you're the real Dragon Knight!" he continued.

"Onyx," said the Rider as he got ready to launch another attack with Dragblacker behind him. However, Onyx stopped his attack when he saw that Knight's armor was dissolving. "How disappointing," he muttered as he walked away.

Knight was confused until he saw his hand. Realizing what was wrong Knight ran off to get back into the human world.

Spear watched as Onyx leave the football field. He didn't notice that his armor was dissolving as well.

"He's not getting away from us," growled Spear. "Come on Kwan," he ordered as he turned around to see Tiger.

The next thing Spear knew, Tiger knocked him back with his Dest Visor causing Spear to fly several feet backwards. Spear got back up slowly glaring at Tiger as the large Rider stood where he was.

"What the Hell Kwan!" yelled Spear.

Tiger didn't say anything as he placed a card into his Dest Visor.

**FINAL VENT**

With that command, Destwilder appeared behind Spear and grabbed him from behind. The humanoid tiger dragged Spear towards Tiger. Tiger got into his position with his Dest Claws ready. The tiger monster reached its master and let go of Spear as Tiger's claws stabbed Spear in the deck.

"Why?" groaned Spear as he tried to struggle.

"You would have done this to me Dash," answered Tiger. "I won't let you use me as your little puppet anymore," he added as he pulled his claw out of Spear's deck.

The deck fell out of the belt and fell to the ground, shattering on impact. The armor vanished to reveal Dash inside the mirror world. Dash watched as his body started to dissolve as Tiger started walking away.

"KWAN!" yelled Dash as he tried to reach Tiger. "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" he begged as he started to stumble.

Sadly, Dash's pleas fell on deaf ears as Tiger left the mirror world. Dash screamed as he ran towards the area where he threw ice on the ground. However the ice was gone absorbed into the soil of the football field. It wouldn't have mattered since his deck was destroyed, meaning he can leave.

"Someone," whimpered Dash. "SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" he screamed as he started to cry. "ANYONE, KWAN, VALERIE, MR. LANCER, FOLEY, FENTON, MOMMY!" he continued screaming.

Unfortunately, his cries were heard by something that was attracted to his screams. It was Dash's old monster Gigazelle and he wasn't alone. Dash looked up and saw Gigazelle with a Megazelle and a Negazelle. The three monsters let out cackles as they moved closer to Dash. Suddenly, the monsters attacked the blonde fool as he screamed in horror as the monsters he once bossed around decided to make a meal out of him.

**Author's note: That ends this chapter and marks the end of Dash Baxter. Not only that I've finally introduce the thirteenth and truly the final Rider, Masked Rider Onyx. At the moment he serves as an enforcer of the Rider War and he shows some traces of a sense of honor. But that is not his only role, only time will tell when his other role is shown. What could that be? Find out in the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

News of the recent attack during the Casper High football game hit the airwaves and was on all news channels. Reports of a large dragon attacking the students and surprising footage from an amateur cameraman devouring young Paulina Camels sparked a large outcry among the people of Amity Park. The most vocal was none other than Paulina's father, who demands justice for his daughter's death. The only other person considered missing was Dash Baxter who many believed to have been eaten by the dragon as well. Police were at a loss as to how to protect the people of Amity Park, especially since Sheriff Walker had gone missing a few weeks prior. Naturally, Jack and Maddie threw themselves into the situation and declared that the 'ghost' attacks have become far too dangerous and immediate action was necessary.

As for the students of Casper High, many of the A-list members were at a loss on what to do now that the so-called 'King of Casper High' and Queen Bee were no longer among them. The only ones who were not in a panic were Kwan and Valerie. After destroying Dash's deck and leaving his 'friend' behind in the mirror world, Kwan found Valerie and helped her leave the school grounds before the police could rally up all of the witnesses. He told her that he defeated Dash and Valerie was very pleased with what Kwan accomplished. However, Kwan didn't realize that his chances of winning in the Rider War did not get any better, rather they got much harder because with the exception of himself, Valerie, and Tucker, the other Riders that are still in the Rider War are much more skilled and a few of them are willing to kill.

When Danny heard about the attack during the football game, he was shocked that the culprit was a dragon. Danny refused to believe that it was Dragredder because during the night of the football game, he left the hospital after visiting Sam and Dragredder stayed near her room to guard Sam from any unwanted monsters. Still, Danny didn't rule out that there may be another dragon like Dragredder since there were many mirror monsters that look alike. Regardless, Danny felt that he needs to pay special attention to this recent event.

When Tucker found out what happened, he was devastated but not for what happened to Dash. No, Tucker was upset that his class partner Paulina was eaten. The idea that he was with the 'hottest' girl in his school and he didn't get the chance to 'woo' her with his charm. Clearly, the fact that his paper was never worked on and his grade was dependent on Paulina being with him didn't matter as much.

Right now, Danny was in Lancer's class listening to the out of shape teacher talk about how horrible it was to lose both Dash and Paulina during the football game. At first Danny was surprised to see the amount of emotion Lancer was putting in this speech to the class, but he realized that it was because of who were the victims. However, Lancer has also mentioned that the papers were still due on their original scheduled due date. This caused several students to groan, but no one argued because today there was no lesson plan because of the school was now mourning the loss of two "special" students.

Meanwhile, Dan was walking towards the mall when he sensed the sound of the mirror world. He looked at several windows and saw Evildiver pop out and flew towards him. Several people who saw this screamed and ran for cover. Dan dodged the giant flying stingray by rolling to his right side. The mirror monster missed him and flew back into the windows. It was now facing Dan from the window along with Metalgelas and Venosnaker. All three monsters let out roars and hisses at their master. Dan got up and looked at his pets with a smirk on his face.

"So you three are hungry and want to eat me huh?" mentioned Dan sounding very amused by the idea. "Okay then, I'll get you some food," he said as he walked off.

The three mirror monsters let out their bellows as they moved away from the windows. The people who were hiding started calling for the police and ambulances. Luckily no one heard Dan talk to the monsters due to their panic.

Much later, Dan was continuing towards the mall with the plan to find some 'food' for his monsters when he saw a young woman with a bag run past him. She had a slender body type, wearing jeans, running shoes, and a dark green shirt. She had mid length brown hair, hazel colored eyes, and a slight tan. She ducked behind a corner and looked over as if watching for someone. Dan followed her gaze and saw two police officers. The two lawmen stood in front of him in shock, they were obviously surprised to see the infamous Dan Roberts standing in front of them. Dan smirked as he cracked his neck causing the police officers to back away a bit.

One of the officers tried to reach for his nightstick, but Dan rushed towards him and grabbed his head. Without missing a beat, Dan threw the cop towards the wall head first. The officer was knocked out in an instant leaving his partner alone with Dan. The remaining cop tried to reach for his gun, but Dan kicked him in gut causing the officer to hold his stomach in pain. This left the cop open for Dan to kick him in the head, knocking him out cold as well.

The woman watched the whole thing from her hiding spot in awe. She gave a slight gasp as Dan looked at her direction. She slowly stepped out of her hiding spot and raised her hands up in surrender.

"Easy there pal, I'm not looking for trouble," said the woman.

"Kind of late for that don't you think?" retorted Dan as he started to walk away.

"Hey wait don't go!" called out the woman.

Dan stopped for a moment before turning to face her.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked looking at her in the face.

"Well, I…" started the woman before stopping to think of what to say. "I didn't get to thank you for saving me," she finally said as she walked towards him. "Maybe there's a way I could repay you?" she continued as she waved the bag she was holding.

"What makes you think I'm interested in that?" questioned Dan.

"It doesn't have to be money," replied the woman with a suggestive smile.

"What is your name?" asked Dan deciding to humor the woman.

"Jill," answered the woman.

"Well then Jill, let's see what we can find for my payment," said Dan.

"Follow me," said Jill as she led the way.

As the two humans leave the alleyway, ripples can be seen in an abandoned piece of glass. When the area was clear, three humanoid monsters appeared from the glass. One monster had a red armored body with a needle like dagger on each hand. There was also a blue armored monster with long needle shaped sword on its right hand. The last monster had yellow armored and a large bow on its right hand. All three of them had a design of a type of wasp; the red one's head looked similar to hornet, the blue one was a digger wasp, and the yellow one was a honey bee. Two of the monsters grabbed to two knocked out police officers and dragged them into the mirror world.

The next hour was very boring to Dan; he had followed Jill all the way to her home. It was a basic apartment complex with all of the essentials that a single woman would need. However, he did see a few expensive items that couldn't be bought by a working class person. He watched as his host place the bag she had with her in her bedroom. A few seconds later, she returned and walked up to him.

"It's not much but it is home," said Jill. "So what do you think?" she asked him.

"Nothing special," replied Dan. "Why did you bring me here?" he asked.

"Well, I figured a big strong man like you would like to help a poor defenseless girl like me with a few things," said Jill as she moved closer to Dan.

Dan had an annoyed look on his face, he may be known as a deranged felon, but he is not stupid. He knew this woman's flirting is just her trying to use him. As he was thinking of just letting one of his monsters feast on her, Dan heard the sound of the mirror world and saw three humanoid insects looking at Jill from the reflection of the window.

'How vexing can this be?' thought Dan. 'These three are targeting her and most likely anyone that comes near her,' he theorized.

The next thing that Jill knew, Dan pushed her onto her couch as the three insects lunged at them. Jill looked up in shock at the sight of three human like bugs in front of her. She gasped as she tried to move away from them. The red insect saw her and was about to attack her, but it heard a sound coming from the window. Its comrades noticed as well and looked at the window. Suddenly, Metalgelas emerged from the window and charged at them. Using this as his chance, Dan pulled Jill away from the monsters and pushed her into her bedroom.

"Stay here," ordered Dan.

Jill nodded her head as Dan closed the door in front of her. He pulled out his deck and head towards the window of the apartment. However, as soon as he got back to the den, the insects were gone and Metalgelas was alone. Dan let out a yell knowing that those beasts had fled. Metalgelas growled at Dan causing Dan to look at his second monster.

"Don't worry; those three will be you three's meal. For now, I gonna have to be sticking close to that woman," Dan told the silver rhino.

Metalgelas snorted before heading back into the mirror world. Dan watched before putting his deck back into his pocket and headed towards Jill's bedroom. Jill opened her door and saw Dan heading towards her.

"Are those things gone?" asked Jill.

"Yeah, they're gone," answered Dan. "For how long I don't know," he added.

"What the Hell were those things?" asked Jill.

"The reason I stay in this town," said Dan.

Back in Casper high, Danny had just finished his day of school and had to meet with Star to finish up their report. Throughout the day, Danny had to put up with nearly every student crying their eyes out for the loss of Casper high's power couple. The only problem with that title was that Dash and Paulina weren't dating at all. Despite what Dash claimed, Paulina never showed any form of interest in Dash that could be considered romantic. In fact, the only person Paulina ever loved was herself. Still, nearly everyone who was in the A-list was upset over the deaths of Dash Baxter and Paulina Camels.

As Danny exited the school, he saw Star sitting on the steps of the school crying. He could see that her makeup was running from her crying. Danny sighed as he walked towards the crying blonde. He set his bag down and sat down next to her.

"You know if you're not feeling up to it, we can finish the assignment tomorrow or something," said Danny.

"I….I know, b-b-b-but we need to finish it soon," stuttered Star.

"Star, your friend is dead and you're not exactly in top form," Danny pointed out. "So just go home and try to take your mind off things right now," he told her as he stood up.

"H-h-h-how are you able to say that so easily?" asked Star.

"Because I don't give a damn about either Dash or Paulina," answered Danny. "They treated me like crap, so I don't see the point to mourn over their deaths," he added as he left the school.

Star watched as Danny left the school in total disbelief, she knew that Danny and Dash never got along. The role between the two of them switched from bully and prey to rivals ever since Sam was sent into the hospital. The same event was also what led to Danny show deep distain for Paulina. Normally someone like Star would mention this to the rest of the A-list, but since the two leaders were gone there was no actual order for the popular group to follow. A part of her wants to be mad at Danny, but another part still holds a level of fear of him.

As Danny continued walking towards his usual path to Sam's hospital, he heard the sound of the mirror world. He stopped to look for the source which was coming from the east. Danny ran towards the source of the sound and saw a certain humanoid lizard stalking a teenage girl near a car.

"Biogreeza, haven't seen him in a while," muttered Danny as he pulled out his deck. "Well, time to go to work," he said as he tackled the monster back into the car with him along.

The girl heard something happening behind her. She turned to look, but saw nothing there except for the car. She shrugged her shoulders and continued walking off to wherever she was heading. She never noticed Danny donning his armor inside the mirror world or Biogreeza charging at him. Dragon Knight slid down his Drag Visor and inserted a card into the Visor before closing it.

**SWORD VENT**

Dragon Knight caught his Drag Saber and swung the sword at Biogreeza's midsection. The impact of the sword cut through the humanoid lizard's armor like scales. Biogreeza let out a screech as it covered its wounded midsection. It glared at Dragon Knight before lashing out with its tongue. Dragon Knight blocked the attack with his sword, but the tongue wrapped around the weapon. Biogreeza yanked the sword out of the red Rider's hand and flung it away from them. Dragon Knight glared at the monster, but gasped as it turned invisible.

"Damn, not this trick," cursed Dragon Knight.

Dragon Knight moved throughout the battlefield with caution. He knew that Biogreeza could strike from anywhere now that it was invisible. Suddenly, Dragon Knight's feet got bound together by Biogreeza's tongue which caused him to fall onto the ground. He tried to get back up, but Biogreeza started to pull him towards it. The human sized chameleon turned visible and continued to retract its tongue. It figured that since it lost its first choice of a meal, it should feed off a Rider instead. Dragon Knight on the other hand, wasn't going to let that happen as he slid his Drag Visor down and inserted another card into it.

**STRIKE VENT**

Now Dragon Knight had his Drag Claw equipped onto his right arm. He turned around as he was still being dragged and let out a fireball at Biogreeza. The fireball wasn't enough to kill Biogreeza, but it was more than enough to get the monster to let go of him. Dragon Knight stood up and glared at the monster as Dragredder flew towards his master. The red dragon got behind Dragon Knight and roared at Biogreeza. Dragon Knight got ready for his next attack and launched another fire attack at Biogreeza with Dragredder letting out a stream of fire to assist his master. Biogreeza was hit by the attack and exploded into light that was quickly eaten by Dragredder.

"Now that Biogreeza has been taken care of, I have a date with a Goth in the hospital," said Dragon Knight as he headed towards the human world. However, he stopped for a moment realizing what he just said and Dragredder was still near him when he said it. "I see, not date," he corrected himself. Dragredder titled his head slightly, not believing his master. "No one's asking for your opinion!" he yelled as he continued walking.

Dragredder let out a small dragon sound that could be considered a laugh as he flew off. As for Dragon Knight, he exited the mirror world and emerged in the human world. Making sure there was no one around, Danny continued heading for the hospital to visit Sam. When he arrived at Sam's room, he noticed that she was watching the news. Sam took a look and saw Danny standing by the door. She smiled before waving him over, when Danny got close to her; she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey Sam, what's wrong?" asked Danny.

"I'm just happy that you're still safe Danny," answered Sam.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I saw the news broadcast about what happened at the school's football game," said Sam. "I was so scared of what would have happened if you were there instead of being here," she added as she held him tighter.

"Sam you know I'll never be away from you," said Danny as he continued to comfort her. "You mean so much to me," he whispered as he placed his head on top of hers.

The next day things were quiet for the Riders in Amity Park. The Riders that go to Casper high continued with the day like every other day while Dan continued to stay at Jill's apartment. The fact that the three monsters that attacked her was the main reason he stayed with her. She was their prey and that meant that she was going to be targeted no matter what. This means that if Dan was going to catch those three and feed them to his monsters, he needs to stay near Jill no matter what. Jill on the other hand, saw Dan as a perfect bodyguard for her. She got him a blanket and pillow so that he could sleep on her couch last night.

Right now Dan was sitting on the couch thinking about his next chance to capture his prey. He thought about which of the three wasps monsters would be the first to take down. In the kitchen was Jill making coffee for the both of them. She felt a little worried about the monsters that attacked them. From time to time, she would glance at the window thinking that they were in there waiting to attack again. Dan watched her from the couch as Jill brought him a cup of coffee. He accepted the cup and took a sip of the drink.

"Not bad," commented Dan.

"Thanks," replied Jill as she sat down next to Dan. "So, you're a convicted felon charged with battery of multiple people?" she asked.

"And you're a petty thief," countered Dan.

"I do what I need to do to get by," retorted Jill.

"Whatever works for you," said Dan as he took another sip.

As Dan continued to drink his coffee he heard the sound of the mirror world once again. He looked at the window, but didn't see the monsters. Jill turned to look at the window as well, fearing that the monsters that attacked before will attack again. She started to move closer to Dan, but Dan stood up and walked towards the window.

"Are those things back?" asked Jill as she moved farther away from the window.

Dan didn't say anything as he stood in front of the mirror. He looked into it and didn't see any monsters, but he did hear what sounds like gun fire hitting metal. He can already guess who was doing all of the shooting as he smirked before turning towards his host.

"No, not this time," answered Dan as he walked back towards the den to grab his jacket. 'I'll just have to speed things along,' he thought as he put on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" asked Jill as she stood up.

"I'm going on a little hunt," muttered Dan as he walked towards the front door.

"Wait, don't go!" begged Jill.

Dan didn't listen as he stepped out of the apartment and headed down the hall. Jill didn't feel with Dan leaving so she followed after him as he headed for the elevator. She caught up with him just before the elevator closed.

Meanwhile near the movie theater inside the mirror world, Zolda was firing rounds from his Magna Visor at his opponent. He didn't know who his foe was, but he knew that he wasn't Dragon Knight. Despite the color, this new Rider was a perfect duplicate of the red Rider. However, Zolda knew something wasn't right with this Rider as he moved back to find cover behind a large pickup truck for him. He pulled the top of his Magna Visor back before placing a card into it.

**SHOOT VENT**

He ran out of his hiding spot equipped with the Giga Launcher. He took a wide stance as he pointed his massive weapon at the black Rider standing on top of the ticket booth. Onyx tilted his head to the left before jumping out of the way as Zolda fired his Giga Launcher. Zolda moved his weapon towards Onyx, but the weight of the weapon was slowing him down. This was a bad move as Onyx charged towards Zolda's right side. Without wasting any time, Onyx planted a strong left roundhouse kick onto the side of Zolda's helmet. The force of the kick caused Zolda to let go of his Giga Launcher as he stumbled forward. However, he grabbed his Magna Visor and turned around to fire off a couple of rounds into Onyx's chest. The Dragon Knight double stumbled back because of the attack allowing Zolda enough time to run. Onyx watched as Zolda put as much distance between them as possible.

"So that is what the one called Zolda is capable of," said Onyx as he headed deeper into the mirrored Amity Park.

Back in Casper high, it was time for lunch and Danny was eating a sandwich while sitting at his usual table. Right next to him was Tucker who was instead of eating his tray of cooked meat, was trying to get Danny to listen to him about helping him stop the Rider War. Danny tried to ignore him as he continued to eat his meal, but Tucker's voice was starting to get on his nerves.

"Tucker, will you please drop the subject," said Danny after he finished swallowing.

"No dude," said Tucker. "This Rider War needs to stop and you're the only one I know that I can rely on to help me," he continued.

"And I'm not helping you stop it Tuck," interrupted Danny as he took a sip of his water.

"Why not man?" whined Tucker. "This little war is nothing but a game to the guy who gave us our decks. He only wants us to kill each other for his pleasure," he continued. "Do you really think the prize is worth all of our lives?" he asked.

"To those that are still fighting, yes it is," answered Danny.

"Then what are you fighting for?" asked Tucker.

Danny didn't say anything as the school bell rang, signaling that lunch was now over. As expected the students put up their trays and started heading towards their classes. Tucker sighed after seeing Danny leave the cafeteria.

'Why won't he listen to me?' Tucker wondered as he headed for his next class.

When Danny and Tucker arrived to their next class, they saw Kwan and Valerie talking amongst each other. The couple stopped talking and looked at Tucker like he was a wounded animal for them to kill. Tucker flinched at the gazes from them as he took his seat. Danny noticed how uncomfortable Tucker was and glared at the to A-list members. Valerie returned his glare with her own while Kwan actually flinched under Danny's glare. After seeing Kwan backed down from his gaze, Danny took his seat and waited for the teacher to arrive.

'I don't know why those two are giving Tucker such a hard time, but they aren't much to worry about,' thought Danny. 'Right now, all I need to care about is getting through the rest of the day,' he continued as the teacher arrived.

"Alright students, I'm sure you're all well-nourished and ready for class now," greeted Lancer as he walked up to the board.

"He's teaching this class too," groaned Danny as he sank deeper into his seat.

Luckily for Danny, Lancer didn't hear him complain as he continued to teach the topic of the day for his students. As expected many of the students had tuned their teacher out as they allowed their minds to wonder off for the rest of class time. Tucker was thinking back to the Rider he saw during Dash's last time alive.

'That black Rider, who could he be?' wondered Tucker as he tried to think of anything that may give the identity of the new Rider away.

As Lancer continued to teach, the four Riders in his class heard the sound of the mirror world. Kwan and Valerie looked up for a moment before going back to whispering to other members of the A-list. Danny cursed under his breath about bad timing while Tucker shot his right hand up into the air. Lancer stopped his lecture to address Tucker at that moment.

"Yes Mr. Foley," said Lancer.

"Can I use the bathroom?" asked Tucker.

"Fine, but be quick about it," answered Lancer.

Tucker nodded his head and he left the classroom and went to the restroom. He entered it and stood in front of the mirror before pulling out his deck. He pointed his deck at the mirror and his belt appeared around his waist.

"Knight," called out Tucker as he inserted his deck into the belt.

After equipping his armor, Knight jumped into the mirror and got into a Ride Shooter. After getting inside the mirror world motorcycle, Knight sped towards the source of the upcoming battle.

Knight arrived at the mirrored version of the Nasty Burger and saw three humanoid wasp monsters. One of them jumped into a window and suddenly came back colliding with its comrades. Knight was confused for a moment until he saw Ouja walk through the window. The three insects got back up and got their weapons ready. Ouja pulled out his Veno Visor and took a card out.

**SWORD VENT**

At that command, Ouja caught his Veno Saber with his left hand. He cracked his neck for a moment before rushing at the three monsters. The blue armored insect charged at Ouja with its sword thrust forward. Ouja saw the attack and swung his sword to his left to knock the sword away from him. He followed up with a front kick with his right leg causing the monster to fall on its back. The red one jumped over its fallen comrade and tried to attack Ouja with its daggers, but the purple Rider dodged the attack. While this was happening, the yellow one saw Knight and aimed its bow at him while drawing out three arrows.

Knight saw what the yellow insect was going to do and ran to his right. The insect followed the Rider's direction before releasing its arrows. The three arrows were flying towards Knight who failed to block or dodge the projectiles. The bat themed Rider was hit in the back causing him to fall face first onto the pavement. He got back up to see the yellow wasp pulled out another set of arrows.

"Oh man," muttered Knight as he pulled out a card from his deck and inserted it into his Visor.

**NASTY VENT**

Darkwing came out from the sky, flying towards his master's enemy while letting out a powerful screech. This caused the yellow wasp to drop its weapons as it tried to cover its unseen ears. As the monster tries to regain its senses, Knight charged at it with his Dark Visor. However, just before he reached the monster, the blue armored wasp jumped between them and struck Knight with its sword. Knight stumbled back for a moment and saw the two monsters standing in front of him. They were about to attack him until they were hit by bullets coming from their left. Knight turned his head to see Zolda walking towards them with his Magna Visor pointed at the two wasp monsters.

"Looks like you could use a hand Batboy," commented Zolda as he stood next to Knight.

"I was doing fine," argued Knight as he pulled out a card and inserted it into his Dark Visor.

**SWORD VENT**

Now Knight was holding his Wing Lancer as he prepared himself to attack again. Suddenly, the red armored wasp leapt towards its comrades. The three monsters turned to see Ouja walking towards them with his Veno Visor. He pulled out a card and inserted it into his Veno Visor.

**FINAL VENT**

With that command, Evildiver was flying towards Ouja. The purple Rider jumped into the air and landed on the monster's back. The giant stingray charged at the three wasps at high speed. However, the three monsters placed themselves in a triangle formation with their backs to each other. The three of them started spinning around in a circle in an amazing high speed until they looked like a blur. Evildiver crashed into the blur and was knocked backwards causing Ouja to crash onto the ground.

"What in the world was that!" yelled Knight as he watched Ouja get back up.

"It seems that these three have an interesting defense move to counter the Final Vent," said Zolda.

"Damn bugs," growled Ouja as he got back up.

"So how can you beat them?" asked Knight.

"I think if the three of us use our own attacks at the same time, those three wouldn't be able to block three attacks at once," suggested Zolda. "However, that wouldn't be good for us if we did that," he added.

"What do you mean?" asked Knight.

"From what I've noticed, Ouja's monsters haven't been fed. Which means he is after these three to feed his monsters," answered Zolda.

"So?" wondered Knight.

"So if his monsters aren't fed, they may try to eat him instead. Which means he won't be in the Rider War," explained Zolda.

"Are you saying we should let him be killed by his own monsters?" asked Knight in shock.

"Why not, after all Masked Rider Ouja is also the wanted criminal Dan Roberts," said Zolda.

"He's Dan Roberts?" said Knight. 'That means he's a killer from the start,' he thought as he watched Ouja pull out another card. 'If he stays in the Rider War, then there is no way that any of us can band together to stop the war. So letting him get killed by his own monsters would be fine and Sydney and Mr. Technus will be avenged,' he added. "So all we have to do is make sure his monsters don't eat?" he asked Zolda.

"Yes, but we also can't let these things roam free, so we'll have to stop his monsters from eating them after we kill them," answered Zolda.

"Alright then, let's do it," said Knight as he pulled out a card from his deck.

"Fine with me," agreed Zolda as he did the same thing.

**FINAL VENT**

**FINAL VENT**

**SHOOT VENT**

Once again, Ouja prepared himself for another Final Vent. This time he summoned the Metal Horn. Behind him was Metalgelas waiting for his master's next move. Ouja jumped into the air signaling Metalgelas to begin his charge. Ouja's feet landed into the shoulders of the silver rhino monster as he positioned himself to impale the monsters. Knight charged at the three monsters with Darkwing following behind to form his cape. Knight jumped into the air as the cape covered him to create the black drill form of their attack. Zolda was now holding his Giga Launcher as he prepared to fire it at the monsters.

The three wasp monsters saw what was happening and preformed their defensive move once again. Ouja and Metalgelas came at them from the north, Knight and Darkwing dived at them from the air, and Zolda fired his weapon from the west. The three attacks collided with the three monsters and ended in a powerful explosion. The combined might of the three Riders was too much for the three monsters as they exploded into light.

With the three monsters reduced to light energy, Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver headed for the three floating meals. However, Knight sent Darkwing to stop the three monsters from getting their food. Ouja saw this and was charging at Knight, but he was hit by gunfire from Zolda.

"Knight, keep his monsters away from those!" ordered Zolda as he fired at Ouja again.

"Got it," replied Knight. 'This is to make sure he never fights and kills again,' he mentally added as he watched his monster fly around the three light sources.

Ouja's monster hissed and roared as they tried to get their food. However, Darkwing continued to fly around while letting out sonic attacks. The three monsters were getting more agitated by Darkwing getting in their way.

'Alright, just a little longer and they'll attack Ouja,' thought Knight.

**ADVENT**

The three Riders heard that command and saw Dragredder attack Darkwing. The red dragon knocked the large bat away from the three light sources. This was the opening that Ouja's monsters were hoping for as they each took one for themselves. Knight looked at the direction Dragredder came from and saw Dragon Knight walking towards them. Zolda and Ouja stopped fighting long enough to see the red Rider stand in front of them.

"Consider that a freebie Ouja," said Dragon Knight.

Ouja let out a short laugh as he walked towards Dragon Knight.

"Just because you helped me doesn't mean I'll go easy on you," said Ouja. "You're still one of my preys," he added as he started walk off.

"There was a woman I saw standing around at the Nasty Burger," said Dragon Knight. "The man who gave us our decks was there too. He waved his hand over her face and she started to wonder why she was there," he added. "Did you know her?" he asked.

"Woman?" said Ouja. "You mean my bait," he corrected. "She was targeted by those three monsters I had to fight. It made sense for me to use her to get to them," he explained. "If the guy who is behind the Rider War thinks she isn't needed, then that's fine with me. All I need to do is to fight," he added as his armor started to dissolve.

"I see," said Dragon Knight as he watched Ouja leave the mirror world.

"Damn that brat," cursed Zolda as he left as well.

"Danny!" yelled Knight as he ran towards Dragon Knight. "How could you help him!" he yelled again.

"Getting him killed like that was cowardly Tuck," answered Dragon Knight.

"Don't you know who he is?" asked Knight. "He's…" he tried to continue.

"Dan Roberts," interrupted Dragon Knight. "I know, but that doesn't mean anything. He's a Rider and Riders must fight each other," he added as he walked past Knight. "Not trick each other into killing themselves," he finished.

"Don't you care that he would just kill us all!" yelled Knight. "He killed Thrust and Raia with no remorse," he added. "How can you stand it!" he yelled again.

"Tucker," said Danny as he looked at his best friend.

"I-I-I," started Knight. "I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS!" he yelled as he pulled out a card from his deck.

The card was the Survive Shippu card, which started to glow as the blue background started to swirl like a cyclone. Knight's Dark Visor suddenly became coated in a mirror like substance as a large amount of wind began to build up. The mirror coating shattered and his Dark Visor was replaced with a blue bat shaped scabbard with yellow outlines and a small sword sheath in it. The wing like cover in the middle of the scabbard opened up as Knight placed the Survive card in it. He closed it by pushing a small switch.

**SURVIVE**

With that command, the wind began to circle around Knight. His armor began to change as the wind grew more intense. The chest armor changed into blue chest armor with gold outlines. The chest armor now looks like bat wings that extended to the shoulder armor that looks like the tips of the wings. His bodysuit changed from its dark blue color into a full black color. His arm guards and the shins of his boots turned into a blue and gold color scheme and were more detailed. The gold on them looked like simplified bat details with blue in the wings for the boots. The helmet of was slightly bigger with the mask having a golden trimming and a golden bat face emblem on top of the helmet. Lastly, there where what appears to be two black capes flowing in the wind.

Dragon Knight looked at Knight's new appearance for a moment. He was surprised to see that Knight did have a Survive card.

"So that's how it's going to be Tuck," muttered Dragon Knight as he pulled out his Survive Rekka card.

He thrust his left arm forward which was engulfed in flames before turning into the Drag Visor Zwei. He opened the lower jaw of his Visor and inserted his Survive card into it.

**SURVIVE**

Dragon Knight was engulfed in flames as his armor turned into his Survive mode. He glared at his friend from behind his helmet as he took out another card and inserted it into the slot of his Visor.

**SWORD VENT**

With that command, the blade flipped out of its hidden compartment of the Visor and activated the sword form of the Drag Visor Zwei. Knight Survive pulled out his own card and inserted it into his Dark Visor Zwei.

**SWORD VENT**

Knight grabbed the handle of his Visor and pulled out his sword from it. It was a long straight sword with a golden blade on the end of it.

The two Riders who were also best of friends glared at each other before charging at each other. They both raised their swords over their heads before bringing them down. The two swords clashed together as the two Riders tried to push each other back.

**Author's note: That ends that chapter, for a while I didn't think I knew where I was going with this chapter. In fact, I'm still not sure where I was going with that woman that Dan was with for a moment. So instead of just deleting a massive amount of the chapter I just decided to have her lose her memory of her ordeal with the Rider War.**

**Oh well, at least Tucker finally got to use his Survive card. Too bad he's using it to fight Danny at the end of this chapter. I guess that's one way of ending a chapter by having a cliff hanger so I'll know where to pick up when I get around to the next chapter. It's not going to be easy since I now have three stories to write. I volunteered to adopt someone's story from deviant art, so I have to divide my attention to three stories and that won't be very easy. Good thing I have most of the summer to work on them while I look for a temporary job over the summer. I doubt I'll really find anything, but that's no big deal since my medical retirement from the military also has me getting paid even though I'm no longer in active duty.**


	28. Chapter 28

Within the mirror world, a battle was continuing even though half of the combatants already left. The remaining two, Dragon Knight and Knight were locked in combat against one another. Both Riders were in their Survive modes and had their swords clashing at each other. Knight managed to push Dragon Knight back enough for him to charge at the red warrior. However, Dragon Knight managed to sidestep to his right allowing Knight to move past him. He pulled out a card and inserted it into his Drag Visor Zwei.

**STRANGE VENT**

The Visor opened and stuck the card out. Dragon Knight was surprised as he took the card out thinking it was useless until he saw the card had changed. The card had a picture of him with copies surrounding the middle.

"What the?" said Dragon Knight as he looked at Knight charging at him again. "Better try again," he added as he inserted the card back into the Visor.

**TRICK VENT**

The next thing Knight saw was Dragon Knight having two duplicates of him appear beside him. The three powered up Dragon Knights charged at Knight, Knight was hit by three slashes coming from the three Dragon Knights. Knight was flung back as his back hit the road because of the three attacks. As he tried to get back up, he saw Dragon Knight pull out another card from his deck. The two duplicates disappeared just before Dragon Knight inserted the card into his Visor.

**SHOOT VENT**

Knight heard the roar of Dragredder as the dragon flew towards his master. The red dragon became coated in a mirror substance before it shattered revealing that Dragredder had turned into Dragranzer. The powered up dragon landed around his master and roared at Knight. Dragon Knight pointed his Visor at Knight while Dragranzer reared his head back. Knight tried to move but Dragon Knight fired his Visor with Dragranzer letting out a fireball. Knight tried to cover himself, but the attacks didn't hit him. Instead the two projectiles flew over his head and collided with the Nasty Burger sign. Knight looked behind him in shock as Dragon Knight began to walk away.

"Danny!" yelled Knight as he struggled to get back up.

However the red Rider didn't listen to the struggling Rider as he left the mirror world. This left Knight all alone as he finally got back up and limped his way back into the human world. When Tucker got back into the human world he saw Danny walking away from the Nasty Burger. He wanted to catch up to Danny and demand an answer from him, but he was still suffering from his injuries. So he limped his way back home instead.

As for Danny, when he got home he was greeted by his parents working on the finishing touches on a new invention on the couch. Jack looked up from the invention and smiled at his son.

"Danny!" greeted Jack as he rushed towards his son. "Take a look at the latest invention your mother and I just made," he told Danny.

Danny looked at the device and titled his head to his left slightly. The device looked like some sort of bladed weapon, but for whatever strange reason it also looked like fire hydrant. Danny looked at his parents as they looked at their son smiling at him. Apparently they were waiting for him to praise them for their latest creation.

"Uh Dad, what is it?" asked Danny.

"I'm glad you asked son, it's the Fenton Fire Spirit Blade!" answered Jack as he waved the 'sword' around. "This baby is the next step in combating these mirror ghosts, especially the big dragon one," he added.

"How?" asked Danny.

"It's really simple sweetie, despite its thin appearance the Spirit Blade can contain a nearly infinite amount of water to counter the dragon ghost's fire attacks," answered Maddie. "All you need to do is turn the switch on," she added.

Danny looked at his parents for a moment before looking the Spirit Blade. He noticed that something was off about this weapon.

"Uh Mom," said Danny.

"Yes sweetie?" replied Maddie.

"Two things to ask," started Danny. "One, how is that even possible?" he asked. "And two, where is the switch?" he asked the second question.

Jack and Maddie looked at their invention and noticed that they forgot to install the switch. Jack smacked his forehead after realizing that oversight while Maddie took the 'sword' from her husband's hand to reexamine the useless weapon.

'How dumb are these two geniuses?' thought Danny.

Just another day in the life of the Fenton family, Danny should really look in to seeing if he was adopted.

The next day in Casper high, the students were going about their day like everything was normal. In fact, it would appear that they were starting to get used to the deaths of Dash Baxter and Paulina Camels. There were still a few students who were upset with the loss of the so-called King and Queen of Casper high, but the rest got over their deaths. It wasn't hard really since several of the A-list decided to express their opinions of the former King and Queen. One such A-list member was Valerie Gray, and she wasn't afraid to express her opinion on them.

Valerie spoke out about how Paulina only used everyone as a bunch of tools for her own gain. Those who followed Paulina began to realize that Valerie was right and started to talk bad about their dead leader. Some of the girls started to talk about following someone else which led to a huge argument amongst the cheerleaders and other popular girls over who should be the new Queen bee.

As for Kwan, he had his own problem with dealing with the rest of the football team. Since the quarterback was Dash and he is now gone, the team had been trying to find a replacement. As expected there were tryouts for the position amongst the team. However, none of them seem to have made the cut including Kwan. Apparently, Casper high's football them never thought about having a backup quarterback incase Dash wasn't able to play.

Regardless, the students of Casper high seem to be adjusting to the sudden changes that have occurred in their town. However, that doesn't mean that it has become easy for those who know the truth behind those who went missing. Standing on top of the school was the man who gave the Riders their decks and it looks like he was looking over the town.

"Thrust, Scissors, Raia, Verde, and now Spear," listed the man. "That leaves Dragon Knight, Knight, Ouja, Zolda, Odin, Tiger, and Siren as the remaining Riders," he continued before looking at a window from another building. "You seem to be taking your time weeding out the weaklings Onyx," he told the reflection.

Inside the mirror world, Onyx pulled out his deck from his belt. This caused his armor to disappear leaving a young teenage boy with snow-white hair and neon green eyes standing. He wore a black T-shirt with a green oval on the center and dark blue jeans. Overall he looked like Danny with only his hair and eyes white and green respectively. The mirror Danny looked at the school his counterpart is located at for a moment before walking in another direction, the mirrored version of the hospital Sam is in.

The mirrored Danny entered the hospital of his world and walked towards the room that his counterpart frequents. When he entered he saw her, the Goth girl that holds a special place in the red Rider's heart, his sole reason to fight. She was resting peacefully in the human world, completely unaware of the mirrored human looking at her within the reflection of the window.

'She is the one,' thought mirror Danny. "She is the one who keeps my original going," he said out loud as looked Sam over. "Not a bad choice if I do say so," he complimented the unsuspecting Sam. "My original has a taste for the dark side," he joked as he left the room.

Back in Casper high, Danny was getting out of his math class and heading towards the school gym. As he got closer to the boys locker room, he sensed the call of the mirror world. He stopped to see if anyone would notice him going in a different direction. Luckily nobody was paying attention to him therefore allowing him to look for a place to transform. He went into the janitor's closet and much to Danny's fortune there was a small reflective glass. Danny wasted no time as he pulled out his deck.

"Dragon Knight," said Danny as he donned his armor before jumping into the small glass.

When Dragon Knight entered the mirror world, he got onto the Ride Shooter and sped towards where he was needed. He found himself in front of the hospital; this caused him to worry for Sam's safety as he got out of the Ride Shooter. He ran into the hospital looking for the mirror monster that plans on attacking. Instead he saw a black Rider exit the elevator that had just opened.

Dragon Knight was stunned at the sight of a Rider that looks just like him. In if it weren't for the fact that he was in the mirror world, Dragon Knight would have thought he was looking at a dark reflection of himself as this black Dragon Knight walked towards him.

"Who the Hell are you?" demanded Dragon Knight as he slid his Visor down.

"Take a guess," taunted the black copy as he charged at Dragon Knight.

Onyx tackled Dragon Knight causing the two Riders to crash onto a desk that was behind Dragon Knight. Onyx rolled off of his red counterpart and stood back up. Dragon Knight glared at his look alike before getting back up. The two Riders stood still for a moment before sliding their Visors and placing a card in them.

**SWORD VENT**

**SWORD VENT**

The two dragon Riders grabbed their Drag Sabers before rushing each other with their swords swung over their heads. The two Drag Sabers clashed against each other when the two Riders tried to hack each other's heads off. They glared at each other before breaking off in order to attack again. This time Onyx rushed Dragon Knight before shifting to his right to avoid Dragon Knight's sword. Acting quickly, Dragon Knight threw his left leg out and delivered a sidekick into Onyx's chest. This caused the black Rider to take three steps back to recover before Dragon Knight lunged at him to do a back slash with his Drag Saber.

Onyx blocked the attack with his own Drag Saber and managed to knock Dragon Knight's own sword out of his hand. However, he lost grip of his sword as well as the two swords were flung away from the two of them. Dragon Knight acted quickly and threw a left cross at Onyx's head, knocking his opponent away from him. Onyx stumbled for a moment before regaining his balance. He rubbed the area that was hit out of reflex before sliding his Visor down and pulled out another card.

**STRIKE VENT**

Dragon Knight gasped at the sight of a black Drag Claw on Onyx's right arm. Suddenly, Onyx's monster Dragblacker appeared from the floor like a shadow before hovering behind his master. Onyx tilted his head forward before getting into his attack position just like how Dragon Knight does his. Seeing this Dragon Knight slid his Visor down and placed a card in it.

**GUARD VENT**

Dragon Knight had his two shields on his arms and he moved his arms in front of him. Onyx thrust out his Drag Claw unleashing a black fireball out of it with Dragblacker providing extra fire power. Dragon Knight braced himself for the attack as the black flames hit his shields. The force of the attack was enough to knock Dragon Knight back and caused him to collide with the wall.

Onyx started to walk towards the spot Dragon Knight hit and prepared to finish off his red counterpart. Just as he got closer, Dragon Knight tossed his shields at Onyx causing the black Rider to block them with his Drag Claw. Because he used the large dragon head gauntlet to protect himself, Onyx has allowed Dragon Knight to find a spot to conceal himself. The black dragon Rider finally noticed his error when he realized that he lost sight of Dragon Knight.

"He couldn't have gotten far," muttered Onyx as he started to look for him.

Onyx's search eventually led him outside of the hospital. He scanned the parking lot, but didn't see his counterpart. He took a few steps forward preparing to hunt down his adversary.

**STRIKE VENT**

Onyx heard the command coming from above him; he turned around and looked up to see Dragon Knight diving towards him from the overhead cover of the entrance. The red Rider had his Drag Claw pulled back as he dived down and punched Onyx in the chest with it. The next thing that happened was the mouth of the Drag Claw opening to unleash a fireball during impact. Onyx was knocked towards the street due to the force of the attack and the added fire power used as well.

Dragon Knight glared at his opponent and was about to attack again. However, his armor was starting to dissolve causing Dragon Knight to let out a small curse knowing he needed to leave fast. Onyx saw his original's armor giving out on him and smiled. Onyx knew that he has an advantage over the other Riders due to being a creature of the mirror world, allowing him to continue fighting while the other Riders were at their weakest. However, due to being a copy of Dragon Knight, Onyx shares at least one characteristic with his original. Dragon Knight's sense of honor and as much as he hated it, Onyx can't bring it upon himself to strike at someone who can't continue fighting.

So instead of continuing his attack, Onyx used Dragon Knight's problem as a chance to escape. He got up and headed towards another part of the hospital, but he was still close by to watch Dragon Knight leave the mirror world in the Ride Shooter.

"Next time I will beat you Masked Rider Dragon Knight," declared Onyx as he took out his deck returning him to being mirror Danny.

Back in the human world, Danny exited out of the janitor's closet and looked at the clock that was place inside it. The clock read 1:37 pm, meaning that Danny was in the mirror world far too long causing him to miss out on the rest of the school day.

"Great, I get into a fight against some black knock off of me and now I'm going to be getting an earful from Mom and Dad," muttered Danny as he trudged towards his sister's car since school will be out in a few minutes.

While Danny continued to head for Jazz's car, Tucker found himself cornered by Kwan. Apparently, something happened to upset Kwan so he decided to take his frustration out on Tucker. The smaller boy was backed up against the lockers, trying to edge away from the Asian jock. Sadly for Tucker, Kwan moved every time he moved making sure the techno-geek didn't leave his sight.

"I've been having a bad day Foley," said Kwan.

"Well I'm sure we can work something out Kwan," said Tucker in a nervous tone.

"Oh we will," said Kwan as he pulled out his deck. "You and me, we're going to fight and this time you are going down hard," he added as he dragged Tucker towards the boys' bathroom.

Kwan shoved Tucker into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. The two teens looked at each other, one in fear while the other had a smirk on his face. Kwan turned towards the mirrors and pointed his deck at the one facing him. His belt appeared around his waist and he took another quick glance and saw Tucker standing still.

"Take your deck out now!" yelled Kwan.

Tucker obeyed the jock as he pulled out his deck and pointed it at the mirror. The belt appeared on him much to Tucker's displeasure as he looked at Kwan once again.

"We really don't need to do this Kwan," started Tucker. "I mean come on, we're both Riders right? I'm sure we can come to an…" he tried to talk some sense into Kwan.

Sadly for Tucker, Kwan wasn't interested in listening. The jock had been in a foul mood and much like Dash; Kwan finds relief in hurting those he believes are weaker than him.

"Enough talking!" yelled Kwan. "Tiger," he said as he placed his deck into his belt.

The Tiger armor was now equipped onto Kwan and he stepped into the mirror. Tucker looked at his deck for a moment before finally making his choice.

"Knight," said Tucker as he donned his armor as well before stepping into the mirror.

Inside the mirrored high school, Tiger assaulted Knight with his Dest Visor causing Knight to block with his Dark Visor. Due to Tiger having a larger weapon, Knight was constantly pushed back by the sheer force the bulkier Rider was using. Tiger didn't seem like he was going to let up on his assault as he kicked Knight in the stomach with his left leg. Knight stumbled backwards for a second before recovering only to meet the blade of Tiger's Visor slashing at him in a horizontal swing.

Knight hit the floor hard thanks to Tiger's attack causing him to lose his grip on the Dark Visor. The Visor skidded towards the lockers far away from Knight. Seeing his chance, Tiger charged at Knight as the bat themed Rider tried to get back up. Just as Knight got up, Tiger tackled him back onto the ground. Tiger raised his Dest Visor over his head again getting ready to drive his weapon into Knight's head.

Knight braced himself to the next attack, but it never came as he heard gunshots coming from behind him. He looked to see Tiger stumbling backwards due to the projectiles hitting his armor. Knight turned to look at his savior and saw Zolda walking towards them still firing his Magna Visor at Tiger. Zolda stopped shooting to allow Knight to get back up.

"Man, am I ever glad to see you," said Knight as he stood up.

"I'm glad too," replied Zolda as he pulled out a card from his deck and placed it into his Visor.

**SHOOT VENT**

Zolda was now holding his Giga Launcher and aimed it at the two Riders much to Knight's shock.

"Killing you two in one hit will save me plenty of time," commented Zolda as he prepared to fire.

"What?" replied Knight. "No wait!" he yelled.

Too bad for Knight and Tiger, Zolda wasn't here to listen as he fired the Giga Launcher. The massive projectile caused him to slide backwards as it sped towards the two Riders. Knight was hit first causing him to fly backwards, hitting Tiger and knocking both Riders onto the floor. Tiger tried to get back up, but Knight was still on top of him. As the two Riders tried to recover from the attack, Zolda walked towards them with his Giga Launcher.

**ADVENT**

With that command, Destwilder lunged at Zolda causing the green Rider to drop his massive weapon as he tried to break away from the humanoid tiger attacking him. Tiger saw this as his chance to attack as he tossed Knight towards the lockers. He pulled out another card and inserted it into his Visor.

**FINAL VENT**

Tiger was now equipped with his Dest Claws and got into his attack stance. Destwilder knocked Zolda into the lockers before grabbing him with his huge claws. Zolda was on his back with Destwilder dragging him onto the ground heading for Tiger to finish the attack. Zolda tried to break free by kicking the tiger monster, but the attacks didn't faze the beast. Finally, Zolda grabbed his Magna Visor and shot Destwilder in the pocket of the beast's shoulder. This caused Destwilder to let go of Zolda as he fell onto the ground.

Tiger got out of his stance after seeing his monster take the fall. Zolda took this chance and opened fire on the younger Rider. Tiger wasn't prepared to the attack and was hit by the bullets before he blocked the attacks with his Dest Claws. Zolda continued to fire at Tiger causing the silver Rider to back away from the attacks before running down the hallway. Zolda didn't want lose this chance, so he followed after Tiger leaving Knight alone.

Knight slowly got back up and looked at the hallway Zolda was chasing Tiger down. Knight was shocked that Zolda would attack him when just yesterday he was helping the young Rider.

"This just doesn't make any sense," muttered Knight as he retrieved his Dark Visor.

As soon as he picked it up, Siren was flying out of a classroom and collided with the water fountain. Knight jolted up and moved back slightly in surprise as he watched a gold and brown Rider walk towards Siren with his arms crossed. Knight was actually scared as he watched Siren tried to attack him after she got back up. Siren threw a roundhouse kick with her right leg, but the attack never hit as the Rider disappeared in a burst of feathers. Siren and Knight looked at the feathers in surprise until the feathers exploded around Siren.

The female Rider screamed in pain as the feathers exploded on contact with her armor. Knight couldn't believe what he had just witnessed; this new Rider just vanished leaving explosive feathers from where he was standing. Suddenly, Knight felt a presence behind him so he turned around to see the Rider standing behind him. The Rider backhanded Knight with his right hand causing the younger Rider to stumble to his left.

"So these are the other remaining Riders?" questioned the Rider. "I am hardly impressed," he added.

"What was that punk?" growled Siren.

"Child, you are hardly a threat. In fact you are barely an annoyance," said the Rider.

Before Siren or Knight could say anything, an explosion was heard which caused them to look behind them. They saw Tiger coming towards them just before he was hit in the back by two projectiles courtesy of Zolda using his Giga Cannons.

"I take it this is the other child Rider?" questioned the Rider.

"Yes Odin, he is," answered Zolda.

"How sad that these children won't see the own graduation from school, but that is life after all," commented Odin. "Kill them," he ordered.

"Yes sir," replied Zolda as he pulled out a card and inserted it into the Magna Visor.

**FINAL VENT**

Magnugiga appeared before Zolda much to the shock of the three Riders. Odin teleported away from the three Rider and appeared behind Zolda as the green Rider inserted his Visor into the back of his monster. Knight tried to back away from the oncoming attack, Tiger tried to get back up with Siren helping him.

"Say goodbye kids," said Zolda as he pulled the trigger.

Just then right before the younger Riders was a barrage of projectiles and missile flying towards them. Siren acting on instinct pushed Tiger into the barrage much to Tiger's and Knight's shock. Knight and Siren were knocked back by the explosions while Tiger took the full brunt of the assault. Knight collided onto the ground but was fine while Siren hit the lockers before falling onto the ground. The two Riders looked at where Tiger stood and saw him drop to the ground. It was hard to tell, but they could hear a small breaking sound as Tiger's armor dissolved leaving an injured Kwan.

Kwan couldn't believe it; his own girlfriend pushed him into the line of fire just to save her own skin. He slowly turned his dissolving body towards Siren with tears in his eyes.

"Valerie," called out Kwan. "Why?" he asked.

"It's every Rider for them self, Kwan," answered Siren as she stood up. "You were a good boyfriend thought, but you were a better shield," she added as she limped away.

Kwan screamed for Valerie to come back but he was gone as his body dissolved. Knight couldn't believe what he had just witnessed, despite Kwan being his bully; this wasn't something Knight would wish on him. He watched as Siren continues to limp off, but she stopped when she saw Odin appear in front of her. He didn't say anything as he grabbed her deck and removed it from her belt. Valerie screamed as he armor vanished leaving her vulnerable to the mirror world. She tried to get her deck back, but Odin crushed it in his hands before he and Zolda left the school.

Valerie screamed as she started to dissolve until she saw Knight still standing in the hallway. She ran towards him going for his deck. She pinned Knight onto the ground trying to pull his deck out of his belt.

"Give me that deck Foley!" yelled Valerie as she tried to take it.

"Valerie stop!" yelled Knight in protest as he tried to keep her hands off of his deck.

"No, I can't die here," argued Valerie. "I'm too important to die!" she yelled.

However, Valerie's yelling drew the attention of a monster. It was Destwilder, and he was enraged by witnessing the death of his master. Destwilder knew he wouldn't be able to defeat Zolda by himself, but he knew who was also responsible for his master's demise. When he spotted Valerie attacking Knight, Destwilder lunged at her and knocked the black girl off the Rider. Knight watched in horror as Destwilder mauled Valerie just before he ate her. Valerie's screams were the last thing Mirrored Casper high will ever hear of Valerie Gray as Destwilder finished his meal.

Knight shook his head as he got away from the killing ground. Whether Destwilder knew that Knight had left or not was not important to him. Instead Destwilder let out a sorrow filled roar at the loss of his master, who was now another victim of the Rider War.

Back in the human world, Danny was in the hospital visiting Sam. When Jazz found Danny by her car, she asked him where he was and he told her that he got into another fight in the mirror world. At first she thought he was fighting Dan again, but he told her it wasn't Dan. Danny told his sister about the black Rider that looked just like him in Rider form. Jazz was shocked that there was another dragon themed Rider and was more shocked at the fact that this new Rider fought just like Danny does. Danny assured Jazz that he won't be fighting that one anytime soon much to her relief.

When Danny reached Sam's room, the Goth girl was happy to see him and he was happy to see her. The two lovebirds sat around joking and talking about anything that they could think of. To Danny it didn't matter what the topic was, just as long as he could hear Sam's voice, he was happy. He was also happy that Sam was wrapped around his arms because she wanted a hug from Danny. She made him promise to never tell anyone about her getting hugs from him under threat of broken shins. Of course Danny agreed because he wants these hugs to be their little secret. However, there was one thing that was always in the back of Danny's mind that scares him to this day.

'Will I win the Rider War in time or will Sam die because I was too late?' thought Danny as Sam leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Danny," called out Sam.

"Yeah Sam?" replied Danny.

"What's wrong?" asked the Goth girl.

"Nothing, just thinking," answered Danny as he held Sam closer to him. 'Just thinking about saving you,' he mentally added.

**Author's note: Well that ends this chapter along with Kwan and Valerie. A two for one special on Rider deaths and it also leaves the last six Riders standing. To be honest I had no idea on how to make the chapter have any real development and I was in the mood for a chapter to have fighting in it. So in the end that how this chapter turned out. For those thinking that killing Kwan and Valerie was too soon, well I never planned on them living too long after Dash died. This also means I'm closer to finishing the story as the last Riders continue to fight each other to the death.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: The song Dispar belongs to Gackt and it may be the last song I will put into this story. Haven't really decided, but then again I'm close to finishing the story so I don't think any more songs are needed.**

Late in the night, up on top of the Amity Park hospital, a lone man stood looking over the city. He was the same blonde haired man who gave the Rider decks away to his chosen fighters. He seemed to be deep in thought about the current status of the Rider War he created. Out of the twelve decks he gave away and the most recently made one that he gave to a mirrored manifestation of one of the surviving Riders.

"Thrust, Scissors, Raia, Verde, Spear, Tiger, and Siren are dead," said the man.

"Yes, indeed they are," replied a new voice.

The man turned around and looked at what appeared to be a blue man with a purple cloak, a specter with a small clock, as well as a pendulum inside himself. The blonde man gave a small smile as he watched this man turned into an old man.

"So what brings the all mighty Clockwork here to this little alternate time stream?" asked the man.

"I like to know how your progress is coming along Gamble," answered Clockwork.

"You and I both know you don't need to be told what is going on. After all, you can easily make time to see how things are going here," replied Gamble. "By the way, how are things in the prime timeline?" he asked.

"All is as it should be, Daniel and Samantha are getting closer as the days go by," answered Clockwork.

"And the other timeline, the Terasaurusu timeline?" asked Gamble.

"It has a few bumps, but that Daniel is becoming a more powerful version," answered Clockwork. "He has also claimed the Samantha of his timeline as his mate after she turned," he added.

"So that Sam has become part ghost as well?" questioned Gamble. "It must be hard for her since you showed me how it happened?" he added.

"It was a struggle for her, but Daniel has shown her unconditional love despite his own heartache," answered Clockwork.

"It seems like a large amount of these timelines involving this boy tends to lead him to that girl," said Gamble. "Even this one's fate is tied to the Goth girl, in fact this world's fate depends on her doesn't it?" he wondered.

"So it would seem," said Clockwork as he left the human world.

"It's a big gamble to place the fate of this world in the hands of these people," said Gamble as continued to look at the city. "But then again, risking one's life for someone or something is the greatest of gambles," he added as he vanished into the night.

The next day, Danny woke up to turn off his alarm clock, by tossing it out the window. He got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. After about ten minutes, Danny got out of the shower and went back into his room to get dressed. After getting dressed, Danny went downstairs to get something to eat for breakfast. Before he exited his room, he noticed a piece of paper placed on his deck. He went to pick up his deck and the paper when he noticed that the paper was a note. He looked at the note and gave a small gasp at what was written.

_Dragon Knight,_

_The Rider War is reaching its end very quickly. You along with Knight, Zolda, Ouja, Odin, and Onyx are the last six Riders. One of you six will be the winner and will be given his greatest desire. All Riders will meet at the front of the North Mercy hospital for my final appearance to you all. Be there by 5:00 pm sharp._

That was all the note had on it and Danny could tell that this was big. He pocketed his deck and headed downstairs to eat but his mind was on what the note said.

'Last six Riders,' thought Danny. 'I guess things are finally heating up,' he thought as he grabbed breakfast.

After eating breakfast Danny was riding with Jazz to school. The ride was uneventful despite Danny telling his sister that the Rider War was down to six Riders. When she heard Danny tell her this, Jazz became even more worried for her brother's safety. The idea that Danny had to face five other Riders gives her the impression that the surviving Riders would be the toughest and most desperate ones to fight. She can already guess that Dan Roberts would be among the last Riders.

When the Fenton siblings arrived at their school, Danny headed for his locker while Jazz locked up her car. Once Danny opened his locker, he saw Tucker heading towards him with a sorrow filled look on his face. Danny placed his backpack and a few of his books inside his locker before closing it. He turned to look at Tucker and saw his friend holding a note. The note had the same message that was on the note he got this morning with the obvious exemption of who the note was addressed to.

"So you got one too huh?" guessed Danny.

"Yeah," replied Tucker feeling more depressed after witnessing the deaths of Kwan and Valerie.

"So who were the most recent ones to go?" asked Danny.

"Kwan and Valerie," answered Tucker.

"So they were Tiger and Siren," guessed Danny as he thought about those two former Riders. "Can't be helped," he said as he began to walk to his first class.

"Can't be helped, Danny Kwan and Valerie are dead. Don't you feel anything for them?" complained Tucker.

"I do, but I can't do anything to change what happened," replied Danny. "They chose to become Riders Tuck, so their fates were of their own doing," he told his friend.

"How can you say that?" asked Tucker in shock. "They were our classmates, just like Sydney and Dash. They died for some freaks entertainment," he continued. "Why can't you see that?" he asked.

He didn't get an answer because Danny was already in the classroom. After that conversation Tucker hasn't been able to get Danny to listen to him or get him to help him fight to end the Rider War. The rest of the school day was fairly quiet with no interruptions from the mirror monsters.

Over at Wisconsin, Vlad Masters was in his office going over some paperwork about a new security system for Axiom Labs. The details of the security system held no interest to Vlad in the slightest. Instead Vlad's mind was on the note he had received from his benefactor about the final upcoming battle between the Riders. Much like Danny and Tucker, Vlad received his note early in the morning next to his Odin deck. When he read the note, he was quite happy with who was in the last six.

'Jack's son who seems determined to win, a young boy who believes in some foolish idea about stopping the Rider War, a mercenary that I have personally hired as my 'cleaner' and the unstable Dan Roberts have made it to the final six,' thought Vlad as he placed the paperwork down. 'I might as well just be handed the reward,' he continued to think. "Daniel and his little friend will face each other with their Survive cards and will be too weakened to defend themselves after fighting to win. Matthew will be busy fighting Dan for the simple reason of revenge and I will swoop down among them all and destroy them when they are at their weakest," he said out loud as he imagined his victory over the four Riders that he had mentioned. "However, this Onyx Rider remains a mystery. Perhaps I will find out during this little meeting," he finished as he made his preparations to head for Amity Park.

In an apartment building in Amity Park, Matthew Skulker was looking over his deck as he prepared himself for what he hopes to be the final battle. Ever since Skulker learned out Rider War, he had only one thing on his mind, revenge. His revenge was made even sweeter when he learned that Masked Rider Ouja happens to be the man he swore revenge on, Dan Roberts. He had no interest in the reward for fighting in the Rider War after finding out that Dan was a Rider.

"Soon Bullet, soon I was kill Dan and you can finally rest in peace for what he had done," said Skulker as he remembered that fateful day.

_Flashback_

_It was a dark night in Chicago as Skulker and his partner and best friend Ryan 'Bullet' Walters patrolled their area. The two police officers were regarded as the Chicago PD's best patrol men on the force. They always seemed to always be in the right spot in case of a patrol car was needed for quick response._

_However this night proved to be different from the others. They received a call from dispatch of an armed robbery taking place at a gas station. They responded to the call immediately and headed towards the gas station in question. They managed to enter the gas station and caught two robbers off guard. A gun fight occurred with one of the robbers making a run for it towards the back._

"_Bullet, you go after that punk. I got this one covered," ordered Skulker._

"_On it," complied Bullet as he ran for the exit the robber took, dodging gunfire as he did._

_After ten minutes of exchanging gun fire with the robber, Skulker managed to get in close and took the robber down. Back up had arrived and took over allowing Skulker to go aid his partner. He arrived at the back alleyway north of the gas station and he saw what had happened. He saw the second robber badly beaten to death on the ground. He checked the man for a pulse but found nothing. Fearing for his partner's life, Skulker headed deeper into the alleyway. When he got closer to the end of it, he saw Bullet pinned to the wall with another man._

_The man had black hair, and wore a black jacket with a ripped sleeve. This man was kicking Bullet's head to the wall before grabbing a broken pipe and swinging across the down man's face._

"_No!" yelled Skulker as he raised his gun and fired._

_The bullet missed the man, but it caused him to noticed Skulker. Skulker looked into the man's eyes and saw that they were blue. The man let out a yell before shoving the sharpened end of the broken pipe into Bullet's chest._

_End of flashback_

Ever since that day, Skulker quite the force and vowed to find the man who killed his partner and kill him in return. He spent several months following any lead he could get that would lead him to Dan Roberts, but he had no luck. That was until that night he met that man who had not only information on Dan, but a tool that will allow him to get his revenge with no interference with the law.

_Flashback again_

_Skulker was in his hotel room after failing to find any clue of Dan's whereabouts. He was enraged that the psychotic man was able to slip out of the people's notice, but he was determined to find him._

"_I'll find you Dan, and when I do I will make sure you never have the chance to get away again," declared Skulker._

"_That's a pretty bold statement from a man who hasn't caught him," commented a male voice._

"_Who's there?" asked Skulker as he surveyed his hotel room. "Show yourself!" he yelled._

"_As you wish," responded the voice._

_Skulker was shocked to see a man appear before him from the bathroom. The man had blonde hair and simple clothing. In his right hand was a green deck with a yellow emblem that looked like an ox or a buffalo._

"_Who are you?" demanded Skulker._

"_Who I am is not important," replied the man. "What is, is you getting Dan Roberts and stopping him before he harms another person right?" he continued._

"_Do you know where he is?" questioned Skulker._

"_I don't know where he is, but I do know where he is going," answered the man. "He is heading for a town called Amity Park," he told Skulker. "And I also know of a way for you to get your revenge and the law will never be able to touch you," he added._

"_You do, how?" questioned Skulker._

"_With this," answered the man as he handed Skulker the green deck._

"_What is this?" asked Skulker as he looked at the deck._

"_Tools of your new trade," answered the man. "Just point it in front of any reflective surface and say Zolda and you will gain the power needed to bring Dan to justice," he told Skulker before he headed back into the bathroom._

_Skulker followed the man, but saw that he had vanished._

_End of flashback_

That was the first day he became Zolda and he didn't regret becoming a Rider. When he found out about Dan being Ouja, Skulker had focus more on going after Dan than continuing his work for Vlad Masters. Now he was preparing for his meeting with that same man along with the others Riders especially since Dan was among the surviving Riders.

"Soon Dan, soon you'll pay for what you have done to my partner," swore Skulker.

Meanwhile under a bridge that connects Amity Park to Elmerton, Dan Roberts was hunched over next to a fire he had made. The place he had used for a while was scheduled to be demolished, so he took to leaving before anyone spotted him. He had also captured a raccoon, killed it and was now roasting the dead animal for a meal. Once the meat has been thoroughly cooked Dan began to eat the raccoon. As he continued to eat, Dan heard footsteps approaching him. He looked up and saw the blonde man walking towards him. The man stopped by the fire and looked at Dan as he took another bite.

"So, you're here to tell me something important?" questioned Dan as he continued to eat.

"The Rider War is reaching its end," said the man. "You and the other five remaining Riders will meet at North Mercy Hospital five o'clock sharp tonight," he continued.

"So the big endgame has finally come," commented Dan as he looked at the fire for a moment. "Good, maybe I can finally do something about my boredom," he added as he looked at the man. "Want some?" he offered some of his food.

The man stayed silent for a moment which Dan took as a no before he resumed eating. The man left Dan to his meal as he prepared for the Riders to gather for the last time.

As time continued to move forward for many, it seemed to drag on slowly for the surviving Riders. The tension of waiting for the time to meet each other before their final showdown against one another was escalating. Danny and Tucker spent most if not all of the school day watching the clocks, waiting for the day to end. The only time they were not watching the clocks was when they had to go to their next classes.

When school finally let out Danny and Tucker both exited the school and headed towards the parking lot. They both had agreed to go the meeting place together rather than separately. They were close to Jazz's car where his sister was waiting when the two of them heard someone calling Danny over. It was Star and she was holding a folder in her right hand.

"What do you need Star?" asked Danny.

"Well, I just finished reading your half of the paper and I don't get what you're trying to say in it," answered Star.

"There's not much to get Star, I wrote what I thought about the Masked Riders," said Danny.

"That's the thing, everyone calls them either the Mirror Knights or Ghost Knights," replied Star. "So why call them Masked Riders?" she asked.

"Because that's what they're called," replied Danny.

"But…" Star started.

"Listen Star, when it comes to the day the report is due. Give it to Lancer or read it out loud if that's what he wants. It will either make sense or not," said Danny. "Right now, I have something important to do," he added as stepped into his sister's car when Jazz started her car.

Star and Tucker watched as Jazz's car backed out of the parking space and head towards the hospital.

"What is going on with him?" asked Star.

"Who knows," replied Tucker. "But more importantly, how about you and I…" he continued as he winked at Star.

"I was asking that question to myself and not in your life loser," snapped Star as she walked away.

"WHY WON'T ANY GIRL GO OUT WITH ME!" Tucker shouted into the heavens.

He didn't get an answer from anyone; instead he got a football colliding with his face. The force of the thrown football knocked the poor boy out cold for five minutes. To make is even sadder, nobody bothered to help him, not even a teacher.

About an hour has passed since Danny arrived at the hospital; he was in Sam's room talking to her about anything to pass the time. Danny had his arms wrapped around Sam as the Goth girl rested her head on her crush's shoulder. As Danny looked at her, he noticed that Sam was starting to fall asleep. He smiled as he tried to move so that Sam would be sleeping on her bed.

"Danny, don't leave me," whispered Sam as she shut her eyes.

Danny hated that he had to leave soon because he really wants to be by Sam's side. However, he has a duty to meet with the other Riders soon.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I have to go," Danny apologized as he finally got her lying down on her bed.

"Can you sing to me before you leave?" requested Sam.

Danny smiled as he held onto her right hand.

"Of course Sam," answered Danny. "Any song you want to hear?" he asked.

"Surprise me," answered Sam as she propped herself to listen to her crush sing.

_ureshisou ni kao o miagete shita wo hawasenagara  
afuredashita amai mitsu no naka de hebi to tawamure  
_

_mune wo furimidashite  
yubi de moteasonde  
nureta kuchi wo boku ni tsukidashite_

yakusoku ha atsui kuchizuke ni  
kairaku ha mou tomerarenai  
hikisaita karada wo furuwase  
nukegara ni sayonara wo tsugete...  


_karamitsuita kumo no nagai teashi ni dakarenagara  
boku no ue de aegi kurushimu koto wo motometsuzukeru  
_

_hageshiku odori kurue  
modae sakebeba ii  
honoo ni dakarenagara kieteyuke  
_

_ayamachi ha kurikaesaretemo  
kokoro made musabori tsukushite  
sashidashita ude wo dakiyosete  
iroawaseta hitomi wo tojita_

_yakusoku ha atsui kuchizuke ni  
kairaku ha mou tomerarenai  
hikisaita karada wo furuwase  
nukegara ni sayonara wo tsugete..._

_ayamachi ha kurikaesaretemo  
kokoro made musabori tsukushite  
sashidashita ude wo dakiyosete  
iroawaseta hitomi wo tojita_

When Danny finished the song, he looked at Sam sleeping on the bed. She had a peaceful smile on her face as if she was having a wonderful dream. Danny smiled at her as he leaned forward a bit and stroked her hair for a moment. Sam continued to smile as she slept much to Danny's happiness. Danny leaned forward some more and lightly kissed Sam's right cheek before pulling back.

"I love you Sam," whispered Danny as he left the room and proceeded to head towards the front of the hospital for Jazz to pick him up.

"I love you Danny," whispered Sam in her sleep.

When Danny and Jazz reached the old abandoned hospital it was around four forty-seven, so Danny knew he had enough time. When the Fenton siblings looked over North Mercy hospital, they noticed that the sign lost three letters making the sign say No Mercy. Jazz felt a little uneasy about letting her brother go into the place, but Danny assured her that he'll be fine as he waved his deck towards her. Danny reached the front of the hospital and found the other four known Rider standing before him. He also noticed that Tucker was looking extremely freaked about being near a hospital as he curled up into the fetal position hugging his PDA. Skulker leaning on the wall glaring at Dan, who was sitting on the ground looking back at him with a smirk on his face, finally there was Vlad standing in the middle with his arms behind his back with a smug look on his face.

"So this is everyone?" asked Vlad.

"All except for whoever Onyx is," commented Danny as he walked up to Tucker.

"I wouldn't worry about him, he is very much aware of what is going on," said the man who gave the Riders their decks as he exited the broken down hospital. "Welcome Riders to the intermission of the final battle," he greeted the Riders.

"Final battle, you mean the next one will decide everything?" asked Tucker from his curled up position.

"Not exactly young Knight," replied the man. "I call it the final battle because if there is no last Rider standing by the end of next week, I will take immediate action," he told them. "And trust me, you don't want that to happen," he added.

"So the six of us need to fight each other to the death within two weeks or all of us will die huh?" guessed Dan as he got up. "Sounds like fun," he added as he cracked his neck.

"Yes that is correct, so if any of you have any business that needs to be done within this week. Get it done fast and get back to fighting," said the man as he retreated back into the abandoned hospital.

"Well now, it would seem that things have become more interesting," said Vlad as he began to walk away.

"So it would seem," agreed Skulker as he left as well.

"I can't wait to have some more fun," said Dan as he headed for the gate too.

Danny watched as the three men leave before looking at Tucker. He shook his head and helped the bat themed Rider up. It took a while but Danny had finally managed to drag Tucker out of the area and into Jazz's car. Jazz looked at the babbling boy that her brother threw into the back of her car before turning towards her brother.

"What was Tucker doing here?" asked Jazz.

"He's…..another Rider," admitted Danny.

"What!" yelled Jazz in shock.

The next day was generally uneventful for the last Riders. So far there were only minor attacks from the mirror monsters that were easily dealt with. However, the main concern for the Riders was the fact that they're Rider War was reaching its end. Vlad had managed to have any of his important business meetings taken care of or rescheduled so he could focus on taking care of the other Riders. Dan and Skulker had a few battles against each other, but they never had a clear victor. As for Danny and Tucker, they had a much tougher problem to deal with. The two friends were behind their school because Tucker wanted to once again talk sense into Danny about stopping the Rider War.

"Danny, please dude you have to listen to me," started Tucker.

"Tucker, just stop it," interrupted Danny. "I really don't want to hear any more about this and turn it into this big thing," he added.

"Big thing?" repeated Tucker. "Dude, it's already big. People are dying man," he argued.

"People die every day," countered Danny. "What makes this any different?" he asked.

"People don't die because of monsters eating them!" yelled Tucker. "Danny, out of all of us that are left, you and me can stop it," he continued.

"Do you even know why we're all fighting in the first place?" asked Danny.

"Well no, but it can't be that great," answered Tucker.

"The Rider who wins gets their greatest desire to come true," Danny told him.

"Their greatest desire comes true?" questioned Tucker as he thought about what his greatest desire would be.

"Yes and I plan on winning so that mines with come true," said Danny as he turned around.

"What could you possibly desire that isn't greater than…." Started Tucker until he stopped and realized why Danny is fighting. "You're doing this to save Sam aren't you?" he asked.

Danny didn't say anything but he did let out a short gasp after hearing what Tucker said. Before Tucker could say anything else, Danny walked away from him.

"Danny wait!" called out Tucker as he ran towards his friend. "Dude, I understand what you're going through. Sam's my friend too, but you can't seriously…" he tried to tell Danny.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M GOING THROUGHT!" yelled Danny. "Sam doesn't have much time left. If I don't win this, she will die because of her cancer!" he continued. "I have a chance to save her, completely cure her of her cancer where it will never come back. Come Hell or mirror monster, I won't let anyone stand in my way to save her," he finished.

"SO LETTING ELEVEN OTHER PEOPLE DIE IN EXCHANGE FOR HER LIFE IS BETTER!" yelled Tucker. "Danny, the doctors are doing their best to save her. Trust in them to save her, they might be able to fix her," he told Danny.

Suddenly, Danny picked up Tucker by his shirt and rammed him onto the wall. Tucker let out a yelp of pain from the impact and looked scared as he looked into Danny's rage filled blue eyes.

"I'm not risking Sam's life on a might," growled Danny. "When I win the Rider War, she gets cured and can continue to live her life. Then and only then will I answer for what I have done in order to win. I'll take whatever punishment is thrown at me, if Sam ends up hating me for what I have done, then so be it. So long as she's alive, I don't care what will happen to me afterwards," he told Tucker.

Tucker looked at Danny in shock after hearing Danny's declaration. He felt very stupid for not realizing that it was Sam that Danny was fighting for. Tucker had always known that Danny had it bad for Sam, but he didn't realize that it was this serious. He always joked about how those two were lovebirds much like the rest of their peers, but the fact that Danny was willing to risk his own life shows just how special Sam is to him.

Finally, Danny let go of Tucker and continued to walk away from the techno-geek. Tucker slumped down to the ground and stayed there for a moment. As Danny continued to walk back into the school, they heard the sound of the mirror world. The two young Riders ran into the boys' locker room next to the gym. They stopped in front of the mirrors and pulled out their decks. The belts appeared on their waists as they got ready to go into battle once again.

"Dragon Knight," said Danny as he inserted his deck into the belt.

"Knight," said Tucker as he did the same thing as Danny.

The reflective images of the Dragon Knight armor and the Knight armor appeared over the two boys before becoming complete. The two of the jumped into the mirrors and entered the mirror world to fight once again.

**Author's note: Well that ends this chapter and I'm sorry for taking so long. However, I haven't been able to think much for the story and I haven't been getting reviews lately. Either people are tired of waiting for new chapters or no longer care for the story. Either way doesn't matter to me, I plan on finishing this story and I believe I can get it done within at least five chapters counting this one.**


	30. Chapter 30

Inside Fenton Works, Jazz was her room writing in her diary. It has been quite a long week for her ever since Danny told her about the final battle between the Riders had been set. She hasn't been all that thrilled to learn that Danny had to go against these people, but there was no way that she could stop him from fighting. No matter how much she wanted to, Jazz knew that Danny wouldn't stop until he either wins the Rider War or he dies trying. That was the thing what scared her most about this Rider War, the Riders play for keeps and those who lose, they lose their lives.

'How can anyone possibly think that whatever the prize is could be worth this entire blood shed?' thought Jazz as she closed her diary.

Meanwhile inside his room, Danny was lying down on his bed recovering from his latest fight against the mirror monsters. Danny was hoping for the fight to be against either Zolda or Ouja, but it was against a large amount of white bug monsters, the Sheerghosts. It was a long and tiresome battle, but Danny was lucky that Tucker was with him and that they both had the Survive cards to help take the Sheerghosts on.

'Hopefully we won't have any more trouble with those things for a while,' thought Danny as he slowly closed his eyes to rest.

Over at Tucker's house, the young bat themed Rider was in his room playing Doomed. However, his mind wasn't on the game at all. Instead he was thinking about his battle against the Sheerghosts with Danny. They both had used their Survive cards and Tucker was amazed with what happened to Dark Wing when he summoned him to perform Final Vent.

_Flashback_

_Dragon Knight and Knight arrived at the mirrored version the movie theater. In front of them was a huge batch of white monsters making short grunting sounds. They were lumbering around kind of like a bunch of zombies before they noticed the Riders. Once they saw them, the Sheerghosts snapped out of their stupor and charged at the Riders._

"_Oh man, how do we fight these guys?" asked Knight feeling a little freaked._

"_Relax Tucker compared to the other Riders, they're small fry," commented Dragon Knight as he slid down his Drag Visor and pulled a card out to place inside the Visor._

_**SWORD VENT**_

_With that command, Dragon Knight was armed with his Drag Saber before he charged at the monsters. Knight followed close behind with his Dark Visor drawn, ready to go against the monsters that awaited them. The Sheerghosts charged at the two Riders and planned on overwhelming them with numbers._

_Dragon Knight slashed and dodged the mirror monsters as he continued to go through them. Knight followed while using his Dark Visor to parry a strike from one of the Sheerghosts that tried to slug him. The impact of the attack still pushed Knight back causing him to back away from the monster. Acting on instinct, Knight pulled out a card from his deck and saw that it was his Survive card._

"_Sweet," said Knight as he activated the card._

_Knight's Dark Visor turned into the blue scabbard, the Dark Visor Zwei. Knight inserted his Survive Shippu card into the Visor Zwei and closed it._

_**SURVIVE**_

_The wind picked up as Knight's armor changed into his Survive mode. Dragon Knight didn't notice because he was still fighting against the Sheerghosts that were attacking him. Knight pulled out another card and inserted it into his Dark Visor Zwei._

_**BLUST VENT**_

_With that command, Darkwing flew towards the area while his body became coated in mirror like material. The mirror coating shattered to reveal Darkwing in a new form. He was much larger with wind turbines within his wings with gold outlines on the edges of his wings. He had a golden looking helmet covering his head; he also had two dark blue tail pieces beside his metallic legs. His chest also had gold plating on that connects to the gold on his wings. Darkwing had become Darkraider as he flew towards his master's foes. The turbines on his wings began to spin as high speeds creating two tornados that blew the Sheerghosts away from Knight._

_Dragon Knight was also caught up in the attack as he tried to fight back against the winds. He managed to plunge his Drag Saber into the ground to anchor him while the monsters were gone from the area._

_End of flashback_

Tucker let out a small laugh after remembering that little incident. However, his laughter turned into cries of anguish as he saw his character get blown to bits in Doomed. His skills as Rider may be improving thanks to the Survive Shippu card, but his gaming skills were still below Sam's skills.

The next day, things in Amity Park seemed to be quiet as everyone went on with their lives. However over at Elmerton, thing were about to get a little heated as two of the last surviving Riders walked towards each other in a darkened alleyway. Dan and Skulker stopped a few feet away from each other as they stared each other down. Dan had a smirk on his face while Skulker glared at the man who killed his partner.

"It's been a while huh?" taunted Dan as he cracked his neck.

"Not long enough you son of a bitch," growled Skulker.

"Well, I'm here and I'm ready to play," joked Dan as he reached for his deck.

"Wait," interrupted Skulker. "We'll fight after noon," he told his foe.

"Why after noon?" asked Dan as continued to reach for his deck.

"Simple, I want you to have at least one more meal before I kill you," replied Skulker as he turned around to leave.

"A final meal before one of us dies huh?" questioned Dan. "Why not, I'll humor you for now," he added before he left to grab something to eat.

While Dan went off to grab himself a meal; over at Casper high Danny and Tucker were stuck listening to another lecture being given to them by Lancer. The two young Riders and their peers ignored the out of shape teacher as Lancer continued to talk about a book none of the students actually read. Danny was spending the time in class thinking about how close the Rider War was ending and that there was only a handful of Riders left including Tucker and himself. This one fact had upset Danny because as much as he didn't want to, he might have to fight and kill Tucker in order to save Sam.

As for Tucker, the fact that Danny still planned on fighting against the odds scared him. He knew that Danny can stubborn, it's one of the things that he has in common with Sam, and it was worrisome. He thought about what would it have been like if the situation was flipped with Sam as the Rider and Danny with the cancer.

'It would still be the same,' thought Tucker. 'Even if Sam isn't one for fighting, if Danny's life was at stake she would fighting inside the mirror world every day until Danny was saved,' he continued to think about it.

The class ended when the lunch bell rang throughout the school. The students eagerly exited the classroom to get their 'food' to eat. Danny silently exited the classroom and headed towards the cafeteria to have lunch. Tucker followed along, but at a much slower pace as his mind was still on how to stop the Rider War without killing anyone.

Inside the cafeteria, the student ate their food while chatting with their friends. Danny and Tucker were eating at their usual table in silence. To many it looked like the two of them were in a fight against one another. They would be half right; they were in a fight, but not the kind of fight they would be thinking. Among such students thinking that they were in a fight would be Star, but that was because she had finished reading Danny's paper for their assignment.

The blonde A-list girl was shocked when she read the paper and thought it was just a bad report at first. However, she started to notice that some parts of the paper were far too detailed, the monsters that attacked from the mirrors, twelve armored warriors with huge details on nearly all of them, and the shocking reason behind all of these abductions. Star was starting to think that Danny knew far more about the Ghost Knights than he should because his parents had never talked about these 'Masked Riders' as people. She thought about the events that had begun when these crazy ghost sightings began and remembered how she first saw Dragon Knight.

_Flashback_

_Everyone stopped and saw the Gelnewt and reacted to the creature in fear. The girls that were in front of the Gelnewt turned out to be Paulina and Star. They screamed in terror and tried to run. Paulina, being who she was pushed Star out of the way so that she could save her own skin. Star looked up in fear as the Gelnewt was about to drive his shuriken into her head. Luckily for her, the beast was hit in the back by what to Star was a knight in red and black armor._

_The Gelnewt turned to see Dragon Knight and rushed him. The red Rider sidestepped the beast and threw a sidekick to its back again. It crashed into the punch table causing kids to run to the walls. Some of the kids ran out of the gym to get away from the Gelnewt. Tucker and Jazz were at the opposite side of the gym with Jack and Maddie who were looking ready to jump in as the pulled out silver fishing poles?_

"_Hold it right there Spook!" yelled Jack as he and Maddie ran towards the Gelnewt._

"_Please tell me they're kidding?" begged Dragon Knight as he was about to run towards the Gelnewt, but he was stopped by a voice._

"_Who are you?" asked a still frightened Star as she tried to get up._

"_No one important," replied Dragon Knight as he ran towards the Gelnewt. He tackled the Gelnewt and they both phased into a puddle of punch leaving the human world._

_End of Flashback_

That was both one of the scariest and most amazing things that has ever happened in her entire life. Since that day, Star has taken an interest in the mysterious Red Knight or better known as Dragon Knight due to that attack in their school when that purple knight appeared. That was another frightening moment in her life.

'Dragon Knight fought in our school and only entered and exited through anything that was reflective. So maybe Fenton is on to something about this,' thought Star as she continued to eat her lunch.

As the students of Casper high continue to have their lunch break, over at the back of the Amity Mall Dan and Skulker were standing face to face. The two men had finished their meals and were now getting ready for what may be their final confrontation. Dan had a smirk on his face as he took his deck out of his jacket while Skulker did the same thing. The two men turned to face Skulker's car which they used to summon their belts. Dan turned to look at Skulker once again before letting out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Skulker as he glared at his rival.

"I'm just getting a good look at you before I kill you," answered Dan as he did his circular hand motion with his right hand. "Ouja," he said as he inserted his deck into the belt.

Skulker looked at Ouja for a second before inserting his deck into his own belt.

"Zolda," said Skulker as his armor appeared on him much like Ouja's armor did.

The two Riders entered the mirror world through the car and entered the mirrored version of the mall to begin their battle. They walked towards the middle of the mall on the first floor. Ouja looked around the mall for a moment while Zolda took out his Magna Visor from his hip. Ouja turned around and pulled out his Veno Visor. The two Riders faced each other as Ouja pulled out a card from his deck and inserted it into the Visor.

**SWORD VENT**

At that command, Ouja caught his Veno Saber and charged at Zolda as the green Rider opened fire on his foe. Ouja used his sword to block as he moved closer Zolda who was still shooting at him. When the purple Rider got closer to Zolda, Ouja did a spinning back slash but Zolda dodged it by moving back. However, Ouja saw this and planted a side kick with his right leg into Zolda's gut. The green Rider stumbled back, clutching his stomach as he glared at his foe.

"You've gotten a little better," commented Ouja as he cracked his neck.

"A lot better than you think," replied Zolda as he pulled out a card and inserted it into his Magna Visor.

**ADVENT**

Ouja felt the ground below him start to shake. He looked under his feet and saw that the floor was coated in a mirror like substance. Underneath the mirror was Zolda's monster, Magnugiga rising from the mirror. Ouja jumped out of the way of the green robotic monster as it faced his direction.

**SHOOT VENT**

Ouja heard that announcement and looked for Zolda but couldn't find him. It turned out that Zolda was up at the second floor of the mall equipped with his Giga Cannon. Zolda fired his cannons at Ouja from above while Magnugiga fired its weapons from the ground. Ouja dodged the projectiles before he took off running to avoid the barrage aimed at him.

"Run little man, run!" yelled Zolda as he continued to fire at Ouja.

Ouja ducked behind a column and pulled out his Veno Visor again. He reached into his deck and took out another card before inserting it into his Visor.

**CONFINE VENT**

The command was instant as Zolda's Giga Cannon vanished from his body. Zolda jumped from the second floor and rushed towards Magnugiga in order to finish Ouja with his Final Vent, End of Worlds attack. However, Ouja ran towards the monster as well and jumped into the air to do a corkscrew kick. Magnugiga tried to move out of the way but it was too bulky and was hit by Ouja's attack. The force of the attack knocked the monster onto the ground as it vanished while Ouja crashed onto the floor on his back. Zolda glared at Ouja as the purple Rider got back up and cracked his neck again. Ouja turned to look at Zolda before rushing towards him to continue their battle.

"Not bad," commented Zolda as he took another card out and placed it into his Magna Visor.

**SHOOT VENT**

With that command, Zolda was now using his Giga Launcher and aimed it at Ouja. However Ouja had his Veno Visor with him again and placed a card in it.

**STEAL VENT**

Zolda was shocked and angered as his weapon was now in Ouja's hands. The purple Rider let out a laugh as he aimed the massive weapon at the green Rider. Ouja fired the Giga Launcher at Zolda causing the green Rider to dodge the attack by jumping towards his right. Ouja threw the weapon onto the ground and charged at Zolda. Zolda retaliated by firing his Magna Visor at Ouja hitting him on his armor causing Ouja to retreat.

Ouja hid inside one of the nearby stores as Zolda pursued him. Ouja took out another card and placed it into his Visor before closing it.

**SWING VENT**

As soon as Zolda entered the store, Ouja popped out of his hiding spot swinging his Evil Whip at his foe. The whip hit Zolda from his right side causing his head to recoil to the left as he tried to get away from his attacker. Ouja on the other hand, wouldn't let his rival escape as he struck Zolda in the back with the whip. After being hit, Zolda pulled out another card in inserted it into his Magna Visor.

**STRIKE VENT**

With that command, Zolda was now equipped with his Giga Horn and he used the weapon to knock the Evil Whip from Ouja's grasp. Zolda was about to strike again, but Ouja kicked him in the chest, turned around and rolled out of Zolda's range. When he finally got from away enough, he took out another card from his deck and prepared to insert it into his Visor.

**FINAL VENT**

Before Ouja inserted his card into his Visor, Zolda already got Magnugiga summoned once again. He stood behind his monster and prepared to use End of Worlds on Ouja. Acting quickly, Ouja swapped the previous card with another and closed his Visor.

**UNITE VENT**

Just behind Zolda, Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver appeared and fused into Genocider once again. The chimeric monster let out its monstrous roar and shot out its explosive venom at Zolda. Zolda was shocked when he felt the acid like effect of the venom on his back. It caused him to move away from Magnugiga leaving him open for attack. Ouja saw this and charged at his foe with his Veno Visor on hand as he inserted another card into it.

**FINAL VENT**

At that command, the chest of Genocider started to open. Ouja laughed as he leapt into the air and performed a corkscrew kick not at Zolda, but at Magnugiga. When Zolda saw this he ran towards the back of his monster hoping to activate his Final Vent, but he was too late as Ouja's feet made contact with the green monster. The force of the attack caused Magnugiga to sail towards Genocider in a spinning motion. Magnugiga was sucked into the vortex that was within Genocider while Zolda was knocked out of the way when he was hit by his dying monster's right arm. He crashed onto the ground as Magnugiga was crushed inside Genocider causing Zolda's armor to turn into a dull green color and his bodysuit turned black. Zolda looked at himself and noticed that his armor was starting to dissolve. He tried to get away from the mall, but Ouja saw him and inserted another card into his Visor.

**STRIKE VENT**

Zolda heard the announcement and tried to move faster, but he was hit in the back. He felt a sharp pain in his back and knew that he was finished.

"Bullet, I failed you," muttered Zolda as his life force faded.

Ouja pulled out his Metal Horn from Zolda's back and watched his rival die in the mirror world. He continued to watch as Zolda's armor vanished and left Matthew Skulker on the ground. Ouja looked at Skulker for a few seconds before lifting his head and yelling into the ceiling.

Back in the human world, Dan exited the mirror world from the car he and Skulker used to enter it. He walked around the building and saw the police in front of him. It was a large number of police officers and an entire S.W.A.T team armed with rifles. Despite wanting to defy the police, Dan placed his hands up to show that he surrenders. The police sent the S.W.A.T team forward to make the arrest and Dan continued to comply as he thought of a new way to escape.

Back in Casper high, Danny was leaving the school and planned on entering the mirror world to face one of the other Riders. However, Tucker came up from behind Danny and placed his hand on Danny's shoulder. This caused Danny to turn around and prepared to attack until he saw that it was only Tucker who was holding his hands up.

"What do you want Tucker?" asked Danny. "And if you say 'help stop the Rider War' I will finish my punch," he warned his friend.

"But Danny, listen to me," pleaded Tucker. "I know you want to save Sam and I'm cool with it, but there has to be another way without killing the other Riders that are left," he started to say.

"There isn't Tucker," interrupted Danny. "When are you going to get that through your head?" he added as he turned to walk away.

"Of course there is dude," said Tucker. "Even someone like Batman would figure a way to solve this without anyone else dying," he continued.

"That's because Batman is a rich guy with parent issues and is a comic book character," retorted Danny. "He always figures something out so he can win," he added. "This isn't like a comic book Tucker. There is no right or wrong, everyone who became a Rider fought for their own reasons whether they are noble or selfish," he finished as he continued to walk.

"But…," started Tucker.

"If you plan on stopping me Tucker, then you'll have to fight me in the mirror world," interrupted Danny.

"Danny, I can't do that," argued Tucker. "You're my best friend," he added.

"I know Tucker, but so long as we're Riders…," started Danny but he stopped himself from continuing as he walked off.

"What do you mean?" asked Tucker. "As long as we're Riders, then what?" he continued.

"Then I can no longer be your friend," answered Danny in a regretful tone. "The next time we may meet, it will be as enemies," he told Tucker. "Masked Rider Knight," he finished as he headed towards the hospital instead of going into the mirror world.

Tucker was shocked when he heard Danny tell him this. He stood in the middle of the sidewalk as he continued to replay what Danny told him in his head. His best friend just told him that they can no longer be friends so long as they both were Riders. Tucker didn't want to believe what Danny told him but a small part of him believed his words as he slowly walked towards his house feeling like he was at a loss.

As Danny continued to head for the hospital, he started to think about how he acted towards Tucker. He didn't like how he told his best friend that they were through, but he knew that wasn't really any other choice. As a Rider, Danny had no allies in the mirror world because the enemy of a Masked Rider was another Masked Rider. When Danny reached the Amity Park Mall along his way to the hospital, he saw much to his surprise Dan being taken towards a cop car.

Danny took a step towards where the police were, but he stopped when he heard a loud horn. He turned his head to his right and saw a truck speeding towards him. Danny was frozen in shock as the vehicle came closer to him. His mind told him to move, but his body refused to obey him. He closed his eyes and braced for his untimely death.

Just before Dan was about to be put into the cop car, he saw Danny in the middle of the road. He heard the truck's horn and realized that Danny was going to be hit. Acting quickly, Dan knocked the police away from him as he ran towards Dan. The police recovered and one officer prepared to open fire on Dan.

"Kid!" yelled Dan as he pushed Danny out of the truck's path.

Danny was knocked back onto the sidewalk as police officers rushed towards the crash site. Danny was soon picked up by Officer Stone as he helped the boy back up. The truck was several feet away and the driver was out of his vehicle talking to another cop. Danny looked down on the road and saw Dan lying down on his side in a small pool of blood. Dan moved his head up slightly as he looked at Danny. Danny slowly walked towards where Dan laid and knelt down towards the man. Officer Stone watched from behind as he radioed for an ambulance while watching Danny.

"Why, why did you save me?" asked Danny in a whispered tone.

Dan gave a small chuckle as he pulled out his deck from his jacket. Danny saw the deck and watched as Dan pushed his arm towards Danny with the deck in hand.

"Nobody kills you but me kid," choked out Dan. "Take my deck, you might need it," he told Danny.

Danny slowly reached out and took the purple deck at Dan's request. Dan gave another twisted smile as he closed his eyes. Danny held onto his rival's deck for a few seconds before pocketing the deck. Luckily no one saw him do this because the police were still busy on keeping everything under control.

The ambulance finally arrived and paramedics placed Dan on a stretcher and another walked Danny into the ambulance to check on him. They wanted to make sure Danny was okay so they told him that they were taking him to the hospital and asked for his home phone number so they can contact his parents. Danny gave them the information as he and Dan were sped off to the hospital.

One day later, the people of Amity Park had heard the news of what had occurred. Many have felt relief when it was announced that Dan Roberts was dead. Some were upset that he didn't face justice for the crimes he had committed. Others were confused due to the cause of his death and the news media had a field day trying to come up with a story for the events. However, there were a few that were grateful for what Dan had done.

As for Danny, he only had a few bruises but he was told to stay in the hospital just to make sure he was okay. He was placed in the same hospital room as Sam and the two of them were very happy. For a moment the two of them were confused as to how they were allowed to be in the same room, but it turns out that the hospital staff knew about how Danny would always visit Sam, so they figured why not let him be her roommate for the day.

Inside the hospital room, Danny was sitting on Sam's bed with her right next to him resting her head on his shoulder. Danny was reading the front cover of Amity Park's newspaper to see if the news media made anything up. He and Sam looked at the heading of the main article of the paper as Sam held Danny tightly.

_**KILLER DIES SAVING TEEN: A CRIMINAL OR A HERO?**_

**Authors note: Well that's the end of that chapter and the end of Zolda and Ouja. Only four Riders left in the Rider War now. Who will be next to die and who will win? What will Danny do now that he has the Ouja deck along with his own Dragon Knight deck? Will Danny and Tucker face off as the last two Riders? I could give you the answers but then there wouldn't be a point for me to write the last few chapters of this story.**

**Overall, I was hoping to make this chapter longer but I couldn't find any other way to write it. I know it also took so long and I don't really have any excuse for it other than losing the drive to write the chapters. Regardless of my slight writer's block, I plan on finishing this story as soon as possible because it is nearing its climax. The slight Den-O reference in that sentence was intentional.**


	31. Chapter 31

Three days had passed since the death of wanted felon Dan Roberts. Since that day, Danny had the Venosnaker deck with him inside one of his pockets along with his Dragredder deck. For a while, Danny had no idea of what he should do with the deck that once belonged to his rival. When Jazz found out about the deck, she told her little brother to destroy it believing it was evil, but Danny refused to do so. Danny felt like he may need the deck in the near future, so he chose to keep it with him as a backup deck.

During those past few days Danny had a lot to think about. During his final night being in the hospital, Danny was visited by the man who ran the Rider War, Gamble. Gamble told Danny that there were now only four Riders left to fight. At first Danny wanted to argue over the number, but he was told that Ouja killed Zolda before he died. With that new piece of information, Danny was shocked to know that he, Tucker, Vlad, and the mysterious Onyx were the last four standing. He spent most of the night thinking about what could happen next during the Rider War.

When Danny left the hospital, he gave Sam a goodbye hug and to his and her surprised a kiss on her cheek. The nurse that came in to escort Danny out smiled when she saw the two dark haired teens share a tender moment. When Danny got home, he was bombarded by his parents smothering him with affection. His mother more so than his father being the most affectionate, pretty much babied her son about his ordeal. Danny was able to get his mother to stop when he told her that he was fine and just wanted to relax.

On the fourth day after Dan's death, Danny was heading to school by himself. Jazz offered him a ride to school, but Danny declined wanting to alone as he headed for school. As he continued walking, Danny was thinking about what has happened so far.

'Dan and Zolda are the latest to die in the Rider War,' thought Danny. 'It's way too ironic that I would be in the final four with Tucker and Dad's old college buddy Vlad,' he continued to think. 'My best friend, a guy who is both rich and powerful, and let's not forget the mysterious black Rider,' he added as he reached the school. "Makes me wish the final battle would just start already," he whispered before he entered the school.

When Danny entered the school, he saw Tucker heading towards him. Danny sighed thinking Tucker was going to once again try to convince him to stop the Rider War. Danny was actually getting tired of Tucker constantly telling him to stop fighting when he hasn't stopped fighting either. Danny stopped walking once Tucker got a few feet in front of him.

"Let me guess, you want to talk about stopping the Rider War again?" started Danny.

"Danny, this needs to stop," said Tucker.

"You talk about stopping the Rider War but you haven't done anything to convince me or the others when they were still alive," replied Danny.

"I know and I can't help but feel like I failed in saving them," said Tucker.

"Sounds like someone is developing a hero complex," commented Danny.

"Well at least I'm trying to be a hero," argued Tucker. "Unlike you," he added.

What happened next surprised and frightened Tucker as Danny picked him up and pushed him against the lockers. Luckily for them, no one was around to see them because several of the students were still outside of the school and the faculty was in an early morning meeting. Danny glared at Tucker as he held the techno-geek close to the lockers.

"I'm going to tell you this only once Tucker," started Danny. "In that world, there is no right, no wrong, no justice, and no heroes. That world is filled with nothing but monsters and foolish people who fought for no other reason than the prize that is promised to the winner. So stop pretending to think that you're different from the rest of us," he told Tucker.

"I not like the rest of them," said Tucker as he tried to break free from Danny's hold.

"Then why are you a Rider?" demanded Danny.

"What?" asked Tucker.

"Why are you a Rider?" repeated Danny as he stared into Tucker's eyes.

"I...I…," started Tucker as he tried to avoid Danny's eyes.

"Why are you a Rider?" repeated Danny in a lower tone.

"I became a Rider because I wanted an adventure," Tucker finally admitted. "When I was given the Knight deck, I thought that is was a joke until I tried it out. When I was able to wear that armor, I felt stronger, faster, braver, I felt like I could take on the whole world and it excited me," he continued. "But then I when we had our first fight when we didn't know we were fighting each other. I started to get scared that I might be killed and that was when Mr. Technus found me as Raia," he added.

"Technus was Raia?" asked Danny.

"Yes, he found me and saved me from Scissors before he started to teach me how to be a Rider," answered Tucker. "He was the one who wanted to stop the Rider War so that no one else would be eaten by those monsters. I decided to join him because I was scared that without him I would have been killed. When I found out that you were Dragon Knight, I was shocked but I was also happy because I thought that I wouldn't be killed if you were by my side to help me," he continued.

"So you only wanted me to help you just so you could save your own skin?" questioned Danny.

"No, at first I felt like that would be a good idea, but as the Rider War continued and more and more people ended up missing. I couldn't help but feel like I should have done something to stop all of it," answered Tucker. "But I was too scared to do it alone," he added.

"And now, how do you feel about what has happened?" asked Danny as he let go of Tucker.

"I-I-I don't know," replied Tucker as he looked down on the ground.

Before either of the boys could say anything else, the rest of the students of Casper high started to enter the school. The two of them started heading towards their first class of the day in silence. When they entered the classroom, Danny and Tucker took their seats and got out their books along with notebooks and pencils. As more students entered the classroom, Tucker was thinking about how Danny told him that the mirror world had no heroes. The way Danny told him that the mirror world was filled with only monsters and people who fought for the prize caused the young bat themed Rider to think about his original reason of being in the Rider War.

'I thought this was going to be simple, but it's not,' thought Tucker as Lancer entered the classroom. 'This Rider War, it's not what I thought it would be,' he continued to think.

"Good morning class," greeted Lancer.

None of the students returned the greeting as most of them continued to ignore their out of shape teacher. Lancer frowned at the lack of response from his students, but he also took a look at the class and noticed how much smaller it was. Due to the death of Paulina Camels and the mysterious disappearances of Dash Baxter, Kwan Sie, and Valerie Gray, Lancer was able to notice how empty the class was. Normally, Dash and Kwan would do something that seemed to grab the attention of nearly all of his students. Usually that was them picking on students like Danny or Tucker which he would ignore.

This caused Lancer to look at Danny as if for the first time and noticed how much has changed with him. Lancer couldn't really place his finger on it, but he believed that Danny's behavior had to do with Sam Manson's departure from the school after he was admitted for cancer. Throughout most of the school year, Danny had become from what he could tell a violent student. Normally, Lancer would be able to deal with such problems but due to accounts from a few other students as well as the infamous episode of that ghost hunters' show featuring the red dragon ghost, Lancer could not deny that Danny did not start that fight like he originally believed. It didn't help that Danny also got the support of the school nurse and Technus before his passing.

However, Lancer also couldn't deny that Danny was also doing far better with his grades. Despite his tendency of skipping out during some of the oddest moments, Danny had managed to keep his grades at a decent high C. Lancer believed that Danny could do better, but the boy didn't seem that eager to excel like his sister. Whatever was going on with Danny, it didn't sit well with Lancer.

"As all of you are aware, your papers on the Ghost Knights will be due tomorrow," announced Lancer finally gaining his students' attention. "I know a few of you are short of partners and because of the mysterious disappearance of a couple and the tragic deaths of Ms. Camels and Mr. Baxter," he continued. "But that is no excuse for your papers to be incomplete, so I expect them to be complete and ready for tomorrow," he finished.

This earned a few groans from the students who had lost their partners, especially Tucker because he never got around to doing the paper due to his mind being focused on stopping the Rider War. For Danny, since he managed to do his part of the paper he didn't have to worry about the report at all. His mind was on the Rider War instead and he was eager to finish it as soon as possible. Not knowing the plight of two of his students, Lancer began his lecture on metaphors for the class to learn. The school day continued as it normally did as the students tried to pay attention while waiting for the day to end.

Meanwhile with in the mirror world, a strange event was taking place. The monsters within the mirror world were heading towards the mirrored version of Casper high school. It was a sight that would terrify anyone as monsters of all forms and sized slowly marched towards the school. There were the humanoid Zebraskulls, the massive Dispiders, the herd of Zelle type monsters, a swarm of Raydragoons, a humanoid shark monster Abysslasher much like the one that targeted Star, another shark type based on a hammerhead known as Abysshammer, the humanoid bird Guldthunder, a large white and red lemur monster with a gun called Deadlemur, a group of Gelnewts, a group of Buzzstingers, a humanoid jellyfish called the Brobajell, and many other strange mirror monsters. All of these monsters were heading towards the school as if they were being called to it. The massive army of mirror monsters reached the school within an hour and surrounded the poorly funded building. Suddenly one by one, the monsters jumped into every reflective surface they could find and began their attack.

It had happened so suddenly that nobody knew who set off the fire alarm, but the students and faculty began to run out of the school while trying to avoid getting grabbed by the mirror monsters. The students ran out of the classes in a panic, stepping over each other and pushing anyone that was in their way. Among those that were pushed out were Danny and Tucker as their peers left them behind to face the monsters. Lancer tried to maintain order, but he was ignored and was dragged away by the current of his students leaving Danny and Tucker alone with a pack of Gelnewts in the classroom. Danny and Tucker had their backs towards each other as they tried to protect each other from being attacked from behind.

"Looks like you're getting that wish about me helping you Tucker," commented Danny.

"This isn't what I meant by that dude," replied Tucker.

"Can't be helped," said Danny as he pulled out his deck.

"Guess so," muttered Tucker as he took his deck out as well.

"Kind of wish we had music to go along with this brawl," commented Danny as he dodged a Gelnewt swinging its massive shuriken at him.

Danny got behind the mirror monster and kicked it in its back causing it to stumble forward. He turned his attention towards the window and thrust his deck out at it so that his belt would appear around his waist.

"Dragon Knight!" yelled Danny as he donned his armor.

Tucker managed to evade the monsters that tried to grab him and pointed his deck towards the window to gain his belt too.

"Knight!" yelled Tucker as his armor appeared around him.

The Double Riders turned to face the monsters that stood before them. Dragon Knight was cracking his knuckles while Knight had a firm grip on his Dark Visor. The two of them looked at each other for brief moment before charging towards the Gelnewts.

Outside of the school, the students continued running out of the school. It looked almost like the students were pouring out of the school doors as their teachers tried to guide them out while hiding their own fear. Outside the perimeter of the school were the police, the fire fighters, paramedics, and the Fentons. They were all ready to provide any type of aid or for any type of attack. Jack and Maddie were ready to charge into the school with ecto-bazookas fully loaded and ready to fire. They had two reasons to go in the school guns blazing it the names of those reasons happened to be Danny and Jazz.

When they saw Jazz among the mass of students, they were relieved until they noticed that they couldn't find Danny among the students. Going into her protective mother mode, Maddie let out a battle cry as she charged into the school with Jack right behind her. When they entered the school, the first thing Jack and Maddie noticed was that several of the mirror monsters were converging at one classroom.

"Jack that must be where our baby boy is!" yelled Maddie as she ran towards the monsters.

"Right behind Maddie!" yelled Jack as he followed his wife.

The two of them fired their ecto-bazookas when they got within seven feet of the monsters. However, their ghost hunting weapons didn't do anything to harm the monsters. In fact, the monsters were ignoring them as they focused on what was inside the classroom they were trying to enter.

Inside the classroom, Dragon Knight and Knight were busy fighting the mirror monsters. Knight was equipped with his Wing Lancer and was trying to take down a Zebraskull that managed to get in the room. Dragon Knight on the other hand was trying a different approach to the nearly endless amount of mirror monsters. The red Rider had his back towards the windows and was actually throwing the mirror monsters that were trying to attack him back into the mirror world. A Gigazelle tried to tackle him, but Dragon Knight managed to flip the monster back into the mirror world while getting ready for another monster to attack him.

However, due to the sheer numbers that were against them, it was only a matter of time before both Dragon Knight and Knight would become exhausted. Suddenly, a large amount of golden feathers appeared around the monsters. Realizing what was about to happen, Dragon Knight ducked down as the feathers exploded taking down the monsters. Knight was caught in the attack, but was knocked down while the mirror monsters stumbled from the attack. The two Riders looked in front of them and saw Odin standing between them and the monsters.

The golden Rider had his Gold Visor in left hand and a card in his right hand. He inserted it into the slot of his Visor and it closed.

**ADVENT**

With that one command, Odin's contract monster, Goldphoenix flew out of the window and knocked all of the mirror monsters back out of the classroom. The mirror monsters crashed onto the ground and started to scatter, trying to escape Goldphoenix's presence due to it being one of the most power mirror monsters. In the hallway, Jack and Maddie continued firing at the monsters, but they were ignored as the monsters continued to escape.

Back inside the classroom, the three Riders stood facing each other. Odin had his arms behind his back while Knight held onto his Wing Lancer and Dragon Knight preparing to grab a card.

"Now, now boys," started Odin. "I'm sure the two of you know that continuing to fight in the human world wouldn't be a smart choice," he continued. "Why don't we finish this little game in a more civilized manner?" he suggested.

"How so?" asked Dragon Knight.

"Quite simple really, you two give me your decks and I'll let the both of you live," answered Odin.

"Why would we do that?" asked Knight.

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Odin. "I am much more powerful than the two of you could ever hope to be. Even if you two have your Survive cards," he added.

"How do you know about those cards?" asked Knight sounding very shocked.

"Dear boy, I am very well informed with what other Riders have at their disposal," answered Odin. "Now, enough questions. Relinquish your deck and I will let you both live," he ordered.

"No on your life Masters," growled Dragon Knight as he jumped into the mirror world with Knight following behind.

"So it is going to be like that is it Daniel?" said Odin as he entered the mirror world.

Once inside the mirror world, Odin walked out of the classroom and saw the two Riders standing in front of the double doors. Dragon Knight opened the doors and exited the school with Knight following close behind. Odin teleported out of the school and was standing several feet away from the two Riders. This surprised Knight as he gave a slight jump when he saw the golden Rider standing with his arms crossed.

"How did he do that?" asked Knight.

"Don't know and don't care," answered Dragon Knight as he pulled out a card from his deck. "All I care about right now is taking him down," he continued as he turned the card over to reveal that it was the Survive card.

Dragon Knight thrust his left arm forward to allow his Drag Visor to change into the Drag Visor Zwei. He brought the weapon close to him as he opened the mouth of his Visor to insert the Survive Rekka card in it.

**SURVIVE**

With that command, flames surrounded Dragon Knight as his armor changed into its Survive Mode. Following Dragon Knight's example, Knight took out his Survive Shippu card while his Dark Visor changed into the Dark Visor Zwei before he inserted it into the Visor.

**SURVIVE**

The wind suddenly picked up as Knight's armor began to change into its Survive Mode much like Dragon Knight's did but with the wind replacing the fire. Knight's cape blew with the wind as he stood right next to Dragon Knight while staring down at Odin.

"Oh my," said Odin in a mocking tone. "The two of you are already bringing out the big guns to take on little ole me," he continued to mock the Double Riders. "How ridiculous," he added as he prepared to fight his opponents.

Dragon Knight didn't say anything as he pulled out a card from his deck and inserted it into his Visor.

**SWORD VENT**

Dragon Knight didn't wait for his Visor to switch to its sword mode as he ran towards Odin with the intent to attack. Knight was a little shocked that Dragon Knight would charge forward like that.

"Danny, wait!" Knight called out but he was ignored. "Oh dang it," he muttered as he took a card out of his deck and inserted it into his Visor as well.

**SWORD VENT**

Knight pulled out his Dark Blade from his Visor and followed after Dragon Knight. Odin took a card out of his deck and placed it in his Visor before closing it.

**SWORD VENT**

Suddenly Odin had two bronze swords that look like Goldphoenix's wings in his hands. He placed the blades on top of each other before sliding them away from each other. Sparks appeared as the top blade moved over the other one. These swords were his Gold Sabers and Odin was now ready to fight against the two Riders before him.

Dragon Knight was the first to attack as he swung his blade equipped Visor in an overhead swung, but his attack was blocked by Odin's right blade. Odin used this moment to strike Dragon Knight with his left sword in a horizontal slash to his opponent's stomach. This caused the red Rider to move back as sparks flew from the strike. Odin turned his attention to Knight and blocked the bat themed Rider's horizontal slash with the same sword that injured Dragon Knight. Before Knight could do anything, Odin threw a roundhouse kick to the younger Rider's head with his right foot. The force of the kick was enough to knock Knight onto the ground.

Dragon Knight tried to attack Odin with his blade while his foe's back was turned. As soon as the blade touched Odin's back, the most powerful of the thirteen Riders disappeared in a burst of feathers. Dragon Knight was caught off guard by the sudden teleportation that he didn't notice Odin behind him until the older Rider struck him with both of his Gold Sabers. Dragon Knight stumbled forward before regaining his balance so that he could turn around to counterattack. However, Odin had teleported once again much to Dragon Knight's annoyance.

"Damn it," cursed Dragon Knight as he looked for his foe. "Where is he?" he asked.

Back with Knight, he managed to get back up and was ready to fight back. However, he didn't see Odin appear behind him and kicked him in the back. Knight fell forward but got back up and turned around to see Odin still standing before him. Knight moved to strike the Rider, but Odin disappeared and left feathers in his place, explosive feathers. The feathers exploded around Knight causing the young Rider to scream out in pain as he was hit by the feathers' power.

Back in the human world, the recent attack in the school had drawn the attention of the news media as they appeared and started their usual routine of asking questions and recording everything that had happened. Faculty and students were asked questions while the parents of the students tried to comfort their children. So far only two students were not accounted for, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley. The Fenton couple was still in the school attempting to find their son and his best friend but was having no such luck. Outside of the school, Jazz was checking the windows think she could spot her brother within the mirror world. However she had no luck but that didn't stop her from trying to spot her little brother.

"Danny, where are you?" whispered Jazz as she continued to search for her brother within the windows.

Back in the mirror world, Odin continued to teleport and attacked the two Riders from behind. Dragon Knight was knocked on his back after Odin slashed at him in the back once again. Knight struggled to stay on his feet before placing his Dark Blade back into his Visor. Odin appeared again and kicked the young Rider onto the ground. Knight landed on his back and pulled out a card from his deck. He stayed on the ground as be inserted the card into his Visor before shutting it.

**SHOOT VENT**

Knight got back up as his Dark Visor Zwei took on its Dark Arrow form. He pointed his arm mounted crossbow at Odin and fired a beam at the Golden Rider. Odin did not expect this attack and was hit by the beam; however it didn't do much damage to the older Rider. Luckily it was enough for Dragon Knight to use Knight's attack as an opening to grab a card from his deck and inserted it into his Visor.

**STRANGE VENT**

The Visor opened up only for Dragon Knight to close it again to use the changed card.

**STEAL VENT**

Odin was surprised when his Gold Sabers disappeared from his hands. He turned around to see Dragon Knight holding his swords before he was hit by the red Rider duel wielding his weapons. Odin was knocked back by the attack but he regained his footing as he took out his Gold Visor and inserted a card into the Visor.

**STEAL VENT**

Just as Dragon Knight was about to attack Odin with the swords again, they left the young Rider's hands and returned to Odin's hands. Stunned by this act, Odin hit Dragon Knight with his swords in the chest before kicking him away. Dragon Knight hit the ground hard and trying to get back up, but Odin planted his right foot onto the dragon themed Rider.

"Any last words Daniel?" asked Odin as he raised his swords over his head.

"Screw you Masters," growled Dragon Knight as he tried to knock Odin's foot off.

"Well then, I guess this is where we part," said Odin as he prepared to attack.

"Danny!" yelled Knight as he inserted a card into his Visor.

**ADVENT**

With that command, Darkwing flew towards the two other Riders while turning into Darkraider. Darkraider knocked Odin off of Dragon Knight and returned to Knight. Dragon Knight used this as his chance to roll away from Odin. Odin turned around and glared at Knight as the young Rider inserted another card into his Visor.

**FINAL VENT**

Darkraider suddenly took to the air and looped backwards so that he would be behind Knight. As the giant bat flew towards his master, Knight moved to the side so that Darkraider could fly past him. Odin watched as Knight jumped onto his monster's back and grabbed the golden ears. Suddenly, Darkraider twisted his wings so that his right wing was pointing forward and his left wing at the rear. The left wing raised up to expose the turbine as a wheel while the turbine in the right wind was still covered. The legs of Darkraider moved forward to allow Knight to place his feet on them. Knight folded Darkraider's ears to the side to turn them into handlebars of his now motorcycled monster. Darkraider fired a beam at Odin while Knight's cape spread out and wrapped around the two of them, turning them into a massive black torpedo.

The beam that Darkraider fired actually missed Odin due to him teleporting at the last second but he reappeared at where he was before he flipped into the air. Odin had his swords facing the ground as he spun to his left. The blades of his Gold Sabers came in contact with Knight's Final Vent and caused an explosion.

Dragon Knight watched from a distance and saw Knight standing with Darkraider flying off. However, there was no sign of Odin around at all. Knight was also looking around but couldn't find the powerful Rider. Knight headed towards Dragon Knight to see if the red Rider was okay.

"Danny, are you okay dude?" asked Knight as he appeared by Dragon Knight's side.

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Dragon Knight.

"Looks like we beat Odin," said Knight.

"No, you beat Odin Tuck," corrected Dragon Knight. "This is your victory," he told the other Rider.

"I guess so," agreed Knight. "Come on, let's get out of here," he continued as he helped guide Dragon Knight to the school.

"Yeah," muttered Dragon Knight as he and Knight walked back to the school.

"Oh, I don't think so boys," said a familiar voice.

The next thing Dragon Knight knew, he and Knight were knocked away from each other because Odin struck them from behind. The golden Rider knocked Dragon Knight away from Knight and turned his attention to the bat themed Rider. Knight tried to get back up, but Odin knocked him back down with a kick to the chest. Odin pulled out his Gold Visor and inserted a card into the Visor.

"This will finish you off boy," said Odin as he shut his Visor.

**FINAL VENT**

Up in the sky Goldphoenix appeared in its fiery splendor while Odin picked Knight up before smacking him across the face. Suddenly, Odin teleported behind Knight and knocked him away again before teleporting in front of the young Rider. Knight backed away as Goldphoenix grabbed Odin's back and lifted its master into the air.

Dragon Knight tried to reach Knight before Odin did, but the older Rider dived towards Knight while engulfed in flames. Knight regained his bearings only to see the most powerful Rider crash right into him. Knight let out a scream as the older Rider collided with him and they were engulfed in a massive explosion.

"TUCKER!" yelled Dragon Knight as he ran towards the blast site.

Back in the human world, Jack and Maddie continued their search for their son and his best friend. The police were also starting to search for the boys but they were not having any luck finding them. Outside the school, Jazz was at the back of the school checking for any other reflective surface that may show her little brother in the mirror world.

"Come on Danny, you have to be around here somewhere," said Jazz as she continued her search.

Suddenly, Jazz saw a figure from within the window of the cafeteria. The figure looked like her brother, but there was something off about him. The most likely feature would be the white hair.

"Who in the world is he?" whispered Jazz as she moved towards the window to see who he was.

She watched as the white haired teen pulled out a black deck from his pocket. He pointed the deck towards the window that Jazz was looking at. Jazz looked at the deck and saw a black emblem that looked like a dragon's head. She gasped when she saw the person looking at her smirked at her.

"Onyx," said the Danny lookalike as he inserted the deck into his belt.

The next thing Jazz saw was two black reflections overlapping on this boy's body. Jazz let out another gasp when she saw the armor look exactly like Dragon Knight's armor but it was black. The black Rider slowly walked towards her before entering the window.

Back in the mirror world, Dragon Knight saw Odin walk out of the impact zone holding Knight's deck. When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Tucker which caused Dragon Knight to drop to the ground on his knees. He didn't notice Odin stopping right in front of him until Odin dropped the deck he was hold.

"Tucker," muttered Dragon Knight as he slowly reached for the deck.

However, Odin stomped on the deck crushing it under his foot. Dragon Knight looked up and saw Odin grab him by his throat. Dragon Knight tried to break free, but his heart wasn't in his struggle.

"How disappointing," said Odin as he reached for Dragon Knight's deck. "I was expecting more from you Daniel," he added as he removed Dragon Knight's deck from his belt.

Dragon Knight finally came back to his senses as he tried to stop Odin, but it was too late. The deck was removed from his deck causing Dragon Knight's armor to vanish leaving Danny Fenton vulnerable to the mirror world.

"No!" yelled Danny as Odin tossed him onto the ground.

"How does it feel to be beaten Daniel?" taunted Odin as he waved Danny's deck in front of him.

Danny didn't say anything as he looked at his dissolving body.

"It looks like I win Daniel," said Odin.

"Not yet," said another voice.

Odin turned his attention to another Rider standing before him. It was the black dragon themed Rider, Onyx. Odin smirked underneath his helmet when he saw Onyx walking towards him.

"This is just too easy," said Odin as he tossed the Dragon Knight deck away from Danny before turning his attention to Onyx.

Odin teleported towards Onyx and attempted to backhand the black Rider. However, Onyx caught his arm and flipped the older Rider over his shoulder. Odin was surprised by this action but managed to land on his feet. He glared at the Rider before taking his Gold Visor out to insert a card in it.

As the two Riders begin their battle, Danny watched as his body began to dissolve.

"Tucker, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," said Danny as tears began to drop from his face. "Sam, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to save you," he continued as his tears continued to flow.

"So that's it, you're giving up," said a familiar voice.

Danny looked up and saw what appears to be Dan Roberts standing before him.

"But you're…" started Danny.

"Yeah, I'm dead," said Dan. "But you're not," he continued.

"I've lost my deck, so what good am I?" asked Danny.

"Nobody kills you but me," Dan told Danny. "I won't let you die," he continued as he started to fade. "You still have a chance to save your little girlfriend," he finished as he vanished from Danny's sight.

"I still have a chance?" questioned Danny. Suddenly, he remembered the Ouja deck that was in his pocket. Danny pulled it out and looked at the purple deck before standing up. "He gave this to me for a reason," he said as he looked at Odin and Onyx fighting. "And I won't let it go to waste," he continued as he did Dan's hand motion as if to honor the Dark Rider. "OUJA!" he yelled as he inserted the deck into his belt.

Danny was no wearing the Ouja armor and slowly moved his arms before clenching his hands. Odin took a moment to glance at where Danny was and saw Ouja standing in Danny's place. This stunned Odin for a moment allowing Onyx to hit him with his Drag Saber.

"No, it's not possible," said Odin as he recovered from the attack. "You should be dead!" he yelled as he teleported away from Onyx.

"I should be, but Ouja won't let me," said New Ouja as he pulled out his Veno Visor and inserted a card in it.

**SWORD VENT**

New Ouja caught his Veno Saber in his right hand and charged at Odin. Odin attempted to back away from the purple Rider, but he was kick in the back by Onyx causing him to stumble forward and right into New Ouja's attack. The second purple Rider performed a horizontal slash at Odin's chest armor causing sparks to fly out. Just then Onyx attacked Odin in the back with his Drag Saber, slashing the golden Rider in an angle causing more sparks to fly. The two Riders were about to strike again, but Odin teleported away from them.

Odin reappeared in front of the high school with his Gold Visor in his right hand. He pulled out a card from his deck and inserted it into his Visor before closing it. Acting quickly, New Ouja took out his Veno Visor and inserted a card into it.

**GUARD VENT**

**ADVENT**

Odin was now holding a large bronze shield that looked like Goldphoenix's tail. He moved the shield in front of his body, but he was tackled by Metalgelas from behind. The humanoid Rhino pinned Odin to the ground while his new master and Onyx charged at him again. Odin managed to break free of Metalgelas and backhanded the monster with his Gold Shield. However, Odin didn't pay attention to his real enemies as the two Riders jump kicked him in the chest. Odin was knocked into the air by the force to the two kicks before he landed on the ground.

"You little punks!" yelled Odin as he inserted another card into his Visor.

**ADVENT**

With that command, Goldphoenix appeared above Odin before flying towards the two Riders. New Ouja and Onyx dodged the attack by diving to their sides allowing the giant bird to fly past them. Onyx slid his Visor down and inserted a card into it before shutting the Visor.

**FINAL VENT**

Onyx stood up straight as Dragblacker emerged from the ground and growled at the giant bird. Onyx slowly floated into the air as a dark energy flowed out of him and flew towards Goldphoenix. The powerful bird was caught by this dark energy which caused it to drop onto the ground. As soon as its wings and feet touched the ground, Goldphoenix couldn't move. Odin saw this and was feeling very frantic as he reached for his deck.

"I need to use my Time Vent card now," said Odin as he pulled out his card.

"Oh no, you don't," said New Ouja as he threw his Veno Saber at Odin.

The sword knocked the card out of Odin's hand causing the older Rider to yell in pain and disbelief. Odin glared at New Ouja before he looked at Onyx in horror. The dark Rider's dragon got behind him as Onyx moved into a flying side kick position with his left leg out front. Then Dragblacker shot out a black flame at Onyx which propelled him towards the down Goldphoenix. Onyx flew as amazing speeds as his foot came in contact with Goldphoenix causing the giant bird's upper body to come right off as Onyx landed behind the remains of Goldphoenix.

"NO!" yelled Odin as his armor became rust color. "What have you done?" he cried out as his Gold Visor started to dissolve.

"He beat you, that's what," answered New Ouja as he inserted a card into his Veno Visor.

**FINAL VENT**

Odin watched as New Ouja got into a fighting stance that was similar to the original Ouja's stance as Venosnaker slithered towards him. New Ouja back flipped into the air and reached Venosnaker's mouth. The giant cobra knocked New Ouja back towards Odin and unleashed a stream of his venom onto New Ouja. New Ouja flipped forwards and got into a flying side kick with his right leg out. Odin tried to get away, but New Ouja's attack hit its mark causing Odin to crash onto the ground as he yelled in agony before becoming engulfed in flames. New Ouja landed on the ground and placed himself in his fighting stance before standing up. Onyx walked towards New Ouja and stared at him. New Ouja looked at Onyx and was ready to fight him as well.

"It all comes done to us two now," said New Ouja.

"Yes it does," agreed Onyx.

**Author's note: Well that marks the end of both Knight and Odin. Which leaves only Danny as New Ouja and Onyx as the last two Riders, but will Danny continue as New Ouja or will he be Dragon Knight once again? We'll just have to wait for the next chapter which may be the final chapter of the story. As for why I keep calling Danny New Ouja, it just came to me after remembering New Den-O and I found it funny in a lame kind of way. At least I gave Danny a different version of Ouja's Final Vent with Venosnaker. It was kind of like a combination of his Dragon Knight Final Vent and Ouja's first Final Vent rather than have Danny copy Dan's version. Hope all of you enjoyed the chapter.**


	32. Final Vent

**It's finally here, the final battle and that means that the story is ultimately done. It has been quite a ride hasn't it?**

**I also decided that during one scene where the words become italicized to represent the report Danny had to do as he fought against Onyx.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

The two Riders stood before each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. New Ouja's armor was slowly starting to dissolve, but he ignored it. Onyx noticed what was happening and turned away from his opponent much to the purple Rider's confusion.

"What are you doing?" asked New Ouja as he started to walk towards his foe, but started to stumble.

"This isn't how I want our battle to begin," said Onyx. "I want to fight against Dragon Knight, not Ouja's replacement," he added as he continued to walk. "Find your original deck and take the time needed to recover, we'll fight again at a later time," he ordered as he left from the battleground.

New Ouja watched Onyx leave before looking for his original deck. He headed for where he believed Odin threw the deck as the start of his search. It only took him about ten minutes to find his deck lying next to a tree. Luckily the deck wasn't damaged that caused the Rider to sigh in relief knowing that his deck was okay. New Ouja felt slightly dizzy and saw that his armor was starting to dissolve so he headed for the nearest reflective surface. He found a window and was about to enter it, but he stopped to see the spot where Tucker died from the reflection of the window.

"Tucker," muttered New Ouja as he entered the window.

Back in the human world, Jazz circled around the school once again to search for her Masked Rider little brother. Just as she rounded a corner, Danny popped out of the window that was closest to the corner. Danny collapsed onto the ground gasping for breath due to his most recent and possibly most intense fight yet.

"Danny!" yelled Jazz as she ran towards her little brother. "Are you alright?" she asked as she helped Danny up to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jazz," answered Danny.

"What happened?" asked Jazz. "I saw someone that looked like you and he changed into a black version of your armor," she continued.

"Someone that looked like me?" repeated Danny.

"Yes, but he had white hair and said Onyx before his armor came on," said Jazz.

"Onyx," whispered Danny.

"Come on, let's get out of here before anything else happens," said Jazz as she led Danny back to the front of the school. "Where's Tucker?" she asked.

Danny didn't say anything as he continued to head toward the front of the school.

When Jack and Maddie spotted their children, they basically smothered them with affection which embarrassed Jazz while Danny ignored his parents. When the Fenton family got home, Danny headed up into his room and collapsed onto his bed. He closed his eyes but he didn't go to sleep, for his mind was on other matters as time went on.

When the next day came, Danny woke up feeling exhausted from being up throughout random hours of the night. Visions of Tucker dying during that final battle with Odin played in Danny's mind in so many different ways ending with Tucker's death. A few of them had Tucker dying by Danny instead of Vlad. Either way, Danny felt horrible for what has happened between him and his late best friend.

'He was trying to stop the Rider War while all I cared about was saving Sam,' thought Danny as he got ready for school today.

After taking his shower, Danny returned to his room and got dressed. As he finished putting on his shirt, he saw Gamble looking at him through his mirror. Danny gave out a small gasp as he backed away from his mirror before glaring at the man.

"What do you want now?" demanded Danny as he continued to glare at Gamble.

"Nothing really, just the Ouja deck," replied Gamble as he walked out of the mirror.

Gamble stuck out his right hand towards Danny. The youngest of the Fenton family glared at master of the Rider War before going to his desk to retrieve the deck. Danny silently gave the deck to Gamble who accepted the deck without a word.

"You know, I have to say that out of the twelve of you human Riders, you have to be the toughest one," commented Gamble as he looked Danny over again. "Granted Dan was a very close second when it came to actual fighting skills, but he's not very stable," he added.

"So?" asked Danny.

"So, I got to thinking about allowing you to continue being Dragon Knight and no longer having to fight in the Rider War," answered Gamble.

"What?" asked Danny in surprise.

"You see Danny, if it weren't for me creating Onyx; you would have been the winner," said Gamble. "But I felt that I needed a backup plan in case someone else won," he added.

"A backup plan?" questioned Danny.

"Yes," replied Gamble as he looked at the mirror that he entered from. "Have you ever heard of the phrase 'The world doesn't revolve around you' by any chance?" he asked.

"Yeah," answered Danny.

"Well, this time the phrase doesn't apply to you," said Gamble as he turned around. "You see Danny, an associate of mine has seen an event that was very tragic and terrifying," he continued. "And it turns out that you are the source of it," he added.

"Me?" replied Danny.

"Yes, a tragic moment in your life would lead to you making a very deadly decision that would lead to the destruction of all life on Earth," explained Gamble. "My associate gave me the task to prevent that event through any means and I chose the Rider War as that means," he continued.

"So me fighting in the Rider War was never about saving Sam," muttered Danny. "I was only in it just I won't destroy the world," he continued.

"No, that is my objective," said Gamble. "Yours has always been about Sam," he added. "You chose to fight in the Rider War in order to save her, I had nothing to do with that choice," he continued as he headed into the mirror. "The final fight will begin in three hours. You have until then to decide what you will do," he finished as he vanished from the human world.

After Gamble passed through Danny's mirror, the young Rider thought about what he was told. The Rider War was done as a means of preventing him from destroying the world. The very idea did sound pleasing to Danny but his mind began to wonder for a moment about what it could be. Suddenly Danny realized what Gamble meant and he became more depressed.

"I need to finish some things before time is up," Danny told himself as he left his room and headed downstairs.

After eating breakfast, Danny and Jazz headed for her car to get going to school. The ride to the school was fairly quiet as Jazz tried to think of something to say to Danny. Danny on the other hand was reaching his final decision.

"Danny, I…" started Jazz.

"Jazz, can you stop here?" interrupted Danny.

"Why?" asked Jazz.

"I'm not going to school today," answered Danny.

"What?" replied Jazz as she hit the brakes before turning towards her brother. "What do you mean you're not going to school?" she asked. "I know the school board seems to be nuts that they would just have the school continue after what happened, but that doesn't mean you can just skip school," she continued.

"It's not about that," said Danny.

"Then what is it about?" asked Jazz.

"My final fight is in about two and half hours," answered Danny. "I want to get ready," he told her.

"Your final…." started Jazz as she realized what her brother was talking about.

Danny unbuckled his seat beat and was about to open the passenger door.

"Danny, you don't have to do this," said Jazz. "You can just walk away from the Rider War, I'm sure Sam will be fine even without you winning," she added.

"No, she won't," said Danny as he opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"Danny, wait!" yelled Jazz, but Danny shut the door behind him.

Danny turned around and pulled out his deck. Jazz gasped as the belt appeared around Danny's waist. She tried to get out of her car to stop Danny but he called out his alter ego's name and slid the deck into his belt. The Dragon Knight armor appeared around him before he jumped into the car window.

This action had consequences as there were people walking on the street that saw Danny turn into Dragon Knight. There were yells of surprise and people who pulled out their cellphones trying to get the transformation recorded.

Jazz was still in her car, shocked that her little brother had just exposed his secret to the public like that. She feared the repercussions for his actions, but she also feared the cause for his sudden act.

"What have you gotten yourself into Danny?" asked Jazz.

Inside the mirror world, Dragon Knight was riding the Ride Shooter towards the hospital. He knew that he had fight to win but he wanted to have at least one last moment to see Sam. When he reached the hospital, he got out of his Ride Shooter and ran into the hospital and headed straight for Sam's room. Once he entered the mirrored version of Sam's room, Dragon Knight saw Sam's parents and grandmother in the room with Sam.

In that same room, but within the human world, Sam was surprised to see her parents visiting her. The Goth girl could understand her grandmother visiting, but to see her parents with her was a surprise. Sam watched as her father shifted uncomfortably while her mother was looking at her gloves.

"Is there a reason you two are here or is this just one of those awkward silent moments?" asked Sam in an annoyed tone.

"Sammy-kins…" started Pamela. "Before you say anything else, your father and I would just like to say we are sorry for not visiting you as often as we should," she continued.

"Say what?" replied Sam completely stunned by her mother's words.

"It's just that we felt that we haven't been the best parents to you," continued Pamela.

"Well that's the understatement of the year," commented Sam.

"Well not only that, but your mother and I have also begun to realize just how much happier you are whenever that Fenton boy is around," said Jeremy.

Sam blushed a bit, but tried to hide it from her parents and grandmother. However, the eldest of the Manson's saw the blush and smiled at Sam.

"Why are you bringing Danny up?" asked Sam. "Are you going to try and get him restrained from seeing me again?" she accused her parents.

"No, Sammy-kins," replied Pamela.

"While, I'm not fond of him or his family," started Jeremy, earning a glare from his mother and daughter. "I cannot ignore how devoted….Daniel… is to seeing you," he managed to say as if saying Danny's name was a foreign language.

"And?" questioned Sam hoping that her dad was going to say what she was hoping he would say.

"And, your mother and I have decided to give Daniel a chance," Jeremy finally said.

Sam was shocked, she never thought she ever see the day that her own father, Jeremy Manson, would say he would give Danny a chance.

"That must have hurt you a lot to say that Dad?" commented Sam.

Jeremy and Pamela didn't say anything as they left the room leaving Sam with her grandmother. Sam looked at her grandmother for a moment before saying something to her.

"They're not lying to me are they?" asked Sam still doubting her parents' integrity.

"No, sweetie they are not lying," assured the eldest Manson.

"This is great!" replied Sam feeling much happier than before. "I can't wait to tell Danny," she added.

"I'm sure the two of you will be much happier together now," said Ida smiling at her granddaughter.

"Grandma, Danny and I aren't…" started Sam but stopped herself as her grandmother continued to smile at her.

"But you both want to be, don't you?" questioned Ida.

Dragon Knight watched in silence as he waited for Sam to say something inside the mirror world.

"Please say yes Sam," begged Dragon Knight.

"Yes, yes I do Grandma," admitted Sam.

"I know you do Sam," said Ida. "I was the same way when I first met your grandfather," she added.

"Really?" asked Sam.

"Yes, and much like Danny, your grandfather fought very hard to win my parents' approval," answered Ida.

Inside the mirror world, Dragon Knight left the hospital and prepared to enter the human world so that his armor wouldn't start dissolving on him. When he exited the mirror world, Danny headed towards another area so that he could prepare for his final fight. However, he heard the sound of the mirror world causing him to turn around to see Gamble and Onyx standing before him from inside the window. Danny was shocked as he realized why they were there.

"No, not here," said Danny in disbelief. "Anywhere but here," he begged.

"Yes, the final match will be decided here Danny," said Gamble. "But you still have time before the match starts," he added.

Two hours later in Lancer's classroom, the students that had their reports on the 'Ghost Knights' were sitting in their seats. However, due to the disappearances of Dash, Kwan, Valerie, Tucker, and the death of Paulina, the class was much smaller. One student noticed that someone else was missing.

'Where is Danny?' thought Star as she looked at their paper.

She had read the paper over and over, but she still had a hard time understanding what the paper was about. Given how so many students had gone missing and the death of Paulina, the blonde girl was starting to think that Danny had become the latest victim. However, she didn't want to believe that because she remembered how he fought with that shark monster that tried to kill her. However her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Lancer and Danny's sister Jazz enter the classroom. The remaining students of Lancer's class were confused as to why Danny Fenton's older sister was in the classroom.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Miss Fenton as to why you want to be in my class during the presentation of my students' reports on the Ghost Knights," said Lancer.

"Please Mr. Lancer, I think that my brother skipping school today may be better understood from the report he was assigned to write," pleaded Jazz.

"That's another thing I don't understand," interrupted Lancer. "Why would your brother's report provide any answers to his constants skipping?" he continued.

"Please Mr. Lancer," begged Jazz.

Lancer sighed seeing how serious this was to the young woman.

"Very well, Miss Fenton," agreed Lancer. "Please find a seat," he told her.

Jazz sighed as she found a seat that was available, Danny's usual seat for this class.

"Well class, who would like to begin our presentations today?" asked Lancer.

Back at the hospital, Danny stood in front of Gamble and Onyx with is deck in his left hand. Gamble looked at Danny before turning to look at Onyx. The black Rider nodded his head before turning around to get ready. Gamble turned his attention back to Danny and knew that the time has come.

"It is time," said Gamble as he vanished from sight.

Danny looked at the window for a moment before pointing his deck at the window.

"Dragon Knight," said Danny as he slowly slid the deck into his belt.

After equipping the Dragon Knight armor, the young Rider entered the mirror world.

_Back in Lancer's class, a few of the students had given their reports and Jazz tried her best no to comment or laugh at some of the suggestion of what the Ghost Knights were. The next student to walk up was Star as she stood in front of her classmates._

"_This report is one the Masked Riders or as everyone seems to call them, the Ghost Knights," started Star. "Written by Danny Fenton, read by Star Strong," she added._

_Jazz gave a weak smile after hearing Star say the Riders proper name. The other students were confused with the name change._

"_Beyond what we see in the mirrors and windows, there is another world that we see but don't understand. This world looks like ours but it is a reflection of our own world. Within this mirror world, the creatures that were wrongly labeled as ghosts exist but they come into our world to feed on our kind," Star continued._

In the mirror world, Dragon Knight stood before Onyx as they both reached into their decks to pull out their first cards. Onyx pulled out a Sword Vent card and showed it to Dragon Knight. His red counterpart however revealed that he had pulled the Survive Rekka card. Onyx twitched slightly at the sight of the powerful card as it began to activate. Onyx prepared himself to his toughest fight yet, but Dragon Knight moved his left hand to the top of the card and ripped the card in half before tossing it away.

"Why did you do that?" questioned Onyx as he placed his Sword Vent card in his Drag Visor.

"I don't need it," Dragon Knight simply answered as he pulled another card out of his deck and entered it into his Drag Visor.

Both Riders shut their Visors at the same time to activate their weapons.

**SWORD VENT**

**SWORD VENT**

Both Riders ran towards each other as they caught their respected Drag Sabers. They both swung their swords causing them to clash into each other.

"_But, that is not the only thing that happens in that world. There is also a battle that has been going on for a while. It is a battle between twelve chosen people that are all driven by personal desires. These twelve people were no different from any of us, some fought for fame, vengeance, the thrills, or to save someone. The only the strongest of the twelve are worthy of victory and the reward."_

The two Dragon Riders continued to swing their swords at each other but neither one of them was able to hit the other. Their attacks matched each other blow for blow until Onyx did an overhead swing towards Dragon Knight's head. However, the red Dragon blocked with his Drag Visor causing sparks to fly. Dragon Knight swung his own sword towards his foe's side, only for his attack to be blocked by Onyx. Relieving this, Dragon Knight kicked Onyx in the gut to distance himself from his doppelgänger. Onyx yelled as he rushed Dragon Knight and tackled him to the ground causing both Riders to lose their swords.

Onyx landed on top of Dragon Knight and began to punch him with his right arm. Dragon Knight's head kept on hitting the ground as Onyx continued to punch him.

"How is it that you managed to survive for so long!" yelled Onyx as he continued to punch Dragon Knight. "Is your desire to save your weak little girlfriend really enough?" he taunted as he prepared to punch Dragon Knight again.

This time Dragon Knight managed to knock Onyx's punch and head butted Onyx in order to free himself from Onyx's hold.

"Sam's not weak you knock off!" yelled Dragon Knight as he stood up while reclaiming his sword.

Onyx grabbed his sword as well and charged at Dragon Knight again.

"_They fight in a tournament that has no rules, no restraint, no surrendering, and ultimately no winners. These twelve people are nothing but fools trapped in a battle with no true winner because they are prisoners of their own greed."_

Dragon Knight did a mid-swing towards Onyx's chest, but the attack was blocked by Onyx's sword. The clash of the swords continued as the two Dragon themed Riders continued their assault upon one another. The two clashed once again causing them to try to overpower each other as they pushed their swords towards each other. Finally Dragon Knight managed to knocked Onyx away from and knock the sword away when Onyx tried to cut him down. He then kicked Onyx onto the ground with a spin kick. Onyx hit the ground and tried to get back up, but Dragon Knight rammed his sword through Onyx's right arm.

Onyx yelled out in pain as Dragon Knight grabbed his head and knocked him onto the ground repeatedly. After the fifth hit, Dragon Knight let go of Onyx as he went for his sword. Once the sword was pulled from Onyx's arm, the black Rider swung his left arm backwards and knocked his foe away from him. This attack caused Dragon Knight to lose his balance slightly as Onyx grabbed his own sword before punching him in the head with his left fist before swinging his sword to cut Dragon Knight's head off. However the red Rider managed to come to his senses and use his sword to parry the attack.

Dragon Knight grabbed Onyx's sword, turning around causing Onyx to follow before he managed to remove Onyx's sword. Now wielding two swords, the red Dragon drove the sword into the black Dragon's gut. Onyx yelled in pain and rage as he pushed himself closer to Dragon Knight and grabbed his arm with his right arm. With his left arm still free, Onyx slugged Dragon Knight across the face before back-fisting him. The black Dragon continued this three more time before kneeing the red Dragon in the gut. Onyx then slugged Dragon Knight causing the red one to loosen his grip on the sword as he stumbled backwards. Onyx yelled in rage as he yanked his sword from his stomach. Disturbingly there was no blood flowing from Onyx as he glared at his foe.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!" yelled Onyx.

"It'll take more than what a copy can dish out," countered Dragon Knight as the two continued their fight.

"_These people fight not for justice in a world that has no justice. Not for wealth in a world where money is useless. Not for fame in a world that has no need for it. These foolish people fight and kill each other all for a single wish that will grant their greatest desire"_

Having enough of this, the two Riders threw their swords and pulled out another card from their decks, their Final Vents. The two Dragons glared at one another before placing their cards into their Visors and shutting them.

**FINAL VENT**

**FINAL VENT**

Dragredder and Dragblacker flew towards their masters while roaring at each other with hatred in their eyes. Their masters got into their stances as the dragons circled around them before stopping behind them. They roared once again just before their masters charged at each other. The two dragons followed their masters as they jumped into the air to deliver their flying sidekicks. Behind them, Dragredder and Dragblacker shot out fire at Dragon Knight and Onyx giving them the boost they needed to finish their attacks.

The two attacks collided causing a massive explosion while the two dragons followed their masters as the explosion escalated.

Back in the human world, Star had finished her speech on her report. She looked at her classmates as they all sat in silence. Lancer was also stunned after hearing the report; he looked at his grade sheet and felt torn to give Star her grade. To Lancer, he felt that the report was nothing but garbage since it didn't sound like anything he was expecting. However, he also felt that the words that he heard were truthful.

The silence ended as Jazz stood up and walked towards Star. The younger girl was worried due to it being common knowledge that Jazz plans on being a therapist and many students felt nervous if she wants to talk about one's mental health. However, all Jazz did was place her hand on Star's shoulder.

"Thank you for reading Danny's paper," said Jazz. "Now I know how he feels when he's out there," she added as she left the classroom.

Back in the mirror world, Dragon Knight and Onyx stood face away from each other. Their dragons flew over their heads as their circled around each other. Dragon Knight dropped to his knees as he panted. Onyx turned to face Dragon Knight but started to stumble, his armor was dissolving as he staggered towards Dragon Knight.

"Dragon…Knight…" choked out Onyx as he continued to stagger towards his foe. "You…are…the last…Rider…" he said as he faded into nothingness.

Above Dragon Knight, Dragblacker also vanished much to Dragredder's confusion. Dragon Knight tried to stand up as he was still injured from the fight. He was about to fall onto the ground but he was caught by Dragredder who had swooped down to aid his master.

"Thanks partner," muttered Dragon Knight as he tried to steady himself.

"Congratulations Dragon Knight," said Gamble as he appeared before the last Masked Rider. "You have won the Rider War and as promised, Sam Manson is now cured of her cancer," he added.

"That's great," said Dragon Knight.

"Now to fulfill your end of the deal," said Gamble as he walked towards Dragon Knight.

"Can I at least have one more moment with her?" asked Dragon Knight as he took his deck out of the belt.

"Yes Danny," answered Gamble. "Yes you can, you've earned that much," he added as Danny handed him the deck.

Suddenly, Danny appeared in the human world. He walked into the hospital and headed for Sam's room. He entered the elevator and punched in the number to Sam's floor. When he reached the floor, Danny's pacing was much slower as he reached the desired room. He felt his blood leaving his body, but pressed on as he entered the room.

Sam smiled when she saw Danny enter the room. She got out of her bed and actually walked towards Danny and hugged him. Danny returned the hug and smiled at her as she smiled back at him.

"Danny, the doctors had just finished their checkup and you won't believe what they found out," said Sam in delight.

"What did they find?" asked Danny.

"Nothing," answered Sam as she continued to hug Danny. "My cancer is gone, like it was never there," she told him.

"That's great Sam," said Danny as he leaned his head onto Sam's shoulder.

"Yes, and Danny," said Sam as her voice became softer.

"Yes Sam?" replied Danny.

"I..," started Sam.

"I love you Sam Manson," said Danny as he closed his eyes.

Sam was stunned when she heard Danny say that to her. She then smiled and tightened her hold on Danny as she slowly started to cry.

"I love you too Danny Fenton," whispered Sam.

Danny smiled as he held the girl he had fought so hard for as she repeated those words over and over again until he heard nothing.

Sam stopped whispering when she felt Danny's grip loosen. At first she thought Danny wanted to kiss her but he suddenly felt heavy.

"Danny, what's wrong?" asked Sam.

Danny did not answer.

"Danny, Danny?" said Sam as she started to get worried. "Danny, this isn't funny," she told him.

He still didn't answer her.

Suddenly, Danny's right arm dropped as blood dripped onto the floor. Sam heard the dripping sound and started to shake Danny, calling out his name.

"Danny, Danny," Sam repeated while shaking him. "Danny!" she yelled, but he didn't respond for he was dead. "DANNY!" she cried as she held her beloved.

**Author's note: Well that it for this chapter and it would be the final chapter, but I decided to do what all Kamen Rider shows do. Give an epilogue to wrap things up and that is coming up next.**


	33. The End

**Epilogue**

Inside Clockwork's lair the Ghost of Time turned away from the portal that held the alternate timeline that the Rider War had taken place. He looked behind him to see the Observants who came to him about the possible birth of another Dan Phantom.

"Well now, as you two can see. Young Daniel has made his choice and the repeat of Dan Phantom has been prevented," said Clockwork as he changed into a baby.

"You allowed Gamble to interfere with the timeline," complained the Observant from the left.

"You should have known that he would have done something that could disrupt the flow of time," added the other Observant.

"That may be so, but the result is still the same if I had done anything. The only difference is that I would have chosen a different method," admitted Clockwork as he shifted into his adult form. "Of course now that Gamble has done the job for me. This timeline is now his responsibility. So if you two would be so kind as to observe the door," he added as he turned around to look into Gamble's timeline.

The two Observants left in anger as another ghost appeared after they vanished.

"So… I take it they weren't happy with my handy work?" joked the new ghost.

"Not in the slightest, but they preferred that I killed Daniel Fenton before he entered the portal," replied Clockwork once again changing his age.

"Well, I like this outcome better. The boy had a fifty-fifty chance of success or death. They're just pissed that I dealt the boy a good hand," commented Gamble.

"Yes, but I still don't understand why you chose this event," said Clockwork.

"Oh? The Master of Time and the one who knows everything can't figure out my reasons," joked Gamble.

"Knowing what can happen, what won't happen, and what will happen is not the same as knowing what goes on inside one's head. And you, my friend are a very hard ghost to understand," replied the ghost of time.

"Sometimes the best poker face is the face of a fool," committed Gamble as he floated to the portal that holds his charge. "Still what do you think would have happened if he never took up my offer?" he asked.

"You know that answer just as well as I do," replied Clockwork.

"Humor me," requested Gamble.

"He would have discovered the young Samantha would have died from her cancer," said Clockwork. "Then he would try to use his parents' ghost portal to try to enter the Ghost Zone to find her, but becomes half ghost. He would never be able to find Samantha and would go into a vengeful rampage and become another Dan," he added.

"So instead of killing the boy, you asked me to give him an alternative," mentioned Gamble. "Well, I did and as we can see the result is much better. He didn't become half ghost like the prime Danny, his best friend is cured of her cancer and the two of them are together. The other Riders are no longer needed unless I feel that they would be needed again," he said as the twelve decks appeared before them.

Clockwork looked at the decks and noticed something missing.

"Wasn't there thirteen decks?" asked Clockwork.

"Yes, but I figured that one deck would be useful in Danny's capable hands. After all as long as there are humans willing to fight, there will always be Riders ready to answer the call to battle," said Gamble as the two ghosts looked into the portal image.

In the alternate timeline, life in Amity Park has been uneventful. Sheriff Walker was in his office going over police reports. It was one of the more boring parts of his job and yet for some reason, he wouldn't want it any other way as he continued to read the reports.

'It's as if something was missing,' thought Walker.

However, his peaceful moment was interrupted as Jack and Maddie Fenton barged into his office yelling about their latest belief of a ghost sighting that needed to be closed off so they could investigate.

'There you go, now everything is back to normal,' Walker thought bitterly as he listened to Jack's ranting.

Over in Wisconsin, Vlad Masters was in his castle home reading the newspaper while enjoying a cup of tea. He looked over the business section, checking on any new financial breakthroughs that he could benefit from. So far he had found nothing that has caught his interest.

'It's no surprise, hardly anything has been successful these days,' thought Vlad as he continued to read.

In a roadside hotel, Matthew Skulker was looking at a map on the counter. He was on the trail of the man who killed his partner and so far the sightings of the man had led him to this small town called Amity Park.

"Soon Dan, soon I will have you in my sights," swore Skulker as he pulled out his pistol and inspected it.

Back in Amity Park, the students of Casper high were leaving the school. However, some students stayed behind to attend to other matters. Such as Dash Baxter and his right hand man, Kwan Sie stuffing poor Sydney Poindexter into his locker again. It was such a sad thing to see a senior being shoved in his locker by two freshmen. Among the students watching were Paulina Camels and Valerie Gray laughing at poor Sydney. The only one not laughing was Star Strong who was paying attention to a certain trio and wondered why she was curious about those three as they left the school.

As for Danny, Sam, and Tucker, they were heading to Danny's house after dealing with school once again. Danny had his arm wrapped around Sam's waist and the Goth girl leaned her head onto his shoulder. Tucker rolled his eyes, but smiled at his best friends, who finally got together. No one knew how the two lovebirds finally got together except the couple in question. To make it worst for Tucker the two of them were tightlipped about it too.

"So Sam, after we finish our English homework how about the two of us…" started Danny, but he whispered the next part of his idea to her.

Sam smiled after hearing her boyfriend's suggestion and kissed his cheek.

"Please tell me you two aren't going to be making out in your room again," whined Tucker.

"No, we are not," responded Sam.

"Sam's bed is much more comfortable anyway," added Danny as he pulled Sam closer to him. She didn't resist him since she liked how Danny held her.

The young couple laughed as Tucker gaped at them. However, Danny's laughter was cut off by the sound that was very familiar to him. He sighed and let go of Sam as he looked at her face. Sam knew what Danny's sigh meant and kissed him on his lips and smiled at him.

"Go ahead, I'll wait for you at your house," said Sam as she continued to smile at her boyfriend.

"I won't take long," said Danny as he walked towards a nearby window. He pulled out a black deck with a dragon emblem. The silver belt appeared around his waist. He looked at his girlfriend and his best friend as they smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back and turned to face the window. "Transform," he called out as he slid the deck into the slot on his belt as the two reflections of his armor appeared.

The dragon themed Rider looked into the mirror and jumped into it. Once again Danny went to face the monsters that lived in the other side of the mirror and preyed on the people of this side of the mirror. So far Danny was the only one who could dive into the mirrors and face the monsters on their turf.

"I wish I was by his side whenever this happens," commented Sam as she watched her Masked Rider boyfriend fight off a giant spider monster from the other side of the mirror.

"Somehow I feel like I've already did that and I wouldn't mind going through that again," said Tucker.

Sam started to laugh after hearing Tucker say that.

"Hey what's so funny?" yelled Tucker.

"You, a Masked Rider Tucker?" asked Sam as she continued to laugh. "Yeah right, I can see you as a Power Ranger, but not a Masked Rider," she commented as she headed towards Fenton Works.

"A Power Ranger, oh come on Sam. I can so be a Masked Rider. I could be Masked Rider Techno, the Rider of technology," ranted Tucker which caused Sam to keep on laughing.

Inside the mirror world, the Masked Rider jumped away from the giant Dispider and took a card out of his deck. He placed it into his visor and looked at the monster once again.

"How about we wrap this up?" suggested the young Rider. "I have a girlfriend who I like to get back to right now," he added as he closed his Visor.

**FINAL VENT**

With that command, a large metallic dragon appeared as the Masked Rider jumped into the air and did a flying side kick with his monster giving him extra fire power as he flew towards the Dispider with the intent to finish it.

**The End**

**Author's note: That's it, the end of the Danny Phantom/Kamen Rider crossover story. I would like to thank all of those who have read this story, reviewed, put in their favorites, and followed. Out of all of my stories, this one has been my longest stories chapter wise and has become one of my personal favorite stories to write. I almost felt like crying now that it is finished, and that is why I gave it an open ending in case I want to write a sequel or just for laughs, a Hyper Battle Chapter.**

**Once again thank you all for reading 'If you Don't Fight, you Don't Survive.'**


End file.
